Divergent: The Unknown Girl
by Zoye1996
Summary: When a girl finally decides enough is enough. She has to get out of the place that she has lived in. She has to lie and fake records to ensure that she could be at the choosing ceremony a year earlier. What happens when she jumps the net and takes the hand of 4? World & characters belong to Roth; story line & the girl are my own. Wattpad: Zoye1996 to read my original work HTDS
1. Saviour

**Saviour**

 **Tobias - Point Of View (POV)**

I am walking home from school full of fear of what I knew is coming. Let me explain. I finish early on Tuesday's, some reason what should be my last lesson is a 'free period' I never understood it, and I hated it. It meant I have to go home early, have to see him earlier.

Every week my father; Marcus would forget that on Tuesday's I finish early, I mean how can he forget something that simple? Maybe he doesn't forget maybe he just does it on purpose so that every Tuesday he could beat me.

I hate it, he has been like this ever since mother disappeared 8 years ago. She is presumed dead now, so it is just me and the lunatic I am living with. As usual I walk home as slowly as I could, but even then that isn't slow enough.

I cautiously walk inside the house. I am being as quiet as I could possibly be. I look around and listen to see if my father was home. The house was silent and he wasn't coming to yell at me. It didn't seem like he was. _Thank God_.

I use this as an opportunity to run upstairs to my room, opening up a chest and delved into the bottom to pick up the statue, that my mother gave me, before she went missing. I sighed deeply wishing she was here; I was so scared. I hated being so afraid, I hate wondering when my next beating would be. I hate being a coward when he is around, I hate the way he makes me feel. I just hate him in generally. Who wouldn't?

There seemed to be light at the end of the tunnel though because it is the choosing ceremony next week, I will be able to leave this place, I know exactly where I am going. Dauntless, I am not selfless, nor am I smart, kind or honest. I am certainly not brave, but I can learn to be, I cannot learn to be the rest, with dauntless I will be able to fight, defend myself, then I will be able to give my father everything he gave me, I wouldn't be a coward, he would the coward.

I am snapped out of my thoughts by my father's voice, "Tobias Eaton!" he shouts, and as I hear his heavy feet are walking upstairs. _What? when did he even get home? I didn't even hear the front door._

I quickly hide my statue back at the bottom of my chest, and moved quickly to lay on my bed. My father opened my door, "You are home early! How many times do I have to tell you to stop skipping school?" He yells at me at the top of his voice.

"I...I have free lesson as last lesson. I am not skipping." I stutter, I can't help it, I know what is coming, and he will take his own belt of, and whip me over and over.

"Do not lie to me son! Take your shirt off!" He shouts anger in his voice. I flinch and cower as he shouts, yes I know coward, I can't help it. I fear him. I fear being whipped, I fear the pain that is coming my way.

I gulp, getting off my bed, sliding my shirt off. Then it happens, he take his belt off. _Here we go._ I think as I hear, "Turn around."

I turn around, showing my father my healing or healed scars, I could hear the grin on my father's face, as he talked, "This is for your own good, Tobias."

Then I hear the sound, the sound that caused me so much pain, the pain that always made me fall to my knees, which today is no different, I am on my hands and knees, I am screaming and crying. I cannot help it, I know it makes me weak, but I can feel my skin being torn apart each time the belt makes contact with my back. I feel my flesh being torn off, it is excruciatingly painful.

My father keeps hitting and hitting, he normally stops at 5, this time he doesn't. He kept going angrily, my hands and knees fall under my own weight. I can hardly breath, my vision is blurred and patchy. I can barely hear anything except for my own heart beating in my ears. It is good, and I don't want to hear the wind swooshing that came before each whip. That is when the most unexpected thing happens. I hear a voice. A young female's voice shouting.

"Stop...has...enough!" Was all I can make out; it came in stages of where I can hear then I can't. I have to concentrate really hard to hear, I tried to look at who saved me, _who is so brave to stop my father in the middle of a beating? Don't they know what he will do to the both of us?_

"What...hell...think...are doing? ...Back...basement!" Marcus spoke angrily too, trying to scare whoever this girl was but some reason it didn't work. _Wait? We have a basement? When did we ever get a basement? Why is there a girl in our basement?_

I am soon brought back to the situation of the girl answering back again, this time she seemed a little afraid, _maybe she does know my father, maybe she does know what will happen to her, but who is she?_ Even though she is afraid she answers back, "He...had enough, how...explain...son... murdered...father?" I gulp slightly as I saw my father's hand tighten around his belt, his knuckles are white now, I think. _Wait? How does she know so much? How does she know he would murder me? how does she know how far he would go? Has he hurt her too?_ I have to concentrate more, I have to understand every single word she is saying, I feel the darkness trying to drag me away but I am not going to let that happen, I concentrate hard on the girl soon I hear everything that is being said.

"You dare speak to me that way, girl! I will do what I damn well want to my son. Now go to where you belong!" is what I hear, _damn she is making him madder, I don't like it when he is mad, it means more beatings, I can't take anymore beating, she is going to get me killed_. _I only need to live one more week, I can take this whipping for another week._ I tell myself but I freeze as I hear the belt whipping through the air. The coward that I am I flinch waiting for it to make contact, I hear it make contact, but I feel no pain. I frown deeply, _That is strange? Why didn't I feel anything? Am I too far gone?_ I am trying to see what is going on. I cannot though, there were too many black spots in my vision, so I decide to just carry on listening instead.

"Move out of the way and let him accept his punishment." My father spoke, _that means...she took it? She stood in the way of the belt, she was whipped, and a scream didn't ripple through her like it did me. How was she so strong? She is still arguing. To save me._ _Why is she saving me?_

"He has accepted it! The first 5 whips were enough!" I hear her shout back, _She is shouting at him? She knows about my usual 5 whips yet she is so brave. Where did she get this bravery from? She was just whipped, she should be trembling in the corner, why isn't she?_

"You have become too confident, girl. I will not let an 11-year-old girl tell me what to do! I will give you one last chance. Go back to the basement." He spoke in the tone I know all too well as a warning tone, as if to say 'do not push me'. _Leave, Leave, you are going to get us both killed, please just leave._ I beg.

I don't hear her move; I don't hear her speak either. _What is she doing? I just want to see._ I hear heavy footsteps leave. They ware my father's footsteps; I would know them anywhere. _He left? What? He would have beaten me shitless for that? What is going on? What kind of influence does this girl have on him?_ The darkness is pulling me more. I feel gentle delicate fingers on my neck then I hear a sigh of relief. _She is relieved that I am alive? Why would she care if I was dead or alive? Why don't I know this girl?_

I feel arms moving gently underneath my body, then I feel myself being lifted up of the ground only this girls arms are stopping me from falling. I feel slight movement as if I am being carried, though it feels like I am being held away from the body as if she is making sure that she doesn't make any contact with any of my wounds. Suddenly I feel the softness of my bed then the arms that were carrying me move out from underneath me.

 _She is being gentle? The only other person that was this gentle with me was my mother and she is gone. She died, or that's what everyone tells me but her body was never found. I still think it was my father, maybe if this girl is still here when I am better than I will be able to ask her questions, even if she isn't here, I will look for the basement, how could I not know there was basement? Hell I don't even know her name. He kept calling her 'girl' as if it was her name. she seemed to answer to it. Does she not have a name?_

The thoughts cross my mind. That is until I hear her light footsteps, I know that she is leaving the room as the footsteps start to get quieter and quieter. I thought she left me there, too afraid to do anymore. That thought soon left me when I hear her footsteps walking back in my room, I hear a 'click' from a box opening, has to be the first aid box. _Now she is seeing to me?_ I hear her voice, though she seems to be talking to herself, "Focus." I hear her mutter to herself. _Maybe she is letting the fear creep in. Hell I would be terrified right now if I were her._ Then I hear her voice talking to me, It was much different than it was when speaking to my father, it is soft and sincere she meant every word that was leaving her voice right now.

"I'm sorry for this Tobias." She spoke, _she knows my name, she knows everything, and how can I not know this girl? Wait? Sorry for what? What was she going to do?_

Then I feel what she was apologising for, the burning sensation on my back. _She is torturing me to? Why would she do that? She just saved me now she is torturing me too?_ I try to hold back my scream but I can't, my hands move into fist, I grab my sheet, my eyes watering from the pain.

"shh, I'm sorry, I have to. I don't want them getting infected." She tells me in a sort of comforting way, I have her all wrong, I was right the first time, she is trying to help me. I am surprised when I feel her hand touch mine, she held my hand in comfort. _She cares, she is sorry that she is putting me through pain, she is making sure my back doesn't get infected, she is looking after me, taking care of me._ I realise how small her hand is in mine, then I remember how old my father said she is. 11. An 11-year-old saved my life, someone four years younger than me stood up to my father. Put him in his place.

That is all I could think, because the pain rippled through my body again, both of my hands squeeze tight, as I scream. _Damn she must think I am a weak, I am squeezing her hand tight I am probably breaking her fingers, she didn't seem to mind._ When the burning sensation subsided. Her hand stays inside mine for a minute before I feel her hand gently worming her hand out of my death grip.

I don't want her to let go, I want her to stay here with me. It is as if she had hears me because she is talking again, "It is ok, I am not going anywhere yet, ok? I just need both of my hands to stitch your wounds." _she is comforting me again, it is like she knows exactly what I need._ That is when I find myself focusing on one of her words, _yet? She is going to leave soon, why? Why does she have to leave?_ I didn't really hear the rest of her sentence I was too focused on her leaving. I feel a small sting, every now and then. Since I wasn't listening to her fully it took me a while to realise what she was doing.

 _She is stitching me up. She is making sure that these wounds are tended to properly, she can probably see that there were many old wounds that hadn't been attended to at all. I wonder how she feels about seeing it._

I hear her sigh deeply as if answering me, it seems to pain her to make her see my back. I don't know why she cares so much but I am grateful. I try to speak, to thank her, but I couldn't move, I could only listen and feel, feeling her small hands tending to my hands, each touch is so gentle. She stopped touching my back after a while, I heard a shuffle noise from what I am guessing to be a first aid box. I thought that she wasn't going to talk anymore, I thought that she just wanted to comfort me in that single moment of when pain went through my body. _She knew about the pain that was about to happen, she must have endured pain and torture just like me. My father must hurt her too._

She is talking again, her voice full of sadness, "I am sorry he went too far, I don't know why he is mad today, I couldn't..." that is the last thing I expected, her apologising for something she didn't even do. _What couldn't she do? Why has she stopped talking? Her voice is so soothing, I wish I could listen to her calming voice all day._

My hands were flat on the bed now waiting, for some reason I trust her not hurt to me. I don't think this girl could hurt a fly, her hands are so gentle and delicate. I suddenly feel guilty hoping I didn't break her hand. _If I did, then she didn't know, or was good at hiding her pain, she didn't scream or anything, I couldn't have broken her hand._

I feel the soft hands on my body again, along with soft fabric, _Bandage._ I think immediately, she continues to talk again, as if she knows I long for it, "I just couldn't take your pain anymore, it is torturing to hear it. I had to do something about it, I don't care about..." _Don't care about what? Continue._ Was all I wanted to say but I couldn't. _She heard it, she felt my pain even though it wasn't her taking the whipping, she couldn't hear it anymore, it was torturing her, she cares she really cares. who the hell is this girl?_

I realise why she stopped talking when I feel her lifting my body so gently as if she would break me if she isn't careful. I want to help her by lifting my body up and taking the weight for her but I couldn't; my body wouldn't allow me. She seems to wrap around my body forever. I don't mind, I welcome her hands, her touch, she is so soft and gentle, just her touch was comforting. Just like her voice.

She must have finished up because I couldn't feel her touch anymore. I hope she isn't leaving me yet, I need to know the end of the sentence. _Please, please tell me the last sentence._ I beg in my mind, as if she hears my pleas she finishes her sentence. "I don't care about the consequences."

 _Oh god no, she knows she is going to get beaten or worse, she knows it all but she still came to save me. I have to save her, I don't know how to though. I don't know where the basement, he probably beats her or punishes her when I am at school, how am I supposed to save her? I need to save her from this monster._

She moves everything around in the box then walks away. I hear the sink turn on. I am listening with every mighty in me, I don't want her to leave yet, I am not ready to be alone. I have never been comforted. _Please don't leave yet._

I hear her footsteps come back to my room, I am so relieved. She seems to stand at the doorway, I hear her sigh, I wonder why? _Maybe she is trying to think of way to get out what is coming her way._ She stands at the door for just another minute, before walking to one side of my room then I am confused.

I hear her opening my draw. _What is she doing? Has she never heard of privacy?_ I find myself feeling a little angry, it is like she is snooping. I hear the first draw close quickly and another open. _She is snooping!_ I find myself yelling at myself, I hear the next draw close, I expect to hear her open the third draw but I don't, I hear her walk towards to my bed,.

"uhh..." I hear her say as if she is uncomfortable about something. _What does she have to be uncomfortable about? She has seen my wounds and everything, why is she suddenly uncomfortable now?_

I swear this girl can read my mind because the next movements answered my question, there is movement by the side of my bed, I feel one side of my mattress shift, I don't know why, but all my questions are soon answered as she moves my body with the same gentleness. I feel fabric move over my body. _She is dressing me? She is making me comfortable?_ After a minute, the shirt is over my body.

There seemed to be a little pause, of no movement, then I hear her sigh that sound as if she is annoyed or as if she is figuring something out. Soon I feel her gently lift my body up as I feel something being moved underneath me. I am confused. _What the hell is she doing now?_ I wonder until a minute later I feel the blanket over me. I feel soft warmness fall over my body.

Then I feel something I am not expecting, I feel her hand through my hair, in a comforting manner. Then I finally hear voice again, I never knew I wanted to hear her voice so much until I hear it again.

"You are not alone Tobias, never forget that. I love you." is the words I hear. The words so inspiring, the words that would never leave me.

The words that just left me with so many questions, _She loves me? She knows something I don't know? Who is she?_ _What does she mean I am not alone? Does she know what my pain feels like? Does it mean she has a plan of getting out? That she will be here for me?_ All of the questions evaporate when I feel her lips on the back of my head which is when I realise those words are a goodbye. I hear her walk towards the door, she stops at the door for a moment, then she runs as if she is running for her life.

 _Her fear must be sinking in now; she must know my father so well. I wish she stayed by my side but she already risked everything for me. She didn't care about the consequences, as if she knew what the consequences would be, She is so brave I still don't know her name. I just want to know her name._

I hear her run down the first flight of stairs, then I hear a door open then a different door then I hear them close. Silence. I am silent as if it was all part of my imagination that is when I let the darkness finally pull me under.

I wake up with a gasp. _That was a very strange dream._ I think, sitting up slowly, I frown; I feel softness underneath me. I frown deeper my eyebrows pull together. _What?_ _When did I get to my bed?_ I look down seeing a shirt on. _Was it a dream?_ I take a deep breath not knowing what I want to see when I pull my shirt up. _If it was a dream then at least I can find light in the darkest of places but if it wasn't a dream then she is in grave danger._ I don't move for a moment then I find the courage to pull my shirt up, it was bandaged up. _Damn._

"Oh my god..." I sit there panicking, "It was real, it wasn't a dream, and she is here, in a basement. But where is it? Where it the basement?" I am frantic, _I need to help her. I need to save her. She is in danger, she got in the way of me and my father._

I look at the time which is, 8:50. "Damn." I mutter, as I am going to be late for school, my father probably thought I am already gone. I do not want to go to school, I just want to turn this house upside down until I find this basement that my saviour lives in.

The fear started to creep in; the fear of what would happen if my father finds out I didn't go to school. This time the girl probably won't be able save me.

I quickly but carefully get ready, looking down at the bandages that the girl ended up putting on me. I quickly brushed my teeth, then silently walk through the house, it sis still, maybe too still. It is too quiet, there is an uneasiness.

I sigh deeply but open the door and leave, I see Andrew Prior, by see I mean bump into. He is right outside the house.

"Sorry, I'm running late." I say kindly and selflessly to him. He just nods, I walk around the side of my house and start to walk slowly.

Then I hear it, the sound I never want to hear again, a scream from a girl. A scream of excruciating pain but a mix of frustration.

 _No! She is getting her punishment. I have to find her I have to make sure that she is ok, I hope it isn't too much, I hope she can hold on, I hope she will live. I want to run back and save._ It took everything within me to not run back and find her but a voice in the back of my mind makes me carry on walking towards school.

 _No, Tobias, father has company._


	2. A Selfless Act

**A Selfless Act**

 **Girl POV**

Swish, slap, scream.

Swish, slap, scream _._

That is all I can hear. The screams of my brother. The boy that doesn't even know that I exist. The boy that is beaten by his father just like I am beaten by him. I hate how my father treats him, I couldn't care less how my father treats me, I am not allowed out the house. No one sees me, I don't have to hide and lie about my pain and scars like my brother is bound to have to do. Me though, I am not allowed out from the basement that I have lived in my whole life.

The basement was like an apartment, it has its own bathroom, kitchen, living room, and bedroom. The bathroom has a bath and a shower, the kitchen is small but has all of the essentials; fridge freezer, washing machine, cooker, microwave. The living room only has a sofa, there is no television, no books, nothing to keep me entertained, most of the time I am bored out of my mind. The bedroom is the only room with a window, the smallest and thinnest window at the top of the wall. Most of the time I just sit and watch the world go by.

No one knows about this apartment except me and him; my father, Marcus. The entrance of this place must be hidden because no one has ever asked what was down here. I always listen upstairs to see if anyone asks about a basement about my cries or screams but no one does.

I live in this basement, so that I will not be heard, so that no one will see me, that no one will ask any questions. What's my name? I hear you all asking, I don't have one, my father never gave me one, my mother wasn't allowed to give me one, my father threatened her, I may have been a baby but I remember everything, the way my father beat her.

When I was three, my father murdered her, right in front of me. I remember the words he spoke to me whilst he was covered in her blood.

 _"You will do everything I say when I say it, or you will end up like your whore of a mother." He spoke then walked over to the kitchen sink, washing his hands, which were covered in blood. He washed the knife that he used to stab my mother to death._

 _That was when we both heard the front door open, he looked at his watch. "Tobias is early from school." He spoke, he must have seen the tiniest hope in my eyes because he chuckled, "He is not your brother, nor will he ever be, he will never know you exist, no one will know that you exist, girl. Now, take the body and dump it!" He typed a code in a blank wall and a secret door opened. "If you are not back here in half an hour, Tobias will get your beating too. Got it?"_

 _I just nod, I grabbed my mother's arm and pulled then above her head to drag her across the floor. I was so tired; my mother was heavy. I felt like I had been pulling her forever when I finally saw a bright light. Was this the outside? I pulled my mother along with me. I knelt beside and sobbed for a few minutes. I kissed her forehead, then pulled her to a forest, and left her there. I ran back 'home' I didn't want my brother getting hurt. I made it just in time. My father tapped his foot at the door, "Look at the mess you have made!" he spoke in a scarily angry voice, but it was low and quiet, that was when I knew that Tobias was still home. My father pointed to the blood on the floor, "Clean it up now!" he spoke, then walked up the stairs and shut the door. He didn't lock it, he never did, he assumed I wouldn't be stupid enough to try and leave._

 _He was right, I was too scared to walk up those stairs. I grabbed a cloth, moved to my hands and knees and scrubbed the floor._

I am snapped back to reality when I hear the screams again. I try to ignore it, like I try to every week, but it doesn't work. Nothing ever works, it is impossible. How can anyone ignore the sound of tortured screams? How can a father continue beating when his son is screaming in pain? Why doesn't he believe that Tobias finishes school early on a Tuesday? I hear him say it every week, I hear his voice tremble every time he says it, and he knows what is coming. Just like I know when it is coming to me.

Our father says different words to me and my brother. To Tobias he says the famous line of 'This is for your own good, Tobias.' but to me he says 'I will teach you a lesson.' He doesn't say that every time to me though sometimes it is different sometimes I get 'I will make you wish you were never born.'

I hear the scream again and I cannot take it anymore, This has been going on too long, my father was going to kill my brother just like he killed my mother. I couldn't take it any longer, I cannot lose Tobias too, _What would Marcus do to me if he ever lost Tobias? He would blame me just like he blamed me for my mother's death._ Somehow I find the courage inside me to walk up the stairs silently, I carefully opened the door to the corridor.

I take a deep breath before I follow the noise, I walk upstairs, and I know that Marcus probably wouldn't hear me, the sound of the belt kept swinging. I ended up in his room; my brothers room. I am stunned; I am not stunned because there is blood pouring from his back like I should have been. I am stunned because this was the first time I have ever seen Tobias.

I am forbidden to leave the basement. I am stunned to just standing staring at him, he was older than me, by a few years by the looks of it. His dark hair was short, his eyes were closed tight, his hands were in fists and that is when I remember why I came up here in the first place.

I was hoping Tobias was out of it, or wouldn't see me, nor acknowledge me. My father's raises his hand with a belt in for another whip when suddenly I find my words. "Stop it! He has had enough!" My hands are in fists just like Tobias's but not from pain but from the anger rippling through me, I didn't even realise I was shouting until his eyes snapped towards me. His eyes were full of surprise at first then they turn to anger.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? Get back to the basement!" he spoke angrily too, trying to scare me but some reason it didn't work. _Why wasn't I running? Why am I not trembling in the corner trying to get away from him?_ I glance down at Tobias then I realise the reason. I have to be strong, though I never knew I had this sort of strength before, I never thought in a million years that I would be standing up to my father. I know I would never stand up to him for myself.

That is when I realise I have stood quiet for too long. I move to stand tall, to stand proud, I soon find my words again, "He has had enough, how would you explain your son being murdered by his father?" I gulped slightly as I saw the rage in his eyes.

"You dare speak to me that way, girl! I will do what I damn well want to my son. Now go to where you belong!" he yells with a daring and terrifying tone. He only used that when he was beyond pissed. I would normally cower the corner and beg for his forgiveness but somehow my strength was still burning strong. I stand there and watch as he raises his hand to whip my brother. _He must have expected me to run away like I always do. But I will show him otherwise._

I don't know when I decide to but I am moving the fastest I ever have. I am suddenly standing in front of my brother, the whip landing across my face instead of his back. I just hissed at the contact, I have been whipped every day since the day my mother died 8 years ago. I thought I would be immune by now but I am not. My father's eyes flared in anger, "Move out of the way and let him accept his punishment."

"He has accepted it! The first 5 whips were enough!" I yell back. I want to run away right now, because when I look into my father's eye they are murderous, they are the exact same eyes that I saw when he brutally murdered my mother.

I find myself still trying to show strength and pride even though I am petrified. I have never stood up to my father before. I probably never will again. That is only because I will probably be dead.

"You have become too confident, girl. I will not let an 11-year-old girl tell me what to do! I will give you one last chance. Go back to the basement." He spoke in a warning tone, as if to say 'do not push me'. I felt my hands begin to tremble in fear, so I clench my hands together so he wouldn't notice. Every ounce of my body was telling me to run and hide and never show my face again and obey everything he tells me to do. Some reason my mind doesn't comply with what my body wants.

I just stood in front of Tobias in a protective manner. What my father done next surprised me, he put his belt back on and left the house, slamming the door behind him. I let out the breath that I didn't know that I am holding. I look down at Tobias. I see that his back was pouring of blood, I kneel down beside him checking his pulse. It is faint but it is still there. I let a relief sigh out.

He is unconscious, well his eyes are closed. That is both good and bad for me. It is good because he will not be able to ask all of the questions that I cannot answer. I am in too much trouble as it was for standing up to my father.

The bad is obvious he is losing blood; a lot. Just like my mother. I shake away the memory that was fighting its way to the surface.

I slide my hands under his body and I pick him up as gently as I can, I make sure that I do not come in any contact with any of his flesh wounds. I carefully place him on the bed, laying him on his front. I run around the whole of upstairs opening all of the door until I found the bathroom, which happened to be the last door for me open. I rush inside pulling all the cupboard doors open, luckily I find the first aid box first time.

I run back to him and opened the first aid kit. I look at his destroyed back, I let the hatred bubble inside me. I hated my father for doing this to him. Tobias didn't deserve this, it wasn't his fault mother died. It was mine. Marcus reminded me of that every single day without fail. I shake my head. "Focus." I mutter to myself, I grabbed some antiseptic liquid.

"I'm sorry for this Tobias." I spoke softly, I know that this would hurt like mad, I also know he could hear me. How do I know? Well you can say from experience, I guess.

I take a deep breath in before I pour the antiseptic on his back, he woke up to scream, and his hands are in firsts grasping the bed sheet as he does. I hate it, now I am hurting him, he has had enough pain for today. He is probably thinking that I enjoy hurting him to. When I don't I hate it, I have to let him know I hate this just as much as he does, I have to try comfort him.

"shh, I'm sorry, I have to. I don't want it getting infected." I gently lift one of his hands from his grip on the sheet and hold his hand in mine. This way he will know that I care, he needs to know that someone cares about him. I pour more antiseptic on the wounds. His piercing screams are killing me, I hate it, but I also feel that he is squeezing my hand extremely tight. I do not think he realises how strong he is because it felt like he was crushing my bones. I do not complain though, I am just glad it might be helping.

I look at the wounds, seeing that he needs stitches, I sigh deeply. I look at him, he is unconscious again, the pain must have been too much for him, and I gently slide my hand out of his. For some reason I find myself saying, "It is ok, I am not going anywhere yet, ok? I just need both of my hands to stitch your back." Why am I talking to him? He doesn't know me, he probably hates me for hurting him more. I feel a twist in my stomach, I hope he doesn't hate me.

I grab the needle with one hand and pushing his wound together to stitch him up. It took around 10 minutes to stitch each and every wound. I am talking again, maybe it wasn't to comfort him but maybe to calm myself, I could see my hands trembling as I put the needle away. "I am sorry he went too far, I don't know why he is mad today, I couldn't..." I stop talking as I grab a bandage, I continue to talk as I start to wrap it around and around his body.

"I just couldn't take your pain anymore, it is torturing to hear it. I had to do something about it, I don't care about..." I stop again as I have to gently lift him up so I could wrap it around his chest, then back. I tape the bandage in place. I watch him rest for a moment, I couldn't help it. It is the first time I have ever met him, he probably isn't even going to remember me, but if this was all I got with him then I am happy.

I wonder if I should finish, this will probably be the last time I see him. I decide why the hell not? I will probably die tomorrow anyways. "I don't care about the consequences."

I look away from him to put everything back in the first aid box. I walk to the bathroom to put it away, before washing my hands, the blood turning the water pinks. The flash of memory of my father washing my mother's blood of his hands. I shake the memory away. It will haunt me for the rest of my life that memory, I hate it that it is memory I see when I think of my mother.

I sigh as I walk back to his room. I look at him and wonder if I should put a shirt on him, I mean I should right? It would be more comfortable wearing a shirt. I walk over to his draws and opens the first draw, which are boxers and socks, I blush deeply. Closing that draw quickly then I open the one underneath. Gray shirts where neatly folded. I pull one out.

I walk over to him, "uhh..." I start saying without realising. This is going to be harder than I thought, I have never dressed anyone else before. I very gently lift his arm into the sleeve, I do the same with his other arm, and then I move it over his head and pull it carefully down his chest. That is when I notice I lay him on the blanket. I sigh deeply at my stupidity. As gentle as possible, I move the blanket from under him, then tuck him in.

It is a strange feeling, tucking him in, I know he is my brother, I know he is older than me. I have never been tucked in before, my mind wonders to if he had ever been tucked in before. He probably has, not by Marcus but by mother, she was such a kind gentle soul until he took it from her.

I look down at him and I see that I am stroking his hair, _Wow, weird much?_ I think to myself, I need him to know that I care before I leave and be the coward that I am, "You are not alone Tobias, never forget that. I love you." I kiss the back of his head. I walk towards the door.

I take one last look back, and he looks peaceful now. I find myself smiling for the first time in 8 years before running down the two flight of stairs to my apartment, shutting the door as I did.

As soon as I walk to the living room my smile has vanished. That is when I realise what I done. _What did I do? My father is going to kill me, I saw Tobias, I saved Tobias. He walked out because he knew beating me there and then would be stupid, he is going to come back when Tobias is at school, then he will beat me to death and dump my body just like he made me all those years ago._

I don't eat the rest of that day, I felt too sick from nerves, I have food and ingredients in the fridge and cupboard but I couldn't make anything. So I am just laying on my bed looking out the tiny window seeing the darkness, it is late.

It is growing closer to my fate. To my death. _Least I got to see and help my brother once._ I think to myself, that is when I realised how exhausted I am. I let the darkness consume me.

I wake up by the voice I am terrified of, _it was worth it, and whatever happens now it was worth saving Tobias._

"Wake up, bitch!" The voice shouts at me. My eyes fly up and I stood up to show I am awake. "You think you can get between me and my son? What did I tell you? you will stay down here and not be seen or heard, did I tell you to leave? Did I tell you, you could see my son?" He yells louder, sending shiver through her whole body. "I knew I should have killed you when I killed your mother, but now I have come to my senses." He pulls a knife from behind his back.

I glance at the knife I instantly realise it is the same one that was used on my mother. The images were flying through my mind and I hate it but I am not going to beg for my life like mother did, there is no way that I would give him that satisfaction. I just stay silent standing in front of him.

"What suddenly lost your tongue? What not going to beg for your life like your shitty mother did?" He taunts me, taking a step closer to her. When he mention's mother my hands move into fists, he has no right to talk about her like that. He was weak to have killed her, he had no reason to kill her.

I stayed perfectly still, not moving a muscle, mostly because I am scared I would punch him or something stupid like that, instead I stare him in the eyes, if I am going to die then I want him to remember the life to drain from my eyes. I want it to haunt him for the rest of his pathetic life.

It seems to affect him badly because he looks away when he stabs me twice, _maybe he is getting the same memories as me, and maybe he actually regrets what he had done._ I see the fury and anger in his eyes. _Or maybe I was completely wrong._ His arm moved back for the third stabbing, the stab that would kill me but the last stab never came because his doorbell rings.

I watch as fear hit my father's eyes. Though it is hard to focus now, my vision is blurring, the world was spinning just a little, I manage to focus hard enough to see he is quickly washing his hands and the knife, I hear him run up the stairs, he must have gone to change his shirt because a few minutes later he opens the door.

"Andrew, what can I do for you?" I hear him say, it wasn't long till the voices became quiet. I feel pain and I feel my shirt is drenched that is when I remembered why, I look down at my shirt which was covered in blood.

I stood up stifling a scream, this is the first time he had gone as far as to stab me. I am used to the whipping, kicking, punching but this hurt like hell.

The pain is excruciating, I have to use the wall as support as I walked to the bathroom, grabbing the first aid kit. I bite my lip hard to stop the scream as I pour antiseptic on my two stab wounds, but it doesn't work, I end up screaming a very short scream. It was only short because I bite my hand so I will not get into more trouble. When the burning sensation was gone I stop biting my hand. I am relieved that neither of them seemed to hear me.

I stitch up my wounds quickly, I am becoming dizzy, very dizzy. The stitches are messy but I don't care. I quickly bandaged myself up. I start to put the first box away but I collapse from bloody loss. I lay on the bathroom floor. That is when I could faintly hear a voice of concern.

"What was that sound?" A voice I assume it is Andrew question as my father is oblivious to anything.

"What noise?" my father acts dumb, as if he hadn't heard a thing.

"I thought I heard a child scream." His voice full of concerned but confusion, they are both silent for a moment before Andrew continues. "It must have been nothing."

 _I managed to scream again?_ I think before I am pulled into the darkness.


	3. Secret Door

**Secret Door**

 **Tobias POV**

I couldn't concentrate at school, I didn't hear or learn a single thing today. All I could hear was that scream over and over again in my mind, she got her punishment because of me. How can I live with myself knowing that she got seriously hurt because she stood up to my father?

I need to find her, I need to make sure that she is alive at the least. I now totally understand what she meant by 'it killed me to hear you in pain' hearing her scream in pain killed me, it made my heart stop for a millisecond before making it race with fear, regret, pain, hope. _Please don't die, please don't die._ I find myself thinking.

I realise I am at my front door, I pray that my father isn't home so that I can search for this basement. I open the door and walk inside. I look around the house is silent. I walk to the kitchen and see a note out on the counter.

 _Tobias,_

 _I have had to go to deal with some business, I do not know when I will be back. I have made you some food so that you just need to heat up._

 _Do not forget to do your homework._

 _Father_

I smile, I start in the kitchen, and I look down at the floor for a hatch or anything. _Please be ok, I will get to you, I will find you, I will tend to your wounds just like you tended to mine._ I move onto my hands and knees crawling around, I look at the corners to see if it looks like anything seemed to lift up or if anything was out of place but nothing was. _How can nothing be out of place?_

I start knocking on walls to see if anything sounded hollow like a secret passage but in the kitchen there was nothing. _Damn it! Why? Why would she live in our basement? Is she a relative? Is she my sister? I mean mother goes missing and suddenly I find out there is an 11 year old girl in our basement. It would all make more sense._

I walk towards the living room doing the same as in the kitchen kneeling on the floor crawling around looking for anything that will give anything away. I sigh deeply when I find nothing. I sit on the floor for a moment.

 _It would explain why she saved me, it would explain everything, she knows me and she loves me. She hears everything, she has heard my cries for all these years, she knows about my 5 whips, and she knew he was losing control. She saved me from him._ I sigh again before standing up knowing on the walls in the living room, everything was solid, no section of the wall was silent.

 _This is ridiculous, where would there be a secret door? Why would there even be one in the first place? No abnegation home has a basement so why the hell does my father?_ I slide to the floor and decide to just talk, hopefully she will hear, maybe she will even reply or give me some clue to tell me she is alone.

"Hello? I just wanted to thank you for saving me yesterday, I'm sorry I didn't hear your name." I sit silent for a few minute to silence, there wasn't even movement anywhere, I begin to worry that he killed her. That he got rid of her for interfering.

I decide to continue talking hoping she would give me something, "If you knew that you were going to get punished you shouldn't have helped me. I mean don't get me wrong I am extremely grateful for it, but I heard your scream this morning. What happened? What did he do?"

I am met with silence once again, I sigh frustrated and I punch the wall, I put my head in my hands, _I am the reason that she is dead, I am weak, if I didn't scream then she wouldn't have come to save me she would alive right now, she would be answering me._

"I am so sorry that you saving me cost your life." I say out loud. Then there is noise below me, a thud and a muffled yelp. I let relief flood over me, she is alive.

"Why are you not talking? Can you talk?" I question, I do not know why I asked that question I mean of course she can talk I heard her talk. I hear a two distinctive knocks on a wall underneath me. I frown trying to understand what that could mean. Then I remember at school when one of our friends lost his voice, we had to ask him yes and no questions and he would use knocking to communicate.

"So is it two knocks for no and one for yes?" I ask which I get a single knock from.

"Why can you not talk?" I ask, then I realise that I would get a reply from it, I try to come up with a reason as to why she might not be able to talk, "Did he take your mouth?"

One knock, I grit my teeth in anger but my next question came out soft like how she talked to me, "To stop your screams from being heard?"

There is a small pause until I hear another single knock, I sigh deeply, I do not know how to ask the questions I want to know, I forget about the fact of finding the basement for now and ask questions about her, "Your name, he never called you by a name, do you have one?" It was the first thing I wanted to know about her, so I can thank her properly.

Two knocks and I gasp, "He just calls you girl?" One knock, I feel anger fill me, _who gave him the right to do this to her, to not give her a name, to not make her feel loved._

I put my head in my hands before trying hard to think of the next question I have so many, _What happened? why did she save me? why did she get in the way of my father? How was she so brave?_ but I cannot ask her any. "Umm…" I start so that she knows I am still there, "I heard your scream this morning. Yesterday when you said that the sound of my screams killed you I didn't understand what you meant. I mean how can a scream kill you? how could it hurt you that much? But when I heard you scream I understood you perfectly." I pause, there was a lengthy silence, before I finally find a way to word my question, "Are you ok now?"

I have to wait a few long minutes before I hear a knock. A part of me wondered if she was lying so that I wouldn't worry. So I rephrase the question, "Do you think you will live?" there was a quick knock to that question as if to say _Of course I won't let him win._

"So you are stubborn then?" I ask smiling a little at the thought of this girl being stubborn, I hear a knock and I chuckle a little.

"Good, did you manage to see to your wounds?" I listen carefully, this was important to me, the answer I got confused me three knocks. "3? Yes and no?" one knock.

"uhh, so you partially saw to them?" it was getting harder and harder for me ask questions. _How do I even start to think of ways that only has yes or no as an answer._ I hear a knock in response. "then what? you blacked out?" a single knock in response.

My hands are now in fists, my knuckles pure white, _How could he hurt her like that? She is a little girl!_ "Let me help you escape. Help me find the entrance." I find myself saying, I couldn't help it, I was so mad, even my voice was harder. I got a double knock in response.

"No? Why? Are you scared?" I question, it is harsh the way I ask it and I feel guilty from it, I get a single knock from it.

"For yourself?" I say softer, I don't know why I end up asking that, it would be considered selfish if she wouldn't let me help her because she was scared for herself. I get two knocks, I frown deeply. _If she isn't scared for herself then who is she scared for? Me?_ I hear a single knock. "What? did I say that out loud?" I hear another single knock.

"At least help me find the door so I can see to your wounds properly, will you help me?" I question I hear my voice sound like a plea, it is a plea I need to help her. I hear a single knock and I smile. Then I wonder how she can help me. _How can I ask questions with yes and no as an answer, umm, maybe by room first? Then floor or wall? Yeah that works._

"Alright, let's try this, is the door in the kitchen?" I stay sat where I am, not moving being silent so I didn't miss anything. Two knocks.

"The living room?" two knocks I frown, _It would never be in the bathroom that is just weird. But I have to ask._ "The bathroom?" two knocks. I sigh frustrated, _Where the hell is it?_ "Oh what abo-" I am cut off by the sound of the front door opening, I quickly stand up and start walking upstairs.

"Tobias, where are you going?" my father asks it was in a soft tone, a tone that I very rarely hear. _Strange, very strange._

"To do my homework?" I answer though it sounds more like a question because I am still confused by his sudden change in mood towards me.

"Well don't you need your bag for that?" he says a friendly manner, he even had an amused smile on his face. As he picks my bag up holding it out to me. _Ok, seriously what the hell is going on? Why is he being like this? Did whatever he do to the girl make him feel better? Make him feel lighter? If so that is just sick._ I just walk as casually as I can towards him to take my bag of him, by casually I mean not flinching or rushing to get away. Though I really just want to run.

Once I have my bag I walk up stairs then to my room shutting my door. _Damn him for coming home for that exact time, I was going to find her, I was going to tend to her wounds. Least I got to talk to her, least I knew that she was alive. She didn't die because she saved me, she was punished. Yes, but she is stubborn, she will survive._

I take my book out of my bag and start completing my homework, when a thought pops into my head. _Can I leave now? Knowing that she is there, that she needs help?_ I question myself and a different voice in my head answers the question, _The only way you will be able to help her is to become dauntless so you can make Marcus pay for what he is doing. You will be able to show everyone who he truly is, then you can save her when you are strong, fearless and brave._

"Tobias dinner is ready!" I hear my father shout up, in a fatherly caring manner, he has never been like this. Not since my mother went missing anyways. I walk downstairs cautiously after all this could all just be trick, then he spins around and just whip me. I don't know maybe it is just paranoia or something.

I walk to the table and sit down, "Thank you." I mutter before picking my fork up to eat.

"So it is the aptitude test on Friday then the choosing ceremony. I mean it is obvious what you are going to choose I mean no one has ever left abnegation because it would be considered selfish and they have been brought up to be selfless, there is really no point in us going to the ceremony but we have to." My father explains still in a calm and happy manner as if he is proud that I have made it this far. That he will be able to beat me some more, _Well he is wrong, I will leave, I am going to be the first. I don't care if no one has left before me, I am going to leave to save the girl downstairs._

I just nod, "Yes, it would be selfish for anyone to leave because then they would be thinking or themselves and not the people that they are leaving behind." I answer selflessly, though it kills me to act like this when I just want to shout from the rooftops how selfish he is.

My father smiles and nods, "Glad we are at a understanding, now come on eat up, then you can finish your homework before heading to bed, you have a lot to think about over the next couple of days, it is a life changing decision and once you have made your decision you cannot change it." He explains then he takes a bite of food.

I nod and start eating, I decide to take a massive risk, but I need to see how he reacts about it, "Father, I had a weird dream last night, I dreamt that a girl came in my room whilst you were punishing me." I watch as his eyes widen for just a second before going to back to normal, which is what I needed. That is the conformation I needed.

He just shrugs, I expected him to shout and yell but he was still calm, "It was just a dream son, I will tell you now that no one else lives in this house. It is natural to want someone to help you in your time of need." He looks me in the eye and though he is calm I can still see the warning in his eyes.

"Did you see to my wounds last night?" I still question, his mouth works as if deciding what to say or do.

"Yes, it is your aptitude test in 2 days and you have your choosing ceremony in 3 days. We cannot have you looking all dirty and bloody now can we? So I cleaned you up and put you to bed." He replies his voice a tiny bit harder and harsher than before, in my mind I shout. _Liar, Liar, Liar!_

I move my hands under the tables as they were in fists with how easily he can lie. "Well thank you, it was very selfless of you to take time to do that for me." I answer through my teeth, I knew if I actually opened my mouth I would yell or give him attitude.

"It is ok son, are you finished your food?" I nod in response, he stands up picking up the plates walking to the sink, "You go and finish your homework. I will do these dishes."

I look up at him, "Are you sure? I can do the dishes then go do my homework, it isn't a problem." I act all selfless though this really doesn't come natural to me, we rarely talked to each other normally. This was foreign to me.

"It is ok, I will do them, go ahead." He turn to look at me with a smile. I just nod walking upstairs, when I am upstairs I hear a door open, I silently run to the top of the stairs to see a door open in the corridor. _That is it! That is the way down to the basement!_ I sit and listen with all of my mighty to what is going on.

"You heard all of those question Tobias was asking? That…that is why I never wanted you to leave. Yet you disobeyed me." I heard Marcus hiss at her.

"You were losing it, you were going to-" I hear her voice once more, this time it isn't angry or calm but full of fear, she was petrified.

"I told you not to speak, girl. When will you ever learn?" My father replies before I hear a very quiet muffled scream. "Shut up, Girl. Tobias is upstairs. We can't have him know that his dream was real now can we?" He snaps at her.

 _What has he done? I didn't hear the belt, what did he do to her? Why did she scream? Why was it muffled? She needs help, she needs serious help._ I hear her sobs and cries.

I realise I could only hear any of this because my father left the door wide open. I hear his heavy footsteps walk up the stairs from the basement, I hide around the corner at the top of the staircase. When he is at the top of the stairs I can see his shirt covered in red. _No…no its blood, he made her bleed, she is going to bleed out._

I quickly move to my room, I couldn't think straight. _This is all my fault, she got hurt because of me, and she could die because of me. if I just kept my mouth shut then she would never have been hurt._

I put my head in my hands letting tears falls. _Why am I crying? I don't even know the girl, I don't even know her name._ I start to think to myself but a different voice says, _You do know her name, her name is 'girl'._ My hands are in fists again.

"That isn't a name." I mutter to myself. I hear my father's heavy footsteps walk up the stairs so I grab my homework sheets and start filling it in. I finish quickly only because I wasn't focusing I just made the answers up.

I lay on my bed and try to make a plan to make sure she will be alright. _I will wait until night and wait until Marcus is asleep and I will go down those stairs and help her. I will see her for the first time, actually see her not a blurry version of her. I still didn't get the answers that I wanted of her yesterday. I should have asked her what she is to me. I need to know if she is my sister. She has to be though doesn't she? Why else would she be in our house?_

I wake up to light streaming through the window. "What no!" I mutter, _when did I fall asleep? I wasn't supposed to fall asleep, no, now how am I supposed to know if she is alive?_

I hear my father shout up, "Tobias, time to get up! Aptitude test is in an hour and half." I frown deeply. _Aptitude test? That isn't till tomorrow._

"What? Isn't it only Thursday?" I automatically call back, I am so confused right now. _how can I miss a whole day?_

"No, it is Friday, you slept all the way through Thursday. I called the school and said you were ill, looked like you needed the sleep. Come on you must be starving." He calls from the bottom of the stairs. _He would never just let me sleep, what did he do to me? did he know I know where the basement is? Is he making sure she doesn't get my help?_

I slowly move off the bed trying to wrap my mind around it all, I sigh deeply walking to my shirt draw opening it and picking up the top one and I frown and a piece of paper falls out. I put the shirt on then bend down to pick it up, there was blood droplets on the paper, and the writing was messy and quite hard to read. _It must have been rushed._ I think before I read the writing.

 _Tobias,_

 _I heard the convocation, I am so pleased that you will be able to escape all of this. You have to choose dauntless, it is most fitting for you. Do not give a second thought about me, go to your new life. Maybe we will see each other again in a few years' time? Good luck in your aptitude test._

 _Just remember when things get tough, you are never alone, no matter what someone is going through what you are, there is always someone to talk to._

 _Escape. Be free. Be brave._

 _The girl downstairs._

I look at the paper reading it once then twice then three times, the paper isn't just covered in blood anymore but my tears as well. I wipe my tears away then put the piece of paper in my pocket. _I will keep this close to me. She wants me to go to Dauntless, she wants me to leave. she wants to see me again; does that mean she is going to choose dauntless too?_

"Tobias come on! Cereal is getting soggy on the table." I hear my father shout, I walk down the stairs. I glance at the door in the corridor before walking to the table. _I wonder how she got that in my draw._ I couldn't help but thinking as I sit down, I start to eat the cereal.

"You look distracted." My father states, I feel his eyes on me, I can see he is trying to read me.

I look up and meet my father eyes. "Just worried about the aptitude test that is all. I just don't know what to expect."

I eat more of my cereal as his eyes soften if that is even possible, "You do not need to worry about it." He answers and smiles, I nod and finish up my cereal before going to clean my bowl.

I run upstairs to brush my teeth before walking back down, "Well I best get going." I mutter before grabbing my bag and leaving.

The walk was quick because I was too obvious and thinking about the girl and her letter which I know is still in my back pocket, I smile a little as I know it. I wait in the line and it isn't long until I am walking into the room.

"Hello, my name is Tori, I will be administering your test today. Take a seat." She speaks kindly and I smile walking towards the chair and I sit down.

"Tobias." I introduce myself with a single word before leaning back, I expect an injection. I mean everything is injections all the serums. Instead she hands me a glass, with blue liquid in. "What is it?"

"Doesn't matter what it is, just drink." She answers, I turn my head to look at her and smile a little as I notice for the first time she is wearing black dauntless clothes. _She said that because she has no idea what it is._ I just chuckle once before drinking the liquid.

"Now what?" I ask turning to look at her again and see she is gone, I frown looking around, I get of the chair walking towards a mirrored wall. I look away not because I am selfless but because I couldn't look at me weak, broken self.

As I turn to look I see another version of myself I sigh and look away from that self to see another version of myself. I grunt a little turning away to see a version of me that isn't facing me but has my back to me. I start walking towards him and as he turns around all of the beings change and there is two choices in front of me. Steak or a knife.

"Choose." The other version of myself commands, without even hesitating I pick the knife up, I spin around to see a viscous dog, snarling at me. I just start backing away. _I am not going to kill a dog._ I think to myself so I kneel down on one knee, slowly moving my hand towards the dog and he sniffs it then starts wagging his tail. I smile a little and start stroking him.

"Doggy!" I hear a girl shouts and the dog become viscous again.

"No." I mutter, it snarls at the girl and start running towards the girl, without hesitation I throw the knife at the dog and the whole room changes. I look around and see Tori looking at me stunned.

She is pulling me out of the chair, "W-what's wrong?" I ask frowning looking at her, I read her face which was worry and a little bit of fear.

"The test didn't work on you." she mutters quickly walking towards a door we didn't come in.

"What do you mean? How can it not work on someone?" I question confused as to what the hell is going on. _Do I not belong anywhere?_

"You are divergent, it means you belong in more than one place, for you it is Abnegation and Dauntless. You cannot let anyone know, they will try and kill you. I will type into the system that your result is abnegation so that is what you tell everyone. Got it?" I am just nodding trying to wrap my head around it all. "Good now go!" she pushes me out of the door the shuts it behind me.

 _Divergent? I belong in two places, Dauntless? Just like the girl downstairs said, she said I would fit into it. But what about her, she could die from the beatings._ I pull the letter out of my back pocket and read it again and again.

 _Don't give me a second thought._ I read that line over and over until I get it imbedded in my head.

 _I am going to become Dauntless._


	4. Alone

**Alone**

 **Girl POV**

I listen to Tobias and Marcus's convocation as they eat, I hear how Tobias is going to be able to get away from this hell hole and I am so happy for him. He will be able to get away from the beatings he will be able to become strong.

I know by how angry he is that Dauntless is best for him, the way he punched the wall out of anger, means he will be able to make it. If he just focuses that anger towards something else, like training. He will learn how to control it all. Then he won't need me anymore, then I won't have to worry about being strong for him because he doesn't need me anymore, he will make friends and make a new family. Not me. He lived without me for 16 years; he will probably forget me in no time.

 _What if he doesn't though? What if he stays here because of you, because he wants to make sure you are safe? You know that he is selfless, he doesn't know it himself, he doesn't see himself, but he would stay for you._ A voice says in my head and I shake my head.

"No, he wouldn't, he doesn't even know me." I mutter to myself, trying to convince myself that he wouldn't stay. I wanted to be certain though that he won't stay, I need to tell him to go. To go and find himself elsewhere because he will regret it for the rest of his life if he stayed here because of me.

I lay on the bed going back to listening, I freeze when I realise what they are talking about. They are talking about last night. _What is he thinking? Does he want me to get killed? Does he not realise what he is doing? I am already getting his beatings!_ I sigh deeply as I the memory of earlier comes to mind.

 _I hear the front door open, I turn grunting and gasping in pain just to look at the clock. No it can't be Tobias which means it is…As if on cue Marcus comes pounding down the stairs. If I could move I would be in the corner cowering right now, but my abdomen hurts, every single little movement drives agony through my body. So I just look at Marcus who is glaring daggers at me._

 _"_ _Get up! You will be getting Tobias's beatings as well as your own until Saturday." I slowly start sitting up gasping from the pain that hit me, it felt like I was being stabbed all over again, I bite my lip hard to stop myself from screaming. Marcus was already growing impatient._

 _"_ _I said get up!" He yanked me up in one swift movement, I bite my lip harder, and I feel liquid slowly pouring in my mouth. I must have burst my own lip._

 _"_ _Take your shirt off already! Tobias will be back soon!" He yells at me and I slip it off with my back turned to him, seconds after it is off I feel it the belt on my back, I feel the leather sticking and pulling off my skin, I feel the belt pulling and tearing at my back. I couldn't help but sob and cry. After the fifth whip he stops putting his belt back on, he storms back upstairs. I listen for another 10 minutes before I hear the front door open and close again._

 _"_ _Wow he came home just to whip me." I mutter to myself before getting up letting a cry escape my lips._

I push the memory away and start listening again, I hear how Tobias is asking about dishes but Marcus isn't having any of it, I gulp hard. I am going to get it, he is sending Tobias upstairs so he can come down here and blame it all on me.

I hear Tobias walk up the stairs and as soon as the noise fades the door to the basement opens. _Come on… I have been stabbed and whipped today, I am going to die. A slow and painful death._ I think as I hear the sound of Marcus's footsteps coming down the stairs.

"You heard all of those question Tobias was asking? That…that is why I never wanted you to leave. Yet you disobeyed me." I look at him, my eyes were wide of fear, I know I shouldn't be talking but he needs to know why I done it, to save Tobias's life.

"You were losing it, you were going to-" I start to explain I want to lie through my teeth tell him that I was trying to save him from all of the question of how Tobias died but I was cut off by him.

"I told you not to speak, girl. When will you ever learn?" he replies, the next thing I know there is excruciating pain in my side, then a hand covering my mouth as I scream. "Shut up, Girl. Tobias is upstairs. We can't have him know that his dream was real now can we?" He spits at me, my whole body is trembling, I look down and all I see is blood and a knife in my side, my eyes widen. _What is it with him stabbing me all of a sudden?_

His hand keeps tightly clasped around my mouth as he pulled his blade out I cry out falling to the ground. I look down to see blood gushing out my wound. I crawl to the bathroom sobbing and crying, It felt like my side had be cut and being pulled apart.

I groan in pain as I finally get to bathroom. I grab the first aid kit biting my lip hard so I do not scream. I grab the usual antiseptic wipes, stitching and bandages. I pull my shirt off groaning loudly but it is muffled as I put my hand over my mouth biting my hand hard.

I need something to numb the pain, everything hurts so much. I look through the first aid kit praying that I can use to stop the pain. That is when I find something that I never thought I would use; anaesthetic, I pull the needle out and stab it in my side. I feel pain for only another moment before it subsides and I am pulled into darkness.

I thought that my dreams would be peaceful with anaesthetic but I was wrong, I was haunted by what would happen when Tobias left.

 _"_ _This is all your fault you bitch. He would never have left if you just stayed down here. You will regret being born." He yells at me._

 _"_ _I-I…" I stutter with fear, I am trembling in the corner closing my eyes not wanting to see what weapon he has with him. Is it his belt? Or will it be the knife again? For the third time within a few days._

 _"_ _Shut up you ugly, unwanted bitch. I have told you not to speak yet you always seem to disobey me, I am only going to keep you alive so that I do what I damn well please to you. If I want to beat the shit out of you then I will. No one will ever know and if somehow they find out then I will make sure that there will be no evidence to find. Do you know what that means, girl?"_

 _I sit trembling in the corner shaking my head not because I didn't know the answer but because I didn't want to know the answer, I am praying that Tobias wouldn't say a work to anyone._

 _"_ _You will be dead I will find the ditch that you put your mother in and I will dig the earth and bury you there. Hell I may even bury you alive. That would be interesting to watch wouldn't it? You would die from suffocation." He laughs an evil laugh, then I feel pain of the belt landing against my face then my chest. I scream in pain._

I wake up gasping for air, I look around confused at first about what happened about why I was laying on the bathroom floor that was when the memories came flooding back, I sit up wincing my hand moving to my side. "Damn it." I mutter as I stand up gritting my teeth together.

I use the wall to make my way to the bed before falling on my back causing myself to wince again. "Damn I hurt everywhere." I mutter to myself before looking out of the window to see that the sky is dark and the stars are out. I let myself smile a little at the sight of the stars.

I always like looking at the stars somehow it reminds me that there will always be light in the darkest of places, I mean that is what helped me with surviving this long. Tobias is my light knowing that he is my brother that he cares about me.

My eyes widen as I remember that he might stay here because of me and I cannot let him stay here and be beaten because of me. It wouldn't be right, I must get him to know that before this ceremony that happens. I glance over to my bed side table and see that I have paper and pen on there I sit up slowly grunting loudly. I stand up picking up the paper and pen that is when I realises blood on my arm.

I frown deeply looking to see what the cause of it was, I see a cut I just shake my head and start writing my message to Tobias. I will sort out the cut later.

 _Tobias,_

 _I heard the convocation, I am so pleased that you will be able to escape all of this. You have to choose dauntless, it is most fitting for you. Do not give a second thought about me, go to your new life. Maybe we will see each other again in a few years' time? Good luck in your aptitude test._

 _Just remember when things get tough, you are never alone, no matter what someone is going through what you are, there is always someone to talk to._

 _Escape. Be free. Be brave._

 _The girl downstairs._

I look at how messy the hand writing is, I shake my head not pleased, but I was never taught how to write I ended up teaching myself when I was younger. I look at the clock and see it is 2am. I listen for any sign of movement or sound to show anyone is awake. When there is nothing, I look at the note again and see blood drops on it. I sigh considering rewriting it because he might worry.

I decide not to, I just slowly and carefully walk up the stairs not making a sound, I use the railing for support as I walk up to the ground floor silently opening the door before walking upstairs to the next floor. _I need to put it somewhere that Tobias will find it but Marcus won't. So where could that be?_ I walk slowly into his room and see Tobias flat out in his bed, I smile a little at the sight. He looks peaceful.

I shake my head, "Focus." I mutter under my breath. I look around the room trying to think about where I should hide the note. _Well considering I do not know his morning routine except for getting dressed. I will have to hide it in his shirt._

I slowly walk towards his set of draws, avoiding the first draw, I slowly open the second draw trying to be as quiet as possible. I quickly turn to look at Tobias as he starts to shift, I am frozen still watching as he turns to lie on his stomach. I smile a little before snapping out of it slipping the note inside the folded grey shirt.

I close the draw quietly before walking out of the room closing the door quietly behind me then walks down the first flight of stairs then the second shutting the secret door behind me.

I make my way to the bathroom again seeing to my bleeding arm. _When Tobias leaves it is going to suck. I know it is, Marcus will blame me, maybe even kill me because in his eyes if I didn't interfere then he wouldn't have left. He is wrong, Toby would have left where he knew about me or not._

 _Wait, what? Toby? Why would I give him a nickname?_ I stitch my arm up neatly, if I could be a nurse I probably would be one, the amount of times I have seen horrible wounds and stitched them up. _You gave him a nickname because he is your big brother. You care for him and love him._

"Not like I'm going to see him again." I mutter to myself as I put all of the first aid equipment away, washing my hands that are covered in blood. My mother's dead body pushes to the front of my mind, tears fall down my cheek before I push the memory to the back of my mind.

I cannot let blood affect me for the rest of my life. _Mother wanted you to be strong_ , _you are letting her haunt you, she is meant to give you strength. She died for you. She is meant to make you happy when you think of her._ A voice in my head tells me.

Which I reply to, _How the hell can I be happy? When I can see is her dead body on the floor, pouring with blood, if Marcus can do that to mother then he will do it to me. I will be dead just like her._ That seems to shut my consciousness up.

I walk over to the bed as I argue with myself I climb in bed exhausted. "Damn I just woke up." I mutter to myself. _Probably the blood loss. Come on sleep, you deserve the rest._

I just nod to my own thoughts, before pulling the blanket over myself. I let myself drift into a light sleep.

I wake up to the heavy footsteps of Marcus. He was swaying back and forth. _Great he is drunk._ I think to myself, I get out of my bed with a hiss escaping my lips from the pain.

"You bitch! This is all your fault. He left because of you!" Marcus yelled his voice was slurred I could barely understand him. _Wait? Toby left? I slept that long? I wonder if he got my note. Least he is safe now._ I look up to see how furious Marcus is. _Not that I can say the same for myself._

"You know I was going to kill you, but that would too quick for you, you wouldn't suffer the way you deserve to be. I have lost everything because of you! First you take my wife then you make my son leave me! What sort of conspiracy is this? Eh girl? Well guess what? I am going to make you wish you were never born." He has this grin on his face that just creeps me out, it is an evil grin. I grin that is making all of the hairs on my body stand alert.

 _I have to make a plan, I have to survive this. I have to get to Toby. It's not like I know where he chose but hopefully he listened to my advice. I will chose dauntless when I finally have my time to choose. Hopefully I will find him there. If not then at least I have escaped this hell hole just like he did._ I am snapped out of my thoughts when I hear something smash then I felt stings all down my arm and my face. I look to the ground to see a beer bottle on the floor. _Where he got these I have no clue but he always got drunk._

"Where you even listening to me, bitch?" Marcus snaps, my eyes shift to look at him, my eyes were hard. I hate him. I literally hate him with every ounce of my body. That is the only emotion I can feel right now.

Marcus's voice is full of hatred as he speaks. "I said that I will strip any part of comfort or happiness away from you. No furniture, no water. No fresh showers. You will be fed once a week, every Sunday! You will be tied up so I can beat the shit out of you whenever the hell I feel like it. No one will save you, not liked you saved Tobias. No one even knows you exist, you will be here for the rest of your worthless life." I let what he just said sink in, I see his evil grin again as he knew that it has sunk in this time.

I am zoned out, my thoughts going wild. _Never be able to leave. I won't have the same choice as everyone else at 16. I will have to stay here and be beaten every day for god knows how long. I won't be able to survive. I will be dead, he might as well kill me now. He wants me to suffer though. He wants to pin all the blame on me._ I let myself take a deep determined breath. _No. I will not let him get the better of me, I will fight with every ounce of my body, and I will find a way out of this hell hole._

 _I will find Toby again._


	5. Abnegation or Dauntless?

**Abnegation or Dauntless?**

 **Tobias POV**

I wake up to screams of the girl echoing throughout the house. I sit up with a gasp looking around, the screams of torture subside for a moment before they continue again. I jump up of the bed and run to the top of the stairs, my heart is racing, I hear it pulsing in my ears. _What has he done now?_

The secret door is shut. I want to go down there but he will see me then punish me for it so I will have to wait until he leaves. I hear the girl scream again. My eyes blur, I lift my hand to my hands I feel that they are wet. _I am crying for a girl, a strange?_ I think and my unconsciousness seems to reply. _Except for your mother, she is the only one that showed that she cared about you. She saved you, you have a bond with her now._

I am snapped out of my thought when I hear Marcus shouting, "That will teach you to interfere with Tobias. He doesn't know about you, he doesn't care about you. He will never care about you! Got it?" after only a moment he is yells with so much anger and hatred, "Shut up! I told you not to speak a word, I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses. I have told you since Evelyn left I don't want to hear your voice. I do not know what gives you the right to even think you can speak in my presence." I stand at the top of the staircase in shock. _Evelyn? Why would he bring up my mother, is…is this girl my sister? Has he basically said that she is his daughter?_

I gasp in shock when I hear a rough, pained, strong voice. "Don't speak about her." The girls' voice is full of hatred and anger, the voice was so harsh, it had a lot more anger than she saved me. _What does she know? Have I been right all of these years? Did Marcus kill my mother?_

I hear the piercing scream again before I hear her choking on something. My hands are in fist from anger and hatred towards my father. Suddenly I hear his footsteps stomping up the stairs, I run to my bedroom and lay on the bed pretending to be asleep.

I hear Marcus walk to his bedroom, before walking downstairs and out of the front door. I wait a minute to see if he would come back but he doesn't.

I run downstairs and I open the secret door cautiously, I walk through the door then shut it behind me. I hear the girl coughing, I hear what seems to be her sliding across the floor letting out little screams as she does. I run down the stairs, turning to see her and I am stood in shock.

She is covered in blood, lying face down on the floor. Her clothes that are supposed to be gray are now red, she is trying to use whatever strength she has to push herself to a different room.

She coughs some more that snaps me out my trance, I move by her side.

"Hey, don't move. Let me help you." I talk in a soft comforting voice.

"I…won't make…it." She replies between coughs, I look down to see she is coughing up blood.

"You have to make it, I will help you. you will make this." My voice cracks at the end of the sentence, I can't look her, not after everything she has done for me.

"Toby…" she has a coughing fit, she grabs my hand. She isn't trying to crawl or move anymore. _Toby? Where did that come from? She has a nickname for me?_ "…you have to get out. He killed her, your…our mother. Just like he is killing me. you…you will be next." She mutters, her voice getting quieter and softer. _She is my sister. Marcus killed my mother and looking at the amount of blood he killed me sister. He will not get away with this._

"You are not going to die, I will see to your wounds, just like you did mine. We will escape together, I will bring you with me." I reply quickly standing up running towards the door she was crawling towards to, I see that it is a bathroom. I walk to the cupboards opening each door open finding a first aid kit. I run back to her.

I kneel by her side, I gently move her only her back. I stare over her body, I see 4 stab wounds. I gulp heard then I feel her eyes on me, I turn to look at her face. I can't really identify her features, all I see is blood. Her whole face is covered in blood.

"Toby…Toby, I love you. I will forever be with you. you are not alone. Never forget that." She whispers as she slowly starts to close her eyes.

"No! no, wake up." I find myself shouting, gently move her into my arms, I let her body rest on my right arm as I stroke her cheek with my left hand. "Please wake up."

"Remember…I…always loved you." she whispers before she goes limp in my arms.

I wake up shouting, "No!" I breathe heavily, I look around to see I am in bed. I am sweating so much that my shirt is sticking to my body. I try to control my breathing, I whisper over and over. "It was only a dream."

When I have finally controlled my breathing, I climb out of bed walk to the bedroom to turn on the shower on. I turn to the sink, turning the tap on to splash my face. _That was one strange dream. I wonder if any of it was true, my mother, if the girl really is my sister. If my father is a murderer. Is that how far my father goes when abusing the girl? I can't leave her if that is how bad it is, can I?_

I undress before jumping in the shower all the thoughts move through my mind over and over. _I will just ask her, hopefully father isn't home._ After a short 5 minute shower, I climb out dry off before getting ready. I move my hand to my back pocket feeling the note still there, I read it again before putting it back in my pocket. I walk down the stairs.

"Father?" I shout out to see if he will answer, when he doesn't I ask for anyone in general hoping the girl would answer. "Anyone here?"

I hear her voice, quiet and I am not 100% sure but I think it sounded a little weak, "He isn't home."

I wash of relief falls over me, she is alive, and she is alright. "I don't know if I can leave. Knowing that you are here, that you will get hurt."

There is a long pause, I am starting to think she will not reply, but I eventually hear her, "You cannot stay here because of me Toby…Tobias." She corrects herself quickly but she said it, just like she did in the dream.

"Why not?" I question, why shouldn't I stay here for family? It would be the selfless thing to do.

"Because you are Dauntless Tobias. Yes you are Abnegation too, I know that, but please follow your Dauntlessness. If you stay here you will not be able to control your anger. If you become dauntless then you will be able to control it. You will be stronger. You are already brave Tobias, your half way to being Dauntless. You know it is the right thing to do." I stiffen, _She knows I am divergent. How does she know it all? I didn't even know that until yesterday._ _She knows all of this, she must be smart. She cannot be Erudite as well can she?_

I realise that I have been quiet for too long, "What about you? He will take everything out on you."

"This isn't about me Tobias. This is about you, this is your future. If you chose Abnegation then you will never be able to escape, he will be able to do what the hell he pleases to you, he is the leader, he can chose whether you become part of the faction or if you become factionless. You may not be able to get through initiation of Abnegation but I know that you will be able to get through Dauntless. Yes it will be hard. It is where you belong though. Just fight for that, you will be able to make it. Believe in yourself. Just remember, you are not alone." She replies in a calm and proud manner, she said those words again, the words that gives me strength.

I open my mouth to reply, to say goodbye but I never get to, the front door opens. "Tobias, are you ready?" the voice I hate so much asks me.

How fast emotions can turn; one minute I am peaceful, around her, hearing her voice, feeling her touch all I feel is peace and I know I can relax, be myself around her. Next minute I am filled with anger and hatred at everything my father has ever done not only to me but to my mother and the girl downstairs.

"Yeah, I'm ready." I walk towards the door, walk passed my father and take a few steps before I stand and wait for him to lock up the house. Once he has locked the door we walk towards the ceremony hall.

I gulp hard, I still do not know what I am going to do. I mean the girl is right, I will not be able to escape if I choose Abnegation, but she is selfless, of course she is going to tell me to go, but can I really? I won't be able to just forget about her. She has turned my world upside down. If my dream was right then she is my sister. I will be able to protect her more if I can defend myself. _I wonder if that is what her plan is, I wonder if she hopes that I will come and help her afterwards. I will not be able to though. Faction before blood._ That is the term we all live by. We all make our decisions based on what we think is best for us which is why most people that are born in Abnegation stay in Abnegation or they move Amity. Never have they moved to Dauntless. I would be the first maybe the last unless the girl in the basement lives and moves like the note states. _The girl? That is all I get to call her because she doesn't have a name. How sick and stupid. I should have gave her a name._

I am brought back to the world when my father says to me, "I know you will make the right decision, son." He rests his hand on my shoulder. That is when I look ahead and see that we are at the choosing ceremony.

I walk inside, I follow my father to our allocated seats which were at the front because he is the leader. I sit and take a deep breath. I turn to look at each bowl.

The scales to represent condor, also known as honesty. The condor are the people that say the first thing that comes to mind. They don't seem to have a filter. They just speak their mind, it doesn't matter if it is offensive or rude, and they will say it anyways. They have the serum that makes anyone speak the truth, no matter how hard they try to lie the person will simply just speak the truth.

The tree to represent Amity, also known as peaceful and kindness. They are the farmers of the city. They provide our food and trade with us. They are all about peace, they would never fight or bicker between each other. That is frowned upon in that faction. I hear they have a peace serum for the people with tempers, it calms the mind and makes them scarily happy.

The eye to represent Erudite, also known as the intelligent. They are all about science and technology, how they can make the city a better place. They make new inventions, new serums. Only the most intelligent make it into that faction. I hear they have a serum that puts the body in a death like state. No pulse, no breathing, after around 10 minutes the serum wears off and the person wakes up.

The flames to represent Dauntless, also known as the brave. They are the soldiers, the protectors of the city. They train hard so that they can protect us if we are under attack. They are also like the police, they make rounds. They keep an eye on the factionless, make sure there is no disruption to the peace and harmony of our city. They have a fear serum, a serum where you have to literally face your own fears head on, it is meant to get you mentally ready for any situation.

The two hands holding hands to represent Abnegation, my current faction, the selfless. The ones that help the factionless, we are the ones that live a simple life, we are not allowed to look in the mirror because it is classed a vain, we only eat simple food, such a bread. We walk around the factionless and give them our old clothes, or our spare food. I don't like it at all to be honest, it just doesn't feel natural to me. Oh our serum? We have memory serum, they take the memories of a person, I do not think that it has ever been used, not that I have heard anyways. I do not even know why we have such a serum, why would anyone use that serum? I have no idea, but we have it just in case.

I turn to stare at the flame, _Maybe the girl is right. I mean if being selfless doesn't come naturally then I should defiantly not choose that faction. Marcus shouldn't expect me to stay, I have been brought up in a selfless faction with the most selfish person alive. No wonder I used to be so confused about what faction Abnegation is. How can a leader of such a selfless faction be so selfish and self-centred? It makes no sense what so ever._

 _What if I don't fit into Dauntless either though? What if I am not brave enough? The girl seems to see my bravery but I don't understand or see where I was ever brave. I never stood up to my father like she did. I always cried and just took the beating that he gave me. That makes me strong though, right? For training I will be able to take whatever beating they give me. I should be mentally prepared for anything._

"Eaton, Tobias." I snap to look at the woman who said my name, _wait it is my turn already? Damn that was fast._

My father takes my shoulder, pulling me to him to hug him, because we are in public, I follow along and give him a 'man' hug wrapping a single arm around him. He whispers in my ear. "Do the right thing." In an intimidating tone. I move away from him, walking from my seat. I walk towards the stage, I glance towards the dauntless bowl, then the selflessness bowl. What are the chances that they are next to each other? It is like they are that way just to taunt me. I take the knife of the table looking between the bowl of Abnegation and Dauntless.

 _For the girl or myself._ I think to myself as I cut my hand. I hover my hand over abnegation. _she needs help, she needs saving. She will not be able to survive._ I think to myself, I see the blood pouring down the side of my hand.

I suddenly hear her voice in my head, _This is about you and your future. You will not be able to escape if you chose Abnegation…you belong in Dauntless. You just have to fight for it._ Just as my blood is about to drop I shift my hand over to dauntless, I hear the sizzling against the burning hot coals.

The whole room is silent except for the dauntless who is cheering and laughing. I put the knife down before walking towards the Dauntless. I take a glance over to my father who is staring daggers at me, I can't help but smirk by his face. That is when I see the hatred and anger in his eyes. _He will take it all out on the girl._ I think I walk to sit down and gulp hard as I think about what he will do to her.

 _What have I done? I chose my life over hers. She will never know how important she was, how much I wanted to help her. She will think I just abandoned her._

I am brought back to life but a dauntless initiate nudging me, "Let's go!" he starts jogging out with the dauntless, I get up to jog out with them. I keep up with the dauntless initiates but not the members that were at the front.

I watch as they climb up onto the train tracks. _Are they insane?_ I think before I climb up after a dauntless initiate. I just climb up, I look down and feel a little dizzy.

"Ugh great, heights." I mutter to myself, before I see the Dauntless running in one direction, I automatically run after them, that is when I hear the train, it doesn't sound like it is going to slow down any. I watch as the members jump onto the train. "You got to be kidding." I mutter under my breath as I keep running, I see the last carriage by my side I jump across grabbing the handle, I slam button with my free hand to open the door then spins into the carriage. I breathe heavily. I watch as 4 Erudite and 3 Condor make it onto the train.

"Hey look, the stiff made it onto the train." One of the Erudite makes the snide comment.

I just shrug at the comment, I am used to the name stiff, it is the nickname everyone calls Abnegation. I assume it is because of how simple our life is and how we never change anything and live a boring life. Everyone seems to think it bothers us but it really doesn't.

I move to stand by the door with my hand holding on. I look out of the door, I don't know why; it makes me feel sick to the stomach. _It will not be easy. But you just have to fight for it._ I hear the girl's words echo in my mind. _You belong in dauntless… You are not alone._ I just stare out until something at the front of the train catches my attention.

 _They are jumping out? Are you serious?_ I think to myself, I see the roof moving closer and closer, I seem to be the only one that notice's so far, I am backing up knowing I need a run up to make the jump. As soon as I see the roof I run and jump, as soon as I land my feet fall from underneath me, I skid onto my side and arms. I grit my teeth together. I stand up and wipe myself down.

"Thanks for the heads up stiff." The same Erudite yells.

"Should have been watching what was going on." I mutter under my breath.

"What did you just say stiff?" he is walking towards me, I see the same angry eyes as my father. I don't step back or cower away like I would if it was my father.

"Alright initiates, if you could make your way over here please." The leader seems to save me without even realising. I walk towards the side of the building. Well a whole in the roof. _Jump again? Down this time? I hate this, I should have stayed where I was._

My mind racing like mad. _You belong in dauntless, you are never alone._ Her words again seem to move into my mind. My consciousness seems to speak to me. _They are all afraid, look at them._ I glance around to look at them all to see that my conscious mind was right.

Suddenly I see a dauntless initiate walk towards the ledge. _Great I didn't hear what was said. I need to start concentrating more._ I watch as a couple more dauntless make the jump. That is when I decide I need to get this over with, I walk towards the ledge, I see a leg try to trip me, and I just step over it.

I make it to the ledge and climb on to it, I look down which I really shouldn't have, I look down to see a roof with a massive whole in it, it is too dark at the bottom to even see what is at bottom. I feel sick and dizzy. _I hope I do not have to do this every single time._ I take a deep shaky breath.

 _You belong…you belong…you belong._ Echoes in my mind before I jump of the edge of the roof. I feel the air all around me and I just feel myself falling and falling. _I am going to die. I am going to die._ I find myself thinking before I hear a snap noise. At first I think it my bone but I feel no pain. I open my eyes, which I didn't even know they were closed and see myself lying on a net.

Everyone is staring at me, or my clothes. I move my way out of the net. Jumping out. I stand glancing around. The man stood right in front of me clears his throat and everyone starts cheering.

I turn to look at the man, he smiles a little. "What's your name?" he questions me. _Oh no. I do not want to be known as Tobias. The coward that ran away from his pain. No I will not have that name. I won't choose Toby either because that is such a laughable name. I want a name that won't be laughed at or see weakness._

"Well?" the man asks again, his voice was hard, intimidating even but I can hear a hint of concern in his voice.

I shrug, acting like I don't give a damn what they call me. "Call me stiff for all I care." I suddenly feel guilty towards the girl that has no name. I just gave my name up like it was nothing to me. A name would probably mean the world to her. Something that is only related to her instead of 'girl' or 'bitch'.

The man raises his eyebrows, without another word he walks me to the other initiate. He didn't seem to like my answer, like how he would have to call me a nickname that wouldn't suit this faction. After all stiff pretty much just means Abnegation in this city.

Since I was one of the last to jump it isn't long till the man turns to look at us all. "Alright, dauntless born go to the pit." The dauntless born worm their way between the transfers before running off.

"My name is Amar. I will be your instructor. I was dauntless born, so 3 years ago I passed my initiation with flying colours. So I was asked to welcome and train all you new comers. Lucky you." Amar is saying though his eyes seemed to stay on me as if he was trying to figure me out.

"You will be going through your fear landscape today, each and every one of you will know your fears by the end of today. After I will show you around your new home." Amar smirks a little as the other transfers mutter and complain under their breaths. "Enough complaining and follow me." he cuts them all off, he turns to walk down a tunnel, at the end of the tunnel there is a large room down from us.

I see the dauntless born down there so I presume this is the pit. I am proven correct when Amar states, "This is the pit, we happen to have to pass through this to get to where we need to be. You will learn to love this place, this is the heart of dauntless." Before turning to walk down the stairs before walking down a different tunnel. A tunnel that seems to go up into a ramp, then some stairs.

Soon we are in a room with sitting area. I look around and see a different room that has a seat inside, the same type of seat from the aptitude test.

"This is where I will be doing your fear landscape. This is where you will literally face your fears, head on. Every single persons fear will be different, the amount of fears that each of you face all depends on how many fears you personally have. One of you may have 25 whilst another of you may only have 14. We do this to mentally prepare you for not only training but if you become one of us, it will prepare you for what you will see, we can't let any of your fears getting the better of you. so we train you. Just to be clear we do not do this to make you fearless, it is impossible for you to be fearless. We do this so you know how to act during fear." Amar explains before walking towards the door of the room. He calls for Eric who happens to be the bully of the group.

I take a seat and look down at my hands. _My fears, I wonder how many I will have._ Then I freeze up. Marcus will be one, Amar will know who I am, and he will know how weak I am. I put my head in my hands, letting thoughts consume my mind until Amar shouts, "Stiff." I turn to look at him, I stand up looking around to see everyone else had gone.

I walk into the room, sitting in the chair. "What are you hiding from? Why don't you want us to know your name?" he asks immediately.

I just shrug, "I am assuming you will find out." I mutter just loud enough for him to hear.

He just nods, pushing a bottle of serum into the needle, "So, this will send us to the fear side of your brain, I will see everything on my monitor, all you have to do is to face your fear or steady your heart rate. That is all. You ready?"

I just nod, I want to get this over with. I feel the tiniest prick in my neck. _Believe in yourself_ is the voice I hear in my mind before the scene changes.

I am kneeling on a ledge between two buildings, "Of course, heights." I mutter to myself before looking left then right. I see a way to the building, I stand up shakenly. "Come on, listen to her, believe in yourself." I mutter to myself, then I remember Amar is watching. _Great, just great…Wait, Amar is watching it isn't real._ I look over the edge, but I feel sick so I walk to the building as fast and as steady as I can.

When I make it I take a deep breath, suddenly walls slam against me left right and centre. I gulp hard. As the room gets smaller and smaller I crouch down on my knees. The room still gets slower my heart is racing.

 _Steady your heart rate._ I remember what Amar said, I just need to calm down. The box gets smaller. _How the hell do I calm down?_ I question myself. A memory seems to reply.

 _It will be hard. It is where you belong though. Just fight for that, you will be able to make it. Believe in yourself._ Just the sound of her voice seems to calm me down a bit so I let the last sentence of what she said to me continue. _Just remember, that you are never alone._ The walls break away and I chuckle, I am so pleased I met that girl, well that girl saved me.

I am in a room with a girl strapped to a chair, I frown and walk towards her, and I see a gun on a table and look at it then turn to look at the girl to see the fear in her eyes.

"I didn't do this! You can't kill me for something I didn't do." the girl is yelling at me.

A dauntless man moves to my side, "Kill her, stiff." He says with a tone of authority in his voice. I take the gun in my hand, gulp hard. I aim my gun at her. I can't do it when I am looking at her, seeing the plea in her eyes. I look away and pull the trigger. I drop the gun straight after, I just stare at her for a moment before running passed her. _I just killed her, she was innocent and I killed her._

I stop running when I see the gray walls. _Oh no…please no._

"Tobias, this is for your own good." Marcus says in a strong voice, his belt already in his hand, he whips my back over and over. _How do I face this fear? How do I steady my heart rate?_

"He has had enough." I hear her voice. _What? I don't fear her._

"What you going to take his punishments for him are you?" I turn to look at her, I can't see her face though; it is like she is standing in shade.

"If it means stopping you from killing him then yes. I will take his punishments." I look up at my father who just shrugs.

"Fine." He mutters. He walks towards her whipping her over and over.

"No! Stop!" I shout, I hear her stifling screams. He pulls a knife out and stabs her once, he pulls back to stab her again that is when I snap, I run towards him jumping on his back pulling him away from me.

I wake up gasping hard, I sit up with my head in my hands. I am breathing heavily. "Hey, only Four fears then? Want to talk about the last one? Marcus is your father, who is the girl? Marcus doesn't have a daughter, so is she a girlfriend?" Amar questions me in a friendly manner.

I just shrug, "I…I don't know who she is. She doesn't have a name." I mumble feel guilty about leaving her with him. _What is she going through right now because of me?_

Amar sees that the subject was a hard one for me so he changes it, "So you only have four fears, which is unheard of." I look at him for a moment in disbelief he gives me a smile and his eyes light up as if had an amazing idea. "How about we call you Four? It is better than Stiff, isn't it?"

I just stare at him for a moment, _He is helping me; he doesn't look at me like a kicked puppy. He is trying to help me escape from the nightmare. New faction. New name. New life._

I smile and nod, "Four…Four it is." I like it, everyone will know what it means eventually. They will not see me as weak, they will not know my story. I will not tell a soul my story. I will not let them see me as weak.

My name is Four, I am an Abnegation transfer trying to become a member of dauntless. I came to dauntless to escape my fate. That is all in the past. I am a transfer and I will become a member of Dauntless. How do I know? Because I believe in myself.


	6. Plan A and B

**6) Plan A and B**

 **Girl POV**

It has been two years since Tobias left, since he became free. I am pleased and happy that he chose to leave, I would have felt so guilty if he stayed because of me. He didn't belong here. Neither do I, but I cannot escape.

I have been beaten every day since he left, I don't blame him though. I blame Marcus. When Tobias left there were a few changes to the basement, all the furniture was removed; the bed, the table, the sofa, bedside table. absolutely everything. All of the food was removed from the cupboards, I got cut off from the hot water and I have no electricity down here, no lights, no heating no nothing. Just to make things even worse Marcus has me tied up, my hands are tied together in front of me. Just sitting in the old living room. At first I did not understand why he tied my hands. I mean what does he expect me to do down here?

I soon understood though when he beat me over and over with his belt, when he sliced and drew into me with his knife like I was his canvas. It hurt like mad, it was so slow and so painful. He laughed and grinned as he watched blood pulsing from all the cuts. That is when I realised why he tied my hands. So I couldn't tend to any of my wounds.

That has all changed now though, a few months ago I decided to make a plan, a Plan A, to become immune to the pain. So far it is going fairly badly. I can barely stand on my own two feet because his beatings have become so brutal. He has broken most if not all of the bones in my body. It doesn't help that I can only practice when he is at work or when he is asleep. Since he is the leader he does most of his work from home unless there is a meeting with another faction which seems to be every fortnight on Friday or Andrew who I have learnt is also a leader comes to show him some data or something or other. I do not know, I do not understand it all to be honest.

Right now he is asleep, I should be asleep now too, I mean he beat me for hours today, but I need to become stronger. I will not have him get the better of me anymore, I will not have him laughing at my pain. I will not feel the pain. I want it gone. I will push and push until I no longer feel the pain that he brings upon me.

I move my leg to stand up, when I first started training I couldn't even move my leg without screaming pain. Now I move but as soon as I put a foot down to stand up I feel pain rush through my foot and my leg before it collapsed underneath me. It takes me around 3 attempts to be able to stand up, well push myself up with my weak arms. I scream in pain as every single part of my body cries out in pain; begging me to rest, but I can't. I won't let him get the better of me.

I am standing staring ahead of me, "Just one step." I mutter to my body, I take a step forward and my legs buckle underneath me and I am on the floor gritting my teeth to stop myself from screaming.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it." I sigh deeply, I roll to lie on my back staring up at the ceiling. _There must be an easier way to get through this._ I give myself a short break just staring at the ceiling before push myself back up. My eyes blur as I fight the tears. I stand up and take an agonising step, then another. I try my best to push the pain to the side. After the 5th step the pain wins and I fall again.

I put my head in my hands, "screw you pain." I mumble, I don't give myself much of a break this time, I push my body back up and walk. I keep walking till the pain becomes a little more bearable.

I smile down at my legs. I am triumphant. I can stand and walk. I mean it has only taken a few months to do so but precious things come to those who are patient right?

I walk a little more to make sure than it wasn't some sort of mind trick but it isn't, I am standing and walking. The pain is still there but it is bearable. Next is the arms, this shouldn't take too long because I have been able to push myself up, it only hurts when I straighten though completely.

I take a deep breath and start to stretch my arms above my head. I grit my teeth as I feel my bones rub together, the pain and my automatic reflexes make my arms move back to the original, comfortable position. "I swear, all of this pain better be worth it in the end. If not then I will have to make a plan B." I mumble to myself. I am exhausted, my legs are trembling as if they are going to snap under my weight. I sigh softly moving to sit down, resting my back against the wall.

 _So what are you going to do if you become immune but he still beats you? It doesn't matter that you are stubborn you will die eventually._ A voice in my head questions me, I hate that voice sometimes. How it assumes I will die just because I am beaten, I have survived this much pain. Why would I suddenly die?

 _Well voice, I guess I will have to outsmart Marcus. Get out of this hell hole the legal way._ I reply to the voice, with a snide tone to my voice.

The voice laughs in my mind. _No one knows you, no one knows you exist except Marcus and Tobias. I mean it isn't like he is coming to save you, it has been 2 years. He has forgotten all about you._

I grit my teeth in anger when the voice accuses of Tobias of forgetting about me. I mean sure it was probably right, I mean why would he remember me? We only talked to each other for what 3 days? Not even that. _I don't need them I have never needed them!_ I snap the thought to the voice.

 _But you believed he would come and save you, he has been though what you have. You saved him, he needs to save you. He has let you down._ The voice states to me. my hands are in fists, which hurts like hell but I am pissed off.

 _He will have his reasons! He may not be able to, faction before blood! Just shut up you don't even know him, stop bringing him up. I need to think of a plan B._ I reply to the voice, tilting my head back against the wall.

 _Fine then. you said you will have to outsmart Marcus. How are you going to do that when no one knows you exist? There are no documents or records…_ the voice starts, I move to sit up I start to plan in my head completely ignoring the voice as I zone out. _Were you even listening?_ The voice finally questioned.

 _Yeah…well no, you helped me though. Like you said there are no documents. No records. What if I make them? What if I make a birth certificate?_ My mouth turns up into half a smile, if it can even be called that. It even hurts to move to make different expressions to be honest.

 _You want to break the law? Commit the crime of forgery become imprisoned? Just to escape him?_ The voice questions me as if it was a stupid plan.

 _Least he would get imprisoned or whatever for murder and abuse. It is worth breaking the law for that, it is worth being a traitor to Abnegation for it. I don't belong in Abnegation I am Dauntless. I belong in Dauntless, I should have been born in dauntless, but no instead I was born to this lie of a faction._ I sigh deeply folding my arms, frustrated at the argument I am having with myself.

 _Fine Erudite, how do you plan on creating the documents? All birth certificates have to be checked by abnegation council and signed by the parents. How are you going to manage that in your condition? You can barely walk._ The voice talks stubbornly to me as if this plan really wasn't going to work.

 _Marcus is the leader, he will have paperwork somewhere for his signature or there is Tobias's birth certificate. All I need to do is change the first name._ I reply with confidence, though I have no clue how to the work the technology, I would have to learn and quick.

 _Yeah, right. So you are going to teach yourself how to work the computer to search for Tobias's birth certificate to then learn how to change the name, what are you going to change the name to exactly?_ I hear my stubbornness in the voice. If this voice belonged to a person I just see that person standing with their arms folded with stubborn and unconvinced look in their eyes.

I scoff and sigh deeply, _I don't know…Elizabeth._ I reply, where did I get that name from? A memory starts to flash over my mind.

 _I am standing in the crib looking at the door waiting for her to walk down the stairs and walk to me. She has a smile on her face as she sees me. She walks over to the crib and picks me up, placing me on her hip, bouncing me a little as she walks to the kitchen._

 _"_ _Hey there, I want to tell you a secret, I doubt you will remember it anyways. I mean you are 1 after all. I just wanted to tell you that I do have a name for you. It is Elizabeth. I just don't want to call you by it in case we get found out, in case you daddy does something drastic."_

The memory fades and tears are rolling down my face, I quickly wipe them away. The voice replies, _Ok, so you have a name. Now you just need to teach yourself little Erudite._

 _It cannot be that hard can it? I mean we are in Abnegation after all not Erudite. And stop calling me Erudite, I am Dauntless. I am going to become Dauntless._ I snap to myself sighing deeply. I lay on the floor, letting the tiredness flow throughout my body.

 _When are you going to start you learning then? He is rarely out._ The voice asks trying to be helpful for once.

I stare at the ceiling sighing deeply as I think, trying to figure out when his next meeting should be. _This Friday, then every fortnight after that. He is normally away for 3 hours sometimes longer._

The voice finally stop talking, I let the plan flow through my mind one last time before I close my eyes and I am asleep in no time.

I wake up with agonising pain running throughout my body. Marcus has me slammed up against the wall, choking me. I can sleep the beer on his breath, it is overpowering. I try to turn away but his hands tighten around my neck.

I am choking, my body heaving and gasping as I try to gain oxygen. My lungs and throat burn as they do not get any the necessary oxygen that is needed. Soon my vision is blurred, I cannot focus on anything. I can't hear him yelling at me. All I hear is my body screaming at me to get air.

Gravity suddenly pulls me to the ground, I pant and gasp for the air that my body is desperate for, after several minutes my breathing is back to normal. My lungs don't burn as much. My eyes are still blurry. I close my eyes and take a deep breath trying to calm down. I am just about calm until I feel burning, literal burning on my hands. I can't help but scream in agony.

Marcus is laughing, "You were cold, thought that I would warm you up." When I look through my blurred eyes, I see he is holding a kettle in his hand. I look down at my hands and see that my skin in blistered and red. "I am sure you will be warm now. Now I have to go to my meeting." I hear his footsteps walk up the stairs. I don't watch him to leave.

I am just staring at my hands. They are unrecognisable, they are trembling. I don't know who to see to this sort of wound. Not with this severity. All I knew is that my hands were on fire and they needed to be cooled down. I push myself up using my legs to keep the balance, pain rushes through my body. Tears streaming down my face. I walk to the bathroom, I turn the tap on, the contact with the tap made me scream in pain. I stare down at my hands again as they keep trembling from shock, I look at the cold water flowing out the tap.

I take a few deep breaths before moving my hands under the tap. A scream leaves my mouth, echoing through the apartment. My vision because black and blotchy, I can barely see all I see is pain. That is all I ever feel. I am sick of this life. I fall to the ground, the tap water still running.

I just lay on the ground. "I should just let him win." I mutter to myself, as tears stream down my face one after another after another.

 _I thought you were dauntless. The brave never give up just because things get difficult._ The voice in my head reminds me.

"I have tried being brave. Every time I think things can't get worse, somehow they get worse." I mutter away to myself.

 _So you are going to let him win? I thought you wanted to get out of here, I thought you wanted to see your brother again?_

"I do but I do not know if he even chose dauntless, plus he probably will not even remember me." I sigh defeated wondering if I should just give up now.

 _It doesn't matter, Tobias is your brother. You just need to tell him who you are. He will love you._ The voice tries to comfort me, tries to make me see sense.

"What if he doesn't love me? What if he despises me because I remind him of his past and the pain that he once endured?" I grumble, rolling to lie on my back.

 _You will never know if you die now, just get up right now and try to figure out how to make your birth certificate. Go now!_ the voice orders me, the voice decided to sound like Tobias's. Of course it would, he is the only reason I am alive right now.

I stand up letting out little screams, I look at my hands and I see my skin is starting to peel off. I wince a little, I walk towards the stairs, walking up them taking one step at a time, gritting my teeth together as little amounts of pain rush up my legs. I stop half way up the stairs breathing heavily, I turn and sit on the step to rest a little. It is exhausting and painful.

 _This is a stupid plan that will never work._ I think to myself as I look at my hands again, my vision gets blurred as tears well in my eyes at the state of my hands. I flex my hands open then closed I intake a breath from the pain but I keep doing it as a punishment for being weak.

 _This isn't a stupid plan, it will get you out of this hell whole and you know it. Which is why you are punishing yourself. Come on, you know you can do this, your smart, brave and strong. Just stand back up and walk up those stairs, it is one small step towards freedom._ The voice in my head shouts in my head, trying to give me the strength I need.

The voice's pep talk is what I needed though. I swear this voice just likes to push me to see how far I actually need to be pushed before I finally break. I stand up, walking up the stairs one foot on each step gritting my teeth together.

I finally reach the top of the stairs, I take a deep breath before reaching to open the door when I take my hand of the handle I scream as my skin is torn from my hand. I look at the door handle to see my palm skin hanging on it.

I feel sick burning up my throat forcing its way up, I turn to face the wall as I let the vomit flow out my mouth and down the wall. I cough uncontrollably for a little as I fight against more vomit. I wipe my mouth with my forearm. I don't bother cleaning up my mess, it can be a little gift for Marcus. He will probably think it was himself anyways but as per take it all out on me. Nothing I can't cope with though. _Hopefully._ I add in my mind.

I look around for his office, I walk through the living room, the dining room and see it is none of those rooms. I walk through the hallway and stare at the staircase for a short while. "You have got to be kidding me." I grumble before walking up that flight of stairs. I turn to look at Tobias's room. I haven't seen or been in his room since I hid the note.

 _I wonder how he is doing. I wonder if he is in the faction he chose or factionless. I mean if he chose Dauntless then he would be there, I wonder if he is happy though. I know he would fit right in but is he making friends? Has he let anybody in? Has he found a girl? I wonder if he remembers me._

I turn away from his room and turn to face Marcus's room. I just stop for a moment to see that his room was plain and boring too but at least he had a bed to sleep on. I walk in his room looking around some more to see a desk with a computer on in the corner behind the door.

I take a deep breath before walking to sit down, I turn the side of the screen on and it asks for a thumb print on a small machine to the side of the computer. It lights up and the light moves from right to left then back. _What sort of strange technology is this?_

"Shit." I mutter under my breath. "Think, think, think." I tilt my head back. _A thumb print, so anything that he touched with his thumb will have his DNA on it._ I look at the desk, I find tape on his desk. A smirk appears on my face. "Wait…when did I get so smart? I have never even been to school." I question myself, not expecting an answer.

Of course I get an answer from the voice anyways, _You may not have went to school but you listen to all of the meetings that happened here when Tobias was at school. You gained intelligence from them, or you are just naturally brainy. We shall see when you go to the aptitude test next year._

"I wasn't expecting an answer." I murmur, as I look around for something that Marcus would have had to touch with his thumb.

 _Well I am the only one that talks to you, I am your only friend, Elizabeth. I am the only one that stood by your side and help you through everything._ The voice justifies the reason behind her answer to me.

"You are just a fragment of my brain." I remark sadly. I wish it wasn't true, that I did have a friend. I sigh deeply, staring at the keyboard in front of my.

I frown deeply leaning over to look at it, it is made of glass, and I can see his fingerprints. _Finally something is going right._ I gently breathe over all of the keyboard, trying to see the prints better, I look around for his thumb print. To see that the thumb print is on a long bar at the bottom of the keyboard.

I look at the tape then my hands. "This isn't a good idea to do right now. I will come back when my hands hurt a little less. I have to be here another year anyways, I mean I have a year to do this." I plan to myself before standing up to leave Marcus's room. I walk down the stairs there was hardly any pain as I make the journey down the stairs. I turn and walk to the entrance of my 'apartment', I move to shut the door behind me as I am now at the top of the stairs to my apartment but I am met with the skin, no my skin on the door handle.

I feel the bile forcing up my throat again, this time I swallow it back down, I look away as I grab the handle shutting the door, I rip the skin of the door handle before walking into my apartment, I sit down in my usual place. I place the skin on the floor in front of me so that when Marcus comes he will think it just fell of here.

I stare at my hands shaking my head knowing that they would never heal properly. I turn to look at the palm of my hand that had no skin and all I see is muscle and veins. _Least it looks better than my skin._ I think to myself.

 _Ew, you are not thinking that I think you are thinking are you? That would be gross and painful._ The voice in my head sounds disgusted at my though process.

"I will not be able to train with this these hands. But if I get rid of the skin and the blisters I will be able to train better. I have a year to deal with the pain. I will be able to do it." I argue my idea towards the voice, without hearing what the voice had to say I rip the rest of the skin off both of my hands one at a time. I scream in agony. My head is spinning, the earth is spinning around 1000mph. I can't focus on a single object. I can't see anything, it is too blurred as the world spins around so fast.

 _That was very audacious but severe. You need to focus now Elizabeth, you need to close your eyes and take deep breaths, otherwise you are going to black out, you cannot black out yet, you have training to do._ The voice instructs me. I do as I am told, I close my eyes taking a deep inhale then a slow exhale, a deep inhale a slow exhale.

I open my eyes to see that the world has stopped spinning so fast. "Thank you voice. What is your name exactly? Why are you helping me?"

I hear the voice chuckle, _You are divergent. I am your intelligence, honesty, bravery, selflessness and your kindness. I be whoever you need me to be, like just there you needed bravery, so I was your Dauntless. I am you, Elizabeth. I am just the voice in your head that lets you think in the hardest times._ The voice reveals.

"I cannot call you Elizabeth though, that would be strange. What if I call you Eli? You can be the hidden part of me. The strong and powerful." I state, standing up using my hands to stand up, I hiss in pain at how sensitive my hands are right now.

 _Sounds good to me, Eli sounds badass. Dauntless like even._

"Good, I need us to be brave and badass." I agree, knowing that I will be choosing Dauntless, I have to myself right now so I will not be weak in the future.

 _I am ready when you are Elizabeth._ The voice states, I smirk before jogging around the whole apartment to get my fitness up, I wince and groan every now and then, but I push myself, I am sweating and tired after a couple of hours. I want to push myself though I jog until I hear the front door open, I quickly move to lie on the floor looking vulnerable. Which didn't take much as all of my body ached and cried out to me for being reckless and stupid.

This will be my life for the next year, I will become fit, and I will have a birth certificate. I will escape this hell hole. No matter how hard Marcus tries to keep me locked up like a prisoner. I will outsmart him. I will be free.

 _Do you mean; we will outsmart him, we will escape, we will be free._ Eli corrects me before adding.

 _Now sleep, we have training to do as soon as you wake up._


	7. New 'Better' Life

**7) New 'Better' Life**

 **Tobias POV**

My life is completely different here in Dauntless, I am not the coward that hides anymore. It is quite the opposite, people fear me. Everyone knows where my name 'Four' came from and it intimidates them all.

In initiation I was top of my class, I was offered the job to become leader but I turned it down, I mean it would mean I would have to face him. Marcus. I didn't want to do that he still had an effect on me. I mean he wasn't just hurting me, he was hurting her, the girl.

Don't get me started on how I cope with not knowing if she is ok, because I don't cope, like at all. I have nightmares every night without fail. Different versions of how he punishes her, they just keep getting worse and worse. I rarely sleep now. I am exhausted all of the time but I would rather be tired than be beaten every day.

That note I had that she wrote for me. The note that got me through the initiation or whenever things got hard. Well that is gone. Eric tore it up and threw it over the chasm. I beat him to a pulp for it, he was unrecognisable from that beaten but he deserved it. That was the only thing I had of her; the girl that is more than likely my sister.

I sigh deeply as I think about her, staring at the ceiling of my large but plain room, it only has the essentials, double bed along the back room with a bedside table on each side. Two sofas in the centre of the room facing each other with a table in between them. There is a simple kitchen along the back wall which has a fridge freezer, oven, hob, sink and of course kettle for my cup of coffees. Then there is a room in the corner of the main room that is the bathroom, I have a bath and shower which I appreciate after training I normally have a long soak but the shower is there if I ever need a quick shower.

I feel movement to my right, I turn to look at Tris my girlfriend turning onto her side. I smile a little, I met Tris 3 month ago during initiation. Well I was her training instructor, and I knew there was something special about her as soon as I helped her off the net. I could see how head strong she was; the determination in her eyes. I wanted to tell her everything but I held myself back, I mean she would see me as a kicked pup right?

Wrong. I showed her everything and told her who I was by taking her through my fear landscape. She asked about the girl but I just said that my fear is someone dying because of me. I told her I didn't know who she was. She didn't look at me with sorrow she looked at me with pride shining in her eyes. I couldn't believe it I was so happy, now she is mine. We made it official as soon as she passed initiation; first might I add. She is my life right now, she is making me better, she is making me smile more which I never thought would be possible.

"What are you thinking about?" Tris asks me tiredly as she stares up at me.

"Just how lucky I am to have you." I answer the half truth, I kiss the top of her forehead softly. "You still look tired, try get some more rest." I gently move her hair out of her face.

"Have you slept yet?" She questions me, she knows I have nightmares that I rarely sleep. I just shake my head, "The nightmares that bad? You want to talk about it?"

 _Yes, I do, I need to tell someone about her; the girl that saved me._ Those were the words that I wanted to say, instead I go for hypothetical. "I want to ask you about something hypothetical." I look into her eyes, she sits up so I know that I have her full attention. "Ok, hypothetically, if you thought someone was in grave danger but they were in a different faction and this someone maybe the daughter of the leader of that faction so it could cause another war. Would you risk everything to save the person that may or may not be in grave danger?"

She looks at me in a way that shows that she was not expecting that of me, "That is very detailed. Are you sure this is hypothetical? I mean are you trying to tell me something? You know you can trust me, right?"

I nod wanting to tell her everything about the girl in my basement how she saved my life how I heard her scream and Marcus come up those stairs covered in blood I want to tell her it all but I can't, not yet. So I tell her the partial truth. "I know, it's just a suspicion, I don't know for sure, just please; what would you do?"

"Do we know what sort of grave danger?" Tris asks, taking my hypothetical story serious as she can see it means a lot to me.

"It's life and death. Hypothetically this person has been beaten and maybe worse." I answer staring into her eyes, she reaches up to touch my cheek; she moves her hand back and forth.

"Is this about your mother? I thought she left, did she go back to him?" She questions frowning worryingly at me.

"No, Tris I don't know where my mother is, it…it doesn't matter just try get some sleep." I stutter moving out of the bed as I could feel the tears forming in my eyes, I make my way towards the door I am stopped when I hear Tris's voice.

"I would make sure that I know that I am right, that I have evidence before talking to one of the leaders, if they dismiss it then I would find this person and save them myself. It is our job to make sure everyone is safe." I hear the selflessness in her voice, I love how selfless she is.

I just carry on walking needing air, I open the door then lock it behind me. I run out of the compound looking up at the night sky.

 _Tris is right, I need to do something, and I need to at least make sure she is alive. Then I will be able to help from there. Maybe find some footage of some sort, I don't know but I need to do something._

I start running towards the train tracks, I look up to the sky again as I wait for the train. _I hope she is ok, the girl. I don't care if she isn't my sister, she is my saviour; my friend even._

I hear the train, I start running along the track and jump straight onto the train. _I will just go to my house and look around and listen, surely there is some sort of window. I am trained now. I know what I am looking for, I was a stupid boy when I left her._ I stand by the train door like always watching the city going passed in a blur. I sigh deeply _I bet she hasn't seen it, any of it. I mean sure it isn't much to look at, the building are destroyed from the war but it must be better than staring at the same walls all the time; that itself would have driven me crazy._

I finally get to my stop and jump off landing on my feet with my knees bent, I move to a stand before walking to my old house, memories flood my mind. The memories of fear of returning home after school of being beaten. Now I am walking to my house willingly.

I walk past many houses all of them are gray and simple. I finally get to my old house, I walk around it examining everything, walking along the front there is nothing, walking around the left hand side still nothing, the same with the back, I walk around the right hand side and see a window, it is a small thin window but I should be able to look inside.

I quickly look around before moving to lay on my stomach so I can see into the window, I can't see anything it is pitch black in the room. I stare into the window waiting for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. Even then I cannot see much, I keep looking around the room though. That is when something catches my eye, a movement, something on the ground, I stare intently at the same spot. I see the moment again, _is…is the girl doing press ups?_ I can't see any features, I can't even really see her at all. It might not even be her it might be Marcus. I move to stand up and my hand hits against the window by an accident I quickly move to the side.

That is when I hear the voice I have been wanting to hear for so long, her voice not the screams that have been haunting me. "Hello?" I don't reply, I don't know what to say, I have left her for so long, she probably hates me. I hear her say to herself, "Great, now I am just imagining things." I hear a thump against the wall. I would know that sort of noise anywhere.

 _Did she just hit the wall?_ I wonder to myself then I hear her say, "The quicker I get out of here the better, I just hope it works."

 _Hope it all works? Hope what all works? Does she have a plan? A way of getting out of there? Will I see her again, will she come to Dauntless?_

"Ah shit, my stitches." She continues talking to herself. My heart sinks, _he still hurts her, he probably blames her for everything; she probably blames herself. I can't have her thinking she is alone._

I walk around the back of the house and quietly break in through the window, I only go in to grab a pen and a piece of paper, I quickly write a long note.

 _Saviour,_

 _I just wanted to let you know that I have not forgotten about you, I could never forget about you, you saved my life, you inspired me and now I am much better person it. I took your advice, I chose Dauntless. You were right, I fit in there perfectly. I think you would fit straight in there too. I came first initiation class because of the words you told me those years ago._

 _Anyways, I heard you talk to yourself about getting out of here, I hope you make it out of there, if you do find your way to the Dauntless compound or ask one of the Dauntless for 'Four' that is the name I go by now. In case you didn't know Dauntless wear all black. I am well known in the compound they will know who you are talking about and bring you straight to me._

 _I completely understand if you hate me for not coming to save you but you need to understand that I can't it is faction before blood. Hell I don't even know if you are blood. I am sorry please forgive me. I have thought of you every single day._

 _Please stay strong, I am so relieved that you are alive, I hope that you didn't have to endure too much pain and I am proud of you for being so stubborn and staying alive._

 _I hope to see you soon._

 _Tobias._

I quickly read over the note again before walking towards the secret door silently, I open it and place the note at the top of the stairs, I shut it knocking on the door a couple of times before running towards the window jumping out doing a forward roll before walking back round to the side by the window.

I lay down to get a better into the room, I see light shining into the room from the top of the stares, I look around the room and I am stunned. Anger fills me. I see a room that is covered in blood stains, I see punch marks along the walls. _Is she training?_ I think to myself.

All of the anger drains from my body when I hear her voice again though it was very quiet from the distance, "Tobias…" she pauses, it is like she knows I am here that I am still listening. I hear her sniffling a little, the light turns off. I don't see anything until I see slight movement.

"I could never hate you Tobias, I understand why you didn't come, and I didn't expect you to. You have your life now, I am glad you are happier now. I am proud of you for coming first. I bet you kicked everyone ass." Her voice sounds a lot closer, as if she is just on the other side of this window. "I will see you soon, I hope, if these documents go through right. I think I done it right. I don't know the computer was very complicating, but I got round it I think." She explains to me, that just fills my mind with questions. _Documents? Computers? What is her plan what is she thinking? I hope she hasn't done anything that would cause Marcus to kill her, not when she got so close to freedom._

I am still silent though, I don't know why. It is like I cannot talk to her, I am too scared that she is mad at me, I mean I know she said she isn't but she could be lying.

"It is alright that you don't want to talk to me. I understand, I am the one that brings back all your memories, all those nightmares. I am sorry that is all you link me with right now." her voice trembles a little as if she is fighting tears, "But I will explain when we find each other again."

Now it is my turn to fight the tears, she is right she does bring back the memories but I don't blame her, she just happened to be there when the worst things happened to me. I suddenly see a hand on the window, I rest my hand on the window resting over her hand. "You are not alone, never forget that." I quote her quietly, before standing up running towards the training station that is when I bump into someone.

I catch whoever it was and I instantly know who it is by the tingling and electrifying feeling I get when my arm catches them. "Tris?" I ask for confirmation before standing her up straight before taking a step back.

"What are you doing here Tobias? That story wasn't hypothetical was it?" she questions me with her arms folded, in the light I can see the determined look in her eyes.

"Tris, I don't want to talk about it alright." I answer in a broken sounding voice. My mind flashes back to the blood stained walls and floor, I shake my head at the thought, and I suddenly get visions of the girl laying on the floor pouring of blood.

I feel bile run up through my throat I turn away from Tris letting myself throw up. I feel Tris stoking my back. "Hey…hey its ok, I'm sorry. You don't have to talk about it right now, ok?"

"It's not ok Tris. Things are far from ok, things are not what they seem. I knew and I let this happen. I could have stopped it but I didn't. I haven't." I turn to push the nearest wall. "Now I just have to wait and pray." I mutter mainly to myself as I rest my head against the wall.

"Can you at least tell me who you are talking about?" Tris asks softly, turning me to face her. she takes my hand to inspect it, I can feel the blood running down my fingers.

"I don't know Tris. I don't know who I am talking about that is the problem. I don't know anything." I look down tears falling, I feel her soft delicate fingers wiping my tears away.

"Ok, lets head back clean your hand up then go get some breakfast, alright?" she looks at me looking worried and confused about what she just witnessed.

I just nod before walking towards the train tracks, we didn't have to wait long we both jump on the train. I just stand by the door.

Tris stands beside me wrapping her arms around me trying to comfort me with a silent hold which I appreciate. I wrap one arm around her as I hold on the train with the other, I rest my lips against the top of her head.

I close my eyes as tears start to fall down my face again, it is all my fault that she is hurt, it is all my fault. I should have stayed, I should have brought her with me right now. there is nothing I can do now, I will just have to hope that her plan works whatever the hell it is.

We finally get to the Dauntless compound and jump off we walk down the staircase, my arm around Tris's shoulder whilst her arm is around my waist. As we walk in we bump into my best friend Zeke and his brother Uriah.

"Hey, you coming for breakfast." Zeke asks looking at me expectantly I haven't been eating properly lately, I have been too worried about the girl. At least I know she is safe now I should be able to eat without being sick.

As I ponder I hear Uriah add, "I hear they have Dauntless cake!" He cheers grinning.

"Cake for breakfast?" Tris shakes her head walking towards the dining hall I walk with her.

"This isn't just any cake, it is Dauntless Cake. The best cake, have you not had Dauntless cake yet?" I answer in a shocked tone, she has to try this cake, it is the best cake ever, it is chocolate and it melts in the mouth and it is heaven; so much nicer than Abnegation food.

"No, I haven't but I guess you're going to change that?" she looks at me and I grinning bobbing my head up and down.

"Oh yeah, and you will thank me for it!" I whisper in her eat before going to grab some pancakes then two dauntless cakes. I always got the food when Tris went to find a table for us and our friend. I easily find her at a long table, I walk to her and sit next to her.

"Start with the pancakes." I whisper as I can see her eying her chocolate cake.

"Oh sorry, didn't know you were the boss of me." she smirks back, I nudge her with my shoulder and she punches me playfully though it was still quite hard.

Just then Uriah and Zeke sat opposite us. I watch as Uriah puts his cake on top of his pancakes I screw my face up in disgust. "You are not actually going to eat Dauntless cake like that are you?"

"Duh! It make the pancakes taste divine!" he answers before putting a forkful in his mouth.

I chuckle a little shaking my head, Uriah is disgusting on so many levels, he is the joker along with his brother but I wouldn't have it any other way. "I am still not used to your strange combinations of food."

"You never get used to it Four. I have known him his whole life and I am still not used to it." Zeke laughs, I laugh with him and so does Tris. Uriah just stares at Zeke his mouth hanging open.

"I do not want to see your chocolate mouth Uri!" I hear Marlene from next to him. He snaps to look at her and smiles innocently, they are a couple so she just hits him on the back of the head which has us all in stitches.

Zeke is laughing so hard that he falls of his chair which makes us all laugh even harder, I have my arms over my stomach as it hurts so much from laughter. As I start to calm down I cannot help but think about her; the girl.

 _I can't wait until the girl gets here and she be happy and laugh too. Then I will learn everything, I will know everything, maybe I will learn about my mother, what her fate was. But most of all I will learn if the girl is my sister or not. I hope she is my sister. I always wanted a sibling, especially after seeing Zeke and Uriah's relationship. I guess time will tell. I hope I get to see her soon. I miss her, I don't know her yet I miss her. How is that possible?_

 _I just hope she breaks free._


	8. Scars

**8) Scars**

 **Elizabeth POV**

It has been a year since I made both plans and plan A didn't go to plan at all; in fact it made things worse a hell of a lot worse. Marcus would be longer and harder trying to get me to make a single noise but it didn't work. He doesn't know it makes me stronger, hell I didn't know it was until I realised I couldn't feel any pain no matter what I was doing whether it was pull ups or push up or running even punching the walls. So I actually think him for pushing me to become immune to pain.

So since Plan A failed I moved onto B, I used his thumb print of the spacebar and used it to log into his computer. It took me a week overall to get used to the set up and where all of his files were and all of that but I finally managed to find Tobias's birth certificate. I manage to find a blank certificate template too, I print both of them out so I could copy Tobias's out onto mine.

As soon as the documents are printed off I grab them, I also grab a pen before running down to my apartment, I turn the light on at the top of the stairs so I can see the papers and I look between both pieces of paper. First I write my name down, then I follow fill the rest in.

 _Full Name: Elizabeth Eaton_

 _DoB: 4_ _th_ _May 2001_

 _Faction of Birth: Abnegation_

 _Fathers name: Marcus Eaton_

 _Mothers name: Evelyn Eaton_

I look at both my mother and fathers signatures I sigh deeply, I look back and forth, I decide to put Tobias's certificate on top of mine then roughly sketches over it. I look pleased with the finished product.

I run back out of my apartment I scan it onto the computer then send it to Abnegation admin so that they can put it in their system, I learnt it all whilst I was fooling around on the computer once it was sent I delete the mail, click off all of the documents I used then sign out, I take the two sheets of paper tear them up and put it in the middle of his full bin, I ran to my apartment shut the door.

Every day since then I checked him mail to see if he got anything back, I eventually found a mail stating that my request was granted, I was so relieved, my plan was working I will be out of here after I choose Dauntless.

That was 3 month ago, today is the day before my aptitude test, a test that is supposed to help me decide where I belong though I know exactly where I belong, with my brother in Dauntless. The waiting game has been killing me though, I have been working out even harder than usual just to stop it the thoughts and the anxiety from kicking in. I am even more nervous and anxious right now, so I am doing pull ups. I have been for about 2 hours, I am not tired yet, I should be but I have been training many hours per day for the past 3 month so my stamina is so high right now.

 _Only two more days until I escape! I will be free! I will be able to see Tobias…well Four, I still find that a strange name but there will be a story behind it I know there will be._

I jump down walking to a wall that I have been using as a punching bag, I pull a large bit of plaster board off the wall that broke off to reveal the letter that he left me a year ago. I still cannot believe that he remembers me. That I helped him, that he is proud of me. Whenever I feel like giving up I read it, it reminds me that there is something there and waiting for me. He thinks that I will settle into Dauntless just like him.

I pull the letter out and read it over again. The first line is what always gives me strength 'Saviour', rather than girl or bitch. He didn't want to call me that so he called me something different, something that is meaningful to us both, it makes me feel special to him. I mean I am probably not but it makes me feel that way.

Once I have read the letter I put the letter away before laying on the floor, I need rest for tomorrow, it is my aptitude test, I am so nervous. It will be my second time ever outside of this house, the first time I didn't even look around I was terrified. This time I will be able to look around and see what the city really looks like. I fall asleep to the thought of seeing the city for the first time.

 _I am in a room full of punching bags, I am punching the bags hard as if trying to let my anger out._

 _"_ _Hey sis…" I hear Tobias's voice but don't turn to look at him I just punch angrily. "…Whoa what is wrong?"_

 _"_ _The other initiates are pissing me off, if they say one more snarky comment towards me I will not be able to stop myself from punching them." I reply harshly whilst punching the bag so hard that it breaks. I sigh deeply in frustration._

 _"_ _Hey just try calm down a little, come on lets go for a jog, its early so no one is awake. We will be able to get back by the time anyone even notices." I turn to look at him this time, I smile and nod._

 _"_ _You are on, we can jog around then race back same as always, deal?" I walk over to him holding my hand out._

I wake up to a feeling of discomfort, _no why? That was such a good dream._ I open my eyes to see Marcus's belt landing on me again.

"About time you woke up, bitch! I have hit you 10 times! I have to get my anger out before I leave to do the Erudites tests." Marcus hisses at me. _What does it matter if I am awake or asleep?_ I think to myself as I stand up and just let him whip me, I don't bother to count anymore I mean he always goes over the top whilst using the belt, last time I counted it was 25 that was 4 month ago, it has felt longer and longer every time he whips. He finally finishes and walks upstairs then 20 minutes later he leaves.

I run up the stairs to use the shower upstairs which all those years ago would have stung like mad, but now I feel nothing, I feel no pain. I bandaged all my body so no one would see my scars or my fresh wounds and let me tell you now there isn't a single part of my body; chest, abdomen, arms, hands, legs or feet that isn't scarred. Most of them were extremely easily to hide, except for my hands. They are severely burnt, I just grab some grey clothes putting them on before going to find some gloves and slide them on. Vowing never to take them off when I'm out this house.

I look at the mirror and I couldn't believe what I see, dark long hair, that is brushed back into a bun that I saw all the girls outside where, my eyes were green with a hint of blue, that was when I see the bags under my eyes, and the scar across the eye that I gained whilst saving Tobias from the beating. I sigh deeply at the memory.

I walk out of the house then run to catch up with all the rest of the 16 years old. Even though I am only 15. I walk and wait in the line with the rest, I am glad I caught up the them, this is the first time in the city, I am looking around stunned when I am following them, I got odd and strange looks from many people, probably because of how I am looking around, that and they would never have met me or seen me in their life.

I finally walk into the room, a girl several years older than me tells me to lay in the chair, by the look of how she dresses she looks like she is from dauntless, all in black, I want to dress like that, I want to be fearless, I want to protect the city. I know I could fight and train for hours, I know I could endure pain like no other. That…that is the Faction I am going to choose tomorrow. I do not need this aptitude test to know where I belong.

I walk to the chair that was tilted back in the middle of the room and lay down, "Ok, Elizabeth, my name is Tori, I will be administering your test today." I just look at her, she just looks back, I could see she feels a little uncomfortable with me not talking, but there was no real need to talk.

That is when she hands me a glass with blue liquid, I look at it for just a moment then I drink it without questioning, there is no reason to, I mean of course I want to know what I am drinking but my curiosity will just get me killed.

I watch as Tori disappears, I climb of the bed and look around, I see a mirror, I walk towards it and just stare at my reflection, my hands in fists, I just stare more as if daring my own reflection to look away like a coward. Then in the reflection I see someone behind me, I turn to look at who it was, it was myself. She just points in a direction of where there was a knife and a piece of steak, I glance at her and I see in her eyes, she wants me to choose, so I did, I run and chose both.

That is when two rogue dogs appear, one that was running towards me with its teeth flaring out, the other one was running after a girl. I quickly think and come to a decision, I aimed and threw the knife at the dog chasing the girl, it vanished and so did everything else. I wake up with a gasp.

Tori is looking at me stunned, "Come on, we are going out the back." as if she expects me to ask, she answered the question that is on my mind, "Your results were inconclusive, the test showed that you would fit in any of the factions, I have never seen that before ever. You are the strongest of all divergent. If anyone asks the test showed you were Abnegation, no one can know you are divergent, do not trust anyone. Tell everyone you felt ill."

She pushes me out the door, I make my way back to the place I live as quickly as possible, knowing my father could be home, I run downstairs, taking all the clean clothes off, take my hair down, then tie myself back up. Minutes later my father comes home, he walks downstairs a bottle already in his hand. He takes gulps.

The punishments started instantly, whipping, hitting, cutting, and punching. I didn't scream, I never did anymore. I just think about what Tori said. _I could fit in any faction, I could leave this place and fit in any of the others and be same._ Every now and then I feel discomfort from whatever the hell he is doing, I am not paying attention, I am excited to leave this place tomorrow. To become Dauntless. That is where I belong. No one would mess with me there, especially my father, he would be coward, and he would be the one that is beaten like a pulp if he comes anywhere near me there.

The beatings lasted for hours, until he eventually went to make his own food. Of course he starves me, he only gave me food once a week, and today isn't Sunday.

As soon as he is gone I realise that I am tied standing up now, it wasn't the first time he done this, to get better cuts and beatings on me. I decided not to care a long time ago.

I decide to sleep the rest of the days. You might be wondering, how the hell can you sleep standing up? Well the answer to your question is that when your body is so exhausted, so beaten, it needs time to heal so falling asleep is easy.

I wake up the next morning and I am so excited for the day ahead for once, I cannot believe it, I survived the 3 years it took to get here. I untie myself then run to have another shower, I wrap the bandage around myself again hiding and wounds or scars. That is when I noticed how carried away my father got last night, I get ready, tie my hair in a bun before putting my gloves on. I almost run to the choosing ceremony.

It doesn't take me long to get there, I stand in the long line of abnegation, I just stand looking around smiling, I hear a loud noise behind me, I turn to see the train speeding by with the Dauntless jumping off, landing either on their feet or doing a forward roll into a stand, they run to their line cheering. I smile to myself, just a little one that no one else would notice.

We are finally let in, I sit down on the end of a row, next to a parent of another Abnegation. I stare at the bowls smiling, staring at the flames that represent Dauntless. _My new faction, my first home._ I never classed where I lived as home, so this is a whole new adventure I am so excited, I grow impatient as the woman Jeanine just talked and talked.

I completely zone out when she spoke I don't really care about the reason why they let us choose where we belong. I just know where I do not belong in and that is Abnegation.

I swear she has been talking for an hour and half. That is when I eventually hear it; my name. "Eaton, Elizabeth." I almost jump up, I walk down the stairs everyone whispering about how they "didn't know Marcus Eaton had a daughter" and "where was I all these years?"

I just walk passed Jeanine, taking the knife out of her hand, I cut slice my hands, all of the other initiates winced at the stinging sensation from the cut, I just put the knife down by the bowls, my hand goes in a fist and hovers over the flames. My blood sizzles as it hits the charcoal I smile, as I hear cheers coming from Dauntless. I glance back to Abnegation to see him, scowling, and his hands in fists, I couldn't help but grin and walk to my new family.

We wait until everyone has made their choice, then we all leave, by 'we' I mean all of dauntless, we get to leave first. They all start running so I do too, I realise I am a fast runner and end up mixed in with the dauntless leaders and true dauntless. The initiates are falling behind. I watch as one of the dauntless in front of me starts climbing so I do too, another dauntless climbing underneath me actually finding it hard to keep up with me.

I see the train moving around the corner fast, I copy the other dauntless running fast, watching how they climb in the train, and I mimic them perfectly, jumping grabbing the handle then swinging in, I am greeted by raised eyebrows.

"Abnegation, not bad." A man behind spoke. "You are fast and observant. No initiate has ever gotten on the first carriage, first time. Impressive."

I just nod once, he smiles, "Quiet too, that will soon change." He holds his hand out, "my name is Zeke. What's your name?"

I take his hand and shakes it but doesn't answer, not because I 'don't talk' anymore, I want to answer but I don't how to, I don't have a name. Elizabeth wouldn't fit in dauntless, they would all have awesome names, not posh ones. I frowned deeply, it was too difficult of a question. I couldn't even answer that never mind the rest of questions that were about to be answered.

Zeke frowned too, his voice low so no one else would hear, it is hard enough to hear with the loud wind but somehow I could still hear him say, "Hey, you ok? Didn't realise I asked such a hard question." He chuckled thinking he was joking around.

I look at him with hard eyes, which made him stop laughing instantly, I just shrugs and talk to a stranger for the first time in 3 years, I decide to be honest with him. "I don't have a name."

Zeke's eyes widen in shock, his face soon hardened too, as if he was angry about something, but his voice was soft, caring even worried. "How? I mean what name was called for you at the ceremony."

I gulp hard, looking down as I answer, "Elizabeth, I name I made up to fake my birth certificate."

Zeke smirks a little, as I tell him about me forging fake documentation, "Well, obviously that name won't work for around here, but Liz or Lizzy they will fit right in."

I looked back up at Zeke and I smile too, a genuine smile, I think about the name I gave my 'dauntless' voice and I instantly know what I want to be called, "Eli?" I question, as if questioning to see if that was good enough for the faction.

Zeke laughs, "I don't know why I didn't think of that, which works better. Let's start again." He pauses before holding his hand out, "Hey, my name is Zeke."

I shake his hand again smiling still, "Eli."

Zeke glances out the door, "Well, Eli. We are about to jump of the train to the roof top. Are you ready?" I didn't even feel nervous, not with Zeke by my side, I don't know I feel as if I belong her already. I just nod. He pulls me to one side, "Watch Shauna jump then you can jump, alright?" Zeke shouts in my ear as it suddenly gets really loud, all of the other dauntless must have heard because when Shauna jumped everyone waited for me, it doesn't take me long; a millisecond pasts before I am flying mid-air, landing on the roof, on my feet, skidding across the gravel to a halt. I grin and laugh.

I stood back a little to watch everyone jump, that was when Shauna introduced herself. "Hey, I'm Shauna."

I look at her for a moment then nod and smile, "Eli." Shauna nods and smiles that was when we both watched Zeke, my new and first friend skid and fall on his ass. We both burst into laughter together, I never felt this happy before, the laughter was foreign to me but it feels so good. I am nearly doubled over with laughter whilst Shauna actually falls over with laughter.

Zeke glared at me. "Just because you perfected it first jump. Show off." He tries to be serious but he too ends up laughing. For once no one laughed at me but with me.

Soon I am surrounded by all of Zeke's friends. Once everyone is there Zeke introduced me, "Hey everyone, meet the fast, steady initiate, Eli."

I smile as everyone says "Hey." Zeke rested his hand on my shoulder, he must have felt my bandaged before he frowned ever so slightly, but he covered up quickly and looks at me, "Eli, these are, Shauna, Lauren, Lynn, Marlene, Jessica and last but not least my annoying ass brother, Uriah." He points to each of his friends as he introduces them.

Uriah, his brother, punched him playfully. Saying "Hey! I am not annoying, I am charming and fun." He grins. That was when one of the leaders called all the initiates over.

Zeke walks over with me, "Oh you will meet my other two friends at the bottom, Four and Tris, they are a couple, so don't look at him too much, or Tris would knock you out. Also they will be your instructors, so be nice." He smiles then waves, "I will see you down there Eli!" he shouts before running back to his friends, then they run off shouting and screaming excitedly.

I smile, I feel at home already, I had a friendship group already, or maybe they were just being nice because I am new here? I don't know. That is when I realised what he just said, _Four. Isn't that the name that Tobias calls himself now? I am going to see him, but I will not be able to just go up to him and hug him, no I will just have to act casual as if I do not know him._ My attention turns to the leader.

"My name is Eric, one of your leaders, if you want to enter dauntless. This is the way in. If you don't have the guts to jump, then you don't belong in dauntless." Eric our leader says. I cannot help but smile, the adrenaline is pumping through my body.

That is when one of the Erudite girls speak up, "What is there something to stop us from falling to our deaths?" She quizzed in an untrusting tone.

For some reason I find myself saying to her, "Don't question, you're not in Erudite anymore, they won't give you the answers you need, you have to jump to see for yourself."

Eric's eyebrows perk up, "Well, isn't the Abnegation wise, if you are so trusting that we will not send you to your death then you can jump first. Or are you too scared." The way he talked was like it was a dare.

I smile and shrugs like its nothing, "Sure, why not?" I walk to the ledge, glance down, I hesitate just for a second before I jump.

I feel freedom run through me as the wind brushes passed me then I hear the snap of the net. I grin, as I see everyone looking down from where I just jumped. I roll to the side of where I hear cheers, I hear Zeke's cheers. "Go Eli! I knew you'd go first! You're fearless!" I cannot help but laugh, I climb of the net then I feel a hand, a hand I recognise, my head snaps to look at him. I jump out the net and take my hand quickly out of his. I look away from him though, I end up staring at the ground as I remember what Zeke said.

 _Tobias, I cannot believe he is right here, it is like he greeting me without even knowing he is greeting me. From the short time I looked at him I could see how strong he has become, I can feel it, and he is no longer a coward_ , _no longer scared._ I am still staring at the floor when I was thinking. I must have zoned out because 'Four' was snapping his fingers in my face.

"Hello? You're not going to vomit or anything are you?" He questioned, his voice sounding aggravated though I know he is putting that voice and tone on, he is gentler than that. I can tell he hated putting the instructor voice on but he has to so no one would see the scars he is hiding. I decide to play along with his little cover up game.

My head looked up to him, I smile a little, "You're kidding me, right? That was one of the best things I ever done." I feel the excitement and adrenaline still pumping through me. This is the most excitement I have ever felt in my life.

I suddenly feel Zeke by my side. Well I hear him by my side. "Eli! You jumped first, knew you had the guts to." He is cheering in my ear. I turn to look at Zeke who had a massive grin on his face, I am pretty sure I can see pride shining in his eyes too. Then I can feel eyes staring at me, I know who it is though without looking to see who it is. Four. _Does he remember my touch? Does he realises who I am?_

I finally hate the feeling of him looking at me so I turn to look at him. Four glanced at Zeke then me and back to Zeke, as if he is expecting something. Zeke looked at Four smiling apologetically, "Oh right sorry, Eli, this is Four and Tris." He points to the girl slightly behind Four. Zeke didn't stop there though, "Hey Four, you have a good one here! She is a fast runner, she jumped on the first carriage with us and jumped off second after Shauna and landed on her feet."

"Instead of my ass." I couldn't help but add in chuckling, I am nervous, I am standing right in front of my brother and he doesn't know it.

Zeke pushes me playfully, my feet stay imbedded in the ground. My body swayed to the side just a little but I don't move from my stance. That seems to get a raise of the eyebrow from Zeke and Four, but Zeke continues the joke. "You have to let that drop!"

I move a little closer to him and whisper "Never!" to him in a slightly intimidating voice, before elbowing him gently, or that is what I thought but he seemed to hide a wince.

"Oh you are lucky you are an initiate." He replies playfully grins trying to hide the surprise and pain from his eyes.

I feel Four's eyes on me as I spoke so confidently as if I have been here all of my life. I mean…That is what I feel like, that I should have been born in dauntless. Though I am only talking so much to Zeke because I cannot get over the fact that I am standing in front of my brother and he doesn't even recognise me or my voice.

 _Or does he?_


	9. Brave Initiate

**9) Brave Initiate**

 **Four POV**

I sigh deeply as my eyes opened, I dreamt of that night again, I still don't understand to this day what happened, who she is, why she even took a hit for me, I don't know anything about her. So why do I keep dreaming of her?

 _Because you never got to thank her properly? Or repay her? In fact, you probably re-payed her by leaving her to be beaten to dead. You left only a week after she saved you, didn't you notice that you received no punishments after that? She probably received yours in this basement._

The guilt spoke to me; I already know that I did leave her to get beaten more. The memory of the blood stained wall and floors flood my mind. _I wonder if she is alive_. There was four years' difference between us, that means next year she should get away from him then, maybe…just maybe I will see her, the face of the voice. The one that probably saved my life.

 _No Four, remember she said she has a plan she might see her sooner than that, maybe even this year. That may have been her plan, the documentations she was talking about?_

I sigh deeply, turning to my left to see my one and only Tris, laying sleeping asleep. She is so cute when she is asleep, I smile, stroking her hair just out her face, kisses her forehead, before carefully moving out the bed not wanting to wake her up.

I walk towards the bathroom turning the tap on splashing water on my face. I look at myself in the mirror, then remember the last words she ever said to me.

" _You are never alone Tobias, remember that. I love you."_ Those were the words that stayed for me, those were the words that kept me strong during initiation, she was right, I was never alone, not with Zeke and all of my friends. They helped me find myself, who I really am. Sure they don't know about the beatings but they didn't need to, they were the best and most understanding friends ever.

In fact, those were the words that I told Tris, when she felt alone, when Peter, Drew and Al nearly beat her to death. I told her the words that gave me strength, "You are never alone Tris, remember that." Those words were my way of telling her I know what it's like to be beaten, I know what it's like to feel vulnerable and afraid. It was my way of comforting her. The exact same way she comforted me.

It seemed to help her too. Those same words, how those words from an 11-year-old could give people so much strength. Damn I have to get her off my mind, it is not healthy, I will probably never see her again; why can't I just let it go?

 _Because if she is dead then you basically just stepped aside and let it happen, she saved you and you never saved her!_ The guilt spoke again. I shook myself, I wrote a note for Tris.

"Tris,

Couldn't sleep, so went to train, if I am not back before breakfast, I will see you in the hall. I love you.

Your love

Tobias"

I left the note on the bedside table, then left my apartment making my way along the chasm and down to the training room. I walked straight to the punching bag, punching it hard and angrily imagining it was my father. Minutes soon turn into hours, I kept punching and punching, regretting leaving the girl on her own with that maniac, but I didn't regret meeting Tris or all of my friends, I didn't regret leaving Marcus. I just regret that one thing, the girl. She was…is in abnegation but she is so brave, yes she was selfless but mostly brave. _Wait? Selfless and brave? Divergent!_ My sub consciousness told me. Why didn't I see it earlier? Of course she is, in those few minutes she showed her Divergence, that puts her in even more danger, just being that puts her in danger, never mind Marcus.

I punched the bag harder and more worriedly, then I heard a voice.

"Babe? You didn't turn up for breakfast, are you ok?"

I stop punching turning to look at Tris, she looks so worried. "Sorry, must have gotten carried away."

"Did you have the nightmare again?" She asks. She knows I have nightmares about Marcus beating me, but she doesn't know about the girl, I haven't been able to talk about her to anybody. The girl I left behind to be brutally beaten by a monster. My silence must have given her the answer, she took another step to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Remember what you told me once?" She asks me, I look down at her my arms automatically holding her.

"What was that?" I rest my chin on her head, closing my eyes a little.

"You are never alone." She looks up at me, but adds more, "You don't have to go through this alone, ok? You can talk to me."

Those words gave me strength once more, I force a smile and nod, "I will." It was true, I will tell her one day about it, but how do explain to someone how a little girl you don't even know is haunting you.

Tris pulls away, "Now, go take a shower before the initiates jump."

My eyes go wide, is it that time already? I jog out of the training room, to my apartment to have a quick shower. I get dressed then run to make it to the net. I hear Zeke calling at someone from above, "I'll see you down there Eli!" I heard him shouting.

 _Eli? Who is Eli? How can he meet an initiate on the first day and make a friend? Wait? I am pretty sure he jumps on the first carriage how the hell did he meet anyone?_

Soon Zeke was with the rest of the group. "Dauntless born is so going to jump first." One of the dauntless member's shouts, I couldn't figure out who.

Zeke's voice shouted up, "Nope! You are wrong! Eli from Abnegation is going to jump first, she I frigin awesome!"

 _Another transfer from Abnegation? What is happening in that faction? Maybe she is going running away from something too? Like me? Maybe she is the girl that saved me!_ I thought to myself, hope building but as per a voice inside my head torn my hope apart.

 _Maybe, unless she is dead because of you._

I let a deep sigh out, Tris looked at me with question eyes, "Just bored, you know me, I'm so inpati-" I am cut off by the net stretching then retracting. I hear a little hiss escape from the girl that jump.

 _She didn't even scream…impressive. What was the hiss though? Pain? Probably from impact right?_ I was completely zoned out in I realise she already nearly out the net by herself, I automatically grab her hand for support, but I realise I don't feel a hand but a glove. _Abnegation doesn't wear gloves._ She snapped to look at me, I glanced in her eyes, what they shows confuses me, they saw recognition, when she jumped to the ground she looked at the ground though her stance was extremely good. "hey, what's your name?" I question her, she just keeps staring at the ground, she looks completely zoned out. Tris does it a lot so I know what it looks like when someone is zoned out. instead of bringing her out of zone slowly, I make an offensive accusation instead. I click my fingers in front of her face.

"Hello? You're not going to vomit or anything are you?" I question, sounding aggravated, after all I am the harsh instructor everyone knows me as mean.

She looked up at me and saw the excitement in her eyes, even the happiness in her eyes, though I could see pain and secrets behind those happy eyes, she sounded excited too, "You're kidding me, right? That was one of the best things I ever done." That voice, _it cannot be? Can it? She made it, she is here. She is not dead. She survived. Her plan worked!_ The voice in my head calms me down though. _We don't know if it is her Four. Don't get too excited._

I am snapped out of my thought by Zeke, cheering in the girl's ear, "Eli! You jumped first, knew you had the guts to."

Eli? That is her name then? Well that is a nice name, I like it, I found myself staring at her, she must have felt me staring because she turns to look at me so I snap my gaze to Zeke waiting for him to introduce us, "Oh right sorry, Eli, this is Four and Tris." He points to Tris who was stood slightly behind me. That is all I expect Zeke to say but he doesn't, he praises her, "Hey Four, you have a good one here! She is a fast runner, she jumped on the first carriage with us and jumped off second after Shauna and landed on her feet." _That is how he met her? No wonder he bet she would jump first? Only the fittest ever got on the first carriage._ What she added surprises me, the way she spoke sounds so dauntless.

"Instead of my ass." She is chuckling, it is an innocent but also a one that sounded like it was rarely used. The way she looks when she chuckles, her eyes show surprise that even she is chuckling. It is strange to watch. _Convinced it is her yet?_ I think to the doubtful voice, which a reply I get. _A chuckle doesn't count no._

Zeke is shoving her playfully. For a second only a second there was pain in her eyes, she is good at hiding it, extremely good, if I wasn't staring at her then I would have missed it completely, Zeke is speaking, "You have to let that drop!"

She gets close to him then whispers "Never!" to him in an intimidating voice, before playfully hitting him, or that is what it looked like but Zeke winced a little. She is grinning raising her eyebrows, that is when I see it, how could I have missed it before? She has a scar across her eye and nose. It looked like a nasty scar, it would have hurt.

 _It must be her, I have to find a way to ask her, or something? I have to thank her if it is her, I have to get more information about her. I have to talk to Zeke after all of the initiates jump, I will ask Tris to give them the tour._

"Oh you are lucky you are an initiate." Zeke teases her, she just smirks mischievously back. As if she was up to something but how could she be? She is new here? Maybe it is a look to hide something else.

I gently rest my hand on her back, _Bandages?_ I think, "Welcome to dauntless, Eli." I say as I hear the scream of another initiate.

After all of the initiates jump, I walk to Tris, "Hey Tris, can you take the tour? I need to talk to Zeke about something?"

Tris smiles at nods at me, "Yeah, sure thing, meet me at lunch?"

I smile and nods, "Of course, I will."

"Will you make it this time?" She questioned.

I smirk and nods, "I wouldn't miss lunch with you."

I watch as Tris walks the initiates away, then I run after Zeke, he couldn't have gotten very far, I was right. "Zeke!" I call when I heard him just ahead but there were too many dauntless members between us.

Zeke stops people walk around him until I catch up to him, "Hey, what's up? Thought you were taking the tour with Tris?"

"No, just wanted to know about the Abnegation, Eli is it? What do you know about her?" I quiz him, then I regret it, he is going to think I like her.

"Mmm, not much at all." He looks down, slight sadness in his eyes, what? what does he know?

"Zeke?" I know that is all I needed to say, he knows that I want him to tell me.

He sighs deeply, looking up then down the corridor, "You can't tell anyone right? It could get her in serious trouble? I'm surprised she even told me."

I nod, then glance around to see that we were in the 'black' spot of the corridor where we cannot be seen or hear on the camera. "I won't tell anyone, what is it?"

"She didn't have a name, like at all." Zeke answers, sighing deeply shaking his head, not wrapping his head around it.

I didn't expect that, how can she not have a name? _because she was hidden, you know it, you know it's her._ "How can she not have a name? what did they call her at the ceremony?" I question him more, he has to know more to get Eli.

"This is what could get her into trouble." He glanced up and down the corridor again, "Supposedly she didn't have any records of birth or anything, so she made her own, she made the name Elizabeth up for it, I think she wanted escape something bad specially since…" he stops himself from talking.

"What?" I ask more, _Making her own records? That makes her as smart as an Erudite, her telling Zeke everything makes her a Condor. She is everything. She is all of the fractions, except for Amity. That could soon change though._

Zeke looks at me his eyes sad and protective, "I felt a bandage on her shoulder. I rested my hand on her shoulder whilst introducing her to all our friends."

"I felt one on her back." I reply. _What has she been through? I am going to have to watch her during initiation, especially the fighting._

"You'll watch out for her right? I know I know, not too much or it'll be favouritism but you know what I mean?" Zeke nearly pleads, as I look into his eyes and I see that it is plea, he wants me too after his new friend.

I nod, "I will do my best." I smile a little.

He returns the smile until Marlene runs towards us. "Four, Zeke! We need to go to the chasm now! It's Tris and that new friend of yours Zeke."

We are all running towards the chasm fast, "What happened?" I ask whilst sprinting to the chasm, my one and only love is in danger and so if the girl that is possibly my sister.

"I don't know the full story but right now, they are both hanging on for dear life. By that I mean Zeke's friend is holding onto the edge of the chasm with one hand and holding Tris's wrist with the other. She is holding on for the both of them. Well she is trying but I am told one of the initiates is stamping on her hand. Supposedly Zeke's-"

"Her name is Eli!" Zeke shouts as we all run still, he seemed angry that she didn't even remember Eli's name.

"Well then Eli, seems to be distracting Tris from the fear of death. It's like she can't even feel the pain." Marlene explains fully. _Can't feel pain? Comforting Tris? That is kind; that makes her Amity. She is all five of the factions, she is fully divergent._

When I see the scene I see Marlene was spot on, Eli is looking down at Tris, I can hear her comforting my girl.

"Tris, hey it is ok, I will not let go of you or this railing, just look into my eyes, nowhere else but my eyes. Just concentrate on me."

That was all I needed to hear, I run across the bridge. "Hey prick!" I yell to the initiate stamping on Eli's hand, I punch him square in the nose. He is instantly knocked out. "Marlene take him to infirmary please." She obeys, I kneel down next to Eli, who was still looking down at Tris, I take the chance to glance down at Eli's hand, still had a glove on but I could see her fingers were broken in many places. _How is she still holding on?_

Eli must have felt my presence, she looks up, "Four…get Tris." I go to take her hand instead but it seems to anger her. "Get Tris! She is more important." I watch Eli as she uses all of the strength she has to pull Tris as high as she could to the bar, Tris reaches her other hand up. I grab her hand and pull her up. Eli's whole body swings when Tris is to safety. Eli is looking down to the water and rocks. Zeke takes her wrist pulling her up. I just hold Tris to me, her body was trembling.

Zeke was looking at Eli's hand, "Eli, we need to get you to the infirmary, ok?"

She looks at her hand quickly stunned as if she doesn't want us to see something I see a wash of relief rush over her before she shakes her head, "No it'll fine."

Tris's pride and relief is shining now, she stops shaking and looks at Eli, "Thank you, Eli that was very brave."

"I am sure you would have done the same." is Eli's reply, as if she didn't want to be praised for what she did.

I look at Tris full of confusion, "What happened?" I need to know what happened, why my love was hanging on the edge of the chasm.

Tris looks at me, "That initiate that you punched, Ryan I think his name is. I was explaining how the chasm is a reminder of how there is a difference between stupidity and bravery, that this jump would kill you. He decided to go psycho and said "let's have a demonstration." Then pushed me of. I would have fell but a hand drabbed mine." She looks at Eli. "Ryan glared at her and shouted, "Let her go! Or you will fall with her" Eli just stared at him, and said, "No, I will not let our innocent instructor fall." Then I was falling more, but I came to a sudden halt. I look up and see Eli hanging for not only her life but my own. She risked her own life to save mine. The next think I know he is yelling at her to just fucking die, stamping on her hand, I was freaking. I thought she wouldn't be able to keep a hold. Then she was comforting me, telling me to just look at her, not looking around or getting distracted, just to focus on her, she comforted me when I should have comforted her." Tris looks down ashamed.

I just kiss her forehead. "It's ok, you are safe now." I hear Zeke still arguing with Eli to go to the infirmary, I stand up with Tris looking between them.

"Eli, your hand is broken, you have to get it fixed!" Zeke is explaining getting annoyed.

"I know, I know it's broken, but I will not go to the infirmary!" Eli shouts back at him then storms off. _She is scared that someone will see something, she doesn't want to show something. What is wrong with her hand?_

Zeke sighs deeply, putting his head in his hands, "Zeke take the initiates to their room then show them where the lunch is. Come on Tris." I order Zeke, before Tris and I run to catch up to Eli, Zeke wasn't wrong when he said she was fast. It took us 20 minutes to catch her up.

"Eli stop!" Both Tris and I yell at the same time when we were close enough.

Eli stops, probably because we are her instructors so she thinks she has to listen to us, in a way she does. She doesn't say anything or turn around. She is only a little out of breath.

I walk around to face her, "Hey, you are probably just in shock, you probably have adrenaline pumping through your body that is stopping your hand from hurting, but soon it will hurt like mad." I explain softly, I have to be soft when it comes to these type of situations not only that but I want to be, we have been through a lot together.

"You don't understand, I…I can't go to the infirmary. Please don't make me explain why, I just can't." Her voice so soft and innocent, but strong and fierce at the same time. This girl is confusing.

"What if we fix it for you in our apartment?" Tris questions her, she obviously wanted to repay Eli for saving her life.

Eli hesitates I can see that she is thinking it through, I watch as her the emotions change many times through her process but finally sighed deeply and nods, "If it makes you feel better."

 _Makes us feel better? We are doing this for her not us? Why is she saying that? Is she only used to making other people feel better? I need to know her secrets; I need to make her feel better. she deserves happiness, me and Tris and our friends will help her gain it._


	10. Secrets Revealed

**10) Secrets Revealed.**

 **Eli's POV**

I am walking behind throughout the pit, but then I hear the Erudite, Ryan talking about not listening to a girl, that males are the superior gender and that he would never listen to her, so he would get rid of her as quick as possible. That is when I see their perfect opportunity, I starting walking towards the front where they were. Tris stopped near the edge. _Damn it Tris move away from the edge._

I thought, when Tris is explaining, "This is the chasm, this is a reminder to us all the difference between stupidity and bravery, a daredevil jump from here will cost you your life."

I see Ryan taking a step towards her, "How about you give a demonstration?" They he shoves her hard, luckily not far enough for me to grab her hand. I glance down to her to see her looking up to me with shock and gratefulness. I start to pull her up until I hear Ryan's voice, "Hey look another girl, let her go or you will die along with her."

I just stare at him with hard daring eyes, I just smirk, "No, I will not let you kill our innocent instructor just because you don't like women being in charge of you." That is when she feel Ryan's hand pushing me too, I was hoping he would do that, to show that women are the superior and stronger gender, there was no way I would let him prove that wrong. He didn't know I had my hand griping the railing the whole time. So when I didn't fall either he grew very annoyed.

"Just fall you bitches!" I hears him shouting, then I felt him stamping on my hand, breaking my fingers with each stamp. "Let go!"

I look down to see Tris's eyes full of panic and worry, even though she was growing heavy I would never let her go, "Hey, Tris…Tris look at me." When her eyes are finally on me I smile a little, "Hey, it ok Tris, ok? I won't let you go; I have got you. Don't look anywhere but me" I see her looking passed me to my hand, "hey, hey, don't look past me. Look at me." Her eyes are back on mine. "See, it makes it easier doesn't it? We are both in this together. If you fall I fall. You are never alone. Remember that." I see her nodding, then I feel vibration running through the bridge which was making it very hard to keep a hold of, eventually I hear Four asking Marlene to take someone to the infirmary.

I look up and I am faced with my brother. "Four…get Tris." I say, I finally realise how tired I am getting, my arms are growing extremely weak. I cannot carry us both. I see Four moving to take my hand. Why isn't he listening to me, Tris is more important I am just an initiate. "Get Tris! She is more important." I half shout at him, I use the remaining strength I have to pull Tris as high as I can towards the bridge, suddenly she is out of my grasp and my arm falls to my side causing my whole body to sway. My hand is about to give up and let me fall until I feel a hand on my wrist. I look up to see Zeke. I let him pull me up, I let him use his strength as I hardly have any left. I just sit on the bridge breathing heavy.

I don't even feel Zeke looking at my hand through my glove, until he talks. "Eli, we need to get you to the infirmary, ok?"

I snap my head to look at my hand to see if he took my glove off, I am so relieved that he hasn't, that he is just talking about my broken hand "No it'll fine."

Zeke is about to speak until I hear Tris's voice, she also seems breathless, "Thank you, Eli. That was very brave."

I smile and shrug a little, _why was she thanking me? any other person would have right? Just like we were saved by dauntless members._ "I am sure you would have done the same."

I hear Four ask Tris "What happened?" I don't need to hear or remember that again so looked back at Zeke.

"Eli, we need to reset you hand, come on I'll take you." His voice is soft and caring.

 _No, I cannot go to the infirmary, they will take my glove of they will see my burnt hand, they will see muscle and veins instead of skin, no I refuse to go._

"No Zeke, I will be fine." I comment again, after all I have had enough and I have never been to the hospital for it, I have got knows how many broken bones but I am fine, aren't I?

"Eli, your hand is broken, you have to get it fixed!" Zeke seems to be getting angry at me because he is shouting at me

"I know, I know it's broken, but I will not go to the infirmary!" I had enough of this, he was acting like I was stupid. I am not stupid I just won't let them see it! So I just run as fast as I can.

I hear footsteps behind me, damn it who is following me, I just want to be left alone, why won't anyone just leave me alone? I just kept running and running but they always seemed to follow me, I am slowly starting to give up on outrunning them. Then I did give up when I heard.

"Eli stop!" From both of my instructors, _damn it, it had to be them that followed me, I have to listen to them, they are the people that either keeps me in this faction or tells me to fuck off._ I just stand where I am, they told me to stop but they didn't tell me what else to do,

I see my brother…I mean Four, I see Four walking into my view. "Hey, you are probably just in shock, you probably have adrenaline pumping through your body that is stopping your hand from hurting, but soon it will hurt like mad." He speaks softly to, he spoke caringly, he is my brother, he will have to know everything; I guess this is the first way he could find out.

"You don't understand, I…I can't go to the infirmary. Please don't make me explain why, I just can't." I spoke, both in defeat and determination, I don't want them thinking I am weak, I am not weak.

"What if we fix it for you in our apartment?" Tris questions me also in a caring tone. _She only cares because I saved her life. No other reason._ No, I cannot think that, that is rude, I don't even know her.

 _Exactly you don't them and you are going to show them your hand? It's the first day and you're going to spill your life to him and her?_ The voice in my head demands which I answer to, _He is my brother! Yes, but I will make it like it is for them, I know I can live with a broken hand._ "If it makes you feel better." I decide to reply.

They both seemed confused, but they shrug, they move to lead the way, I follow them, I think about making a run for it, but I am tired, I may not look like it to them but by god I am exhausted, Tris is heavier than she looks. We seem to walk forever. _God they live forever away._ I think until they finally stop at a door.

I look at them, I don't know where it came from but I yawn, which seems to catch Fours attention, since Tris is opening the door and he is just leaning against the door looking at me, "Tired, mmm?"

I just shrug, "Long day, that just seems to get longer by the feel of it." Is all I say, Tris walks inside the apartment, Four signals me to go first. _Well no turning back now._

I walk inside to the apartment, I look around, it only has the furniture that was necessary but that's all one needs right? _How you expect us to know? You haven't had it for 3 years remember?_ I just shake my head a little.

"What's wrong?" Four asks noticing my head shaking. I just shrug, that when he asks the next question, "So why won't you go to the infirmary? Is it a fear?"

I tilt my head at the question, I dilemma the question, _well no I don't have a fear of hospitals but I do have a fear of people thinking me a weak when they see my wounds._ I decide on my answer, "Yes and no."

"Nothing is ever easy with you, is it?" Tris asks, with her arms folded, it wasn't in a snappy or rude way, but it feels that way.

"No, it isn't easy, but since you are so curious, no I am not afraid of the infirmary, I just don't need people to know my business. I don't want people looking at me differently." I sigh deeply, silently cursing myself. _Why? Why would you say all of that?_ I think to myself which I seem to get a reply from the voice, _because you want your brother to know what he made happen._ I shake my head again, looking up to see Four looking at me through eyes that seems to be trying to read me.

"Why would anyone look at you differently?" He questions.

Really? He of all people should know why they probably would, I just fold my arms, staring at him, "What you want me to admit, to confess or something? So you can go spread around how weak I am? How I ran away from my own pain? When no one has no idea, what it is like?" I ended up bursting out, yelling, tears were stinging my eyes. _What? I haven't cried in years, why now? Why in front of him?_

"Whatever is said in this room stays in this room, you have our word." He replied calmly, though he seemed surprised against my outburst.

I sighed deeply putting my head in my good hand, I gulp hard, I walk up to Four holding my hands out, "Take them off." I order him, his eyes harden by how I order him, but he slides both off at the same time though he was more careful of my left broken hand.

They both gasp at what they saw, I look away towards the door, I couldn't face either of them, nor could I face my hand anymore. My good hand turned into a fist as I am angry at myself for crying right now.

Tris stood stunned, Four moves to make me look at him, "Hey, its ok, you aren't weak, you having this and being able to hold yourself and someone from falling, that doesn't make you weak, it makes you even stronger than the rest of us."

I just nod, he smiles a little, he points to the sofa, "You might want to sit down for this. I don't want you to fall down."

I couldn't help but smile a little, "It ok, I know the pain." I curse myself again. _Might as well tell them the whole bloody thing._

"What happened?" Four asked me, I froze, he wants to know, I can't tell him, not here, not now, I not in front of Tris.

Luckily Tris hissed, "Four!" at his rudeness.

Four smiles nervously, "Sorry, Eli. Just wanted you to know we are here to talk to, we aren't just harsh instructors that we will seem like tomorrow and whenever you are with the other initiates." He talks away, I know he is trying to distract me from him fixing my hand, but I can feel him clicking my fingers back into place.

He expected me to scream, I think Tris did too, because they just stared at me. I act stupid, "What? is my hand all fixed? Damn Tob-Four you're good at talk distracting." I am mentally hitting myself right now, why would I do that? He has changed his name for a reason, to get away from the past.

Now he was staring at me, he has a lot of emotions behind those eyes, relief, joy and most of all questions "Umm, I…I should probably leave." I stutter making my way to the door but his hand slams against the door as I start to open it, the door slams shut.

"You're her aren't you?" He questions hardly, I look over at Tris to see her completely confused.

I couldn't lie to him anymore, "You'll have to elaborate Four."

Four's hand goes into a fist next to the door, "He done this too you didn't he? The one you save me from? Marcus; he done it, didn't he?" he is nearly shouting, like it is all my fault.

To answer his question, I just spoke the words I told him all those years ago "You are not alone, never forget that."

His face relaxed, he pulls me into a hug, "I was so scared that I would have gotten you killed, I didn't even know you existed I am so sorry, I was so confused when I heard your voice, and he talked about a basement. You were so brave. Did you get this from when you protected me?" he gently touches my face scar.

 _Well, he didn't need me to tell him anything, I am surprised he remembered anything, why would he?_ "Yeah, but it ok, not your fault."

Four lets me go I feel his eyes run up and down me, "What are you to me? why were you in my basement?"

Tris was extremely quiet during this, probably completely confused, praying that I am not an ex-girlfriend or something.

I look down at my hands, I am so nervous that he is going to reject me just like our father did, "I'm…I'm your sister Tob-Four."

I find the nerve to look up to see him smiling a little, "You're my sister? Your only 3 years younger than me?"

"Ahh…no." I answer, it was his turn to be completely confused. "I am 15. There is a 4-year difference between us."

"Then how are you here? How did you get to choose a year early?" He questioned. I look at him, he seems so confused about the whole concept.

I couldn't help but smirk at his confusion, "I umm, well there was no records at all of me ever being born, I tried plan A and it failed so plan B wait to make records, I had to get away soon, he…" I stop to look at Tris, not knowing if I can trust her.

Four follows my gaze, "You can trust her Eli, she knows everything, plus she is my fiancée, she is practically family."

I look at Four and nods, I trust his judgment, "When you left…please don't hate yourself…I don't hate you, I am proud you left, I am so happy that you left, I would have hated it if you stayed because of me... he took all my furniture out of my apartment, he turned the water off down there, he fed me only once a week. He…he kept me tied up, he would come home from work, beat me till he went for food, after food he would be drunk and he beat me some more."

I feel Four freeze next to me, "Eli I am so sorry, I should have never left, I am so sorry. I understand if you hate me." he paused a moment, "What was your punishment for saving me?"

I look up at him shocked, his eyes were full of rage and anger already, I just shake my head, "It doesn't matter, that is in the past." I take his hand gently, "Please, don't, you are already eating yourself up, I don't want you to. I don't want you hurting because of me."

Four's eyes grew softer, his eyes are watering, "But you were hurt because of me, it must have been bad; which is why you are not telling me, please tell me, let me deal with it my own way. Please Eli. Just tell me, what your punishment was." His voice is a plea, it is the voice that kills me, like it is pained. Which is probably is after hearing all of this.

I gulp hard and sigh deeply knowing it would affect him more if he doesn't know what happened, "Promise me you will not do anything stupid or reckless."

Four looks at me, his mouth was working as if thinking what he should answer, "Fine, I promise I won't do anything stupid or reckless, just tell me."

"He stabbed me… twice…he was going to kill me. If Andrew Prior didn't show up I would be dead." I answer, I just hug him hoping it would be a little bit comforting.

There were two choices at once talking to me then; "Show me." and "My father?"

I look at Tris first, "If your father is Andrew Prior, then yes he saved my life that day without even knowing it." Then I turned to Four and shook my head, "I…I can't I don't feel comfortable, I'm sorry. I have already shared so much; I wasn't even supposed to tell anyone not even you. I wasn't going to, then that stupid Ryan came and ruined it all for me."

"You…you weren't going to tell me?" Four looks hurt, and pained. I mentally hit myself again, I am so not good with words, I need more social time to get used to this talking and when to lie and when not to. How to speak kinder.

"I don't know, I didn't plan that far, I didn't exactly think I would find you the first day of initiation." I explained truthfully. My stomach rumbling seems to save me.

Four frowns deeply, "When was the last time you ate?" he asked with his voice full of worry and concern.

"Sunday." I automatically spoke, "Sunday was the day I got fed." It feel good to get it all of my chest, knowing I could talk to them.

"What? It's Saturday! Come on, let's go get you some food." Four says then heads towards the door then stops, "Your hand will need to have a hand support." He walks to a draw pulling out a hand support, he slid it on my hand and tightened it. He has my glove in his other hand, I slide my hand in the glove. I look at my right hand, luckily the support meant it was covered from the eyes.

He opened the door for me and Tris, I start walking ahead until I realise I have clue where I am going. "Ahh." Four and Tris laugh at me before walking ahead to the hall, they open the door for me, there was a loud cheer as Four and Tris stand aside and everyone sees me.

I look at Four full of confusion, he just shrugs and whispers, "Probably because you're a hero…again." I look down, I don't really like the attention. I walk to sit down at an empty table that didn't really stay empty for long. Zeke was at my side, with Marlene, then Uriah arrived, soon the table that was once empty was fully by all of Zeke's friends, even Four and Tris sat with me.

"Eli what you done was so awesome! Everyone knows what happened, Ryan is out already, everyone is keeping an eye on you to be best ever initiate. I mean saving our great Tris on your first day, holding on for…I don't know let's work it out…Marlene how long did it take you to find Four and myself?"

Marlene thought for a moment, "Around 7 minutes. how would I know you would still be near the net?"

Zeke chuckles at Marlene's frustration, "Fair enough, it took us around 4 minutes to get to the chasm, plus 2 minutes for Four to deal with Ryan, then another minute to pull Tris up, then a minute for you. So add all of that up and you held on for 15 minutes. Plus, you were carrying more than just your weight, which is pretty impressive. How are you so strong?" Zeke questions, it was obvious he wanted to know my secret. Though it really was no secret.

I lie obviously I am not going to tell them all that when your beaten all your life you learn to endure pain. That is all that those 15 minutes were, I just shrug, "Adrenaline rush maybe? It stopped me from feeling the pain, that or when I was talking to Tris it calmed me down, or I forgot about it when talking to her."

Four helps me out by shrugging, "Could have been, it has been known to gain incredible strength when adrenaline is pumping."

Then I hear a voice that isn't one of Zeke's friends, in fact it is a leader, "Eli, looks like I am going to have to keep an eye on you. you seem to be our top initiate already and the training hasn't even begun. You are for sure one of the best stiff's we have ever head."

His eyes move to Tris, "How humiliating, being saved by a transfer initiate from Abnegation."

"Not really." I answer him, my arms folded across my chest, stubbornly.

"How not, stiff?" Eric question, I don't understand that nickname but it doesn't bother me I was called 'girl' all my life so why would stiff affect me?

"It doesn't matter who saved her, it could have been anyone, I just happened to be the closest to her." I feel someone kicking me under the table probably telling me to stop but carry on, "You know you probably shouldn't judge a person just by the clothing they wear. I am probably stronger than you are." I get a much harder kick from under the table. I know who it is now. Four.

Eric laughs, "You think you are stronger than me?"

Four seems to answer for me, "Excuse her Eric, the adrenaline is probably still pumping in her veins."

"No that seemed to be a challenge." Eric replied folding his arms. "I challenge you to a strength match."

Four looks at me warningly, but I couldn't turn down now, he would think I am weak and that I fear him which I do not. "What is the match?"

"Who can stay dangled from the chasm the longest?" Eric speaks confidently.

I smirk and nod, _I can do pull up for hours, what is a few merely minutes dangling_ _from the chasm?_ "Fine, when?"

Everyone is looking at me stunned. Even Eric is shocked; I am pretty sure I can see sweat on his head right now. He tries to cover it up by sounding confident, or trying to I can see right through it. "tomorrow before training."

Eric turns to look at Four, "What time is training?"

Four looks at Eric and shrugs looking bored, "8:30 after breakfast." He is glaring at Eric for being stupid and challenging an initiate.

"Great, you can skip breakfast, see you at the chasm at 8." Eric smile evilly though I can see the fear in his eyes. This is his reputation on the line not mine, I have already shown people what I can do. If I win then I will show them that we seem to have a weak leader; that needs lessons on how to judge people because he doesn't seem to have a clue what he is doing.

I just shrug, looking unnerved, I am pretty sure I am looking bored too, I am not too sure though "Meet you there." Eric walks off, his hands are clenching open and shut that means his hands are sweating, I am proven correct when he wipes his hands on his trousers.

I turn my attention to see that everyone is still staring at me as if everything thinks that I am stupid. "What?" I question, not liking everyone's looks. They are so judging as if I didn't just show them what I could just do.

Four though is furious, "What do you think you are doing? Are you trying to get in trouble or something?" I know why he is angry, he just finds out he has a sister and he now has to watch her dangle herself of the chasm for a stupid strength test. I couldn't help but feel hurt though, he should know that I am strong by what he has been though that pain gives strength.

I frown deeply, hating that everyone is underestimating me, underestimating my strength, my abilities, I have trained for over a year for this.

I glare at Four before I know it I am yelling at him and the others, "He is underestimating me, he doesn't know my strength, hell none of you do. So stop looking at me like I am weak! For God sake, none of you even know me so why are you so quick to judge? What is it because I was from Abnegation? Then remember this, I am not there anymore, I am here, this is my home now. If I want to accept a challenge, then I fucking will. I am the only one that knows my own strength!" I push my plate to the centre of the table, I only had a few bites but that is all I need to survive.

I stand up and walk out the food hall, to find the initiates in the pit. I walk towards them to see what they are doing and get to know them a little bit better.


	11. Initiate or Leader

**Initiate or Leader**

 **Four POV**

What just happened? I am frozen as Eric leaves our table, she just broke her hand and she is going to dangle herself from the railing, again tomorrow? _How can she be so irresponsible? Why wouldn't she just keep her head down like I did? I have to protect her; she is my sister. I can't let her falling to dead._ Then I say something I instantly regret.

"What do you think you are doing? Are you trying to get in trouble or something?"

I was staring into her eyes, trying to intimidate her, but it didn't work, instead I saw hurt, and untrusting then her eyes went hard on defence and she was shouting at me, "He is underestimating me, he doesn't know my strength, hell none of you do. So stop looking at me like I am weak! For God sake, none of you even know me so why are you so quick to judge? What is it because I was from Abnegation? Then remember this, I am not there anymore, I am here, this is my home now. If I want to accept a challenge, then I fucking will. I am the only one that knows my own strength!"

Pang, I felt guilt wash over me, as she pushes her plate in the middle of the table, the plate that was hardly touch, I watch her walk away, I put my head in my hands.

"What am I going to do?" I mutter lowly, I couldn't walk to Eric and tell him that the challenge wasn't on, that would show weakness, not just on her behalf but mine too, plus I would show favouritism against the initiates already. That was a big no, no.

I finally look up to see all of my friends looking at me with an odd look, it was confusion, they didn't know why I cared so much, no one except Tris. Luckily she helped me out. "Come on guys, she is one of our initiates, she just saved my life, now she seems to have a death wish. How do you think we are going to react? It makes us look like bad instructors if we lose another one of our initiates already."

They seem to believe her and nod, Zeke speaks up, "True, would make you look like lousy instructors, but there is nothing we can do except be supportive of her like the friends we are. She is right, we don't know her, we don't know what she is capable of. What I do know is if she can carry two peoples weight with someone stamping on her foot for 15 minutes then she will be able to beat Eric. What is his record?"

Everyone looks at me, they all seem to think I know all of Eric's weaknesses, I mean sure I do, he was in my initiation with me, but still hate it how they expect me to know everything. I shrug and answer anyways, "7 minutes 49 seconds. Eli has a broken hand now though."

"Four, you hold the record at the minute don't you? What is your time? 11 minutes?" Lynn questions.

Everyone's eyes were back on me again, I nod, "11 minutes 24 seconds."

Uriah grins, "I think she will beat your record, I think that 'unbeatable record' will be beaten tomorrow morning."

Lynn rolls her eyes, "Come on, the strongest of our dauntless members' can't even beat that record, what makes you think she can?"

Uriah looks at him and smiles, "The determination that was in her eyes, not just to beat Eric in this challenge but to prove to us that she isn't weak. That she isn't just a weak girl from Abnegation that should be protected from everything."

Zeke looks at his brother and nods, "I already know she isn't weak, I am going to bet that she wins."

I snap my gaze to look at Zeke through narrow eyes, "You are betting?" _She could fall to her dead and he is going to bet on her! He was supposed to be her friend._

Zeke grins, "Of course, she needs to know someone believes in her, I believe in her 100%, I am betting that she wipes that smirk of Eric's face."

I couldn't help but nod, for once he was right about this, "I am betting she wins too, I shouldn't have shouted at her, I am going to see if I can find her."

I got a chorus of, "Alright, see you later." I stand up, grab a couple of muffins for Eli.

My friends look at me with eyebrows raised, "What? she needs to eat, to get her strength up, she hardly touched her food." I point to her plate, everyone looked at her plate and nodded.

I walk out of the food hall, _where do I even start? She doesn't even know the compound._ I walk ahead, and see the initiates. I walk up to them. They all freeze with fear.

"Have you seen the, the stiff? I need to talk to her." I say in my instructor voice. I hate calling her the stiff, she is completely the opposite of it, but around the initiates I have to be mean.

A condor answered, "Yeah, she came up to us before, we started talking to her about what she did today. Erudite there." She points to an Erudite then continues, "Called her an idiotic stiff. The stiff started talking to him in this really scary calm voice. Then walked away, mumbling something about training, then she was gone."

I look to Erudite, "What is your name?" I continue with my intimidating instructor voice.

"Jacob." He whispers, just loud enough for me to hear.

"Well, Jacob, what did she say to you?" I continue, I was curious I must admit, _I wonder if she had my kind of scary voice._

"Uh, she said it may have been idiotic but at least she done something, rather than standing there shitting myself. Then she said, she saved a life today, that is an achievement, what did I do today except shit myself?" He explained, I watched as he looked down ashamed.

"Well she has a point, doesn't she? She showed strength and bravery today, you stood and watched as Ryan tried to kill your instructor and fellow initiate." I speak, almost with pride in my voice, then I turn to walk away.

 _Training? How would she even know where that was?_ I thought to myself, I find myself jogging to the training room. I slow to a walk when I hear punches hit a bag.

I walk around the corner and see Eli punching at a bag angrily but with control. I find myself analysing her, her stance was spot on, her feet apart one foot slightly in front of the other, she was on the balls of her feet. I find my eyes moving up, she was turning and punching through her hips and body, not her arms and hands. _Where did she learn to fight?_ I couldn't help but think, that was when I noticed something, the sound of punches stopped, Eli was looking at me now.

"You just going to stare or are you going to help me?" She snapped at me, she was clearly angry at me.

I sigh softly walking to the centre ring, she walks in too, her gloves were off. Both of them, _she was punching using a broken hand?_

I must have been staring at her hands for too long because I heard a softer voice, "Don't look at them please." Her voice was so soft; it was almost a plea.

I look at her face, "Sorry, you don't need much help, your stance is perfect, your always on the balls of your feet, you turn into each punch and your punches are strong." I always compliment when it is earned, she was pretty much to fight, she doesn't need any training.

"I do need help, the only things I have punched is a wall or a punch bag, I easily lose control. I want...need to be in control when it comes to initiation." She looks down as she admits her easy loss of control, I admire her for admitting it though, if she just kept denying it then she would probably kill someone.

I nod, "Alright then, let's see what you can do." I stand in one corner of the fighting ring; she stands at the other. Her hands and stance was instantly perfect, protecting the whole of her body.

 _She is going to be hard to beat._ I find myself thinking. She starts moving forwards just a little, I can see her eyes analysing me. _Yes, well done, find my weakness, use it against me._ I think to myself, it was as if I spoke it out loud because her attack was to the left side of my body, she lands a hard punch there, she slides my feet from underneath me. I see her hand raise back for another punch, but she shakes her head. Muttering to herself, "No, no." Her hand opens, she stands up, holding her hand out to help me up. I take it and she pulls me up.

"That was quick analyses, so tell me what my weakness is? I have always wondered, but no one has got me on my ass before." I find myself grinning, it was true though, since I became a member of dauntless I have been unbeatable. She comes along and gets me on the ground in minutes.

Eli smiles a little, pride filling her eyes, "It is obvious that you fight with your right hand, you put too much obvious weight on your left foot, that means that you have quick reaction for a punch but it makes your whole left side vulnerable. It means if someone punches your left you have to quickly shift your weight then move out of the way, which is a hell of a lot harder to do when 60% of your weight is on that foot."

I stare at Eli in slight shock at how she analysed all of that in under a minute. "Ok, so you can control so you don't need any help. Why are you training though? Should you rest for tomorrows challenge with Eric?"

Eli looks back at me, she walks to the bench, grabbing her water bottle taking gulps before she answers, "I don't think my body needs a rest, I have been beaten all of my life..." she pauses a moment, I just stand looking at her, not saying a word, I can see she is doing to open up a little more. "I was beaten 6 hours a day at the least, Marcus thought it would weaken me, instead it done the opposite. A year and half ago, I could feel the pain getting a little less than usual, that is when I knew I could become immune to the pain, if I pushed through the pain. So when he was at work, I untied the knots with my mouth, and worked out, push ups, pull ups. Anything I could. At first it was nearly impossible, I could only manage 5 before agony took over. I kept going though, whenever Marcus was out I would work out, soon I couldn't feel any of the burning in my hands or the pains in my body. I knew I was stronger, I never screamed when he beat me after that, I thought he would grow bored, that was plan A hoping boredom would take over, I was wrong, it just made him not know when to stop. 6 hours at the least soon turned into 8 hours at the least, but it just made me stronger and stronger." She looks into my eyes taking another drink of the water. "That is how I know I can beat Eric tomorrow, he bullies, he is just like Marcus, which means he is the weak one, he may be a leader but not by first choice, you were first choice, he hates you for it,"

My eyes widen, she figured all of that out by that little convocation? Damn she is good. "Your hand is broken though." I couldn't help but say, how can she hold her weight up? I would hurt like hell.

She chuckles a little, "Immune to physical pain remember, another reason I know I will win tomorrow. When my arms grow tired, I will feel them grow tired but it won't burn and sting like it will Eric. I can withstand pain for hours, how long can Eric?" She looks at me and to prove a point, she walks to the weight set, she sets 25kg on each side. _Wait? What? that is like 50kg, probably her weight. She is going to hurt herself!_ She lies down and picks the weight with easy.

I walk behind her just in case. Then she does something crazy, she lifts the weight with her broke hand, she brings it down and pushes it up. She does it 15 times, then she puts the weight back on the rack. Before sitting up. She must have just thought she proved her point because when I walked around to look at her, she hasn't even broken a sweat.

She grabs her bottle again and drinks just looking at me, probably amused by my face, I was just completely stunned, she just lifted her own weight with her broken hand. She didn't even flinch, I knew she had some muscle I felt it when I hugged her but didn't think she was that strong. _She hid it well so Marcus would never find out._ I thought as I watch her stand up.

"You best show me to where I sleep, believe it or not I haven't slept in a few days." She says before walking to leave the training.

I hear a laugh, in the corridor, I recognise it instantly, it was a taunt laugh, Eric. "Ah, getting in some training? You know even with all the training you get from initiation you won't beat me tomorrow."

I hear Eli speak flatly, not letting Eric get under her skin, _Good on you._ "We shall see tomorrow, have fun with your last minute training."

I start to walk out and Eric bumps into me on purpose, "You are helping her train?"

"Well, yeah it is kind of my job as an instructor, if she is smart enough to ask for more lessons then I am not going to say no." I reply with a harsh tone.

Eric must have noticed the direction I was walking from and he looks at the weights, he looked a little scared and nervous. "You been showing off again Four?" He asks, though I know it is his way of asking if it was me or Eli lifting.

"No, I was just training, Eli." I shrug and walk away, I wait until I am a safe distance away until I start grinning, the fear and nervousness that was in his eyes was hilarious. I run to catch up to Eli. She must have purposely been walking slow because she wasn't that far ahead.

As soon as I am walking beside her, she speaks, "About time, I thought I was going to have to ask around where my room was."

I chuckle a little, "Sorry, I was talking with Eric." I see the initiates as I walk through the pit with Eli. I look at her with my hard instructor eyes. I had hidden apology in my eyes, hopefully she will see it when I pretend to scald her, "No Eli, you are not allowed in there after hours! You can only train when myself or Tris there with you! Understood!" I am practically yelling at her.

She seems to quickly catch on, she just looks down, "Sorry Four, just wanted to get some extra training in."

I feel guilty but I carry on, "Yeah, you need it, but next time find myself or Tris! You could have gotten seriously hurt and it would have been on mine and Tris's head!" I say sternly, it took everything in me not to break character or gulp or something.

Everyone was looking at us, that was a whole load of eyes, I even saw all of our friends staring at us in shock they didn't know this was all an act. I am lucky that Eli understands. "I...I'm sorry." She stutters, she was good at acting. _Or is she actually hurt and scared._

"Yeah, just don't do it again, now come on I'll show you to where the initiates stay." I walk in the direction of the initiates room, I feel everyone's eyes on me, Eli stays close behind me, doesn't say a word until we are far away from the pit.

"How'd I do? Did look all vulnerable and shaken?" She was looking up at me grinning, she looked proud of her act.

I look down at her and couldn't help but chuckle, "Yes, you were pretty amazing back there, how did you know I was putting my instructor face on?"

She chuckles too, "You can't have favourites I know that, so you put your instructor face on when around the initiates, when you started yelling at me I knew that the initiates and leaders must be in the pit. So I just followed your lead." She looks at me with a mischievous grin, "Plus you're my brother, how could I not know how to read you?"

I look ahead, "You only saw me once, I was out of then, so didn't show much expression." I sigh deeply, walking with my hands behind my back.

"Alright fine, I have been through what you have, so I know the difference between a true face and a hidden, cover face. A true voice and a cover voice. I can read between the lines." She explains to me; I turn into her room with plenty of bed. She looks around but shrugs as if coming to a conclusion it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be.

"Well I am going to rest; I will see you tomorrow at the chasm. You will be there right?" She questions, looking at me with the pleading eyes, I read the hidden message in her eyes 'please, I need some support.'

I smile and nods, "Would miss you beating Eric's ass, get some rest. Night."

She smiles and finds a bed that isn't taken and just falls on out, she is out like a light. I start to walk back down the corridor when Zeke and Uriah block my path their arms folded, they look furious with me. _Oh boy, here we go. They didn't know it was all an act._

"What the hell was that? You went to apologise and you end up humiliating her in front of the whole of dauntless." Zeke yells at me, I could feel his angry radiating from him.

I just roll my eyes, "It was all an act, Eli knew it was. I can't be seen having favourites, so around the leaders and the other initiates I have to act as if she is just another initiate to me." I explain, realisation falls on both brothers face.

"She knew you were acting? How? Did you tell her beforehand or something?" Uriah spoke with shock, I understand why, no one can see through me. Only Tris and now Eli.

I just shook my head, "No, but she knew, she asked how she did acting wise when we far enough away from the pit." I smirk looking at their faces.

"Damn she's good. If she can read you, she can read us all. Now I am afraid." Zeke replies half joking half being serious.

"We were just going to go talk to her, you coming?" Uriah saying smiling looking at me with happy eyes.

I shake my head my arms folded, "No, and neither are you, she is sleeping, resting for tomorrow."

The both groan but turn around and I follow them, "I am probably going to turn in for the night too, I need to be up earlier than usual, I want to set up the training room before 8 then I can watch the challenge."

They both say, "Yeah; ok. Night!" I was towards my apartment and open the door. I walk to my bed and just fall on it, falling asleep.

The nightmares of just the voice didn't show but it was replaced by a nightmare of Eli falling to her death from the challenge that is ahead. I see Eric laughing calling her weak.

I wake gasping, breathing heavy, I look at the clock and seeing it is 6:30am. I sigh deeply, trying to control my breathing. _It was just a nightmare; you know she is stronger than him._ I look and see Tris sleeping soundlessly, I kiss her head softly. I walk to the bathroom splash my face, then walk to the training room. At this hour there was no one about.

That is what I thought until I turned the corner into the training room. I see Eli doing pull ups using the punch bag holders pulling herself up then lowing herself, pulling up then down. Her back was to me so she didn't know I was there. I just stood where I was for a good 5 minutes until I cleared my throat.

Eli's eyes snap towards me, "Oh, sorry." She drops down landing on her feet, her knees bent her hand lightly touching the ground. She stands up straight. "You need to hang a punch bag?" She says only a little breathless.

I couldn't help but be impressed, I shake my head as Eli was walking towards me. "Do you need any help?"

I shrug, "Sure why not, you're here anyways." Was my reply, she grins a little and between us we had everything ready in no time. I lifted up the punching bag, she pulled herself up the bar and clipped into place. We done that another 5 times. Until the 6 needed punch bags were up. She looks at the dust on her hands.

"Ew, this place needs cleaning." She slaps her hands together over and over until all the dust was of her gloves.

"Not many do pull ups on the punch bag holders that's why." I chuckle shaking my head, still surprised by her strength.

She looks at me, "Hey I was wondering if you would take me out the compound for a jog, maybe show me around a bit? The first time I left the house in abnegation was the aptitude test." She glances down.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for her, she had never been out the house, she never had fresh air in 15 years. I just smile and nod. "Sure." I look down at my watch surprised it was only 6:50. "Well we got an hour, let's go." I start jogging to the exit of the compound, Eli jogging beside me. My jog was quick for most people, normally I have to hold back, but not to my surprise I didn't have to hold back with Eli, I showed her around the dauntless compound, I showed her the way in and out of the compound, I showed her the few ways to get near the train tracks. Before I know it I look at my watch and its 7:52.

"Crap Eli, come on, we have 8 minutes to get to the chasm." I saw with urgency.

She just gives me a grin then shouts. "Race you back!" Then starts sprinting ahead.

I laugh a little but sprint with her, I keep up with her but only just, we make the normally 15-minute jog in 6 minutes. I slow down so I walk to the chasm a minute later then Eli.

Eric raised his eyebrows when he saw Eli had been running, "What wake up late?" He instantly taunts.

Eli just shook her head, "No, went for a morning jog."

Whilst they were taunting me, all my friends were looking at me with concern, I was sweating and breathing heavily, damn she really is fast. "Sorry, went jogging with Eli, we had to race back." I explain quietly.

They all just nod, then we all turn our attention to what was happening. Eric was still taunting her.

"Sure you don't want to back out? It's not too late." He questions her.

Eli just rolls her eyes, "Let's get this over with."

Eric smirks, though I could see a little bit of fear in his eyes, "So be it."

Max was leading the challenge, as the head of leaders, he had to be there. "Alright, the challenge of who can keep a hold of the railing the longest, when either of you pull up you are forfeited and the other member wins. There will be no cheating, no kicking, or hitting. This challenge is about strength nothing more. Are you both ready?"

I watch as Eli and Eric nods. They both get ready, they had held of the railing, their feet on the ground until Max says, "Alright let the challenge begin."

I watch as both let their legs fall, they were both holding on the railing, I watch each expression, Eli looks comfortable, maybe a little too comfortable, I turn to look at Eric, he already looks uncomfortable and it has just started.

I felt eyes on me, I turn to look back at Eli and she was staring at me, not expectantly or anything, it takes me a while to understand why she was staring then I understand. _Focus point, helps distract the mind from what the body truly needs._ I stare back at her to help her; my eyes were showing encouragement. They were both silent for the first 6 minutes, then I heard grunts, I let my daze look at Eric, his teeth were gritting together from pain, his knuckles were pure white, I smirk as I see him sweating, I see him looking at Eli, who is still staring at me, she has found her focus point and I know she won't look away from it unless completely necessary. I glance back at Eric to see him struggling really bad.

I turn to look back at Eli, she sees my smirk and I see a little smile appear on her face, that was when I knew she still had so much energy and strength. I look into her eyes and see pure determination, I see no pain, no conflict, like I saw in Eric's.

Another few minutes pass and Eric's hands end up slipping off, everyone gasps looking over the edge.

We expect to see Eric on the ground dead, instead we see him dangling from Eli's hand. For the first time ever I see Eli looking uncomfortable.

She manages to say, "Damn you weigh a ton." Through her teeth. I glance at Max expecting him to help but he doesn't, he seems interested in how this will all end.

I hear Eric shout, "Shut up and get me up!" His voice was half a command half panicked.

"If you didn't weigh so much you would already be up there!" she says back frustrated. I even hear pain hit her voice.

That is when I notice she is holding on for dear life with her left broken hand. "Come on Eli." I mutter, she seems to hear me because she glances at me, her eyes change from fear and slight weakness, turn to pure determination.

Her right hand sways left and right, back and forth, making Eric panic more, "What the hell are you doing stiff?" He is yelling with pure fear in his voice.

Eli looks at him, "Shut up." She says to Eric then glances at Eric's 'supporters'. "Be ready to catch him."

"Whoa, wait what?" He questions loudly. "You are not throwi-" He was cut off by Eli releasing his hand, his body flies right, then his arm is gripped by a dauntless member. The member pulls him up.

Eli's right hand reaches up to the bar and she pulls herself up, then rolls from the edge, for the first time I see her exhausted. She is laying on the bridge breathing heavily, her left hand flexing open and shut.

Eric walks up to her pissed off, "What was that stiff?" He droves his foot into her rib.

I was about to say something but Max seemed angry at Eric too, "Eric! She just saved your life because you don't know how to give in and that is how you thank her?"

Eric glares at Max, "Are you serious? She threw me! She could have thrown me to my death!"

Eli seemed to have caught her breath a little, she stands up, holding her side a little, "I seem to trust dauntless members more than a leader does."

"Dauntless isn't about trust!" He yells at her, she folds her arms and I know she is about to lecture him about something.

"Of course it is about trust! How can you protect the city if you cannot trust your dauntless members' to have your back if something goes wrong? Whether you like it or not Dauntless is about trust and teamwork, it about knowing each other strength and weaknesses so that when a team is formed then they have a balance of everything!" She explains in the scary calm voice I heard the initiates talk about. I must admit it is intimidating.

Eric turns to look at Max for back up but he just shrugs, Eric just grunts and storms off, his hand rested on his shoulder as he rotates his arm trying to probably get the feeling back.

Eli turns to face us, by us I mean and all of my friends. Zeke is cheering, "Whoa girl, that was impressive! Saving another member of dauntless, hell I think you should be chasm security guard!" He was cheering.

I watch Eli and she flinches a little when Zeke said 'girl' but she covers it up quickly. I know why she flinches, that is what Marcus called her, I remember that night as if it happened yesterday.

I look at Eli, I wanted to congratulate her but Max was staring at her with an unreadable face. "Come on, you best have a shower before you start training."

I was trying to get her away from Max's stare but he didn't seem to want her to leave just yet. "Eli, can I speak to you for a moment?" It wasn't a question; it was an order.

I turn to walk to the training room, I gulp hard and gave Zeke a worrying look, he had the same look, but we didn't have time to talk about it. I had training and he had to work in the control room.

I take a look back to see Max leading Eli away from the chasm. I walk to the food hall to see the initiates at a table, they were the only ones that came for breakfast. _They obviously didn't know about the challenge._

I walk up to them, "Come on, let's get training." In my instructor voice, but also in a voice that said 'do not mess with me, not today of all days.'


	12. Memories

**Memories**

 **Eli POV**

I start walking with Four and my friends until I hear a voice calling my name, "Eli, can I speak to you for a moment?" I turn to look back to see Max looking at me authority in his eyes. That is when I knew it was an order.

I turn to walk back to him, I could see that Four and everything tensing when Max called me back. When I stood in front of him, I saw him waiting until my friends were out of sight. Then and only then did he look down to me.

"That was impressive, what you did there. I just want to ask a few questions, in my office." Max speaks still with authority in his voice, he stepped aside, silently telling me that his office was in the direction that was once behind him.

 _Questions? Why does he need to ask me questions? Damn I should have lay low; I shouldn't have made a scene. Shit I'm in trouble._

I walk passed him though, "What sort of questions?" I couldn't help but ask, I hate being asked questions, it just meant I had to lie and I hate lying.

Max was walking behind me telling when to turn left or right, "Just about you in general, where you learnt to fight, how are so strong for a being from abnegation."

I refrain from sighing, "You know you are all quite stereotypical about people from abnegation."

Max was made a 'tut' noise, "the abnegation fraction is about selfless, if you trained yourself and made yourself strong then is classed as selfish, and as we are dauntless we need to know why."

"Abnegation is about selflessness." I state, though I know myself it isn't true, Marcus, my father was their leader and he was a selfish person, I carry on. "It wouldn't be selfish if I was training to protect someone."

"So you trained to protect someone? From what?" Max questioned, he finally leads me to his office shutting the door behind him. He points to the chair sending me yet another unspoken order of 'sit down' I do as he asks and sits down, well falls in the chair, that when I realise how tired I am.

Max seemed to be keen for me to spill all of Abnegation's secrets, "so what were you protecting someone from?"

I look at him and fold my arms, "Faction before blood right?"

Max smirks, his eyebrow raising up, "Exactly."

I slide down the chair, I wish I could just disappear right now, "I don't want to talk about it."

"So you are protecting the abnegation now?" He accuses me which boils my blood so much, I would never protect a faction that didn't even know I was alive never mind Marcus beating me.

"Hell no!" I burst out, my hands slam on the table out of anger, "I would never protect that faction, I just don't want to talk about it!"

His eyes grow wide at my outburst but he some composes his face glancing at my hands seeing my gloves, I knew what question was coming next and I was shaking my head as he was asking it, "Why do you wear gloves, Eli?" he just looks at me expectantly.

"I don't want people to look at my hands." I mutter though I knew he heard me. I decide to cross my arms.

"Why?" he asks innocently.

"Like I'm just going to share that information." I say out of spite.

"You say you are not protecting abnegation but you do not say a bad thing about them." He comments and I knew he was making another accusation.

"Oh trust me I have a lot of bad things to say about the leader of abnegation." I say out of anger and I instantly wish I could take them back, because when I see him looking back at me I see fascination in his eyes.

"Your surname is Eaton, yes? Which means your father is Marcus Eaton, who is the leader of abnegation. Which means your father wasn't good? The reports about him 'beating his son', they are true, aren't they?" his voice was softer now, I knew if I admitted this was true Four would be pissed and I would also be admitting that he beat me too. I just stay silent with my face blank.

Max sighs deeply, "I was hoping we could do this the easy way, Eli. After all you seemed to be smart. Maybe I was wrong." Then I felt something hit the back of my head. All fall into darkness.

When I wake up I am in a white padded room, I feel something being tighten around me, I instantly thrash against it, causing the Erudite, _Wait Erudite?_ Jump back in fear.

"It is alright; she can't hurt you." A woman's voice speaks as I look up I see the woman that made the speech at the ceremony.

"Jeanine Matthews. What can I do for you?" I say my voice full of sarcasm.

"You are going to show me everything that Marcus Eaton is." Jeanine answers, in a matter of a fact voice.

My body instantly stiffens, my hands in fists. "Why?" I say threw my gritted teeth.

"Abnegation is the leader of the city, if the leader of abnegation cannot be trusted then why should he rule the city? After all selflessness was meant to be the one that was meant to keep us all level headed, but if something is wrong, then we must know. So that can deal with it." Jeanine answers fully.

"I won't tell you what you want to know." I shout at her.

"Of course you're not, that is why I told you that you are going to show me. Max was going to use the fear serum on you, but that wasn't guaranteed to give us the answers we need. Instead we made a special serum, just to use on you." Jeanine grins. "It is a memory serum."

My eyes widen, but I don't say anything, _I cannot get away, I cannot escape, I am going to live through it all again, I tried to get away from it all but instead I am going to relive it all._ I look around, I see an Erudite setting the serum in the needle. my whole body wriggles. _If I can get out of Marcus's knots, then I can get out of this._ I struggle more, I purposely re-break my left hand. I heard the snap so does Jeanine and her eyes widen. I pull my hand of under the straps and untie the two straps and stand up.

Everyone backed to the wall, I walk towards the door and see Max blocking my way. "You are not going anywhere until we get answers, Eli."

"I will make Marcus Eaton pay, for what he has done." I say in my scary calm voice.

Which also seems to work on Max because he gulps hard before finding the nerve to answer, "What did he do? what do you not want to relive?"

"If I tell you will you leave me the fuck alone?" I answer, obviously I wasn't going to tell him about the beatings that he done me and Tobias but there is something I will tell him.

Max shrugs, "If it will help us bring Marcus down then I will leave you alone, we both will." He says glancing passed Eli towards Jeanine.

"Fine!" I cross my arms but end up looking down, my eyes start to water, I didn't think it would be so hard to say it out loud. I glance up to see Max waiting patiently but expectantly, his face seemed to soften just a little as he sees how difficult this was.

"No stop..." I see him quickly moving then I feel something prick my neck. I feel the earth spin, "...What did you do that for? She was going to tell us!" I heard before the whole scenery changes.

I look around and see I was in my old apartment, I was sat in the corner, in the place I sat when... _Oh god no... no...no!_ I watch as Marcus walks towards my cowering mother.

 _"No Evelyn! I told you I didn't want her! I told you to get rid of her! Instead you hide her here! 3 years Evelyn! I told you to abort the baby! So why the hell do I see a 3-year-old girl in the corner!" He is yelling furiously._

 _"Because it would be selfish if I ended her life before she was even born." Evelyn says but it seems to make Marcus even more angry._

 _"No! What is selfish is that you gave her life! I swear to you I will make her life a living hell!" he yells in her face; his hand was gripped tight around his knife._

 _Evelyn's eyes widen in fear. "No Marcus, you can't take it out on her! I won't let you!"_

 _"You won't be alive to stop it." He yells then repeated stabs her, I was frozen and silent in the corner, all I could do was stare and watch as he just stabbed and stabbed, my eyes were watering. I wanted to tell him to stop but I was scared...no not scared...terrified._

 _Then he snapped to look at me, I wish I could turn invisible. His eyes were murderous, evil. Terrifying._

 _"You will do everything I say when I say it, or you will end up like your whore of a mother." He spoke then walked over to the kitchen sink, washing his hands, that was covered in blood. He washed the knife that he used to stab my mother to death. That was when we both heard the front door open, he looked at his watch. "Tobias is early from school." He spoke, he must have seen the tiniest hope in my eyes because he chuckled, "He is not your brother, nor will he ever be, he will never know you exist, no one will know that you exist, girl. Now, take the body and dump it!" He typed a code in a blank wall and a secret door opened. "If you are not back here in half an hour, Tobias will get your beating too. Got it?"_

 _I just nod, I grabbed my mother's arm and pulled then above her head to drag her across the floor. I was so tired; my mother was heavy. I felt like I had been pulling her forever when I finally saw a bright light. Was this the outside? I pulled my mother along with me. I knelt beside and sobbed for a few minutes. I kissed her forehead, then pulled her to a forest, and left her there. I ran back 'home' I didn't want my brother getting hurt. I made it just in time._

 _My father tapped his foot at the door, "Look at the mess you have made!" he spoke in a scarily angry voice, but it was low and quiet, that was when I knew that Tobias was still home. My father pointed to the blood on the floor, "Clean it up now!" he spoke, then walked up the stairs and shut the door._

I watch as my whole vision goes dark then I remember the sound like it was yesterday.

 _Swish, slap, scream._

 _"Stop it! He has had enough!" Anger rippling through me, I didn't even realise I was shouting until his eyes snapped towards me._

 _"What the hell do you think you are doing? Get back to the basement!" he spoke angrily too, trying to scare me but some reason it didn't work, when I am standing here saving my brother I found a strength I didn't know I had._

 _I just stood there standing proud, finding my words again, "He has had enough, how would you explain your son being murdered by his father?" I gulped slightly as I saw the rage in his eyes._

 _"You dare speak to me that way, girl! I will do what I damn well want to my son. Now go to where you belong!" he yelled, he raised his hand to whip my brother._

 _I was moving the fastest I ever had, I was suddenly standing in front of my brother, the whip landing across my face instead of his back. I just hissed at the contact. My father's eyes flared in anger, "Move out of the way and let him accept his punishment."_

 _"He has accepted it! The first 5 whips were enough!" I have never stood up to my father before, I was terrified._

 _"You have become too confident, girl. I will not let a 11-year-old girl tell me what to do! I will give you one last chance. Go back to the basement." He spoke in a warning tone, as if to say 'do not push me'._

 _I just stood in front of Tobias in a protective manner. He put his belt back on and left the house. I let out the breath that I didn't know that I was holding. I looked down at Tobias. He was unconscious._

My vision goes dark again and when it clears and I can see him again I see my father staring at me.

 _"Tobias left because you! if you didn't interfere then he would still be here! I told you I would kill you if you stepped out of line, instead I am going to teach you a lesson. You will only be fed once a week, you will be beaten whenever the hell I feel like it and there will most certainly be no comfort. No water." Her father was yelling at her. She couldn't help but cringe away._

 _"Your first lesson starts now." He pulls the same knife out and stabs me a couple of times, it was left of where he stabbed me less than a week ago. He was laughing as he takes his belt of holding it in his hand, his hand raising. I felt the pain as he whipped and whipped, I felt the flesh being torn of my body again, it never seemed to get easier._

I start fighting against the serum I can't watch it anymore. I can't relive it anymore. My mind is registering that it isn't real, I just need to fight it. I can't let this stupid serum beat me. After only a few more whips I wake up gasping, my body was trembling so much, I put my head in my hands crying hard, _I didn't save my mother, I didn't save my mother._ Was all I could think. I must have been saying it out loud because Max of all people was trying to comfort me.

"Hey, it isn't your fault, you were too young to save her." His hand rested on my shoulder. I instantly flinch away from him.

"Don't touch me! you done this to me! you should have just left me alone! Why didn't you just leave me alone?" I yelled at him.

Max looks at Jeanine, "Look what you done? Are you happy? Are you happy that you got your answers through torturing her?" He sounded angry at her, I was so confused.

"I... I didn't think it was going to be that bad." Jeanine was still stunned by what she witnessed.

I seem to recover enough to yell "No! that's the thing, you don't know anything! I didn't want to talk about it for a reason, what you think I would protect him after he kill my mother, beat Tobias and tortured me? What that what you all think? You know fucking nothing about me!" she jumps back in fear.

I couldn't be here anymore, I ran out the room and just kept running I had no idea where I was going, I was in Erudite after all, I had no idea my way around the place. I expected Max to be hot on my heals but he didn't come after me, I was so happy about it. I ran for what seemed like hours until I found my way out, I run towards the train as it was just moving around the corner, I run and jump on it. I slide down the wall and allow myself to just cry. I see my stop ahead and run making the jump easily. Instead of using the net I use the fire escape way in, the way Four told me when we went jogging.

I look at the time and see it was 1pm. I sigh deeply, _Great I missed my first official training lesson._ I walk towards the food hall even though I wasn't hungry. I grab a muffin and sit an empty table, staring at the table.

 _Why did they want to know that anyways? Just so they can prove that abnegation aren't as trustworthy as they let on._ That is when I realise something. _It will be in the news; I need to tell Four about his mother._ I scan around and see Four sitting at a table with all our friends. I was relieved he was with our friends and not with the initiates I cannot be bothered with his rudeness today. I made my way towards him, when I get to him I just stand there for a few minutes.

He looks at me his eyes grow wide when he sees I have been crying. "Are you ok? What happened?" He questions his voice thick with worry. All our friends turn to look at me with worry.

"I... I uhh can I talk to you about something? It is very important." I say looking down at my feet, but before I do I see all our friends giving each other confused looks.

Four just nods standing up abandoning his uneaten food. I start leaving the food hall. When we are out he looks at me, "What did Max do?"

"Can... can we go your apartment? I don't want anyone listening." I whisper looking at him.

He gulped; his eyes even more worried now but he just starts walking in the direction of his apartment.

We don't say a word to each other on the walk, which I was appreciated, I need time to think of how to tell him, there was no way of telling him this in a nice way so I just have to lay it all on the table.

When I come to that decision I hear a key in a door I look up. _We are here already? Damn._ I walk in after him and close the door. He just stands waiting, he doesn't tell me to sit down after last time, but this time I go to sit down. He follows me still not saying a word then sits down. He looks in my eyes then looks down probably not liking see the pain that much be showing. That is when he notices my hand broken again.

"Eli, your hand?" He reaches towards my hand I just shake my head.

"No Four that is unimportant right now, I need to tell you this now, I won't have you seeing it in the news first." I speak bleakly and sadly.

"Finding what out in the news? What happened?" He questioned again, his voice soft.

I look up, "Max was asking questions about my past, he knew Marcus was my f-f" I couldn't bring myself to say it so I carry on, "He wanted me to give him some dirt on him, I didn't not to protect him but because I couldn't relive them. Anyways he told me he wished we could do it the easier way, and knocked me out. When I woke up I was strapped in Erudite. Jeanine reassured her workers that I couldn't hurt them. She told me I was going to show her, that she made a memory serum just for me. Of course that meant I would have to relive everything, so I tried to get out. I had to break my hand again to get out, but when I got to the door Max was there, I told him I would deal with Marcus for what he did, he asked me what I did and I was going to tell him..." Tears were streaming down my face.

"You were going to tell him Marcus beat us?" He was hurt and betrayed. I shake my head, more tears falling. "No? then what?"

I look at him, just letting the tears fall, "I was going to tell him that Marcus kill our mother." I saw the pain hit Four like a train.

"I... I always had a feeling but...how do you know?" He questions, his eyes were watering too now.

"I... I saw it happen, it was all because of me, it is all my fault, you lost your mother because of me and I am so sorry and I totally understand if you hate-" I rant on but I am cut of Four.

"Hate you? Why would I hate you?" He questions.

"Marcus didn't want me, he wanted mum to abort me, she didn't listen and she hid me in the basement. One day he found out and lost it big time. He asked her why she didn't abort me, she said it would be selfish to kill me before I was even born. Then he said it was selfish that she brought me into the world, then he vowed to make my life a misery." I pause to look at my hands.

"Eli..." He starts to speak it was my turn to cut him off.

"No... please let me finish or never will." He just nods, so I carry on, "then mother said he couldn't that she wouldn't allow in, then he said she wouldn't be able to stop him because she would be dead and he just stabbed her over and over and over, I was petrified, I couldn't move or cry or speak...I should have tried to save her but I didn't, I was stupid and weak." I take a deep breath my eyes closed, "Then he told me I had to do everything he said, then you came home late from school again, then he told me you weren't my brother that you never will be, that you wouldn't know that I exist that no one would. Then he told me to...to...to" I was trembling again, my knees came to my chest. "to get rid of the body, then he opened this secret tunnel thing and told me if I wasn't back in half an hour you would get my beating too. I couldn't let you take mine too, I couldn't, so I dragged her through the tunnel, I cried and kissed her forehead at the end of the tunnel then dragged her into the forest before sprinting back, I was terrified that you would get my beatings, I made it home just in time, then he blamed me for the pool of blood on the floor so he made me clean it up. Then he stormed upstairs." I was trembling and crying.

Four didn't say anything, I just stayed quiet except for the crying, letting him process everything I just told him, his first question to ask was. "How old were you?"

I look up at him, "3" I manage to say between my tears.

He gasps, then pulls me to him, holding me close, "I am so sorry you had to witness all of that."

"It's all my fault, I'm so sorry." I repeat over and over again.


	13. Fighting

**Fighting**

 **Four POV**

I just sit holding Eli, letting her sit and sob her heart out, only because she probably hasn't grieved probably, I have so many questions to ask her, I just can't believe that she witnessed it. I thought I had a bad life, but she has somehow had it so  
much worse than me. How can Marcus not want Eli? She is the kindest, selfless, smart, honest, brave and strong girl I have ever met.

I glance at the clock and see she has been crying for only for 5 minutes before she stops and sits up. I can see in her eyes that she blames herself.

"Eli, this wasn't your fault, please don't blame yourself, you were too young to even understand what was going on." I use my soft real voice. Then I remember her saying she didn't want me to hear it from the news. "Why would it be on the news though?"  
I ask as soft as I can.

I watch as she looks back down to her hand, I hear a crack and see she has fixed her hand, I see the anger in her eyes so I think she has done it to punish herself, I take her good hand in mine as to say stop it. She looks at me, "When I was talking to  
Max, when I was about to tell him about what my f…Marcus done, Jeanine administered the memory serum from behind." I watch as torture and pain hits her hands. All of her walls were down right now and she looked so vulnerable, like she was going to  
break at any minute.

"Memory serum? There isn't such thing." I find myself asking her.

She is just staring at something, I follow her gaze to see she is staring at our hands when she answers, "It was something they made especially for me."

That was when the door opened with Zeke calling, "Hey Four I just came to- OMG are you serious?" he yells, and I know he is jumping to conclusions, after all I am holding a girls' hand that is not Tris's, he doesn't know she is my sister. I look up at  
Eli, asking an unspoken question. She seems to understand the question and nods.

I turn to look at Zeke who is glaring at me, I don't let go of Eli's hand and she doesn't seem to pull away either, "Zeke…Eli is my sister"

Zeke is frozen, looking at Eli to me back to Eli then me again, "You never told me you had a sister?" He accuses me folding his arms angrily.

"I didn't know until she arrived." I admit looking down, knowing it means that I will have to tell him everything now. It wouldn't make any sense that I didn't know I had a sister if I had a happy family.

"How can you not know you had a sister? What did you live in separate houses or something?" Zeke questions some more, he stares at me expectantly.

"Something like that." Eli answers her voice back to normal, I turn to look at her and she has her wall back up, she could build the wall just as fast as it fell down.

Zeke looks at her, "You knew? You knew Four and you didn't tell me?"

"I didn'tknow him as Four, Zeke. I mean sure the letter said he goes by Four now but I didn't know for sure it was him. Plus he didn't know I was his sister, he didn't know much about me because he didn't tell him because I knew he would have stayed  
if he did know. I couldn't have him stay and ruin his chance of freedom for me, alright? I'm sorry that I didn't tell you but that isn't just my secret to tell."I hear her normal attitude back.

"What do you know him as then? Why would he have stayed?" He questions her, she looks at me with an apologetic look, I give hera half smile and I shrug.

I knew that I only needed to tell him my real name to answer both questions."Tobias…Tobias Eaton." I answer, looking at Zeke's reaction, he stares in shock.

"You…you are Marcus's son? The one about the beating accusations?" Zeke like everyone else in this city knew about those accusations. I haven't admitted it to anyone other than Tris. Now it is time to admit it all over again.

"They aren't accusations, Zeke, it is true." I reply, looking down at my feet, I feel a little squeeze in my hand, I look at my hand and see Eli still holding my hand.

Before Zeke finds the words Eli says softly, "You are notalone, never forget that, Tobias."

That famous sentence that gave me so much strength. "You do not realise how much that gave me strength." I have completely forgotten that Zeke is stood there right now, "It gave me the strength to leave, I was too afraid to leave at first, but I knew  
I would never be alone, I knew that the girl that said those words would stay with me till the day, I die."

"Wait? I am so confused, she talked to you but you didn't know who she was?" Zeke interrupted such a beautiful moment I was having with my sister and I hated him for it but we both turn to look at him. I couldn't find it in me to admit my weakness so  
I look at Eli for help.

Her eyes questioned, _how much do you want me to tell?_ I just nod and say out loud, "Everything."

Eli turns to look at Zeke and I must look so terrified because she gives my hand a reassuring squeeze just before she speaks, "Every Tuesday, To-Four finished school 'early' to Marcus, so every Tuesday he would get 'punished' for leaving school early,  
his punishment was being wiped with Marcus' belt, normally it stopped at 5, I used to count, but some reason this time Marcus kept hitting and hitting, I couldn't stand it anymore, I came out from the basement, where I was living, which is why no  
one knew about me. It was the first time I had ever saw T-Four, I was so angry I found myself yelling at him to stop, you need to realise that he beats…beat me to, so I was literally terrified, but I couldn't listen to him hurting my brother any longer,  
so I stood up to him for Four. It's how I got this scar." She points to the scar on her face, I suddenly feel guilty all over again even though it wasn't my fault. She carries on the story. "He was going to whip him again, I stood in the way, I took  
the whip instead, I argued with him until he finally left. I picked Four up and lay him on his bed, I bandaged him up and stuff. Before I left I told him those words, "You are never alone, remember that Tobias. I love you." That was the first and  
last time I saw him, until he helped me out the net yesterday. I mean we talked through walls and sent each other a note once. Well I sent him one a day before hisaptitude test to tell him to go and he wrote me one a year ago, telling me to  
stay strong that he is proud. Told me he took my advice and chose dauntless, that he goes by Four, we kept each other strong through words."

Zeke was just staring at us, his mouth hanging open, "Oh my god, that is so sad, brave but so sad. So he is a maniac? Marcus." We both just nod. "Can I see? What he done to you both?"

I feel Eli freeze beside me, I instantly know that she is uncomfortable with it, I mean she hasn't even shown me yet. "Zeke, I don't think that is a good idea, not yet, Eli has just recollected a horrible memory."

Zeke nods, "It's ok, I totally understand, I need to mind my own business." He looks at his watch, "Four you should get to training through."

I just automatically nod, I let go of her hand, standing up, she stands up with me and heads for the door, she stops at the door and turns around, "Instructor Four engaged." She says with seriousness but I can see she is trying to hold a laugh in.

I turn all my emotions off just like she can and walk towards the door, Eli runs ahead so we enter at different times. By the time I get to the training room, I see Tris looking around the initiates as they were just punching bags. I walk up to her, "How  
are they doing?"

"Terribly, most of them don't listen, most of them never turn into the punch and the others don't defend their whole body." She answers me looking at me. "Everything ok?"

I shake my head, "No, Eli just had to tell me something I have known in the back of my mind, but to know it is true just hurts so much." She looks at me with confused but doesn't question, which I am pleased about since we are with the initiates, "I will  
tell you later." I add and she just nods.

I walk around the room watching the initiates, I stop at each one telling them a way to improve, and I mostly said the same thing, "Turn into your punches" or "Feet apart or "protect your body more". I finally get to Eli and I have nothing to say, she  
doesn't need to improve, hell she showed me how to improve myself, so I walk away, to stand next to Tris.

"She is good, Eli. I can't seem to fault her, what about you? Can you fault her?" Tris asks me, as she looks at Eli.

I look at Tris and shake my head, "No, but you know when I went to find her to apologise to her?" Tris nods, so I continue, "She was here, boxing, she said she didn't know control she we fought." Tris stiffens and looks at me as if I was stupid, I just  
shrug, "She beat me." I admit.

"No way!" Tris exclaims, a little too loud because all of the initiates are looking at us, all except Eli who is still boxing.

I need to remind myself I am an instructor, "Alright, less gawking more punching or I will make you fight each other right now."

My threat makes Eli stop, she is the only one ready to fight, she turns to look at me as the initiates start punching again. "Got something to say?" I say harshly to her. Damn I hate this so much.

"Are we going to get practise fights before we are scored?" She questions, purposely adding a little fear in her voice, though I knew she wasn't afraid of me.

I walk up to her standing right in front of her, "I know that everyone seems to be praising you because you beat Eric in a single challenge but I will tell you this once; Tris and I decide what happens in training sessions, got it?" It sounds so foreign  
to me speaking to her this way, to any other initiate I really wouldn't care but to my own sister, it sucks.

The initiates start whispering about what I just said about a challenge as they were all clueless, I take their distraction as an advantage to wink at her as I turn around on my heals. "Right, don't say I didn't warn you, everyone around the centre ring!"  
I bellow, everyone jumps even Eli. Though that is probably because I stood right next to her.

Everyone walks towards the centre ring looking worried, except Eli, she has her arms folded. "Right I am going to see what you have all learnt." I have to look at the board with the names on to pick two at random, I know I want to leave Eli till last  
with that Jacob that pissed her off. I look at the board still, "James and Alex step into the ring and fight."

They both walk to the centre, I look at both of their stance, James has the right stance but his body is unprotected, which mean Alex can get in some quick punches, but Alex is the opposite, his stance is terrible but he is protected, means he may be  
harder to punch but if James gets a good punch in Alex will more than likely fall. I seemed to pick a quite even match. I glance at Eli who has her arms folded, she too had already analysed them, I could tell by how her eyes were landing on each fault  
with each fighter.

Alex turns to look at me and asks, "When do we stop?"

"When one of you either cannot fight any more if one of you concede." Tris answers, I look at her and nod, she may not have been able to concede when she had initiation but she had the heart to let them concede and I wasn't going to undermine her in front  
of the initiates.

When I look away from Tris I feel eyes on me, I turn to look I see that one of the girl initiates are staring at me with admiring eyes, I see her looking me up and down, I roll my eyes and watch the fight.

I watch as Alex makes the first move, punching James, as he was unprotected he stumbles back but manages to keep his footing because of his good stance. James makes the next two attack, punching Alex's right arm and when Alex is distracted by the pain  
James punches his abdomen, Alex falls to the floor and James kicks him over and over, then after a third kick's he stops. He smiles triumphantly to me, I just shrug. I was about to make a move to help Alex, but I see Eli already on the ring. She is  
talking to him quietly, I see him nodding a little, she wraps his arm over her shoulder, she wraps her own arm around her waist and pulls him off the ring, he is grunting, instead of taking him to the infirmary like I would have, she just sat him  
on the bench and I can just hear her telling him what he done wrong like she was his coach or something. I had to remind myself that I have to be her trainer right now. She hands him a bottle of water then walks back to the ring. I have to show that  
she isn't a favourite I remind myself, so I stop looking at her and look at the board again.

"Helen and Amy." I call, Amy the one that was checking me out grins when I saw her name. She does a little hair flick before walking to the ring. They get their stance completely wrong and their hands are so sloppy, as they fight it is more like a bitch  
fight than I real fight, there was hair pulling, slapping. _What the hell did these two learn?_ Then I hear Eli laugh. The girls stop fighting and glare at her.

"What is so funny, stiff?" Amy questions, her arms folded, when I hear her falling Eli a 'stiff' I nearly lose it but I keep my feet firmly where I am.

Eli seems to have the exact same wavelength as me because she says, "What you learnt when here? I sure as hell know Tris and Four didn't train you to fight like that!"

Amy glares at her, if looks could kill Eli would probably be dead, "How would you know? You missed first session, you are probably weakest one here."

Eli shrugs, "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Amy whines at me, "Four tell her she is out of line! I was winning that fight until she distracted me."

I rolled my eyes at her whine but I look at Eli, "Stiff, stop disrupting the fight, you have already much to catch up on, it will be interesting how you come up against Jacob there."

"Whatever." She mutters, I wonder if I hurt her feelings, but I have to snap my attention back to the girls fighting again, I have to admit this is the worst fight I have ever seen, out the corner of my eye I can see Eli biting her lip hard trying hard  
to not laugh again.

After 5 minutes of hair pulling and bitch flapping Helen wins the fight, I was so glad that fight was over, it was the stupidest and worst fight I have ever seen. As soon as Amy is dragged of the ring by Helen I call the last two names without looking  
at either of them. "Jacob, Eli."

Jacob walks into the ring and smirks, "Well this is going to be easy isn't it stiff?"

I wait for Eli to response with words, instead she responds with a hard punch to Jacobs face, he somehow keeps his balance but he wasn't able to dodge the blow to his side, Eli swipes his feet from under him just like she did when fighting me, she kicks  
and kicks, I start to wonder if I am going to have to intervene but eventually after so many kicks, her eyes widen in shock and she looks at him, her eyes full of worry. I am worried too, she beat him up pretty bad, I see her eyes fill with relief  
when his chest rises then falls again. She picks him up, not like she did with Alex, but she gently placed him over her shoulder.

"Tris, can you show me to the infirmary please?" Eli says with a slightly shaken voice.

Tris nods, "Of course." She walks to push the door open then they are both gone.

 _Maybe Eli could only control when fighting with me because I am her brother. Maybe she does have control issues. But I will help her with that._ I look around to see Alex standing up talking to James who was apologising to him, Alex just shrugs.  
I hear him say, "It is ok." They give each other a bro hug. I see the girl looking away from each other. I roll my eyes, _Girls._ I walk up to them, "Alright, training is done for the day, you can go do what you want as long as you stay in the  
compound."

Amy stand up looking at me with a grin on her face, "Can I do you?"

I roll my eyes, "No." I say harshly.

"Why do you spend time with the stiff and not me?" She says with annoying voice.

"I do not spend 'time' with her." I scrawl, really hating this Amy.

"She sits at your table with you? Why? How is that fair?" She whines on some more.

"Since she was fast enough to get on the first carriage on the train with my friends they got to be friends on the train before the jump, she does not sit with me, she sits with my friends. It isn't my fault that you don't know how to make dauntless friends  
now, is it?" I answer in my scary instructor voice; she flinches back then I walk out.

I see Tris and Eli walking back, they are both smiling, I hear Tris saying, "Hey never mind me training you, how about you train me? When you aren't busy? "

Eli chuckles, "I highly doubt you would need much advice."

"Hell if you can beat Four then I need some pointers." Tris replies with her eyebrows raised.

"What planning on getting a fight with him?" Eli too raises her eyebrows too.

"Yeah, planning on getting into a fight with me?" I question smirking folding my arms.

Tris play punches me, smiling "No, of course not, you know I love you."

"uh-huh yeah you better." I grin looking at her.

"Hey! Your meant to say it back" she pouts acting hurt.

I smile, "you know I love you to Tris, with every ounce of me."

Eli fake gags, "I am going to leave you two, to it. Though you know you have an apartment for this right?" She walks away.

I chuckle at her comment then look back at Tris. I bring her closer resting her head on mine. Tris moves to her tiptoes and kisses me, I kiss her back my arms wrapping around her waist and her arms move around my neck.

"Get a room!" Uriah shouts, "Eli warned me not to come down here, now I know why, I am so scarred right now."

Tris pulls away blushing, I just chuckle looking at Uriah, "What can I do you for?"

"Not me. as I was coming down the corridor when Eli warned me not to I heard Eric yelling at Eli, like furiously. I turned back to see what was going on and he threw a punch at her. I mean she dodged, but now he is just throwing punches at her."

"What!" Tris and I say in harmony, we both look at each other and start running, Uriah following us.

When I get to the pit, I see Eric on top of Eli punching her face once, twice, three times, I was just about to run to help when Eli manages to push him off, punching him in the face hard, kneeing him in the abdomen, bringing his head to her knee, pushing  
back.

"Fuck you, you bitch!" Eric yells, his voice was slurred, he was mortal drunk.

That is when Max walks through the pit. "Eric! What the hell do you think you are doing?" He looks at Eli, whose nose and cheek was bleeding, and going to be a pretty bad black eye, then back to Eric, who also was going to have a black eye, a bleeding  
nose and lip. He was holding where she kneed him. Max pulled Eric away.

I couldn't go up to here with everyone staring at her I look at Uriah about to tell him to go see if she is ok, but Max grabs my attention, "Four! Take Eli to the infirmary. Make sure she is ok."

I look at Max and nod, I walk up to Eli slowly as if I didn't really care about her, but by god I was so worried. I walk passed her when she doesn't follow I use my fake annoyed voice, "Come on, I don't have all day."

Eli starts to follow me, when we are far enough away from the pit I look at her, "You ok?"

She looks back and nods, "Yeah, he is such a jackass, who gets drunk at 4pm anyways?" She groans.

"An embarrassed leader?" I answer with a question. Looking down at her, her face looked pretty messed up but I know she probably didn't want me to fuss.

"Wait? You're actually taking me to the infirmary?" She questions, though she doesn't stop walking.

"Yeah, Max asked me to, it means he's going to check on you later, means I have to take you." I answer looking at her expecting her to shout at yell at me. I understand perfectly why she doesn't want to go the infirmary, if they see anything they will  
question everything.

She just sighs deeply, I walk her to the infirmary, a nurse looks at her, "Hey you're the one that just brought that other initiate that was beaten up, what happened to you?" The nurse questions, because she knew that we don't do two fights in a day.

"Eric." Eli mumbles.

"Oh, you're the one that fought Eric, Max just came in with him, you done a good job on him." The nurse smiles and points to a bed that Eli can sit in. Eli hops on the bed. I couldn't help but feel pride, the nurse was right, Eli fought extremely well.  
Especially since Eric was crushing her, she managed to push him off. I should have done something to help though. Shouldn't I? She probably has had enough of being beaten. I am supposed to protect her. I vow to try protect her from this day forward.


	14. Truth

**Truth**

 **Eli POV**

I sit on the bed that the nurse pointed to, my legs swing for a reason I do not know, I was just so bored, and the nurse told me that she would be right back. Four wasn't talking to me because he had to act like my instructors instead of my brother, which really sucked, I hated the silence, I mean I could tell he wanted to make sure I was ok and that Eric didn't hurt me too much but he couldn't in case someone overheard us.

He seemed to hate the silence too because he finally says, "What did you do to piss Eric off anyways?" he questions me in his instructor voice. I just shrug at him looking at my hands. "Well you must have done something."

I glance up at him, "He was drunk, I don't know, talked about how I think I could humiliate him without consequences or something. I don't know his voice was slurred."

Four made weird noise then coughed, I look up at him and I can see he is trying to hold in a laugh. He seems to compose himself quite quickly, "Trust one of my initiates to piss off a dauntless leader."

"I didn't piss anyone off, it isn't my fault he is a bad looser!" I answer a little too loudly.

Four gives me a warning look to be careful but he answers as my instructor, "No but you were stupid to take the challenge, it is your fault that you took him on."

I roll my eyes, "Fine, I'll just say no next time and make myself look like a coward, should I?"

"Do not give me attitude stiff, I already do not want to be here, you are wasting my free time." He answers sounding angrily but his eyes and soft and apologetic. I don't answer just look down at my hands.

The nurse finally comes back, she slides gloves on her hand and tells me to follow the light, as she shines a torch in my eyes, she seems to talk to Four whilst seeing to me. "You know you shouldn't be so hard on her Four. People are saying it was a good fight, you should be proud of what has been achieved." The nurse says as she looks at my burst lip, she grabs some medical tools because starting.

I see him rolling his eyes, "for being stupid do you mean?"

"She didn't start it, technically it was self-defence. You know if you show just a tad of emotion towards them, you might gain their respect." The nurse answers, she seemed used to his rudeness.

"What makes you think I want their respect?" he snaps, neither of us jump, though I think the nurse expected me to because she looked at me in an expecting way.

"Why can you never give any of them a compliment, to their face not to your friends. At least then they will know where they can improve, and what they are doing well." The nurse looks at my nose that has stopped bleeding then gently touches the bruise that was already forming around my eyes. I just stare at her with hard eyes, it didn't really hurt but it was an annoying feeling.

The nurse looks at me with slight confusion, but pulls her hand away, "Alright, you are set, Max will come to see you soon so just stay here until he gets here. Four he told me to tell you to stay with her."

"Why? She's fine you said so yourself." He groans, I try hide my smirk but it doesn't work at all.

"Because she needs a bodyguard." She winks before opening the curtain walking away.

It was that awkward silence again, both of us wanting to say something, I finally find myself saying, "you can go if you got somewhere to be, I can look after myself." I act bored and slightly annoyed.

"If Max told me to stay here then I stay here and babysit you. Anyways it is probably so you don't run off not because you need a bodyguard." He answers his arms folded across his chest.

I look at him my eyebrows raised, "Is that a compliment?"

"Take it as you wish." He was leaning against the wall looking up at the ceiling.

"You are completely right Four, it was so she wouldn't run off. I need to talk to her. You can go do whatever you needed to do." Max' voice appears from what seems to be nowhere.

"About time." He mutters before standing up walking away.

"Come on, let's go for a walk." Max looks down at me, I jump off the bed and just follow him even though he is walking right next to me. "I wanted to apologise." Max finally says after a minute of silent walking.

"For what?" I answer just staring at my feet as I walk.

"For what happened earlier, that was not what was supposed to happen, Erudite were supposed to scare you for you tell us, it almost worked but Jeanine didn't seem to follow the plain." Max explains, he stopped walking, I stop a few steps after him.

I finally look up at him. I can see that he means it, I can see the guilt in his eyes. I just shrug, not saying a word but he just stays stood, I assume that he is expecting me to talk to I finally do, "It is all the past there is nothing you can do to change it. Don't let the guilt consume you, it will slowly kill you."

He seemed to accept that as an answer, he carries on walking, I walk with him, "Who knows? Do you know where Tobias chose?"

I shrug, "Only you, Jeanine anyone else that was in Erudite that saw it. Zeke knows about the beating but not about my mother. Four knows, I told him I didn't want to be weak. He wanted to know what made me think I was weak." I shrug again, "I ended up breaking down and telling him everything, which seemed to confirm to him that I was weak, that is why he is so hard on me, I want him to be." I pause for a moment, "Yes I know where Tobias is."

Max looks at me, I can see it in his eyes, he has figured it all out he must have recognised Four when I was under the memory serum. "Four is Tobias isn't he?"

I look at him and nods, "Yes, you cannot treat him differently though, and you most certainly cannot let him know you know. I do not want him hating me. He should but he doesn't." I look down at my feet again.

"Why should he hate you?" He asked me, he seemed generally confused.

"You saw it, if I wasn't born then his mother would have been still alive." I admit walking around, I suddenly feel a hard push on my shoulder. I turn around and see Jacob with James chuckling. "Jerk." I mutter.

Max seems to get involved, "Hey, you two, stop now." They both carry on walking.

"Max, you don't-" I start but he doesn't seem to listen because he shouts, "I am the leader of this faction now unless you want to end up factionless you will stop, turn around and apologise to Eli."

Jacob and James both stop dead in their tracks, turn around there expression read, 'you have got to be serious' but both said, "Sorry Eli." Then turned back around before walking away.

I sigh deeply, "You shouldn't have done that." I mutter under my breath.

He seemed to hear because he looked down and nods, "I know, I'm sorry. I couldn't help it, I found it rude you were just talking. How many people have you managed to piss off?" Max asks his eyebrows perk up with interest.

"Umm…Eric, Jacob, James, Helen, Amy and you." I say with a little smirk. _Damn have I already pissed that many people off? It is only my second day here._

"That is quite the list you have already, though you haven't pissed me off." He say in a matter of a fact tone walking to the pit. His arms were behind his back.

I raise my eyebrows and chuckles a little, "I did, when I didn't tell you what you needed to know, I pissed you off."

He tilts his head, "Quite observant you are." He keeps a straight face. I just nod, he looks ahead and he must have seen Four because he pauses, "You best go to see him, now that I know his acting skills are spot on I need to presume that he is anxious to make sure that you are alright."

I look at Max and nods, "Ok, thank you for the little chat."

He chuckles a little, "Just be careful, Eli. Eric can get out of control. As you have seem."

I shrug half-heartedly. "Don't worry about me, I have a few tricks up my sleeves." He nods and smiles a little before walking away. I walk towards my group of friends which included Four.

Zeke and Uriah are looking at me grinning, "Our little warrior returns. Are you alright? What happened Uriah only saw half of it?"

"Yeah, I am fine, nothing serious." I shrug as if it was nothing which it really wasn't I mean I have endured hours of torture so that little fight was nothing.

"Are you going to tell us what happened or not?" Lynn questioned.

I look at them, I look at Zeke, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Jessica, Tris, Shauna then Four. I just shrug. "Or not."

Uriah pushed me playfully "Oh come on! Stop teasing us. Tell us what happened."

I laugh a genuine laugh, "Alright, alright. Though there is nothing really to tell. Eric was drunk, he walked…well stumbled towards me, he was all like "You think you could get away with humiliating me without consequences? I will make you regret that." Then he threw a punch at me, I dodged but he kept throwing them at me, I wasn't going to fight him back I mean come on the guy was drunk. Somehow I managed to lose my footing next thing I know he is crushing me with his weight and he is punching me in the face. That was when I knew I had to show him not to mess with me. Even if he drunk I will not condone that unprovoked violence." I look around and everyone is staring at me even Four, "What are you all gawking at?" I snap angrily.

Shauna is one that composes herself first, "Are you sure you are 16? You act way older than that. How you don't 'condone' that sort of violence."

Everyone is laughing and agreeing until I mutter "I am not 16."

They all turn to look at me confused, as if they didn't hear me right. "What did you say?" Jessica asks.

I sigh softly. Trying to decide whether I was going to repeat myself. _Come on, they probably heard me right in the first place, they just want to make sure they heard me right. Denying I said anything will just make the whole situation even worse_ I decide to repeat myself, "I said, I am not 16."

They are all staring at me again. "What?" they all say together as if it was a written script.

"How old are you then?" Marlene questions, everyone was so stunned, I mean hell I am. How the hell did I let that slip?

"15." I reply, before whispering "I think."

"You think?" Lynn questions now. I regret ever saying anything, I mean damn I am so stupid.

I shrug, "I don't know when my birthday is." I look at the ground, I didn't want to see their reactions. I didn't want to see their sorrow, I didn't want any of that. I just wanted to be left alone right now so I decide to turn and walk away.

"Eli, wait!" I hear everyone shouting but I ignore their shouts, I just walk and walk, I find myself staring down at the chasm my arms resting against the cool railing. _Why did I have to tell them that? Why did I have to let that I don't know my own birthday spill? I am so stupid. Why didn't I just keep my mouth shut like Marcus had taught me to?_ I have to get out of the compound for a while. I have to go for a run I need to get my adrenaline pumping so that I don't have to think of how stupid I am.

That is exactly what I do, I jog towards the exit, I just run, I don't hold back, I just let my legs take me wherever they want, my legs seem to know exactly where they are going, as if I have been running around the streets of the city because I find myself at the abandon pier. Where there is no one to be see, I look around, seeing the carousel, some tea cups, a rollercoaster then I see it, the challenge I need to get my mind of everything. The Ferris wheel. I look up to the top of Ferris wheel. I could see it was extremely high and past the half way point it would be extremely dangerous to climb, but I see where my goal is, the cart that is right at the top. I walk slowly towards the ladder that were situated at the side of the wheel. I start climbing up I know that if anyone comes looking for me they probably won't look for me up there.

I jog to the ladder, climbing up, I am glad that there is no wind, I am also glad that we haven't had any rain the past few days so I won't slip.

I keep climbing up the ladders until I am at a platform, I look around a little but don't see much, I look down to see I am not high enough anyway. I grab on the bars and start pulling myself up, onto the next bar pulling myself up, I move quick and repeat the process until I am at the cart at the very top. I stand on the very top bar and move to sit on the cart, I rock back and forth a little but I don't mind. It is soothing in a way, as if it is rocking me to sleep. Just like my mother did. I remember as if it happened only yesterday. I cherish any happy memories that I have and of course there are not many at all. The only happy memories that I have are with my mother. Before I joint dauntless that is.

I am happier at dauntless. I am freer than I was, even if I have enemies here too. I have Tobias and my friends that I met on the first day. That is when I realise how strange it is that my friends are the exact same as my brother. That I ran away from Abnegation like my brother, I have scars like he does, I am ashamed like he is. I have the same friends as him. I am strong like him. I keep my emotions close to myself just like him. We are alike in so many ways. So how can I find myself being so proud of him and not proud of myself?

I lay down on the cart and let it sway back and forth, I close my eyes and let the happy memory I had with my mother flood my mind.

 _"_ _Shh, little one. We have to be quiet. You have to be a good girl." I look up to her as she gently cradles me rocking me back and forth. "I know you are scare of his shouting but you have to be strong and brave. You have to just ignore the fear." She smiles down at me, then brings her lips to my forehead. She pulls back, tears in her eyes. "It is alright, I will be back before you know it."_

I open my eyes before I see her lay me down and run upstairs leaving me alone in the apartment on my own. I remember being so scared of the dark, I remember crying myself asleep when she wasn't there. It was terrifying his shouts. I was only 1 at the time but I remember it so clearly.

I sigh softly, I look up at the sky and see the sun is setting. It is one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen, I watch as the blue sky turns, red, orange then yellow. I watch the sun disappear. I sit up in the cart letting it rock back and forth again to see the moon and a couple of stars starting to shine already.

I smile laying back down stare up at the dark night sky. That is when I decide to be free longer and stay here tonight. Maybe I will even get some sleep up here. No one waking me, no fear of being found. Who would think to climb up the Ferris wheel to the top cart? No one. I am totally free and peaceful right now.

I let a sigh of relief out before letting my eyes close letting myself drift into a light sleep.


	15. The Search

**The Search**

 **Four POV**

I watch Eli walk away, I was stunned that she didn't know her birthday or how old she was. When she was out of sight I come to my senses and start to walk in her direction but Tris grabs my arm gently.

"Give her some time alone. She has never been able to talk to anyone about anything and now she has you and us. She has been through what you have, Four. You didn't tell anyone at all until I came." She was talking loud enough for all of our friends to hear. I turn to look at all of our friends and they all looked confused except for Zeke. "Shit, I'm so sorry." She mutters for only me to here.

I look at her then to the corridor to where Eli walked down. "Tris, Eli has been through a hell of a lot more than I have been through. She is lost, she tries to keep it hidden like I do but every now and then for just a second I watch her walls crumble down, watch the loss and the pain in her."

Jessica finally asks what everyone else was thinking, "What is going on, Four? Why do you care so much about Eli?"

I turn to look at her, I take a deep breath, _Well I guess it is about time that they all knew the real me. I have kept it hidden from them for too long. I just need to come out with it._ "Eli is my sister, my real name is Tobias. I didn't know she was my sister until it all kind of came together. She lived in the basement, she was never seen or heard. Until the week before I came here, Marcus was punishing me like he did and she came in and she stood up to him, she knew first-hand what he could do, but she just stood there yelling at him." I look down a little, "That is how she got the scar on her face, Marcus was going to whip me again but she ran in the way. I was out of it, black dots in my vision so I couldn't see her, all I heard was her voice. Her strong fearless voice. The voice that stopped my beating for the whole week before I left."

I gulp, looking up, for the first time I let tears fall, I let them see me cry. So they know how important this is. I let the guilt hit me, they are all quiet knowing there is more, "When she came here, she came to escape the same fate as me. I didn't get my beating that week because she took them. When I left, he fed her once a week, he gave her no water, he tied her up and just abused her over and over, day in and day out." I put my head in my hands, whipping away my tears, before looking at them.

I felt Tris's hand slip into mine, she knew I was holding a bit of information, "What did she tell you today?" She asks with the softest voice.

I turn to look at her, she gives me the slightest nod, I sigh deeply, "My mother, just went missing one day, presumed dead when I was 7. Eli told me that Marcus murdered her. Stabbed her over and over right in front of Eli when she was 3. When he finished murdering her, he made her drag her body away and hide it somewhere. He threatened that if she didn't get back in half an hour he would beat me more, so she rushed back as fast as she could so I wouldn't get hurt. Then he blamed her for the pool of blood on the floor and made her clean it up." I look up at everyone, to see everyone stood in shock.

"That is messed up." Marlene states, none of them tried to cover up their shock, just like I didn't.

"That is how you are both so strong then." Shauna adds, the first to cover her shock.

"What do you mean?" I frown deeply confused, _how does being beaten growing up make anyone strong?_

"How you both rarely feel pain, physical pain I mean. How you are both so good in a fight, if you hardly feel the pain then you fight better." She explains looking at me with pride.

"Thank you, for not looking at me differently." I say to them all, they actually didn't look at me like a kicked puppy. I knew they would support Eli too. After I find her. I turn to look at Tris, "Think we should go after her now?"

Tris looks at me and nods, "Yeah, I can tell your worried, don't want her getting into another fight now do we?" She smiles a little.

I nods, somehow I end up taking charge of everything "Marlene and Shauna look in the food hall. Jessica and Lynn look in the pit. Zeke and Uriah look in the initiates' bedroom. Tris and I will look in the training room. Everyone meet at the chasm in 5 minutes if you don't find her."

Everyone nods and walks off in different directions. Tris and I walk start making our way to the training room. "She is like you isn't she? Trains to get away from everything, which is why you brought us here."

I nod, "it is where I found her when I yelled at her. It is when I first saw how good she is at fighting. How strong she was." I sigh deeply as I was worried about her.

"Hey, she will be ok. We all have her back, we all care for her. We will do whatever it takes to make sure she gets through this." She takes my hand trying to calm and reassure me, we turn the corner and see the training room empty.

I sigh deeply, putting my head in my free hand, then brushed my hand threw my hair. "Please say one of the others found her, if she isn't in the compound we will never find her."

We turn and make our way to the chasm, Tris squeezes my hand, "We will find her don't worry."

"I do worry Tris, she has too much of her shoulders, she acts all ok with everything but she isn't. One day she will just break down and I am terrified for that day. What if I am not the one she breaks down to? She came to me afraid she had no control when punching then you saw her fighting Jacob. She very nearly killed him. What if her breakdown is beating someone to death instead of crying?" I express my worry to her, looking down at her letting the worry show in my eyes. "What if she gives up and ends it?"

Tris looks at me touching my cheek with her softly delicate fingers. "Why would she end it now? She has you, she is finally reunited with her brother. The one she risked everything for. If she loved you that much when you two were younger then she loves you now. She wouldn't do anything to hurt you. I can see she loves you and is proud of you. When Helen and Amy fought she laughed because you taught them so much better than that, she laughed because she was angry that they learnt nothing because of you and it was either laugh or yell and scream. I see the pride in her eyes every now and then. Though she doesn't show it often because she is worried like you, she knows that you cannot favour her. When she is a member of dauntless you will see her come around." She kisses my cheek softly. "Let us go find her."

I nod and smile a little, "Thank you babe." I walk to the chasm and see everyone there and I suddenly feel sick with worry. _Where the hell could she be?_ I look at each of them.

"No I am afraid she isn't in the compound unless she is a random corridor or Max has got her?" Zeke questions. _Max? Please say she is with Max, they seemed to on better terms now._

Lynn shakes her head, "No, Max was in the pit." My heart sinks.

"What about Eric?" Uriah questions, my stomach twists with worry. I could feel anger pump through my body, my hand in fists until Marlene shakes her head.

"No, he was in the food hall." My hand relaxes. At least she is safe from him.

Zeke looks at me as if he was remembering something, "Hey Four. That time she was nearly late for the challenge, you said you went for a jog with her? Maybe she went for a run try to clear her head?"

I remember how fast she was at running and how her stamina was very high. "She could be anywhere by now, she doesn't know the city. Come on we best get going." We all leave the compound, "We should stick together more eyes in one area." I say when we are outside.

First we take the same route that I took her on during the jog but she was nowhere to be seen, so we take random routes and look everywhere. We have looked for hours, it was extremely late now and very dark. We finally ended up at the pier.

"Damn it! Where the hell is she?" I shout in frustration. My voice seems to echo. We are all standing in a circle.

"Maybe she went to abnegation?" Jessica questioned.

I turned to look at her as if she was stupid, "Why would she go back there? There are just bad memories and pain there.

"Four?" I heard my name being called by a sleepy sounding voice. I instantly look around, I knew it came from a high up area. I hear the Ferris wheel cart creak and move back and forth. I see her. I see my sister. Then I see how high up she is, she made it to the very top, higher than myself and Tris ever went.

"Eli! What the hell are you doing all the way up there? Get down here right now! Do you know how worried I was? I thought something serious happened to you." I yell so she could hear me but also out of anger and relief.

We all watch her in awe as she just climbs down the top section with such ease as if she were a monkey swinging from bar to bar. It made me feel sick though seeing her that high. God if she feel from there she would sure as hell be dead. When she gets to the middle platform I feel a little more at ease, she climbs down the ladders. When she reached the bottom she stretches and yawns.

We all walk to her, "What are you doing out here Eli?" My voice a lot calmer now, I didn't want to make her angry or make her storm off again.

She looks at me, her walls were broken for just a second before covering them up. She just shrugs before answering "I needed to get some air. I needed to be somewhere no one could find me. Then I heard you voice, how angry and scared you were. I forgot that people care here. Sometimes I think it is all just one of my fantasy dreams that I am going to wake up covered in blood."

I try to ease the situation by grinning, "What you had fantasy dreams about being dauntless?" I push her back playfully, this is the first moment I feel like a brother towards her and its great.

"Well obviously, how else do you think I stayed close to you?" She answered with a grin and I feel a warmth in me in that I never felt before. I am confused by the feeling at first then I realise that I knew something was missing from my life and I found it. I found her. My sister.

"Why did you want to stay close to me?" I ask, I have completely forgot that my friends are with me, Eli either is too focused on me or she doesn't care.

She chuckles a little, "Why wouldn't I? You are my brother, I knew if we had a chance we would be close and we would love each other and protect each other. We never got that opportunity so in the darkest times I kept making up happy moments that we may have had together. What would happen if I saw you in dauntless, how we could kick everyone's ass together. It kept me alive, you kept me alive."

I heard a sniffle from behind me, I suddenly remember we have company, I turn around and see Shauna, Marlene, Jessica even Uriah crying. I turn to look back at Eli, I pulled her into me, holding her close. "Please don't frighten me like that again, ok Eli? I care about you too much for anything to happen to you. If you need alone time in the compound fair enough, go to the training room or something but if you are leaving the compound tell me please. I was worried sick about you. We though Eric had gotten to you." I expressed all my worry towards her so she would understand that she is cared for here.

She pulls back a little with a smirk on her face, "Come on bro. you know I can deal with that jerk."

My heart flutters with pride when she calls me 'bro'. I have a sister that loves me, I have family that loves me, that is proud of me.

"I don't doubt you for a second." I see her yawn again. I smile a little. "Come on let's get you back so you can sleep."

She has that mischievous grin plastered on her face again, "I'll race you back!" She cheer.

"Oh, you're on!" I start running at my full speed knowing she could keep up.

"Hey! No fair!" She calls but I hear her footsteps running behind me. I feel excitement run through me I feel love and pride. I love all of this emotion. I love my sister.

I hear her catching up to me, sprinting beside me, she seems to slow down just a little as if my pace was slower than hers. "I just wanted to say sorry for worrying you." She says sincerely before adding, "Before kicking your ass in a race!" she laughs running ahead of me.

"Oh no you don't." I run faster but I still don't end up catching up to her, by the time we get to the compound, we are both breathing heavily. We had been sprinting for half an hour.

She shoves me playfully. "I win." She calls out, laughing a little.

"I let you win." I call back, shoving her too before bending over my hands on my knees still trying to catch my breath

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say bro." She grins between catching her breath quickly.

"Your right, damn your fast sis. I need to start training with you." I was still panting out of breath when her breath was already back to normal. She is staring at me with a massive smile on her face. I look up at her, "What?"

She just hugs me tight at first, then after a few minutes she finally says "Thank you for accepting me Tobias. I was afraid that you wouldn't."

"Of course I accept you Eli, you are my sister and I love you." I reply just hugging her tight, we were both sweaty but we didn't seem to care. "And Eli, our friends know everything." I expect her to be angry but she just nods. It is like she understands that it has to be told eventually. I pull back to make her look at me, "Eli when we are alone or with our friends call me Tobias, ok? You are family after all."

She smiles up at me, "Ok, well I best shower and get some sleep. Goodnight Tobias." She starts to walk away before turning around. "Oh and I love you too by the way. I always have and I have always been proud of you, I have always wanted to tell you those things. You were always stronger than you thought you were. Never underestimate yourself, I never have nor will I ever." Then she jogs down the stairs and back inside the compound.

My friends are being me now breathing heavily. "Jesus Christ you two are fast." Lynn says breathing heavily.

"Yeah, I don't have to hold back when racing her." I reply as I turn to look at them.

"What is that supposed to mean." Zeke replies playfully.

"That I have to hold back when running with you guys, sorry not sorry." I laugh.

Uriah rests his hand on his heart, fake sniffling. "I am hurt." Then he laughs punching me in the arm.

"Yeah going to see if she'll train with me between initiations." I admit, my voice filled with pride.

"Oh what we not good enough to train enough with now?" Jessica answers grinning.

"Of course not you can train with us, we can learn from each other. She told me my weakness during fighting." I grin as I see their shocked face.

"What! She managed to kick your ass?" Zeke answers in shock.

"Yup, fancy that, knowing it is only my sister that can kick my ass." I grin at the thought letting the pride fill me.

"Well what is it? Your weakness?" Shauna questions her interest peaked.

I laugh, "Like I am going to tell you."

Shauna huffs and folds her arms, "Fine, I will just ask Eli"

Tris laughs, "I have tried that, she didn't tell me. If she won't tell me then she won't tell you."

I look at her and smirk, "Oh yes, that was when she asked if you wanted to fight me or something." I laugh, taking Tris' hand. "Before grossing her out with this." I kiss her softly, before pulling away after a moment.

"Well I believe it was longer than that." Tris chuckled before blushing deeply.

"Eww I can see why she would be grossed by that, I hate seeing my brother kiss Marlene too." Zeke grins, shoving me before we all walk inside.

We all part ways once inside, all accept me and Tris who walk to our apartment. Once inside I lock the door and look at her, "You want to shower first?" I ask her she nods and walks to have a shower.

Whilst she has a shower, I sit on my bed and think about how my life has changed so much within a year, just a year ago I was moody and terrified for anyone to know my secret my real name. Then Tris came along and then there was something about her, someone special and unique, the fire that was in her eyes, I told her everything. I thought that everything was perfect I thought I had everything I could ever want.

Now, I have a sister. Well I have always had a sister but now I know I have a sister, I know that she is proud of me and that can make me better. I mean, Tris has already made me a better person, she has made me into a better, more patient person. I have changed so much just for her. Now I can become something even more because of my sister. She is an unbeatable warrior. Just like I was until she came along. I remember what she told me what she dreamed. _"We can kick everyone's ass together."_ I smile to myself.

Yes with Tris, Eli and the group I will be able to conquer the world. I want to help Eli know who she is though, I want to find out how old she is. I just need to ask her a few questions about mother, I mean she said she was 3 when she died. That was when I was 7. Which means she is right. She is 15, but how do I know that she was 3? How does she know she was 3? She could have been 2 or 4 or even less. I need to get answers. I need to find answers but how?

I am snapped out of my thought by Tris shouting my name. I turn to look at her, "Sorry, what?"

"What are you thinking so hard about?" She questions sitting next to me rubbing her hair with a towel.

"I am going to try find out how old Eli is, I don't know how yet, but she deserves to know." I tell her looking at her still.

"That is easy, we just need to check her DNA and bone structure and stuff like that. Christina is coming back from that undercover mission in Erudite tomorrow. She told me that she learnt all about DNA and how to find out someone's age and stuff." She smiles at me.

As a way of thanking her for her genius idea I pull her to me and kiss her deeply, pulling her body onto my lap. I deepen the kiss, wrapping my arms around her waist, her arms slide around my neck, we end up lost in the moment as the kiss turns passionate. Tris eventually pulls away. I groan a little when she does, I kiss her again and again, as I do she says between kisses, "Now go shower you stink." She laughs and I soon laugh too.

"Fine." I say pretending to be in a huff.

I lift her of my lap and place her on the bed. I walk to the bathroom have a quick shower, before putting boxers, I see Tris already asleep, I climb into my bed next to her, wrap my arms around her and kisses her forehead softly.


	16. Sibling Love

**Sibling Love**

 **Eli POV**

I walk to my room, well where all of the initiates stay. It is weird because I haven't been here much at night. I quietly walk passed all the sleeping initiates, heading for the shower, I get undressed and shower I see that I really need to change my bandage, my stitches must have come out during one of the fights. I silently curse myself. I wash my hair and body and quickly get dressed. I make my way out of my room when I notice that James' bed is now empty.

Then I feel a small breeze behind me that tells me I am about to be attacked from behind, I move to the right as quickly as possible but I feel a little sting along my arm, I glance down to see it bleeding. _Great he has a blade._ I think then dodge his next attack, roll to the side trying my hardest to not wake the others I walk backwards up the stairs out of the sleeping quarters. James is still throwing attacks with his knife. I use the railings to lift my weight onto my arms and swing my legs to kick him down the stairs. I run away a little, I turn back around after a minute to see him catching up. I take my stance looking him in the eyes. I dodge his attack that would have stabbed me, I grab his arm slam my other arm into his elbow breaking his arm. I slam him against the wall, I feel another sting this time my side, I glance down to see a deeper cut. I glare dagger at him, before slamming his hand against the wall causing him to drop the blade, I slide it across the corridor with my foot. I bring my knee to his guts before slamming his head hard against the wall pushing him onto the floor kicking his chest, his stomach, his face. Before I gain control breathing heavily out of anger. I pick the dagger up, sliding it in my pocket. I look at James as he lay there on the floor. _Shall I take to the infirmary? I mean he is such a jerk, surely it wouldn't be that long until he is found unconscious on the floor. No Eli, do the right thing._ I sigh deeply before picking James up walking towards the infirmary.

 _Doesn't look like I am sleeping tonight._ I look to the first nurse I see which ends up being Marlene.

"Marlene, hey. Didn't realise you worked here." I say to her though she had her back to me.

She turns around then stands shocked. "Oh my…What happened?"

"James here, thought it would be fun to attack me after I got out the shower. Anyways he isn't my problem anymore." I explain looking around for a bed to see where I can dump him.

"He attacked you?" that is when she notices my side and arm, "Eli your bleeding. Let me see to you." She says with worry in her voice.

"I'll be ok Marlene, not that I can say the same about this one. Is there somewhere I can dump him?" I say looking at her with eyes that showed that she wouldn't make me change my mind.

She sighs in defeat pointing to an empty bed, "Fine, there is a bed over there. At least go to Four and let him sort you out?"

I walk over to the bed and lay him down harshly letting his body land on the mattress with a thud. I turn to look at Marlene who had her arms folded and a serious face. "Fine look I will go now if it makes you feel any better."

Marlene smiles at the fact that she won, "I will ask him tomorrow if you went so don't try a fast one over me." I just roll my eyes and start to walk away before Marlene adds, "Wait I will give you some antiseptic whips and bandages." I watch her fish through some draws.

She hands me some bandages and some whips. I look at how much she gave me and sigh deeply. _Dare I ask?_ I think but my mind already seem to make its decision "Uhh, can I have more bandages please? And whips for that matter" Marlene looks at me worriedly so I add in a quiet voice, "Some of my older wounds still have healed very much or reopened or whatever just please." My voice sounds desperate and she just nods and hands me some more.

"Your letting him see? Has he seen them before?" Marlene asks as she hands me what I need.

I shake my head, "No, only Marcus has seen them. I would get you to see to me but I don't want Tobias hurt thinking I don't trust him because I do." I turn to walk away before I got into a convocation too deeply.

Marlene seems to take the hint and starts seeing to James, I leave the infirmary walking down the hall to the pit then make my way down the corridor to my brother room. It doesn't take me long to get to his door. I sigh deeply before hesitantly knocking on his door quietly so that I wouldn't wake him if he was asleep.

I start hearing a movement that was also trying to be quiet, the door opens just slightly, I see Tobias standing there, he instantly sees the two cuts, he opens the door wider letting me in, I quietly walk inside I see Tris laying asleep so I just move to sit on the sofa quietly.

Tobias sits beside me leaning in close so we could whisper, "What happened?"

I look at him, "After I had a shower James attacked me with a knife, I took him to the infirmary, talked to Marlene, when I told her I wouldn't let her see to me she told me to come here so here I am. I mean I was going to come here anyways because I don't trust anyone else with this but anyways." I was rambling so much, I was so nervous for what he was about to see.

"Don't trust anyone else with what?" He whispers though his voice was so worried.

"I think some of my stitches and wounds have opened, obviously my back has never been seen to, I haven't been able to reach, and I need someone to…" My voice trails off I just look at the bandages and whips in my hand.

His hand gently takes the bandages and whips out of mine, I turn to look at him and he just nodded. I move to take my shirt off then I look at him, "Please don't give me sympathy or anything please. I deserved this." I comment, that is how I always thought. I took Tobias's mother away from him it was all my fault he was beaten I deserved everything I got. I take my shirt off, wearing only a bra and bandages that was dirty and blood marks all over.

He gently starts taking the bandage off. When it was fully off I hear him gasp. "Eli, you didn't deserve any of this." I could feel his eyes roaming over the stab wounds and the whip marks and the burning marks all over my body.

"I did Tobias, you grew up with no mother because of me, if it wasn't for me then you would have your mother and you wouldn't have been beaten at all. You had a bad childhood because of me. I deserve all of this. Now please stop looking at it like that and cover it up." I close my eyes I could feel myself getting emotional, it was the first time I showed anyone it.

Thankfully without another word I felt him cleaning up my old, reopened and fresh wounds. It took him half an hour just to clean them all. He stitches any that need stitches he carefully starts bandaging my body up. 50 minutes passes by the time I am covered back up I grab my shirt and put it back on carefully.

"Eli, please stop blaming yourself about our mothers death. It was her decision to keep you, she obviously loved you, and she wanted to keep you. It isn't your fault." He looks at me his eyes were soft and I could see them trying to break down my walls.

I shake my head standing up, "I was not worth it all Tobias, and I wasn't worth her dying over. I am not worth anyone dying over. I am just some person that hasn't seen the city, who lived in a basement who had a shit life. Why? Why would she give up her life for me? I am nothing special I never have been and I never will be." Somehow I still managed to keep my voice quiet so I didn't wake Tris.

Tobias's eyes were hard and angry he looked over to Tris to see she was still asleep, he stands up grabs my wrist gently pulling us both out of the apartment he locks the door behind us before dragging me to the pit where no one was. I pull my arm out of his grip.

He turns around looking at me, "How the hell can you say you weren't worth it?" his voice was raised now. "You are my sister, you have made my life better. You just being here in dauntless you have showed me strength that I didn't even know was possible, and you have taught me that even someone with the darkest past can be a strong and intelligent and kind person. You are an important person to me Eli and it hurts to think that you think so low of yourself-"

That was it for me, "How am I supposed to have anything except a low self-esteem? I have had no praise, no encouragement ever growing up, mother just told me I had to be quiet that everything would be ok if I was just quiet! I was taught to just always be quiet to not speak. To not let me pain show, how am I supposed to be proud or know that I am something when no one has ever told me! How Tobias?" I shout, my hand in fists trying to control the anger, my whole body was trembling in anger.

Then I hear a voice I have never heard before, "Four?" A female's voice questions, I see Tobias just staring at me, I see the anger evaporate from his eyes it is replaced with realisation and understanding of what I just said. "Four? Who is this?"

The voice was right next to us now, we both turn to look at her, and I see someone maybe Tris' age looking at us with confusion. I just shakes my head, "I best go." I mutter.

"Eli, no. This is Christina she is a friend of ours." My brother answers gently grabbing my wrist.

Christina looks at him with more confusion, "Friend of ours, am I?"

Tobias turns to look at Christina, "Christina, this is Eli. One of the new initiates and my sister."

"Oh, you're the one that Tris has been talking about. Yeah I know all about."

I look at Tobias and fold my arms. "Uh-huh 'you can trust Tris, Eli. She is my girlfriend.'" I quote him.

"You can trust Tris, Eli." He replies his arms folded too as he instantly goes to defend his girlfriend.

"Yet she tells someone everything I told you in her presence. You know, my secret that was supposed to quiet is now very big. You know I don't like my weakness out in my public probably just like you don't. I didn't tell a soul, I jumped the net I could have instantly blown your cover and called you Tobias but I didn't, did I? I tell you and your girlfriend in confidence about what I went through and she runs to her friend and tell her everything."

"Hello I am still here you know. Plus I only know everything because Tris wants me to find out how old you are. She told me you don't know how old you are and she wanted me to help you." Christina talks up.

I turn to look at her, "and how do you expect to find out my age? No documentation of my existence hell I don't even exist in this city. See Tobias yet another thing to be 'proud' of."

"Eli stop it right now!" he yells at me with pure anger. "Stop putting yourself down, stop saying you're unimportant because you are important to me, you are my sister and I love you and if I have to tell you every single day how proud of you I am then I will bloody well tell you. You will stop tearing yourself apart. Marcus has done that enough, I don't need to hear it from you."

"You have no idea what Marcus said to me Tobias, you think I want to be like this? You think I chose to be a mess?" I reply with such a soft broken voice. A voice not even I have heard myself. "You think I want to blame myself for our mothers' death?" tears were rolling down my cheek, even in front of this stranger. "He blamed me, he reminded me every single day that you lost your mother because of me, that you got beaten because of me, I hate myself because…because I feel like I am the one that put you through pain. I feel like I am the one that 'punished' you myself, whenever I heard your cries I just wanted to run to you to comfort you, to tell you the same lie our mother told me. That everything would be ok. I reminded myself it was my fault that you would never want to see me. That you were better of never meeting me." Tears were strolling down my cheek one after another.

Tobias sighs deeply, pulling me into his strong protective arms. "I'm sorry Eli. You know it isn't your fault though. You know I could never hate you. You know I am proud of you."

"A few days of words won't replace years of words." I instantly reply without even have to think about it.

"I know and I will tell you every day for however many years it takes for it to sink in, but for now please let Christina help us." I watch he lowers his height so he is my height, "Let us find out how old you are, we can start a new life for you here. A family, friends, a home, somewhere you belong."

"If I get through initiation you mean." I mutter, looking down my low self-esteem showing right now, I couldn't help but doubt myself.

I could feel the vibration of laughter through Tobias's body. "Are you serious right now Eli? You are great in a fight."

"I know there is another 2 stages, Tobias. I may be able to take a few hits but will I be able to get through the next 2 stages." I look up at him, my eyes full of worry.

"Eli, I will help you through everything, you have been through worse than what you are going to face. You will be able to cope." He comforts me and kisses the top of my forehead. He turns to look at Christina, "Can you do it now?"

Christina nods, "Sure we can just go to the infirmary, take some blood, I will see how tall she is how much she weighs. Then take an x-ray to see how long her bones are and put all of that together and I will have an age."

"X-ray? Is t-that really necessary?" I stutter a little, I didn't want to know how many broken bones I had.

"I am afraid so." Christina answer, looking at Tobias questioning if it was alright.

"Eli, come on we need to know how old you are, you have let me see your other scars what does this last thing matter?" Tobias looks at me then adds, "I won't leave your side I promise. I won't leave you. You are my sister and I will always love you and be there for you."

I nod, "Ok, just don't be shocked by what you will see." I mutter before walking in the direction of the infirmary.

I hear Christina say to Tobias, "It is going to be bad what we see isn't it?" Tobias doesn't seem to answer but Christina doesn't say anymore so I presume that he must have nodded, I walk to the infirmary, I turn to see James still in the bed unconscious I couldn't help but grin.

Tobias was soon stood next to me, following my gaze and grins too, "Nice one sis." He whispers in my ear before putting on his instructor face. Then says aloud, "Go on, let Christina see to your wounds, it was stupid to not get them seen to straight after the fight." Marlene is looking over now, she could see that my arm was fixed up now.

"I told you I don't need seeing to." I mutter under my breath playing my role of initiate.

"Stop be a pain in my ass and just do as your told for once." He replies in his instructor voice.

I turn to look at Christina, she walks me to the corner of the room pulling the corner around. I watch as Tobias follows us Christina looks at me and sees I'm unfazed by how Tobias just acted. "Ok, we need to know your height and weight so first stand against the wall against the wall measure." I stand against the wall standing up straight she follows the line, "5" 2." She says before pointing at the scales. I sigh deeply standing on the scales, I am probably going to be completely underweight I rarely ate. I watch Christina look at the number she gasped at little as she spoke "5st 5lb (41kg), Eli you are so underweight."

I just nod, "Why do you think I don't want you to take an x-ray? Being so underweight makes me brittle." I mutter.

She nods in understanding, "But I am afraid I am going to have to take you to the X-ray room." I nod and follow her again Tobias following us as promise that he wouldn't leave me. I am surprised when he never said anything about my weight.

I follow Christina's instructions and lays on the bed and stays completely still as the machine takes pictures of my bones. When they are completely and sits up sighing softly. "Here it goes." I mutter.

She takes the sheet and brings it to the light. "Oh my…how are you even standing? Never mind fighting?"

She puts the sheet onto the board of light. Tobias' hands clench into first, I hear him mutter. "I am going to kill him." I reach over to take his fist in my hand, showing him I needed him to be calm right now. He seems to understand and his hand unclenches and holds my hands. "You pushed your body so you wouldn't feel this didn't you?"

I nod looking at him, "It took me a long time just to stand on well that." I point to my completely chattered feet and legs. "Then it took me longer to start walking and moving my arms then I eventually pushed my body to work out to how I am now."

Christina looks at me, "Now taking your blood."

"Why do you need that? I know my mother is Evelyn and my father is Marcus."

"Marcus? Marcus Eaton? You are his daughter?" I just nod, "Oh damn, Erudite are interested in you. Like really interested."

Tobias's head snaps to look at her, "What? What do you know?" he questions anxious.

"Tobias, it doesn't matter right now, can we just focus on what thing at a time? My head is going to explode." I mutter letting go of his hand to put my head in my hands, I now have the worst migraine in existence I swear, everything is just all becoming too much.

I feel a little pinch in my arm, I turn to see what it was and I see a needle taking my blood out. I look up to Christina. I watch her put it in a computer, I watch as she puts all of my details into the computer, my weight, height, bone size some reason it was just waiting for my DNA. We just had to wait another moment before it appears on the screen, 'Elizabeth Eaton, parents Evelyn Eaton (Johnson) and Marcus Eaton. Brother Tobias Eaton. Then underneath it says 'results Age: 14.'

 _No, it must be wrong, it must be there was no way I was 2 when my mother died, I wouldn't have been able to drag the body I wouldn't know where to put her I wouldn't know anything, I wouldn't have known what he meant by my brother I wouldn't have known I had a brother._ The sentence escaped me, "That means I was 2."

Christina looks completely confused but Tobias turns me around and pulls me into his embrace, "I am so sorry Eli. Least we know how old you are now. We can make up your birthday, what day do you like?"

I look up at him, "On my birth certificate I wrote 15th May. I might as well keep it." I mutter.

I see him force a smile, "Well on the 15th May my little sis will turn 15, we will throw a party, won't we Christina?"

I see her eyes light up, "Oh yes, of course. We must have a party, I will arrange it all, Eli I will take you clothes shopping and everything. Obviously we will get your big bro pay now won't we?" she nudges me playfully and I find myself grinning up at Tobias.

"I will pay, no worries, anything to make you happy. I will give you everything you deserve. I will make your last year and a half of your childhood the best they could possibly be." He says looking down at me smiling.

"You are already making my childhood better Toby." I rest my head on him.

"Toby?" he questions looking down at me with a smirk.

"Yeah, unless I am mad at you then you get Tobias and if I get really pissed at you then you get Four." I find myself giggling.

"I don't intend to piss you off, but you do realise since you are a child I will have to look out for you, and give you rules." He fold his arms.

"What? Oh you cannot be serious." I groan leaning my head back.

"Only one rule, don't leave the compound without me. Especially no climbing the Ferris wheel without me." He says with an authority tone.

"Oh what? Not like you are going to follow me up you are afraid of heights." I groan more, folding my arms.

"How would you know that?" he questions his curiosity getting the better of him.

"When you looked at the top of the wheel and saw me there it looked like you were going to vomit, the only reason you would do that is if you were afraid of heights." I look at him smirking.

"I will just have to adapt my rule, no leaving the compound without myself or Tris. If you plan on climbing high ask Tris, if you want to run then you ask me. Got it? That is the only rule." He quickly adapts his rule and I find myself chuckling a little, then to my surprise he adds, "Though I expect you to eat more, need to get some meat on those bones."

"I will eat, don't worry so much big bro. I will not be a pick of bother for you and your girlfriend." I smile innocently. "Oh, I have one rule for you too. No kissing your girlfriend in my presence that is just totally something I do not need to see."

He bursts out with laughter, I soon join him. "You have a deal." He manages to say after we finally calm down. "Come on, you can sleep on our sofa, I am not having you go back there where Jacob could try attack you too."

"I can look after myself, remember?" I state walking out of the infirmary.

"Maybe but you need sleep." He says in an instructor voice and I am confused why until I see we are walking through the infirmary. I just grunt in respond but end up walking to his apartment. He lets us back in to see Tris still flat out. I see him smiling. I roll my eyes and lay on the sofa. He walks to a cupboard and throws a pillow and blanket at me. I am soon flat out.


	17. Protecting Her

**Protecting Her**

 **Tobias POV**

I was awoken by Tris gently shaking me awake, "Tobias…Tobias." She was whispering. I wake up groaning softly. I open my eyes before letting them close again. She shook me some more.

"Mmm…yes?" I manage to answer tiredly, I feel like I have had no sleep what so ever.

"When did Eli get here?" She questions, she sat on the bed next to me folding her arms.

I sit up and look at her, then looks at the sofa where Eli was flat out, I see the sofa empty now. "Where is she?" I asks panic in my voice.

"I woke up to here doing press up, she was crying, the more she cried the more she pushed herself. I asked her what was wrong but she didn't reply. I eventually stopped her working out and now she is showering." She replied looking at me with worry shining in her eyes. "I think you need to try knock down her wall."

I sigh softly sitting up, "Her walls are down when she around me Tris. She tells me pretty much everything. She trusts me with it all, some things will take longer to talk about, especially her feelings. Give her time." I pull the blanket away and stand up stretching, "Oh and by the way Christina saw us arguing in the pit and ended up giving us her age; she is 14. I gave her only 1 rule; that when leaving the compound she leaves with you or me. You if heights are involved and for running I told her to ask me. I am worried though, Christina said Erudite are interested in her. She didn't manage to explain what yet because Eli is overwhelmed at the moment." I inform her, my eyes full with worry too.

"You don't have to worry about me so much Tobias." I hear a voice behind me, I spin around seeing Eli walking out the bathroom and she is drying her hair with a towel. "Erudite are only interested in me because of how I lived with Marcus, how I managed to survive how I managed to get away. They have figured out what I am. You have figured it out too, I know you have." She explains and suddenly I know what she is talking about.

"Divergent. Eli tell me that no one knows." I plead looking at her my eyes full of worry and I am panicking.

"I know that no one in dauntless except you knows, Erudite probably knows I am because they were in my head, they saw my bravery and selflessness. They know that I am Dauntless and Abnegation." She glances at her hands.

"You aren't just Dauntless and Abnegation though are you?" I question, I watch as she still dries her hair with a towel. She walks to put the towel back on the railing then grabs a brush, brushing your hair. "Eli, what was your aptitude test result?" I push for the answer though I am pretty sure I know the answer.

She sighs deeply, she puts her damp hair in a bun before turning to look at me, "All of them. Abnegation, Amity, Condor, Dauntless and Erudite."

"Damn it, I hoped I wasn't right." I curse, my head in my hands. I hear light footsteps walk towards me before I feel small hands wrap around my wrists, they gently pull my hands away from my face.

As I look up I am faced with Eli's strong and determined face. "Tobias, it will be ok. I promise it will be ok. I know that you won't let me get taken and even if I do get taken then I know that you will find me, I know that I will be strong enough to endure whatever they have planned till you find me."

I look at her and suddenly I feel strength as if she just gave me her strength, "You trust me that much?" I couldn't help but ask, she is putting her life in my hands. She is telling me that she trusts me. I cannot let her down.

She smiles a genuine soft smile that I rarely see, I love the real smile. "Of course. You are always there when I need you, whether it is Tobias or Four you are always there for me even if you do shout at me a lot as Four. I know it's because you care and that you love me." then I hear her stomach growl.

I glance up at her eyes and I see that she hopes that I didn't hear but I did. "Come on, I'll quickly get ready and we can go to breakfast." I say before walking to my draws grabbing a shirt, fresh boxers and joggers, I walk to the bathroom getting ready in record time. I walk out and see Eli waiting by the door with her face turned towards the door, I am about to ask what was wrong, until I see Tris getting ready. I thought that woman didn't care when other women saw then get dressed. I look towards Tris catching her eye, I turn to look at Eli then back at Tris silently asking what was going on. Tris just shrugged, then nods to say she is ready.

"Right Eli, you ready?" I question, she turns to look at me. She didn't look at Tris as if she thought that Tris was still getting ready.

She opens the door and I frown deeply. _Hold on, I locked that door last night._ I look at my bedside table to see my key still there. I pick it up and look at Tris asking if she gave Eli a key, I get a shake of her head in respond. "Eli, how did you open that door?"

Eli turns to look at me guiltily, but doesn't answer she just scurries down the hall knowing that I wouldn't follow her for a few minutes to give her head start to get in the food hall without Tris and I. I sigh deeply, "What is she up to now?" I mutter shaking my head.

"You need to talk to her, Tobias. I know you don't want to be too hard on her but she is letting this freedom go too far." Tris warns me, I look at her and nods in agreement, I would hate for anything to happen to my sister just because I wanted to let her have the perfect childhood.

We walk down the hallway slowly, I see Marlene walking up, and she stops in front of us yawning tiredly probably from her nightshift. "Oh Four, just the person I came to see. Eli she did go to see you last night, right? She refused to let me see to her, she said that you need to see it all first. That she didn't want you thinking she didn't trust you with this stuff because she does, when she left I was sure that she was just pulling a fast one over me." she asks worryingly.

"Yes she came to me. She let me see to her wounds and she slept over, she just left ahead of us." I reply smiling a little. "Thank you by the way, sending her my way."

Marlene smiles, "Of course, I know you'd kill me if I didn't. Anyways I need sleep so see you both later?" I nod and walk towards the food hall.

My eyes automatically scan for Eli, I quickly spot her in the queue talking with Alex. I look at Tris who smiles and shrugs. "Maybe he is thanking her. She did help him yesterday."

I shrug and join the queue too, they weren't far ahead of us so I could hear their convocation.

"Four is so hard on you, don't you think?" Alex is asking.

"He is hard on us all, he has to me so that we end up better fighters. As fighters and protectors we can't let emotions get in the way." She replies to him and I can't help but smile at how right she is.

"So you don't care that he shouts and yells at you?" He questions, "He doesn't frighten you?" I feel a knot in my stomach.

It quickly eases when I hear Eli laugh, "No, I mean sure he intimidating and everything but he is just like every other person. I bet he has a soft side too, he just obviously wouldn't show it to us. We are new, it is his job to see if we are up to joining Dauntless." I smile, _yes Eli and you defiantly belong here._

"How can you not be scared of him? He gets right in your face and he uses that scary calm voice that is terrifying." He answers as he grabs some food placing it on a tray.

"He does it to make us stronger, you need to realise that Alex. You need to listen to him you know, he pushes us to hard so we can be the best, it isn't just our reputation on the line it his and Tris' too." Eli replies, I watch as she grabs 4 pancakes, pouring honey on it, she grabs a muffin too. I smile at how much she has on her plate.

"You are sticking up for him." I hear Alex state, before they both walk to a table.

 _Damn it, how am I supposed to talk to her now?_ I think, just then I see Zeke and Uriah moving to their table. Alex looks so confused I smile to myself. _Thank you Pedrad's._

"She was sticking up for you." Tris states, I look at her surprised she was listening too. "What? I knew you would be listening so I thought, why not?"

I nod grabbing the same as Eli did, I look at Tris, "Yeah she was, she even hid how she knew that I had a soft side and everything." I wait for Tris and say. "Instructor remember." I remind her and she nods.

I walk towards the Pedrad's, "Zeke, Uriah, you really making me sit the initiates again? I have to put up with them all day." I grumble.

Zeke looks at me, and instantly catches on "Are you kidding me? I would trade you any day to train Eli here." He nudges her playfully as she was about to eat, and the food falls off her fork onto the table. Eli glares at him punching him. "Ow that hurt!" Zeke replied rubbing his hard.

"You made me drop my food! I am hungry you know?" Eli replies, Alex just stares at how Eli responded.

Zeke looks guiltily at her, "I am sorry."

Eli grins, "it ok, I still got 3 and a half to eat." She grins more before pushing pancake in her mouth.

I watch Uriah doing a daring thing, his hand moving towards her muffin, she seems to notice too because she stabs her fork millimetres away from his fingers, his hand jumps back and he squealed a little. Which made us all laugh. Eli was staring at him. "Never touch my food, Uriah. You have been warned." She says in her terrifying voice.

Uriah just gulps hard, "Damn your scary Eli." He mutters.

"So Alex, how are you doing in initiation?" Zeke quizzes letting his curiosity get the better of him. I silently answer in my head, _not very good, I mean he is higher than the other girls only because they are terrible._

Alex looks down at his food, "Not very good, but Eli says she will help me."

"You need help from a stiff?" I question glaring at him, damn I hate being the instructor.

Eli just looks down at her food acting angrily, stabbing some pancake. Alex shrugs, "She asked you to give her extra training, didn't she? That is how she is so good, so now I am asking her to help me."

I shrug half-heartedly, "Sure I gave her extra training, the thing is Alex, some people are quick studies, or catch on quickly and some people don't. Eli caught on quickly, she listened and watched my every move every stance. She observed and learnt from that. You on the other hand don't."

Eli turns to look at me giving me a smirk, "Did I just get a compliment from you, Four?" Damn she is so good at acting.

I shrug again, "Don't expect it often, you still have a lot to learn." I nods continuing eating, she looks at a watch.

"Come on then Alex. We can get an hour training in before training actually starts." Eli says, she finishes her pancakes, then grabs her muffin.

"We will be on the roof shooting today, don't be late. I will not waste my time showing you how to shoot if you're late." I mutter harshly, Eli just nods putting her tray away. Alex quickly follows her, giving me a fearful look, I grin looking at how afraid he was at me. I watch as they both walk out.

Zeke and Uriah are staring at me, "How do you two do it?"

"Do what?" I answer turning my attention to them.

"Pretend you don't give a shit about each other when you both care about each other?" Uriah questions.

I shrug, "I have no idea to be honest, I hate it." I grin, "Hey, you guys want to watch how their training goes?" Uriah and Tris look confuse, but I see Zeke grinning.

"Hell yeah, let's go to the control room." Zeke says. We all stand up walking to put our tray away, I pick up a muffin before heading to the control room. I pass James who is bruised all over and wincing as he walks. I can't help but grin.

Everyone looks at me confused by my reaction, "Oh Eli done that."

"No way? Why?" Uriah was grinning too now, his eyes shining with pride as he follows me to the control room.

"He attacked her with a knife, so she beat him to a pulp." He laugh a little, walking inside the control room. I sit at my desk and look through the camera's easily finding the training room camera.

I watch as Eli pushes Alex to his limits. "Pull ups come on." I hear her say, jumping up at the bar that hold up the punch bags, before demonstrating her pull ups.

I have to stop myself from laughing at Alex's response, "I won't be able to jump up there never mind pull up."

Eli wasn't taking any of his bullshit, "Either you pull up or you run around the gym 20 times." She fold her arms.

Zeke nudges me, "Hell she is a tough trainer." I nod and grin he adds, "You want her to train you too?"

I nod, "Yes, she will push me to my limits, she wouldn't stop when I sweat she would make me work harder." I laugh as Alex jumps for the bar and falls face planting the punch bag.

Everyone turns to look at what I'm laughing at and they end up laughing too. I watch as Eli fights with her selflessness and kindness. "Come on Alex, stand up try again, you will try and try until you can grab that bar. That is your aim."

I watch as she walks to the bar next to his and jumps up with easy, he watches her for a while as she pulls herself up with total ease. He is snapped away by her voice, "You are here to train Alex. I mean it you are not leaving this room until you can grab that bar and do a pull up. Then later after lunch I expect 10 after dinner you should be able to do 20." She speaks between pull-ups.

"She has high expectations. Don't you think? The kid can't even grab the bar?" Uriah quizzes.

I shake my head. "She is giving him a goal to work towards, it is better that way. It gets the mind in the right place."

I hear Alex say, "What about Four?" He says gulping hard before jumping up missing again.

"What about him? You wanted extra training. What did you think I would go easy on you? Four didn't go easy on me, he certainly didn't let me chit chat. He pushed me and pushed me." She says with a stern voice.

Zeke raises his eyebrows at me. "No I didn't train give her extra training, but it is what she is telling everyone. How else do you expect us to explain how she is so good?" Zeke nods in understand, so does Uriah.

"She is very convincing." Uriah says before adding, "Very strong too, she has done about 25 pull ups already."

I watch as Alex keeps trying and keeps falling, "Is he ever going to do this? Eli is going to miss shooting at this rate." I sigh deeply, folding my arms frustrated.

Tris chuckles, "She obviously believes he can do it or she wouldn't have said it. Plus I think she is doing the pull ups to embarrass him and give him motivation. I will tell you this, men hate it when woman can do something they can't." She winks at me before grinning.

I roll my arms, we have been watching for 45 minutes and he still hasn't caught the bar. "Tris come on we need to set up the roof." I stand up and just as we do he catches the bar.

Eli seems to see too, "Great now pull up." She says with pride in her voice.

Alex shakes his head. "I can't." He mutters he was sweating, his arms were trembling.

Eli jumps down, bending her knees as she lands walking towards him, "I will help you to do two alright? Then I want you to pull yourself up on your own." She states, she stands by his feet. Her hands move under his feet. She pushes him up once then gently moves him back down them repeats. She lets go of his feet. "Now your turn."

He pulls himself up once then his hands slip off. I look away from the screen I expect to hear a crack of his broken leg but instead I hear nothing. I turn to look at the screen and see Eli has caught him in her arms.

Alex was looking at her directly and I hated it, my hands are in fists as his hand touches her face, she moves her head back then puts him on the feet. I could see she was uncomfortable. "You should go shower, I will meet you on the roof." She says. "You done well, after you ate I want you to come here then complete 10. In your own spare time I want you to do press up and pulls up. I want you to move up in 10s. You can push yourself more if you want."

"Wait you won't be here every time?" He quizzes. My knuckles are white, he is interested in her, no I cannot let him near her, he is weak she deserves better.

She shakes her head, "No I have other training to do, Four has me on running, I meet up with him and he makes me run for miles."

"What time?" Alex asks, "Maybe I can tag along?" _Oh no you can't._

Eli seems to read my mind because she shakes her head, "No sorry, I don't think he would like that then he will probably not help me anymore."

"Oh…alright." Alex mutters, Eli leaves the room. Alex punches the punching bag once out of anger.

I frown deeply at his anger, _Is it towards Eli?_ I look at Tris and she takes my hand in both of her hands, I see my hands are still in fists. I relax my hands and she smiles a little. "You know people will be interested in her because of her strength. We just need to keep an eye on her. That doesn't mean stalking her by sitting here watching her every move. You need to trust her." She says.

I nod, "I trust her 100% but I don't trust guys, I don't trust him." I point to the screen.

We both leave the control after saying bye to the Pedrad's. We walk to the weapon room to grab the bag of guns before walking to the roof. When we make it to the roof, Eli is just stood staring out to the city with her arms folded.

"Eli, is everything alright?" I ask, walking towards her.

She turns to look at me, "I can't help Alex. He has feeling for me."

"He told you that?" I ask, I knew the camera couldn't pick up everything.

"I was pushing him hard on the push ups, he couldn't grab the bar so I made him keep trying eventually after like 50 minutes he grabbed it, but he couldn't pull up, so I helped him a couple before making him do it himself, he done one but then he slipped and I caught him. I don't know why I did to be honest, I mean it was that or he broke his leg and then he would have no chance in initiation. When I caught him, he touched my cheek said I was beautiful and special. I gave him goals to work towards, he asked if I was going to be there all the time I said no, I made the excuse that you had me on running. So we are running every evening after dinner for miles." She explains, though I knew most of it I couldn't let her know that I watch her.

"Well you are beautiful and special, Eli. You are strong and invincible." I smile and look at her.

"You are my brother you have to say that, but I can't get close to other people, I know if he finds out everything he will see me as broken. I mean yes I am messed up in many ways and don't say I'm not because I am but I can't have people seeing it." She looks out to the city again.

I just nod, "Alright then, I will help you with your excuse. We will go running after dinner." I smile at myself. _Yes she has sense, she isn't ready. Hell so she shouldn't be she is 14, too young to be dating._

"Thank you, now go set up, initiates will be here any minute." She mutters. I almost don't hear her, I nod walking to help Tris.

 _I will protect her from guys, I will not let them break her heart or hurt her. If I hear that any guy hurts her I will break every bone in his body. I will protect her just like I protect Tris. They are my family and I will protect them with my life._


	18. Aim, Breath, Fire

**Aim, Breath, Fire**

 **Eli POV**

I walk to stand near the stairs where I see the girls jogging up out of breath. _How did they even make it on the train I do not know?_ I think to myself as they instantly smile as they see Tobias, I roll my eyes and decide to mess with their feelings.

"Hey, do you guys think that Four and Tris are you know, a couple?" I whisper to them.

They look at me then at Tobias and Tris. "He would never go for her, look how small and thin she is." Helen says.

"Yeah but I heard she was the top of her initiation last year." I whisper, I glance in their direction, obviously I could see the chemistry because I know they are a couple but are these two girls so blind?

"Well, we will have to show Tobias what he is missing wont we?" Amy grins and walks up to him with Helen by her side.

I hear Amy say, "Hey Four." In a flirty voice, twirling her hair around her finger.

I grin, putting my hand over my mouth to try hide it, I see Tobias glance at me and his eyes harden on me, he seems to see that I have something to do with this. I just shrug and move my hand away from my mouth. So that I could mouth to him "Sorry." Before giving him an innocent look.

He just looks back at the girls, "Just go stand in front of a target." He mutters with his instructor voice.

I start to slowly walk towards a target when two people slam into my shoulders, walking either side of me. I turn left and see Jacob, then I turn right and see James. "Where were you last night? too afraid to sleep in your own room?" James questions evilly with a grin on his face.

"I was training so I could kick your ass some more in fighting." I smirk, "Now if you excuse me I have to go to a target, I will try aim for the target and not for the both of you."

I start to walk when I feel Jacob grab my butt, I turn around and grab his wrist, and I stare at him in his eyes to show I am serious when I say, "You dare do that again and you will regret it."

"Oh yeah? Let us see how you deal with this." James grabs my arms pinning them behind my back, Jacob punching my gut and face. They must have forgotten that the instructors where there.

"Jacob, James, let her go now." Tobias says in a deadly voice.

"Stay out of it." James yells at him, as if he didn't realise who spoke.

I just grin, I use James holding my arms as an advantage, and I jump up using James as support as I kick Jacob in the nose breaking his nose, I land back on my feet, I stamp on James foot flipping him over my own body. They both stand up quickly staring at me. Tobias stands between me and the boys. His back was to me and he was facing James and Jacob.

"Oh teaming up against an abnegation girl? Shows weakness, I now know you are afraid of her, well done. Jacob go to the infirmary James get in front of the target." He turns to look at me, his eyes are still hard. "You alright? Think you can handle a gun?" I just raise my eyebrows and walk towards the target, I stand in front of the target.

Tobias stands to the target beside me, "First of all I will not accept bullying or teaming in my training session. That shows weakness and if you are weak then you do not belong in dauntless. Is that understood?"

I stay quite everyone else does accept for James, "How is bullying a weakness?"

I let out a single chuckle, Tobias turns his attention to look at me, "Something funny?"

"Just his question." I answer in a humorous voice, my arms folded.

"Care to enlighten us then?" He folds his arms too, staring at me in a daring manner as if to say I will get a punishment if I don't.

I shrug, staring at my brother as I answer, "Bully or taunting as I call it, is a weakness because whoever is taunting their opponent is trying to get them mad so they fight poorly. Therefore if they have to taunt then they are a weak fighter through and through. A good fighter doesn't have time to talk or taunt because they are too busy analysing the situation they are in. The only reason a good fighter would talk to an opponent is to distract."

"Great, now we all know how to not be weak. Now we can learn how to be good fighters by shooting." Tris walks along handing out guns as Tobias continues talking. "I will demonstrate only once so watch carefully."

Tris hands me a gun and I look at it, moving the weight within my hands to try get the balance right, I soon have the balance right in my hand. I look up to see Tobias staring at me, his eyebrows move up as he sees I am holding it perfectly right. "Ever shot a gun before." He questions me in front of everyone.

I just shrug, "What does it matter?" I hated this sort of attention and he knows it.

He just shrugs, "If you have its easier." Was all he said before turning to face the target.

I watch his stance, his legs apart and solid on the ground. If I pushed him now the chances are he wouldn't move that is how solid his stance was. I let my eyes move up, his body was turned to face the target, both hands on the gun, his finger hovering over the trigger. I watch as his shoulders are solid. _Probably ready for the kickback._ I see him looking down the gun towards his target. I watch as he takes a deep breath in, then breath out pressing the trigger. I second later there is a thud to say he has hit the target.

I turn to see he hit dead centre. I smile with pride, I couldn't help it. I soon whip the smile of my face when he gives me a stern look.

Tobias looks at the rest of the initiates, "Alright get to work." He commands before walking behind us all.

I turn to my side, my feet apart, once I am pleased with my stance I let my feet go hard into the ground. I hear gun shots from the others, though I never heard a thud yet. I lift my gun up, I lock my shoulders into place. I hear more gun fires.

"Hey stiff, are you going to shoot anytime soon? Or are you afraid?" I hear a voice say, I know instantly its James.

I ignore his comment, I let myself get into a zone where I can't hear anything or see anything except for my target, I look down my gun towards my target. I take a deep breath in, then out pulling the trigger exactly like my brother did. That is when I hear it. The thud. I lower my gun to look at where I hit and I cannot believe it. First time shooting and I hit the centre. I grin, I hear the fires stop as the initiates are staring at my target.

"Speed isn't always everything." Is all I say, before lifting my gun again, letting myself aim a lot fast, I shoot 3 bullets soon, I watch as my accuracy seems perfect, I have shot the exact same place with all the bullets. Everyone is just staring at my target stunned.

Tris suddenly speaks up, "Alright you all won't get better if you're watching someone shooting."

Tris and Tobias walk towards me with their arms folded, "Well, let's see how good your accuracy really is."

I frown deeply, "What do you mean?" I look at them, looking at the target that is when I fully acknowledge how well I done.

Tobias walks to his target, pulling it away from the other initiates, he goes through a bag grabbing a pen. I look at Tris, "What is he doing?" I gulp a little.

"No one has ever been this good on their first attempt so he is challenging you, he is going to draw a circle on the board and you have to shoot every one. If you do that then he will challenge you more." She say before walking to watch the other initiates.

Tobias looks at the target, "Alright I have an idea, I will number each section, so 1-10. 1 is the most outer ring then 10 is the centre got it? If you can still shoot accurately I will draw circles and you have to shoot them. If you can do them then I have to see how you work under pressure." He numbers them 1-10 like he said he would.

"7" was his first number, I aim down my gun breathing in then out shooting 7 with no problem. He looks at the target and nods. "3" I do the same shooting the ease. The next 5 numbers I head with ease.

I looks at me impressed. "You are a natural. Let us see if you can shoot these." Whilst he draws a tiny circle on the target I give this an opportunity to look at the other initiates target, Alex is the only one that has hit the target, and I smile a little. "Eli!" Tobias yells, I snap my attention back to him. "Shoot." He commands.

I look at the board and see his mark on the white outside of the target. I look down my gun again, taking not one but two deep breaths for this one, it was a small target but I could do it just like the rest. I move into my zone as the cries from one of the girls was distracting me, I stare down the gun and shoot, hitting his target. I smile. "Yes." I mutter, with a grin. Tobias draws another target, we do this another 10 times and I hit them all accept for 1.

He looks at me with curiosity. "Alright Eli. Let us see if you can aim on target under pressure." He draws a target on the right hand side of the target on circle 5. He stands just left of it, his shoulder just under the target.

I raise my eyebrows. "Are you after a death with or something?" I hear that the guns shots have stopped everyone was looking at Tobias like he was insane. Tris looked like she was going to be sick.

"You have hit 20 targets with total accuracy." He states with daring airs.

"Yeah I have missed one, what if I miss this one and hit your carotid artery or something?" I challenge him, hoping he would back down, there was no way I was going to shoot at him.

"Think of it like this, someone is behind me, they have a knife to my neck, and my hands are tied behind my back. the only way to save me is to shoot the threat." He encourages.

"What makes you think she won't shoot you right now and she says it was all a mistake?" Jacob speaks up. _Wait Jacob? When did he even get back?_

"I trust that she won't not Eli. Focus, get the scene in your mind, my life depends on it. What are you going to do?" Tobias questions, he was talking to me like my brother not like my instructor. Even in his instructor voice I can tell when he is pushing me hard in a proud brotherly way by the way he is choosing his words.

I look at him in the eyes and I can see he trusts me 100%. I nod as an indication as to not move an inch. I see his whole body go stiff, not out of fear but so he wouldn't move an inch. I raise my gun up.

I hear the initiates muttering, "She is actually going to shoot at him."… "She is going to kill him." …. "she doesn't have the guts." … I zone it all out, I look down the gun, and I look at the target. I don't dare to look at Tobias. I just stare at the target, I take a deep breath in and out shooting as soon as the bullet leaves the chamber I close my eyes tight, I didn't want to see what I had done if I had missed.

I only open my eyes when I hear Tobias shout, "Hey Eli! Open your eyes!" in his instructor voice. There was no pain in his voice so I open my eyes, he is still stood in front of the target.

I walk up to him and the target I look at the target and see I hit it. "Hey look Four, I saved your life." I smirk.

He looks and nods, "You did at that, well done." I smile a little, I start to turn around, and I hear a bang from a gun.

Suddenly I feel a little pain, pain I have never felt before. _I thought I couldn't feel any pain at all, why does this hurt?_ I look down and see blood gushing from my abdomen, I look behind me and see that I was stood right in front of Tobias. I look to see who had shot the gun, I expected it to be James or Jacob but it wasn't. It was Amy.

"Why did you stand in the way you bitch? If I can't have him then no one can!" She was shouting, I fall to my knees, _damn I feel so weak._ I see Amy raising her gun again, this time directly at Tobias. I grunt, he was staring at me stunned, I can see he just wants to get me to safety he doesn't care about his own right now.

I see Amy looking down the gun, I find the strength to get up, run up to her, shifting the aim of the gun to the sky. I pull the gun out of her grip. I see Tris knocking Amy straight out. I know that Tobias is safe now. I turn to look at him, he was still pinned where he was, and I try to walk to him. I take a step forward then the whole world spins at a million miles per hour.

"oh shit." I mutter, falling to my knees again. I try focus on something, the world just keeps spinning that is when I hear something I can focus on.

"Hey Eli, stay with me alright?" I feel arms wrap around me.

I close my eyes, it was dizzying watch the world move so fast. I feel movement underneath me, I feel someone's body heat next to my arm holding me close so my body doesn't move as much. "F-Four?" I mutter, I need to know who is carrying me.

"Yeah, it was stupid what you done." He states then he must have looked down because I feel tapping on my cheek, "Hey…Hey stay awake!"

I open my eyes and the world wasn't spinning anymore, it was just a blurry. "Isn't that…what dauntless…do?" I cough a little, groaning a little, my face turning into his warm chest.

"You took a bullet for me, that was stupid." He states, looking down at me, even though my vision is blurry I could see he was worried sick.

"I…I didn't mean to…I just turned around…and it just…happened." I look at him and cough again, this time it was more uncontrollable.

I hear other voices, "What happened?" … "What she shoot herself?" … "Amy shot Eli?" the voices were from all direction I don't even know if I recognise the voices.

"Four…" I start weakly, I wanted to tell him I was getting so tired but I cough some more, the voices turned worried.

"Yes? Eli? Come on talk to me?" his voice was in his instructor voice but I could hear the fear and worry in his voice.

"…I'm getting…tired." I whisper, my eyelids getting extremely heavy, my eyes start to close, I feel my body move about more, I hear the heavy footsteps of my brother land against the floor. He is running.

That is when I hear him shout, "I need help!" he shouts with command and urgency.

I try focus on the voices, I could feel darkness trying to pull me, but Tobias wanted me to stay awake so that I what I will try do.

"What happened?" a female voice spoke panic in her voice, _maybe it was the first time of seeing a shooting wound?_

"Crazy initiate shot her trying to shoot me." Tobias responded, he had no emotion in his voice and it scared me.

"She saved you?" a different voice spoke, this time it was a male's voice.

"yes, she didn't realise she was though, I was trying something different because she is brilliant at shooting, anyways she was stood next to me, she turned to walk away from me and this is the result. Amy was yelling about something, she aimed at me again and somehow Eli got to her and disarmed her." He explained to the male. _Is the male some sort of leader? Max maybe?_

I feel movement underneath me, I feel softness of a bed then I feel darkness winning the fight. "Four…Four…" I don't know why but I am panicking, I have blacked out so many times why am I panicking this time. "It's getting dark…Four!" I manage to shout before the darkness wins the fight.

I am dragged into darkness.


	19. Conflicted

**Conflicted**

 **Tobias POV**

"Eli! Eli, no stay awake, no." I shout as I watch her eyes shut, I turn around and punch the wall out of anger. I look at Eli, Nurses are pushing me out. "No, Eli needs me." I mutter. I felt my heart was being stamped on it hurt so much. I hated see Eli like this but she needs me more than she has ever needed me before.

"We will do everything we can but you will get in the way. Wait in the waiting room and don't do anything stupid." The nurse says, obviously she has heard of my reputation, I walk to the waiting room I sit there. My head in my hands.

This is all that bitch's fault, why did she have to get jealous huh? Why would she shoot someone she had a crush on anyways? That is just fucked up. Now I could lose Eli. I watch as Tris walks in and sits next to me.

"She will be ok." Tris says stroking my cheek, this isn't the time to be stroking my cheek. I look at her fingers and they are wet. Am I crying? Of course I am I could lose my sister.

"It should have been me, I should be laying there." I state leaning my head back, "Where is Amy?" Anger filling me, I had to get revenge.

Tris shakes my head, "I am not going to tell you that Tobias, you know that Eli needs you here. By her side when she wakes up, you also know she would hate you getting involved with her battles."

"This isn't her battle, it was mine, she was just stood at the wrong place at the wrong time, that bullet was aimed for me!" I yell at her, my head moving back in my hands.

Suddenly the whole gang walks into the waiting room, "We all heard what happened, I am so sorry Four. But she will be able to fight through it, I mean she is the strongest person I know." Marlene spoke softly.

I look up at her and just nod, my mind was working hard though, _She was scared, she has been through so much pain yet she was afraid of a gunshot wound? She has been stabbed multiple times but she was terrified. She has been in darkness yet she was terrified to let the darkness win._

"She has never been shot before." I conclude out loud, I look up to see that everyone was confused by my statement, so I told them all my though process. "That is why she was afraid, she has felt all these different pains but she has never felt being shot. It didn't register at first, the shock in her eyes when she looked down at saw the blood. I saw the pain in her eyes, she made her body immune to all of the pains she had felt before. she never felt the pain of being shot so it was new. So it hurt." I felt tears streaming down my face, everyone was silent so I carried on. "I was in shock too, she would have been able to stay awake longer if I just snapped out of my daze, if I was fast enough I would have been able to disarm Amy instead of her having to do it. If she didn't push her body she would have been able to stay awake longer."

I stand up and start pacing back and forth, my mind was analysing everything that happened, "She looked back at me, she was staring at me so expectantly, I let her down, she expected me to wake up and disarm Amy. The truth is I was stunned, seeing the pain in her eyes, I couldn't move, I was scared, I have never been so scared, the only other time I have been afraid like this is when I heard her scream the morning after she saved me. I should have acted but I was frozen, I shouldn't have been, we have been trained to act in those situation." I was yelling, not at any one in the room, I was yelling at myself, I was so frustrated. "She has saved me twice now and I have never saved her. It is my job to save her!" I yell more punching the wall, my fist goes through the wall, and tears just kept streaming down face.

I hear movement, "Tobias…" I faintly hear a voice, I know it is Tris but I don't acknowledge it, I am to mad at myself I should have acted I have failed. I am a failure. "Tobias!" Tris shouts to get through me.

"What?" I shout back, I couldn't calm down, no one could make me feel better now, she could be dying I need her, I need my sister to be ok.

Tris was taken aback, I have never shouted at her before, her like are together tight, as if trying to figure to leave me alone or to say what was on her mind, she seems to go for the latter, "She wouldn't want you to blame yourself, you know that. You need to be strong for her. That is what you can do for her. She can't see you in a wreck when she wakes up."

I couldn't help myself, I find myself say the words that broke my own heart as I was saying it, "'If' you mean…'if 'she wakes up!" I wasn't yelling anymore, I just sigh deeply in defeat.

"No I mean when." She instantly corrects me, "if she can cope with what she has before she had you on her side then she can deal with a stupid little bullet wound."

"Little? Bullet wounds are life threatening Tris!" I was half shouting again, I was exhausted, I just want to curl up in a ball and just die, I cannot live if she dies knowing that she died because of me.

"It is little to her Tobias! Stabbing is normally fatal, isn't it? She survived not one stabbing but two. Then god knows how many after that day. She would be pissed off at you if she saw you acting like this, you are acting like she is weak!" Her words hurt, but I knew she was right, Eli would hate it, and she would call me Four because I pissed her off so bad.

I slide down the wall in complete defeat, "She would call me Four." I mutter for every to hear.

"Why would she call you Four?" Zeke questioned, though it was soft and cautious.

I let a little amused chuckle out, I found myself smiling a little at the memory, "She gave me a nickname, Toby. She said she would use that instead of my name. Then she said if she was mad she would call me Tobias and if she was really pissed off she would call me Four." I chuckle a little at how I could hear her yelling calling me Four, "She would be beyond pissed by how I was acting, so she would be calling me Four until I made it up to her."

Uriah chuckles at the thought too, "Yeah remember when you shouted at her for taking the challenge with Eric? She would be yelling like that, I can just imagine her saying, 'No Four, you keep underestimating me" and her going on and yell some wise shit."

I chuckle too at the thought, though I hated it when she yelled right now I would rather hear her yell at me than be silent and unconscious on a bed.

The room falls silent then, I sigh deeply, "Is it supposed to talk this long Marlene?" I question worried sick, what if something really bad happened and they are just waiting to tell me she is dead?

Marlene looks at him with sorrow in her eyes, "It depends on the injury, it depends if it hit any organs and it also depends if the bullet is still in the wound."

That is when we hear a fuss outside, "No…no! don't touch me!" I hear voice. No not a voice, her voice. I jump up and open the door from the waiting room, I use long strides as I walk to her room opening her room door I see the nurses and two doctors surrounding her bed. "you lay one more hand on me and I will break it!" she is yelling furiously.

"We have done the procedure we just need to finish stitching you up." The doctor says in a calmly manner.

"I don't care, I will do it myself! Just leave me alone!" she is yelling, what is going on with her? I find myself walking her way.

"What is the fuss about?" I say in my instructor voice, though I hated it, I just wanted to embrace her and never let go. I can now see the anger in her eyes, I glance down I know why, they took all her bandages off, they have seen all of her wounds. I just turn to look at the doctor that starts speaking.

"She woke up somehow, she should have been out of it for an hour with the drug we put her on, anyways now she will not let us touch her." The doctor informed me in an annoyed manner as if it was the stupidest thing ever.

"Well wouldn't you be a little freaked out if you woke up in the middle of procedure?" I spoke with slight anger in my voice. _How can they not do their jobs properly? I am trusting them with her life and they can't even keep her sedated for the right amount of time._

The doctor obviously hadn't thought of that because his eyes were wide. "Everyone leave, let me stitch her up."

Everyone listens and starts to walk away I hear them mutter, "what makes him think that he can touch her?" … "did you see all of those wounds?" … "What happened to her?"

As soon as everyone was out of the room she calms down, she puts her head in her hands, "I'm sorry." She mutters to me, she probably expects me to be pissed at her, I am the opposite right now. I am so relieved that she is ok and alive.

"It is ok, you had an traumatic experience, it is ok to be on edge." I answer her, my voice was still in instructor in case people were listening or watching, but it was softer than my normal instructor voice. "But Eli I need to stitch your wound up, alright?" I inform her so she doesn't yell at me too.

"Ok." She mutters, I look at her then I move to the side of her bed. I start stitching her up neatly. When I am finished she sits up.

"What are you doing?" I say in a hard voice only because I care and I am worried that she is going to hurt herself.

"First I am going to bandage it up, then we have to train." She answers, I am stunned. _Is she serious? She was just shot and she wants to go train?_

"Are you serious? No we are not training, plus initiate training for the rest of the day is cancelled after what happened." I inform her and she just stares at me as she picks up the bandages. I snatch it off her and starts bandaging up all of her wounds again, my hands gentle and careful.

"You promised you would take me running every day after dinner." She mutters quietly so that no one would hear.

"That was before you got shot Eli. Will you stop arguing and rest?" I plea, really just want her to rest, to make sure she is alright.

She shakes her head, _Damn why is she so stubborn._ "I just want to go running that is all, nothing big, I don't want to do pull ups or push ups or fight, just running."

I stare at her, she is going to hurt herself. _That is what she wants though, to push her body so that she will be immune to shooting pain too._ A voice in my head says and I sigh deeply, "Fine, a jog that is all nothing more." I look at her and fold my arms to show that it was non-negotiable.

She smiles, "A jog it is." She jumps of the bed, she winces for just a second.

I look at her with concern, "Are you sure you want to do this? It wouldn't be weak if you just rested for a day or two." I really wish that she would just listen to me but I know she won't, she has her mind set on how pushing one's body makes them stronger.

"I am 100% sure. Don't worry, you will be right there." She smiles and walks out of the room, I follow behind.

She is stopped by the doctor, "Where do you think you are going?" he questions with his arms folded. "I haven't discharged you."

"Yeah that is what I came to find you for." She answered, which I know for a fact was a complete lie. "You can discharge me now I am perfectly fine." She smiles a fake smile.

"Yeah you were just shot, you aren't going anywhere." He states, I watch this unfold, Eli is either going to use her threatening charm or she is going to physically hurt him which will probably cause her stitches to come out.

"Well, you have two choices, you can either discharge me now and I will just go for a jog, or I will wait until you are busy with another patient and I will sneak out and do a full blown workout. Your choice." She smirks at him, I don't know when but all our friends had joined us looking between the doctor and Eli.

"You wouldn't be able to do a complete work out with that injury." The doctor sounded confident until I laughed without humour. He just turned to look at me, "You think she can?"

"Oh I think she can and if you don't discharge her I know she will just to prove that she can." I stare at him, I need him to discharge her, I do not want him to make her do a full work out that is too much too soon, and I need her to start slow. I add a comment to show that she will do it, "She was training with a broken hand, by training I mean punching a bag and lifting weights also put the whole weight on her broken hand. You see I said she was insane about working out too and she done that to prove that she can deal with it. Let me give you some advice, never doubt Eli." I see the doctor looking at me with doubt as if I was lying, but he picked up her paperwork and signed it off.

"Great thank you, saved me a lot of pain." Eli answer walking out of the hospital, I wonder if she meant the comment or if she was just making a snide remark.

All of us walk after her. When at the pit she is stopped by Max. "Eli? What are you doing out of the infirmary so soon?"

"Oh I didn't want to stay there, so I got the doctor to sign off on the condition that I would only go for a jog tonight with Four." I look at Eli then Max, I saw the determination in Eli's eyes and it looked like Max could too.

"uh-huh. I know you better than that, what was the threat?" Max concluded, _Wait when did he get to know her so well?_ I thought then I remembered how he was in her head. _I wonder what he saw._

"I do not threat Max, I persuade there is difference." She states folding her arms with a little smirk on her face.

"Well how did you worm your way out of the infirmary?" he questions, his eyebrow raised in interest.

"Fine, I gave him two choices, let me go and I will just for a jog, or I would sneak out when he wasn't paying attention and I would do a full work out." I look to see at Max's reaction, I was surprised when he laughed.

"You always surprise me you know that. Be careful then, and Four don't push her too hard, remember she has injuries." He states towards me like it was my idea to get her out jogging. Which is wasn't I just want her to rest and sleep and be safe.

As Max was turning away, Eli spoke up, "Umm Max?" she started, she gulped a little, which was odd, she never really gulped unless she was nervous or scared. Max turned back to look at her just waiting for her to continue, "Oh umm, I was wondering if I could stay with Four and Tris until the end of initiation. I don't feel safe sleeping with the other initiates." I go stiff all over, _why the hell would she ask that of him? He knows he has to know, he saw everything in her mind, he probably saw me in her mind. If he knows then he must have kept it to himself because he hasn't come to talk to me. He hasn't treat me any different, which I am grateful of. I will have to ask Eli._

He looks from me to Eli. "You want to stay with your instructors?" Eli just nods, then Max jokes, "You realise Four will probably wake you up at the crack of dawn to make you train?"

Eli chuckles, "Probably." Then suddenly seriousness was on her face, "but I would rather be woken up at the crack of dawn then stabbed in my sleep or something."

Max nods, "Alright, you can stay with Four and Tris." He looks at me and nods before walking away. _He defiantly knows._

"Great, we can go for a run now." She says turning to look at me with a smile on her face.

"A jog." I remind her with seriousness in my eyes, I walk towards the exits.

"Yeah that is what I meant." She says smiling, it is weird by how happy she is. She has just been shot. What is wrong? What has happened? I need to find these things out. She is acting strange and I do not like it in the slightest. _I will use this jog to my advantage._

When we are outside we start jogging down the building, I keep a close eye on her, but she was being sensible she was taking a slow jog. I could see every now and then there was discomfort.

"So Eli, what is going on?" I question, I wasn't going to beat around the bush. I wanted to get straight to the point.

"What do you mean?" She questioned back, she seemed completely confused, and it made me doubt that something had happened.

"You were just shot and you are all happy and cheery wanting to train." I state looking at her, she suddenly understood what I mean.

"I am not happy Toby." She admits, she carried on jogging her speed was moving a little faster. I wait for her to continue she eventually she does, "It is either be happy or break down and give up on life, I know you wouldn't like the latter so I decided to be happy."

"I would mind you breaking down it is bound to happen but what do you mean by giving up on life?" I ask, I didn't like the sound of it at all, did it mean what I thought it meant. Does she not want to live anymore?

She stops jogging, I stop too, she is looking straight at me, "Toby I have been tortured all of my life, I came here to get away from it but I am still going through pain, why can't I just live somewhere that doesn't hurt? Why does everyone hurt me?" she has tears in her eyes, she is about to break down and I am going to be there for her.

"Eli, you are so strong, everyone sees that, they want to see if you can break, that is what they want, they want to see that even the strongest person can break." I look at her, I her looking at me desperately needing help and guidance she looked so lost, like she didn't know what to do in life how to make people stop hurting her. She just wanted to be left alone I could read it all in her eyes.

I pull her into a hug, holding her close, "there will always be someone trying to hurt you Eli. It is just how this evil world is. You are strong though, everyone can see and you have me and the gang and Max by your side. You have all the help and support you need, never give up, alright? You can come and talk to me whenever you need to. We will fight through it together." I say softly, my hand gently stroking her hair.

I look down when I feel her body shaking, she is sobbing and crying, my shirt getting soaking but I don't care I just hold her, "Everything will be alright Eli." I say trying to comfort her but she just freezes.

"Don't say that." She mutter between sobs which is completely confusing to me. she sees the confusion in my face and remind me of something, "My mother used to say that and it was a lie because she died. I don't want you to die too, please don't say it."

I sigh softly kissing her forehead. Sometimes I forget how fragile and broken she is, on the outside she is a hard tough soldier but when you crack her shell open she is fragile, depressed and tormented. I have to help heal those wounds but I don't know how if everyone just keeps tormenting her.

I can think of only one way to keep her mind of it for now, "Want to run for a bit?" I ask knowing she wants to push herself to stop the pain, I would be with her if anything happened. I would rather her push herself when I am there rather than her being alone.

She looks at me and nods, "You will let me?" she looks at me in disbelief, I know her well enough to know that she needs to push herself right now.

"Yes, I will be running with you if anything happens, I know you need to push yourself right now. I know you feel weak right now but Eli you are not weak, I swear to you. You are the strongest person I have ever met and I am proud of you for disarming Amy whilst you are injured. I am so sorry that I couldn't snap out of my daze."

Eli smiled a little and looked up at me, "Don't worry about it Toby, you just saw your sister get shot, I totally understand. I am proud that you didn't go beat Amy up. I know that would have been very difficult for you. So I am proud of you."

I look down at her and smile, she is always so understanding and I love it about her, I wonder when and what I have to do for her to get extremely pissed at me before I grin, "Let's go for a run then."

I start running not too fast at first I wanted to see Eli's pace. She was running at full speed running straight passed me. I run faster to keep up with her.

 _I must make sure she is safe._


	20. Planning

**Planning**

 **Eli's POV**

After chat I started running fast, I was mad at Toby because he is trained to move and think fast but he just stood there staring at me. He could have been shot why the hell did he not take in the situation? I sigh softly, my thoughts disappear when I get the feeling that someone is following us. I know the sound of Tobias's footsteps his are quickly, light landing and leaves on the balls of his feet.

I can hear someone else's footsteps, these footsteps are heavy footed and slower. I concentrate on the sound behind me, I hear the follower breathing a little heavy. I glance at Toby, he doesn't seem to have notice. He has a crease across his forehead, _What is he thinking about?_ I look ahead and decide to act like I don't know anything.

I nudge him so that I can get his attention, I turn to jog backwards pretending to look at Toby as I tease, "Hey lets race back like we always do. I might even go easy on you." I grin at him to hide that I wasn't worried, I am using this advantage to look passed him and I was right someone is following us and that poor person looked exhausted. I could tell the person was a man when he moved under a light I briefly saw blue clothing. _Shit._ I think. I look back at Tobias who is grinning.

"Oh don't go easy on my account." He grins too though I can see he is getting a little tired. Not too tired though, I knew he would run back with me. I can hear our follower let a grunt out as he hears about the race.

We will defiantly loose him now, I send a smirk towards Toby then runs back to face the direction we were running in then I start sprinting him.

"Hey you didn't say go!" he was calling after me before I hear his footsteps faster and longer strides, I laugh and running faster with the same light fast footsteps as Toby. I stay ahead of him the whole way, though I do not know how I am way too distracted. I need to make a plan on when Erudite kidnap me, I know it is going to happen especially since they are sending followers. _Wait what if there is a spy in Dauntless? I don't know who to trust._ I keep running until I am finally at the compound around a minute later Toby is beside me panting hard. I am too, but I don't focus on that.

If I am taken then I need to leave clues for Tobias, I need him to be able to find me. _Come on Eli, you are smart you can think of something._ I think to myself, my breathing was back to normal, as I think hard trying to come up with a plan. Suddenly the word _Tracker_ pops into my head. _Yes, yes, yes! That will work, I just need to adapt it so that he can listen to the convocation. Though of course it will probably cause him pain but I know he will do it to save me. How do I let him know all of that though?_

"Eli!" Toby shouts waving his hand in my face. "Are you in there?"

I snap to look at him, _I was planning. This is important do you really have to talk to me now?_ I think but I choose to act stupid, "Huh?"

"I wonder where you go sometimes." He replies as he chuckles shaking his head. "I said lets go get your stuff from your old room."

I nod look at him smiling, "Yeah right, let's go." I briefly say before walking inside, I saw a little frown on his face as I pass him. _He knows that something is wrong with me. I pray he doesn't ask about it, I hate having to lie to him. If he knows about it all then he won't agree to my plans and I really do not want to argue with him._

I walk to the initiate's room with Toby waiting by the stairs, I glance around and see everyone is laying asleep, I look around and see Amy's bed empty. _I wonder if she got kicked out._ I walk passed her bed to mine, I bend over to my bag which was under my bed since I never unpacked, I start walking back to him and he just glances at my bag though he wasn't surprised that I hadn't unpacked.

We walk back to his apartment in silence for most of the way, until we were walking in the corridor that his apartment was in, "You know you can tell me anything, right?

I look up at him and nod, "Yeah I know, if you hadn't noticed I told you a lot." I look back down at my feet and wait for him to unlock the door.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew, I mean I know there is something bothering you." I saw him gulp a little, _he was thinking I am worrying about him not moving fast_. I could use it to my advantage.

"You just stood there…" I start looking down, actually letting myself think of what would have happened, my vision blurs from my tears, "She was going to shoot you and you just stood there. She was aiming for your head. I would have bloody well lost you Four." I say his nickname to show how mad I am. "Why would you do that? What do you not think you are not important because you are bloody well important to me and I would be so lost without you! I need you and you go around and do reckless stuff like that." I feel the tears streaming down my cheeks.

He looks at me staying quiet for a short while, "I am sorry Eli. I…I know you need me I don't know what happened I was stunned I hated myself I didn't protect you." he looks down ashamed he was crying too.

I feel a pang of guilt, he blamed himself. I step towards him and hug him though I was still crying. His arms wrap around me holding me carefully but protectively. He kisses my forehead, "Let us get some sleep." He opens the door to his apartment, I walk inside and sit on the sofa. Toby walks to the bathroom to have a shower. I lay on the sofa resting my head on the pillow.

 _Now I can think, how can I give him all of this information, wait doesn't he work in the control room? This could work, if I can make a folder on his computer, I will be able to hack into Erudite camera and put all the footage in the folder which I was will just call 'E' I will put a password of '8629'._ If you are wondering why I would call it 8629 because I know on those glass mobile devices it would spell Toby. I bet no one would think that for the password if they end up clicking on the folder. _In the file I will have the Erudite camera feed in, I will have my tracker information in there._ I stare at the ceiling, I hear the shower turn off and not long after I hear the door open and close, I look across and see Toby climbing into bed. I seems to see I am still awake.

"Night Eli." He says quietly.

"Night bro." I reply, I couldn't help but watch as he wraps his arm around Tris in a protective manner, I see Tris turn into his hold and rest her head on his chest and I smile to myself. _That is so adorable._ I find myself thinking, _What the hell is wrong with me?_ I roll over shaking my head.

 _I need to focus. I will need to do it between training tomorrow. I will somehow have to sneak into the control room, which should be easy. I am missing one more thing though I cannot put my finger on it._ I sigh softly, I couldn't think of the last thing. I give up thinking on it, I try to sleep instead.

I lie on my side, closing my eyes but sleep wouldn't never come. I sigh deeply and roll over. I keep tossing back and forth until I give up trying to sleep.

I look over to see that Toby and Tris are sleeping peacefully. Toby's arms still protectively around Tris and her still snuggled up to him. I smile a little, getting up quietly, I grab my bag and get fresh clothes before walk to the bathroom deciding to have a quick shower. I have a quick shower as always, I dry off carefully then get dressed. Once ready I stare into the mirror. I sigh softly.

 _I hate all of this, why can't I have a simple life?_ I think to myself then brush my teeth, I walk out the bathroom about to turn the light off instead I am frozen for a moment by what I am seeing.

A stranger standing over Tris muttering, "I am so sorry Beatrice." his hand moving to touch her cheek.

"Don't touch her." I command with protection in my voice. I wouldn't let anything happen to her when I could have prevented something.

I watch as the man turns shocked to see me stood there, I knew he wasn't dauntless he wasn't wearing black. It is also why he has the look of fear in his eyes. "Move away from her." he take a few steps away from the bed.

"Who are you?" I ask my voice quiet but demanding at the same time I didn't them to wake up with this.

"C-Caleb." He stutters clearly afraid for his life. I could see he knew that dauntless were known for the aggression.

"Caleb? What are you doing here?" I question more, my arms folded staring right in his eyes to show that I am not messing around.

"I…I uhh." He stutters, I glance over to Toby and Tris as they start moving, Toby's body shifts only a little Tris moves with him. I see that they are still asleep.

I grab a pen and paper, my eyes not moving from Caleb, I study him for a moment and conclude he isn't going anywhere. I write Toby a note.

 _Toby,_

 _Something came up, I will explain everything when I get back. Do not worry about me, I will be safe._

 _Keep an eye on Tris and DO NOT let her out of your sight. At least until I get back. I love you._

 _Eli._

I look at the both of them snuggled and grins. Then I add a little message at the bottom.

 _P.S You and Tris are so adorable when you're both asleep._

I leave the note on Toby's bedside table before walk over to Caleb, grab his wrist he yelps a little, I glare at him. "Shut up." I hiss. I pull him out of the apartment, I shut the door and lock it using picks. When I am finished I slam him against the wall. My arm across his body, keeping him pinned against the wall, "What were you going to do to her."

"What? I…I would never hurt her." He stutters unconvincingly. He looks terrified, he looks close to her age, and even some of the features are similar.

 _No way?_ My arm slackens just a little, "you're related?" I question though it sounded more like a statement.

He nods, "Yeah I'm her brother." he says a little calmer than before, he was still sweating a little from fear though.

"Yes but you are Erudite." Then I remember what I heard him say, "What is going on? Why were you apologising to her?"

His eyes widen, "I…they…" he stutters terrified again, he closes his eyes tight expecting me to punch him but I couldn't hurt him he was relation to Tris and if she found out she would hate me.

"What do they want with her?" I question with hatred and poison in my voice.

"They think that you told her the location of the tunnel and they want to know what it is so they are going to inject her with the truth serum to find out." He answers fast, though I still understood every word.

"I didn't tell her the location, I have told no one the location of that tunnel, why do they need to know the location?" I stare at him with the eyes that states 'don't push me.'

"There is something there from our ancestors some sort of message that abnegation are holding. They saw it in your memories when you dragged your mother through it." He says the last part in disgust.

"I didn't have choice it isn't like I want to do it! I was 2." I raise my voice just a little he had no idea what was going on.

"Oh…oh I'm s-sorry they ne-never told me." he stutters again his eyes were wide with shock.

"They tell you what they want you to know so that you do what you are told. I bet they made me sound like an enemy when I am a victim." I hiss at him, he tries to back away but obviously he is against the wall so he can't, I continue. "Why not come straight for me?"

"You are too strong and too aware. Max refuses to help us now. They say that Tris is weaker so they are going for her." He says with disbelief, he doesn't believe she is weak and he is right she isn't, _I am going to have to train her more though._ I hear footsteps moving down the corridor.

I grab his wrist and pull him to a secret way out that Toby told me about. Caleb was terrified he thinks I am going to kill him. I hear the footsteps get closer, I push open the fake wall which was a door and push Caleb in, and I quickly follow shutting the door. I hear the footsteps stop at the bottom of the corridor for a minute before walking away.

"You shouldn't have come here. You are lucky it was me that caught you not Four." I state, somehow I remembered to use his nickname, I do not have any idea how. "Now go and never come back because next time someone else will find you and beat the shit out of you."

"Why…why are you helping me?" he mutters confused, I know why he is confused because we are supposed to be enemies.

"Because she is engaged to my brother, if she ever found out that I beat you up she would hate my guts and I don't want that now go before I change my mind." I tell him the truth before pushing him towards the exit.

He runs towards the exit taking one last look to me before climbing up the ladder. I shake my head, _How stupid is he, how did he even get into Erudite?_ I think before walking out of pushing the door closed. I lean against the door sighing deeply.

"I need to get this plan underway." I mutter to myself and make my way to the control room, I look around and see Zeke that is fast asleep at his desk. I smile to myself a little, I silently walk passed him sitting at Toby's desk.

I see a password on his computer. This should be easy, I think of when he first arrived he didn't have me or Tris, no one knew his real name but he wouldn't use that, that would be vain and he isn't vain. That left me with one option, our mother. I type in Evelyn then click enter. The computer signs in. I grin.

I open in his 'File explorer' go into the documents, I create a folder just called 'E', the first thing I do after that is encrypt the file making the password 8629. When the folder is made I start hacking into Erudites' control room, it takes me around 2 hours to crack in and locate all of the CCTV footage. I move the feed to show on this computer too.

I move it all over to the 'E' folder. I see Zeke starting to stir, I quickly exit everything before logging out I leave the control room. Just as I hear Zeke waking up groaning. I walk down the corridor then I remember I need to make a tracking device.

I walk towards the techno room. It is only a minute away from the control room, I listen by the door before opening it up seeing it was empty. I smile with excitement, I walk over to a box of 'junk'. I search through it till but find nothing useful. I sigh, _this is going to be harder than I thought it would be._ That is when I see the serum needle and I grin. _I could make a serum so they can see what I see._ I walk over to the science department, using my Erudite nerd to start making a serum, in 4 and half hours I have the serum. I linked everything from the serum to an untraceable memory card. I inject myself with the serum I just made. I stand up and unplug the memory card out of the computer in the science lab before walking back to the control room to see Zeke passed out again.

 _Useless at his job._ I think before sneaking passed him and climb under the desk to Toby's tower before installing it, I log back into his computer dragging the memory card location to the 'E' folder. I open the memory card up and open the file that is just named 'seeing is believing'. I don't know why I named it that but it sounds good, it is working, I see on the screen the exact thing I see, I look around a little the screen moves as I do.

I smile at my achievement. Then log off, I decide I have work hard enough on the plan for now. I look at the time and see that it is 5am.

I sigh softly and decide to do a little bit of training. I move passed Zeke and start jogging back to the training room, I jump straight to the bar that I do pull ups on, I wince the slightest before starting to work out.


	21. Fear of Loss

**Fear of Loss**

 **Tobias POV**

I wake up peacefully for a change, I turn to the clock and see 4:24am. I look down to see Tris fast sleep with her head on my chest, I cannot help but smiles. _Damn she is so cute when she is asleep._ I think to myself then I look up the sofa and see the Eli isn't there. _Oh god. Please, please be ok._

I carefully slide out from under Tris replacing my body with a pillow. I pray that she is in the bathroom, I walk inside and see it empty. I am filled with worry. I walk out the bathroom, my hands moving through my hair, I look back to the bed and see Tris still fast asleep. My eyes drift to the left and I see a note, I frown deeply walking towards the bedside table, picking up the note.

 _Toby,_

 _Something came up, I will explain everything when I get back. Do not worry about me, I will be safe._

 _Keep an eye on Tris and DO NOT let her out of your sight. At least until I get back. I love you._

 _Eli._

 _P.S You and Tris are so adorable when you're both asleep._

I read it twice completely confused, _Why do I need to keep an eye on Tris? What is going on? What do I not know? What did I sleep through?_ _How the hell can she ask me not to worry, I have no clue where she is. I can't go find her unless I wake Tris up and bring her with me._ I ponder for a few minutes pacing back and forth. _No I am going to have to wake her up, if something happens to Eli and I just sit around I will never forgive myself._ I walk over to Tris I gently shake her.

"Tris, babe, wake up. Eli has gone and she only left a really strange and vague note." She sits up awake and alert.

"What do you mean strange and vague?" she answers looking at me worried I hand her the note and I watch as she reads it twice. "Don't let me out of your sight? What, why?" she looks at me as if I know all of the answers, I wish I did I wish I knew what Eli knew.

I shake my head, "If I knew I wouldn't have woke you up, I need to find Eli, she told me not to let you out of my sight and I am going to trust her judgement so you are coming with me."

Tris nods climbing out of bed, "It must be serious if she doesn't want me out of your sight." She ponders for a minute, then worry hits her in the face "What if she doesn't trust me or something? What if she hates me Tobias?"

"Tris relax, she loves you and she trusts you. if she didn't why would she ask Max if she could live with us?" I try to comfort her, as I walk to get ready quickly.

"True, I guess she wouldn't do that would she? So what do you think it means?" she gets ready to, I must say it is the quickest she has ever gotten ready. She must know how anxious I am.

"I do not know, but since the note is vague I believe it is important, if it was unimportant then she have wrote everything in the note. she never says 'something came up' she is never that brief with me." I sigh deeply worried. "What has she stumbled onto?" I question my hand moving through my hair.

Tris takes my hand and walks to the door I expect it to be open because Eli left. I asleep Tris thinks the same because she tries to pull it open but it doesn't budge. I look on the table and the key is still on the table. I frown deeply, I pick up my key and unlock it, and we both walk out. "Training room?" Tris questions me and I smile. She knows her just as well as she knows me.

"I am hoping she is there. There is no other place she would be at this time." I reply trying to be positive. I end up jogging because I so worried and anxious I just want her to be safe.

Tris jogs with me her hand still in mine, I jog down the corridor through the pit and down another corridor towards the training room. It is empty. "Shit." I shout out of frustration.

"Hey come on she will be ok." Tris tells me in a soothing voice.

"I am supposed to look after her Tris, she keeps disappearing, one day she might not come back!" I shout not at her but at the world and how angry I am.

"Tobias she told you not to worry it means that she has everything under control, you said you trust her judgement." She tries to comfort but that just made me more anxious.

"Yes but if she thinks you are in danger she will do a selfless thing and probably risk her life so you will be safe. She is so selfless like you. She will not think of herself for a single minute." I say stressing, pacing back and forth. "Control room." I mutter running fast I see Zeke there asleep I roll my eyes.

I log into my computer and open the file for the CCTV footage. I click on the camera for outside my apartment. I rewind it fast, I slow it down when I see Eli leave with someone, and I rewind it more, to when the intruder enters. I feel Tris leaning on the back of my chair, I watch and I try to listen but there is nothing that can be heard when the intruder is in our room. 5 minutes later Eli comes out with the intruder locking the door behind her but not with a key. Suddenly she is slamming the intruder against the wall. The intruder seems to be shitting himself. The convocation I still cannot hear. That is when I notice it, blue clothing.

"It's Erudite. Why would Erudite be our room? Damn it why can't I get a good view of his face" My teeth grit with frustration, I watch the scene unfold, I watch as Eli's hold slackens.

A few minutes later she looks down the corridor grabbing his wrist before running, I follow them on the cameras. I realise when they don't show up again. That they must have went through the secret exit.

"Damn it, Eli!" I mutter putting my head in my hands.

Tris wraps her arms around me from behind, instantly trying to comfort me "I'm sure that she has a plan of sor- Hey, look, she hasn't left. The intruder seems to be gone though."

I look up and see that Tris is right, I smile but then I frown confused. "Why would she help him leave?"

"We will have to find out." Tris answers with worry in her face, "Let's just see what unfolds."

I nod in agreement, following Eli on the cameras, I see her in the tech room. I frown so confused. "What is she doing?" I see her looking through the junk box. I watch as she sits slump as if something wasn't going to plan. "What is she planning?" a few minutes later she grins picking up the serum needle. She walks out with it in her hand, I follow her to the science room. I see her making a serum, she mends the serum from trial and error I fast forwards 4 hours and watch as she does something with the computer, then I watch horrified as she injects herself.

I watch her eject something from the computer then walk down the corridor I follow her down the corridors and I know the route she is taking, "She came here." I mutter. Luckily there were cameras in the control room I watch as she plugs something in the back of my computer and I watch as she signs in setting something up, I couldn't see what though. I watch as she heads to the training room, she is still there. "What was she doing on my computer?"

I start searching through my folders and see a folder that was never there before 'E' I frown deeply, I double click on it but it is encrypted. "Damn it Eli what are you planning, what is so important that I cannot know."

"Maybe she will tell you, she said in the note that she will explain everything, just let her ok? Don't go jumping to conclusions and don't just yell at her." Tris says from behind me and I sigh deeply and nods

"Your right, come on, if I go to her without you she will freak saying I didn't listen to her." I reply with a little smile, I log out before standing up taking Tris' hand and we walk to the training room, I lean again the doorframe as I watch Eli doing pull-ups.

I hear the winces now and then she was pushing herself talking to herself, "Come on Eli. You have been though worse. You can pass this. If you can train with 3 fucking stab wounds and whippings then you can train with a bullet wound." I freeze when I hear what she says, I am filled with anger that Marcus was that bad.

"Eli, I was so worried when I read your note. What is going on?" I question, somehow my voice was calm and concerning.

Eli's head snaps in our direction. "Oh good you didn't leave Tris alone." She jumps down and grunts. "Damn it." I hear her mutter. Her hand covering her wound.

I walk over to her, I help to a bench I expect her to refuse and cause a fuss but she doesn't. "Why are you pushing yourself so much, what is going on? Why do I need to keep an eye on Tris?"

She looks at me with worry in her eyes, she looks down and sighs, "I couldn't sleep like at all. So I got up and went for a shower when I came back someone was by your bed, staring at Tris muttering about how sorry he was. I was stunned at first, I found myself alert when I saw hand move to touch her cheek, there was no way that I was going to let anyone hurt one of my loved ones." Eli sighs again, she was gasping a little from pain. I am full of anger _why would anyone be in my room? why would anyone go near my Tris_. "Can I have some water please?" she adds.

I turn away to get her some water when I turn I see a smile on Tris's face, she is happy that Eli classed her as a loved one. I fill her water bottle up at the water fountain then brings it back handing it to her. She takes a long drink, wiping her mouth afterwards. I look at her expectantly, she looks at me and nods.

"I told him to step away, I asked who he was, and he said his name is Caleb-" she started the story again but she was cut of my Tris.

"Wait Caleb was here? In dauntless? Why?" she was questioning stunned.

"If you let me continue I will answer all of your questions, well I still don't really know why he was there at the time." She is frowning deeply, I watch as she zones out.

I sigh deeply, I just wanted to know what the hell is going on and what she is planning I really don't have the patience right now. "Eli." I call with a raised voice.

She snaps her head to look at me, "Oh right sorry, I asked him why he was there and he started stuttering, you both started moving then, I didn't want to wake you and he didn't seem much of a threat because he was literally shitting himself." She pauses to look at Tris who just nodded, "I studied him and came to the conclusion that he wasn't going to run so I quickly wrote the note, which is why it was so messy. Grabbed his wrist and dragged him out of the apartment, I locked in behind me quickly then slammed him against the wall." I hear Tris gasp, _She is acting like we haven't watched it all on the CCTV. Good on her._ "I asked what he was going to do with you, at the time I didn't know he was your brother it was too dark in the apartment to see the features, he replied that he would never hurt you. That is when I saw him properly, I saw how similar he looked to you, which was when I knew he was related to you, I knew I couldn't hurt him unless he made the first move."

"Why?" I couldn't help but ask, why wouldn't she hurt him? He broke into our apartment.

"I…I didn't want Tris to hate me, you love her so much so I want to get on with her too. She is important to you so she is important to me. She is going to be my sister soon. I know it's supposed to be faction before blood but I know you can't just turn your emotions off. So if she ever found out I hurt him without a real reason then she would hate me and I didn't want to put that sort of strain on your relationship." She answers looking at her hands the whole time.

I am stunned by her answer, I wasn't expecting all of that. She is so selfless and mature. I smile and kneel in front of her, "That is very selfless and thoughtful of you, to think of us like that." I pull her carefully into a hug, she wraps her arms around me hugging me tight then suddenly she pulls away, sitting back on the bench and looks away.

"What? What is wrong?" I ask my voice thick with worry. _She still hasn't told me what is going on._ I see why she is looking away, there are tears in her eyes.

"She is in danger because of me, it is all my fault. I should have stayed at abnegation I should have just taken the beatings till he killed me at least you would have been happy at least she would be safe." She was rambling and trembling her voice cracked so much as she cried.

"Eli…Eli stop, what is your fault? Why is she in danger?" I question with anger and worry. _What has she done?_

"They want the location of the secret tunnel at abnegation, there is something important from our ancestors there. They saw it when they were in my memories. Caleb said that I was too strong and too aware for them to kidnap me and Max refuses to help them. He said that they think that I told Tris the location and she is weaker option which is a load of bullshit. Anyways they are going to use the truth serum on her and I don't know what they are going to do if they find out that she doesn't know. It's all my fault Toby I am so sorry, but I am fixing it, I am…I have ideas I have plans."

She is breaking down into tears, her voice sounding like it was a plea for me to forgive her, as if she had murdered Tris. It was horrible to watch her so defeated and lost, but continues through though her tears she was stuttering because she was crying so hard "I'm…I'm going…to train her too…I'm going to push her…I won't let her go…without a fight…I swear I promise…please don't hate me…I'm sorry." She is rocking back and forth now. This is effecting her so much. It is breaking my heart. I look at Tris and I see it is breaking hers too. She has tears streaming down her face.

I sit down next to Eli and pull her onto my knee, "Hey…hey Eli, I do not hate you, I am proud of you, you stood up to the stranger in our room, you found out information that we would never have known if you weren't there. We will be able to protect her because of you. Please don't think I will ever hate because I won't." I rock her a little.

"If I just stayed where I was none of this would have happened." Her voice has more control but her tears still fall.

"Eli, never think that. I am so glad you away from that monster, I would rather face what we have ahead then think about you being back at abnegation. Please will face it all together. I think you training Tris is a brilliant idea, you can train me too. We will be ready, first I want you to tell me your plan. What are your thoughts?"

Eli looks up at me and I can see the cogs turning, I assume she is thinking if she should tell me, she is going to think I am going to be mad about it and if it's Eli's plan I probably will, but for her sake I am going to try my best to keep a level head.

"ok. Please don't be mad about it though because I think it is a good plan that has very few ways of going wrong." She looks at me with fear in her eyes, _Why would she be afraid of me? or is it about what she will she think?_

"I will listen." I answer it was the best that I could come up with. I couldn't promise it. I don't know if I will be able to stay calm if it is an insane stupid plan.

"When…if they kidnap Tris then when they know that she doesn't know the location I presume that they will make a trade of some sort, Tris for me and they will make me tell them everything."

I am already shaking my head back and forth, Eli sees it, "Let me finish before you judge please."

I look at her and sigh deeply before nodding, "I have put some wheels in motion that will make it so we know exactly what is going on in Erudite, I made a serum where you can see whatever I can see. I have hacked into their system so we have their CCTV. You will be able to find me with ease, because I am going to find a footprint of Erudite' building and I am going to make sure that I show you clues like room numbers or floor numbers. You will be able to come and save me before anything bad happens." I raise my eyebrow, it wasn't actually a bad plan at all. Except it is all if they use Tris as a bargaining chip.

"What if they don't trade and they go for the kill instead?" I state with my arms folded even though she was still sat on my knee.

"That wouldn't be a smart move, considering they are Erudite I highly doubt they would do that. If they were going for the kill then we have their camera so we will know and will be able to save her." She answers with confidence. "or I can just give her the serum too, it is up to you and Tris." She looks down at her hands, she doesn't know if it a good plan. She doesn't know if I am mad about it.

I let a deep sigh out, "Let me talk to Tris about this." I say and with that she moves off my knee and walks out of the training room with tears in her eyes. "Where are you going?" I ask worried she was going to do something stupid.

"Going to the apartment so you can talk." She takes another step then turns back to look at us, "I am sorry that I am causing so much trouble for the both of you. I never wanted this, I never wanted to put you in danger Tris, and I…I already see you as my sister. I won't let anything happen to you. I just need you to know that." She says with the softest yet most broken voice I have ever heard. Then she is gone.

I look at Tris she looks heartbroken but impressed at the same time, "That…that was so emotional…" she states I could see her mind drifting, I put my head in my hands and she seems to notice, "Tobias that was an amazing plan, I don't know how she knows how to do those things but it is really impressive and I think it will work. I trust Eli, we should let them get me and see I know nothing, I will take the serum that Eli made. This plan will work and we will end up showing everyone who Erudite really are." I sigh deeply, _great now both of the most important girls in my life have a death wish._

"What…I can't lose you Tris, you mean the world to me and I honestly don't think I can live in a world without you. what if this plan goes south? What if we don't get to you in time? I would never forgive myself." I look up at Tris tears in my eyes, I really can't lose her, she is both my strength and my weakness; Tris and Eli are my biggest weaknesses.

"Tobias, you and Eli will have my back, I trust you both with my life I mean I know Eli is young and I shouldn't put that sort of pressure on her but she has already made it her responsibility she is blaming herself for it all. She wants to fix it, I think she needs to fix it. I don't think she will ever forgive herself if she doesn't fix this. I think it will be her undoing. We both need to support her in her plan we need to prove to her that she can fix it that none of it was her fault in the first place. She is our little sister after all." She smiles as she says the last sentence.

"Our sister is she?" I couldn't help but grin, I know I shouldn't be in this situation but she always knows how to make me smile.

"Well she is the one that she sees me as her sister already. I mean it is official that we are going to get married so she will be my sister soon enough." She explains smiling, I pull her onto my knee and kiss her deeply and lovingly, it was only a short kiss, and I pull back.

"Let us go tell her how amazing her plan is." I smile picking her up carrying her over my shoulder.

"Put me down!" she is squealing, I am laughing as I carry her out of the training room. "Tobias Eaton you put me down right now!" she demands and I laugh more.

"Nope, I like this view, especially this butt." I smack her butt.

"Hey!" she whines but gives up the fight. "ugh hate you." she mutters.

"No you don't you love me." I grin walking through the pit with Tris on my shoulder.

"I would love you more if you put me down." She states.

I sigh softly and put her down. "Show me the love." She peck me then runs away laughing.

"Oh no you don't." I run after her, Tris stops suddenly at our apartment and I run straight into her with an "oomph".

I turn to look into my apartment and see the room a mess, glass all over the place. "oh god no." I run around, looking for a clue. I turn to leave to check the 'E' folder but I remember it has a password on, I walk back inside the apartment looking around hoping to find it. I hunt around the whole of the main room and find nothing. Tris walks into the bathroom where the door has been ripped of its hinges and I hear her gasp. "Umm Tobias."

I walk to her and as soon as I reach the door I stop stunned as I stare at the mirror, "8629" is written on it in blood.

"That must be it." I write it on the back of my hand with a pen, I must be crying because my eyes are blurred. I run towards the control room, Zeke is awake now.

"Four? What is wrong?" I cannot speak my body is trembling I am a nervous wreck, _I cannot believe it, they took my sister, not without a fight though, she went down swinging, the apartment showed that._

Tris seems to answer for me, "Erudite took Eli." Zeke is panicking now too, asking lots of questions of "When? How? Why?" but I don't answer any of them Tris seems to answer all of his question I am so grateful she is here right now.

I am sat at my computer now, I type in my password. I double click on the 'E' folder. "Here goes nothing." I mutter I type in '8629' then click enter, it opens I smile, I soon frown. I double click on the first document that was named, "Read me." I open the file and start reading.

 _Toby,_

 _If you are reading this then they have either taken me or I am going to make a trade and save Tris. I must have been able to leave a clue for you either way. I am so glad that you have been able to access this data. I have everything set up for you here, CCTV cameras and you will be able to see everything I see, I am afraid that means my memories too. If they are wanting the tunnel location then they will be wanting to access my memories to try to recognise the location._

 _Toby I am so sorry for what you will witness if you watch it, if you see my memory staring please…I am begging you please do not watch it, I do not want you seeing it._

 _I need you to know that I never wanted to leave you, I wanted to stay with you. If I was taken you need to know that I went down kicking and screaming. I am hoping that I would have taken a few down with me at least. I don't know._

 _If I voluntarily made a trade with Tris then it is so that I could save her life, I could see how much you love her, I saw the way you held her protectively I know that she is your world and your everything and she makes you happy. I know you are probably thinking right now that I make you happy too that I make you strong and all of that. I know that, I am trying to use that to my advantage, I need you to be strong for me right now. I need you to come and help me, I have it all set up for you I just need you to come and save me. Remember I trust you with my life, I know that you will come and save me because you are my big brother and that is what brothers do._

 _I need you to know that the past few days with you have been the best few days of my life, even the downs were the best because I had you and my friends by my side the whole time, cheering me up and making me laugh and smile. I have never had that before and it means so much to me that I got to meet you and that you accepted me. Even love me. I love you so much bro. You will be with me no matter what happens and I will fight with every ounce of my body, I will not let you down. I promise that I will not let you down._

 _It is time for you to be strong now, don't let your emotions get in the way, I know you can do this, with Tris by your side you can do anything, lean on her a little let her take some of your pain away, let her help you. I believe in you both. I know you will both give it your best. I know you will never let me down, I know that you will have given it 110%._

 _If you don't make it in time or something goes wrong then do not blame yourself, I love you and I forgive you. I do not want you beating yourself up if things go wrong. If something goes wrong my dying wish is that you live your life to the max, that you and Tris get married have kids be the amazing father that you are supposed to be. Hey maybe if you have a girl you can name her after me? I'm kidding you don't have to if you don't want to._

 _Anyways I don't think I needed to say that goodbye because I know you will get to me and I totally understand if you're mad at me, I will even let you call me Elizabeth until you calm down if you like?_

 _Remember let Tris take some of the load, it will not be good for you to put it all on your shoulders. You will need her, she wants to be there for you so do not under any circumstances push her away. You both love each and need each other. I do not want you two to break up because of me, especially because of me, I love Tris as my sister, do not ruin that happiness for the both of us. I love see you both happy together it makes me so happy. I love you so much._ _I will see you soon._

 _Be strong for each other, be there for each other, and do not let the each other give up._

 _You are never alone, remember that._

 _Eli._

 _Tris,_

 _Wow where do I even start? You are my sister already through and through, I don't care that you haven't married Toby yet. You are making him so happy and I can see how happy you are with him too and I am so glad you two have each other._

 _Tris you are the strongest and bravest girl I have ever met…ok so you are probably thinking I haven't met many girls that is true but I know you are so strong and brave, the look in your eye shows stubbornness. I know the look because I have it too, I think that is the one thing that Toby dislikes about us, that we are too stubborn to stop when our body has had enough._

 _So in case I haven't had time to train you, I want you in the training room as much as you can, I want you to do pull ups, press ups, it gives you muscles, that means your punches will be more effective. I also want you to run it will give you more stamina during a fight._

 _I have never seen you fight yet. So keep pressure around your abdomen, swing using the whole of your body, step into your punches and keep your stance 50-50 balance. (that is toby's weakness. He puts more weight on his left foot, which means his left side is his weakness, remind him of that and train together.)_

 _Oh and of course stay on the balls of your feet, it makes you lighter on and it means you will be able to move at lightning speed, hell no one would be able to touch you. You are stronger than you know sis, never doubt yourself and never doubt your abilities, trust your instinct, you have good judgement and I believe in you._

 _Tris he will need you right now, now maybe more than ever, I know he will hate himself please don't let him hate himself, keep his mind focused on the mission don't let him think about who it is too much, don't let him doubt his abilities, he is amazing, strong, talented and brave. Just like you are, between the two of you I know that you will be come up with a plan and come and help me._

 _If he ever thinks that I hate him or that I am disappointed in him. I don't. I could never hate him. and I am never disappointed in him he could never disappoint me, I know he will give it his all. If he doesn't believe you that I don't hate him then remind him that he has made my life so much better, and he has made me laugh and smile and strong._

 _So have you I am so grateful for that, I just want to thank you for welcoming me with open arms. Will you be able to thank the rest of the gang if anything goes wrong? Thank them for being there for me since day one. Thank them for never giving up on or for looking at me like I am broken when they found out everything? You are all truly amazing people. I am so lucky to have known you all._

 _I couldn't ask for a better brother and sister in the world. I love you both so much._

 _Be strong for each other, be there for each other, and do not let the each other give up._

 _You are never alone, remember that._

 _Eli._

 _P.S I have told Tobias; If something goes wrong my dying wish is that you both live your lives to the max, that you and he get married have kids be the amazing parents that you are both supposed to be. Please make sure that he keeps my wish going? Or remind him of it after my funeral or something? Thank you._


	22. Kidnapped

**Kidnapped**

 **Eli POV**

I walk to the apartment with my head. Toby was completely unreadable, at first I knew he didn't like it, he would never like it if I purposely put myself. He has really stepped up to the role of being my brother. I will do anything says, if he doesn't like the plan then we will talk about it and find a new plan. I don't want to hurt them, I am sick of being in the way of their happiness and love so if I just do as I am told for once in my life then no one will get hurt, or get shocked.

I walk down the corridor where I now live and I get the feeling I am being watched, I look up and down the corridor and see no one there, I shrug and walk to the apartment, opening the door, pushing it shut, I start lock the door when it is slammed open, pushing me back, losing my footing because of the surprise I slam on the floor my eyes blur. I stand back up and see Eric in the doorway with Caleb and Jeanine. I grunt. _Great, Caleb played me, I should have known._ I think to myself as I see Eric ready to move.

 _Least Tris is safe._ I manage to think before Eric through a punch at me, he doesn't turn into the punch so even if he did manage to hit me it wouldn't have hurt too much. Of course he didn't hit from that swing, I just take a step back, then dodge left, right, low. I grab his arm as he throws his next punch, I punch his elbow hearing a loud crack as I do. He cries out. I can't help but grin in satisfaction. Out of the corner of my eye I see Caleb gulping terrified. I watch as Eric stands back up writing for round two.

"Bitch, you will not win this fight, no one will stop me this time." Eric spits, his arm though is clung close to his chest. I smirk, _he has a weakness now. Though he is going to think I will aim straight for that so let's avoid that attack for now._

He swings with his left hand landing a punch on my face, I grunt but in a swift movement I kick him in the gut, punch his arm away. I spin and kick him in the face, his head turns and blood spits out of his mouth. He is now on his knees laughing evilly, blood dripping out of his mouth. When he in on his knees, I remember something. _If I get kidnapped now Toby won't be able to access the folder._

I let Eric think I am running away in fear, I run to the bathroom, cut my wrist with a razor, then write messily in my blood 8629. As I am writing I hear Eric laugh slamming against the door over and over. Just as I write '9' in my blood the door breaks on its hinges with suck force is slams against my body, causing me to fall and hit my head of the sink. I grunt, pushing the door into Eric and he loses his balance falling on the floor, the door on top of him, I just run across the door and over Eric he cries out in agony as the door puts pressure on his broken arm.

I walk out of the bathroom and see Jeanine and Caleb. I point to Caleb. "Your sister would be disgusted in you, I told her about your little visit. She knows you were here, I told her everything you said and saw watched everything that happened so she knows I never lay a finger on you. She will also know that she means nothing to you, which it doesn't matter anyways, she has me, Four and all of her friends, and she doesn't need you." I yell making sure that the CCTV outside the apartment would here, hearing the door move just a little with Eric grunting in pain.

"Faction before blood, girl." Jeanine says, my hands moving in fist as she says 'girl' before I know what I am do, my fist in doing to collide with her face, breaking her nose, blood pouring out.

"Your dare call me that, I will more than break your nose. My name is Eli, use it or I will destroy you." I threaten, glaring death at Jeanine, I see Caleb backing away slowly trying not to get noticed. Though it doesn't go unnoticed by me.

"Where the hell do you think you are going Caleb? What you chose the wrong side to be loyal to? You chose your faction before even considering your blood. You know I get that, I do. I would chose both faction and blood. But then again my blood is in my faction so it looks like I am choosing faction, what are you choosing Caleb?" I stalling so that hopefully Tobias will get here in time.

"Faction…Erudite is who I am now, Beatrice made her choice to become unrecognisably violent, and she made a choice to hang with violent scum." Caleb finds his voice, I smirk and I tilt my head side to side.

"I am glad you said that." I walk over to him knee him in the gut then punch him in the face. I am in the corridor now so that Tris will be able to see, how rude Caleb is, "Oh and by the Caleb, her name is Tris. Not Beatrice, new faction, new name, new life, happier life."

"She can never be happy here, your brother is just as much as a scum than you, and he probably hurts and abuses her just like your father." My eyes go wide, in shock and hatred at the accusation.

"My brother would never ever lay a hand on Tris. He only beats people up that deserves it." I spin around when I hear movement and I instantly kick away whoever it is but it is too late, I feel a needle inside my neck. I feel my body get numb then darkness fall upon me, I feel a slight sting in my arm, and I am guessing that I must have fallen. Then I feel nothing.

When I finally wake up I groan a little as I had the worst headache ever. I see myself lying on a bed, I feel something cool around my wrists are my ankles. I look down to see what it is. It is metal cuffs. "Great I got an upgrade from last time." I mutter with my voice of sarcasm.

"Yes well we couldn't have you running off again now can we?" Jeanine speaks, I turn to look at her and see tape over her nose. She is looking down to her glass tablet.

"How's the nose? It looks pretty bad, I got you good, didn't I?" I chuckle softly. "You realise if I could get out the last lot I will be able to get out of these ones too?" I add turning to look at the ceiling.

"I highly doubt you will be able to get out of these ones, Elizabeth." She answer, I can feel her eyes on me so I finally turn to look at her. "you are better at fighting than I thought you would be." she states, when I look in her eyes I see she is trying to cover her fear.

"Oh you mean you didn't expect me to beat Eric? I beat him in a challenge and I would have beat him in a different fight if Max didn't stop us." I gloat a little, "Eric just likes to think he is the best, you know he didn't even come first in his initiation class? He only became leader because the person that was first didn't want leadership." I start a healthy convocation trying to get comfortable in the situation even though I know that my memories, my hauntings will come soon enough. "Please call me Eli, Elizabeth is way too long." I add trying to be friendly.

"Mmm, I did not know that. Eric said he was the best and that he is the unbeatable." Jeanine answers still looking at her screen.

I laugh, "Oh that is really funny. You should have put him under the truth serum." I am still laughing a little when Jeanine walks over to the bed.

"You are fascinating, do you know that?" she questions looking at me, I really do not like the way she is talking, as if I was a lab rat or something and I sure as hell am not a lab rat.

"How so? I am just an ordinary initiate, well accept for being kidnapped by Erudite I highly doubt that has happened before." I joke around, looking back at the ceiling, there was something about it that really different, the way there were circles in the ceiling, it looks so randomised, where the circles are but it would never be random, I mean if it was Dauntless I would understand they don't care about their room design but here in Erudite everything is there for a reason.

"Your wounds for a start, how can stand them? Every single bone in your body is broken, how can you stand? How can move? Most important how you can fight like that." she tilts her head, "Then of course there is your age, 14. Yet you managed to trick us all into thinking you were 16." She looks back at her screen flicking the screen across. "The fact you told Caleb the truth about why you let him go, I mean your Dauntless why would you tell him a weakness like that? Then there is why help him escape in the first place, before you found out who he was you could have beat him up but you gave him a chance?"

I sigh deeply, "So you are saying my life decisions make me fascinating? My question is, why are you question the fact that I let you idiotic pain in the ass sidekick? Oh wait your Erudite, never mind. They are just too curious for their own good." I shake my head side to side.

"Are you going to answer any of the questions or not?" she questions with curiosity in her voice.

"Well my wounds is pretty easy to figure it out, I pushed my body till I couldn't feel the pain, took me around 1 year to move all of my body then I starting training…oh this was all when Marcus was at work or asleep in case you were wondering." I look at her, I am only answering her questions to by Tris and Tobias time to find me, and I really do not need that memory serum.

"Train how? What did you do?" she is typing something on her tablet, she glances up when she is finished waiting for my answer.

"running around the room, put up my stamina obviously but you knew that right? Then when I had high stamina I started push ups to give myself some muscle and strength, once I was quite strong I started pull ups. Once I was happy that the pain was dull enough I starting punching walls, trained and taught myself what the perfect stance was and so on." She is staring at me with more curiosity in her eyes.

"Why didn't you just kill yourself?" was Jeanine next question. I look at her stunned as if she was being serious. _Why would she ask me that? What does she suddenly want me dead now?_

"You know if you're going to kill me, it probably makes it harder for you to do it if you get to know me personally." I chuckle a little, laying back looking back at the circles in the ceiling. _What the hell is that? Damn why is that annoying me so much?_

"I do not plan on killing you Eli. I just want to know your thought process, why you chose to do the things you have done?" I can feel her stare at me again.

"I am not your lab rat, alright? I will not answer any of your stupid pointless questions." I snap at her, she steps back surprised by my outburst.

"Why are you being so defensive Eli? I only asked why you didn't take the easy way out." Jeanine gets defensive too.

I glare at her, "I didn't take the easy way out because that is what he wanted, I could see the guilt of him murdering my mother eating him up that is why he beat me and Tobias, because he was ashamed and he had so much anger, so he took it out on us because he is a coward. I refused to be a coward and to give in and make him win so I would take it! I would be the reminder of what he done. I would be the one that haunted him too, not just mother." I yell at her, tears fighting to escape but I do not let them, I will not let her see me cry no way.

"So you didn't kill yourself because you wanted to haunt him?" she asks for verification, she was trying to hide the fear but she was failing.

"I didn't kill myself because I wanted to remind him every single day how much of a coward he is, how selfish he is, how fake he is." I verify to her, staring her in the eyes with a deadly look.

She gulps hard nodding, I can still see the curiosity in her eyes but she backs away. "Well I guess you are wondering why you are here?" she wonders though her voice was shaky.

"You want the location of the secret tunnel which you are not going to get, even if you use the serum I will just fight it." I state giving her daring eyes. _Do it, inject me I will show you how strong I am. I know you are trying to find my weakness, you can try use it against me. but it will never work, I will fight the serum all day every day until Tobias and Tris get here._

"We shall see because we have strengthened everything we are going to give you, we will start with the one up from what you had yesterday." Jeanine speaks a little too confidently. _Bitch, putting me through this over and over._

I feel an injection in my neck. The room changes, but I know that it isn't real, so I only see Marcus yelling at my mother before the room changed back to normal. Jeanine has an annoyed look on her face and I smile a little but only a little because I know things are just going to get worse.

They seem to inject me one after another, they are only getting longer by milliseconds and Jeanine is beyond pissed off right now.

"Let us try more tomorrow, it is getting late. Eli you will be fed for breakfast, then you can have the decision to either carry on what is happening and eventually you will see you mother being murdered or you can just tell us where it is. I will let you sleep on it." Jeanine leaves me to ponder, turning the room lights off, she leaves the room locking the door behind her.

I sigh softly. "Well doesn't this suck." I mutter then shout, "You can at least unchain me I can get comfortable!" I yell annoyed. I let a deep sigh out. I start muttering to 'myself' knowing that if Tobias was watching through my eyes he would hear me.

"you know I should be running with Four." I act like I am talking to the guard on the door. "If he was here right now he would kick your ass and mine for doing nothing. Never thought I'd say thing but I actually miss how much he pushes me. I miss how he made training fun. I mean as you know I used to push myself before having an instructor but now having him to push me, to show me what more I can do. you know you should get an instructor. Not Four though, you wouldn't be able to hack the 3 hour runs or the 100+ pull ups." I laugh a little at the memory of our runs, how we would always race back. I smile a little.

"Hey guard do you ever talk? Come on you can't be that afraid of a 14 year old." I call loud enough, I hear the door open and he walk inside just a little but stands by the door.

"What, what do you want?" he answers fed up already.

"I just wanted to talk to, I don't really sleep much. You can tell me what is so important about this box. I hear it has a message from our ancestors in it. What is important about that?" I question looking at him, trying to keep the convocation soft and kind.

I watch as the cogs turn in his mind turn before he nods, "Fine, we want to know where the idea of factions came from, what happened out of the city. Why are we here? Why are we the only ones that survived?" the guard says.

I nod pondering for a moment. "What if you don't like the answer? What if we were all prisoners in this city and we only survived because we were murders or whatever."

"Well that is a dull way to think of things." The guard replies with a little smile.

"Sure, but I had a dull life until a few days ago, everything was suddenly getting better then you all took it away from me." I sigh softly, looking down, "I was finally around people that cared about me, for the first time in 12 years people cared if I was alive or dead. They made me happy. Made me laugh. They were there for me, they cheered me on when they had no idea whether or not I was going to win. My move to dauntless was the best thing to ever happen to me. I was welcomed like I was gone and coming home. I made friends on the very first day…hell even before I made it to the compound." I chuckle a little as I remember Zeke falling on his ass.

I can feel the guard looking at me, I turn to look at him and there is sorrow in his eyes, "I am sorry that they took you away from all of that. If you just give them the location they will let you go back to your friends." he finds the courage to walk over to my bed.

"Family…I class them as my family, the best family I could ever ask for. You do realise they will be coming for me right?" I look at him, I actually like him. He isn't just focused on the mission he looks at who gets hurt in the way.

He nods, "Yeah I know. that is what I am worried about. Jeanine just thinks that these serums will stop them but if you are any example of their strength then how will it stop them?" he has worry in his eyes.

"If you don't fight against them they won't fight against you. when they come just drop your weapon and step aside, that way you won't get hurt." I smile a little. "We aren't as bad as people think you know, we only hurt people that deserve to be hurt, like Jeanine and Caleb and Eric…defiantly Eric." I chuckles a little.

"Who is Eric?" he asks in a friendly manner he drags a chair over.

"He is a leader, but he isn't a good leader, he is the one that helped them bring me here. Max the main leader, he on the other hand helps me and talks to me. he knows everything and he doesn't pity me, in fact all of my family knows everything and they still stood by my side and called me strong for it all." I explain laying back staring at the circle things again I sigh deeply.

He follows what I am looking at, "What is wrong?"

I glance back at him and then I look up to the ceiling again, "Those circle things in the ceiling, they are not part of the design. I mean last time I was here the ceiling wasn't like that. Which means something about this room is different. There is something behind those circles. It is bugging me as of what it could be. I mean it could be gas vent, it could be some sort of attacking mechanism. Could be lasers. But it doesn't look like any of those. It looks like something is attached to the other side." I tilt my head staring at the ceiling.

"What are you doing in the cell with the prisoner?" a different guard shouts, walking up behind him hitting him in the back of the head with his gun.

"Hey there was no need for that?" I yell at the second guard.

Who raises his gun to aim at me, "I was sent by your father! His orders were to put you down, and to kill anyone to get in my way."

"Marcus? Oh is he worried I would tell anyone about the location? Don't worry it is well hidden, I have purposely repressed that memory." I raise my eyebrows and talk strongly to show I wasn't afraid.

"They will pull your memory out, they will try and open it and they will kill many people trying. If we just kill you then they will never learn the location." The fake guard states with his gun still aiming.

The last thing I see or hear is a bullet leaving its chamber aiming straight towards me.


	23. Fury

**Fury**

 **Tobias POV**

Tears streamed down my face as I read everything my sister wrote to me, my heart broke into a million pieces. _How? How can she be so brave about this situation? Putting her life in danger, she puts everyone before herself. So selfless, so strong, so brave._ I didn't read what she wrote to Tris. She obviously made it separate for a reason. Eli ended with her letter with the famous line that always gives me strength. "You are never alone."

I know I am not alone, but right now knowing that she is not here, I feel so alone. I just want her here by my side. I am lost without her here, I do not know what to do, and she would know what to do. Eli put all this faith in me and she shouldn't have because I am broken and I can't think straight and I don't know what my first move should be.

I hear a sniffle to my right and I turn to see Tris crying too. My automatic reaction is to comfort her, I wrap my arms around her pulling her to sit on my knee, I stroke her back but say no words. I didn't have any words, I had nothing, just pain.

Zeke watched us for a little then purposely cleared his throat. Taking charge of the situation for a minute, "Alright, I know this is horrible and heart breaking but she isn't dead, she can be saved, stop acting like she is dead. She has set all of this up for us all to find her, so stop moping around and let's get started." He says harshly, I could see in his eyes anger and loss.

This is going to be hard on everyone not just me. I have to realise that Eli has changed everyone's lives for the better. That this will break a lot of people's heart. I take a deep shaky breath, still letting tears fall. I look in the folder, and see a different document which was named "Step 1". I frown, how much did she plan? Did she know that I would be stuck? That I would be clueless. I open the document and start reading.

 _Toby,_

 _I thought you might need a bit of help to get started, I mean, if I were you right now then my mind will be running wild. You probably don't know what to focus on, where to even start. Right?_

 _First thing you need to do is check the CCTV footage of when and where I was taken, that will give you who was involved and who you need to talk to and observe or watch. I mean if you know who they are and they don't know that you have this information. It could come in handy, right?_

 _I want to make something clear though Toby, do not kill anyone unless it is necessary, as in life or death situation. I know you will beyond pissed off at everyone that is involved but please. Do not kill anyone, it will haunt you for the rest of your life and I do not want that for you, ok?_

 _I have a theory of who will be involved in my kidnapping, I have thought long and hard about it. I think it will be Jeanine, Eric and I do not know why but something inside me is telling me that Caleb will be involved._

 _Just check the footage though, if I'm right which I more than likely will be because I'm always right, you should know that. But if I am start with Eric. Try and get your hands on some truth serum, act like you know nothing then use a surprise 'attack' by that I mean inject him._

 _That is all I can help you with, I do not know the information that you will learn so just trust your judgement and talk with Tris get her ideas too, you are both extremely smart, 'Erudite' smart in fact. Use it wisely._

 _You are never alone._

 _Eli_

I smile a little at her letter, she is so smart. She always know what to do, I am so proud of her right now. "I knew she would know what to do." I say, then close all of the windows that are open on my computer then open the CCTV. I click on the camera that is outside my apartment. Then rewind it back. This is the first time ever I have pleased about the camera facing inside my apartment.

I watch as everything unfolds, I don't recognise one of the men that was there, I watch as Eli fights with Eric, dodging every punch he throws at her, before breaking his arm, I couldn't help but smirk at the sound of his hand cracking. Then I wince as I feel the punch that lands on her face, but that seems to piss her off and in a few swift moves, Eric is on his knees with blood leaving his mouth. I try focus on Eli, she stops moving she is realising something I think.

She swiftly moves to the bathroom shutting the door behind her, I gulp hard as I see Eric trying to break the door down. I gasp when he is successful, the door flies off with such force I think that is it for her. I think she is passed out but somehow she isn't, she pushes the door against Eric, he collapses under it. She walks over the door Eric screaming in agony. I chuckle a little.

Then I grow serious when she is yelling at the man I didn't recognise, I turn to look at Tris when Eli is talking about a 'sister'. _Is this Caleb?_ Tris looks stunned, tears streaming down her face, she was shaking her head as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

I turn to look at the screen when I hear another snap I see Jeanine's nose pouring of blood. _I didn't even hear her speak? Did the camera not pick it up?_ I hear Eli's reply and I think I know what Jeanine called her, the name she used for 14 years of her life 'girl'.

I see Caleb backing away, I thought he was going to get away but of course Eli would never let that happened. I watch as Caleb calls Tris, my hands are fists in anger. _I just want to punch him._ I think then seconds later Eli knee's and punches him _well I guess Eli had that covered._ I watch as Caleb accused me of hurting Tris and how she could never be happy here. I am stunned and I am angry. _He doesn't even know me why the hell would he say that?_ Eli spins kicking someone in the room but seconds later she falls to the floor with a crack.

I flinch then watch as they carry her away. I just stare at the screen, Tris is crying again. "H-how could he do that? How could he say that stuff about us?" She stutters in shock.

"I don't know Tris, I don't know." I say somehow softly and comforting when all I felt is anger and hatred towards Caleb. I hold her to me kissing the top of her head.

"Eli held back. When she attacked him, she held back, why?" Tris said with an angry accusing voice, I look at her, I wasn't expecting that from her, she was mad that Eli hung back? She was mad that Caleb didn't get beat too hard.

"I…I don't know, maybe she thought you would still love him, that if you saw him being beating that it would hurt you and leave you emotionally scarred." I answer, trying to get into Eli's mind frame she always thought of others and I never knew how.

Tris looks up to me with fear in her eyes as if she just realised what she just said, it was as if she couldn't recognise herself. "I-I'm sorry I don't know what came over me, I didn't mean it, I'm glad she has some self control." She stutters.

Of course I didn't believe a word she just said, after all Tris never said anything she didn't mean, that is one of the things I love about her. I just nod before finding words to say, "it is ok, you are just in shock I mean I am sure that he didn't mean a word he said. Maybe he was just trying to get a rise out of Eli. Like she said, 'people only taunt to make their opponent fight with anger or as an distraction.' He was probably just distracting her so whoever can inject her with the serum." I think about what I just said and it makes sense.

 _She is so busy defending me and Tris that she let herself fall into the trap that she knows. I wonder how she knows it all? She has told us a lot but not everything there are things we do not know I can feel it and these things that she is hiding that will be he undoing. I can just feel it._

"Why would you think that Four? I mean you do not know him. Eli gave him the benefit of the doubt and look where that got her." She snaps at me, I look down and sigh deeply. _Because he can't be that different from you can he?_ I dont have the words to express my thoughts. I sigh again and decide to focus on the job at hand, completely avoiding her questions, I say.

"Alright, I need to find the truth serum then I need to go and get some answers from Eric." I say as I gently lift Tris off me, sitting her in my chair. I start walking towards the door when Tris cleared her throat on purpose.

When I turn around I see Tris standing stubbornly, "you saw what Eli wanted. She wants us all to stick together, to work as a team, I am going with you. Zeke can stay here and search through the folder, remember what she told us what she had done? She has it all sorted all in that folder, Zeke can be our eyes." She reminds me in a soft voice as if I would break at any minute, like she has to be cautious around me.

I don't want her to be like that around me but I do not want to argue with her right now. _Eli doesn't want this to put strain on our relationship. Listen to Tris like she said._

I nod, it is then that I realise I am trembling with anger, I try take a steady deep breath but it ends up shaky, "ok then, you are right, I am sorry, you should come with me. Even if it is to keep me in the right state of mind and on the mission."

I hear both Tris and Zeke chuckle, Zeke is looking at Tris, "Good luck with that Tris."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I question offended, _am I that out of control? Tris can always calm me, she is the only one that can get through to me when I am at my darkest._

Tris takes my hand, staring in my eyes, it is like she is reading my thoughts through my mind because she answers carefully, "Four, yes I can normally calm you, but this..." She pauses for a minute I can see she is trying to find the right words. "This is so different, so serious. I could only calm you then because you knew everyone you loved was safe. Right now, we are uncertain of anything." She looks pained to admit that she may not be able to help me or calm me.

 _She is right, this is my sister, and just the sight of Eric right now would make my blood boil. I will probably kill him there and then for putting my little sister through all of this pain. I...I cannot go on this mission, I could ruin everything. I cannot put Eli through more pain than necessary._

"You are right, Zeke can you go with Tris? If I see Eric I will end up killing him with my bare hands. Eli doesn't want that for me." I look him in the eyes to show how serious I am about what I just said.

"Oh, of course. I won't let any of you down." Zeke replies with his voice having a hint of shock in. _He didn't expect me to put him in charge of such an important mission, after all him and his brother are the jokers of the group._

I nod taking another deep shaky breath. "Go on, before I change my mind." I mutter, walking back over to my computer, I fall in the seat. I rest my elbows on the desk as I rub my hands up and down my face. I move to rest my arms on the desk just staring at the 'First steps' letter, not reading it, I am just in a world of my own.

 _She is going to be alright, she has to be alright. She is the strongest person I know. They will not be able to break her easy. Come on the first day she came here that initiate didn't break her._

That leads me to the thoughts I first heard her voice as Marcus was whipping me.

 _She was so brave and so strong, even though she was trying to be strong I could hear the fear in her voice. I know how she survived but why would she want to? Especially when I first left, she was all alone, she had no one to talk to, no one to listen to accept for that monster. I wonder if hearing my voice was calming to her when I was there, just like her voice is calming to me._

 _I hope she doesn't give up, I hope that she doesn't let herself give in, especially now that I know who she is, especially since she saved my life in so many ways. I need to be strong for her, I need to be there for her, just like she was for me all of those years again. I will not let her down, I will not let her give in._

A voice takes me out of my thoughts, "Four? What is going on, what are you doing here? Where is Zeke?"

I spin in my chair and see Max stood there with his arms folded, "Oh uh." _Eli seemed to trust him right? I mean even after the whole kidnapping thing she trusted him, they were talking and she seemed comfortable and at ease. I should tell him, I mean I should tell him anyways because he is the leader, but what if he is involved too? I mean Eric was._ I look at Max and I realise that he is waiting for me to answer, I sigh in defeat and look down, "Eli is missing." I answer just so I can study how he reacts.

I watch as his eyes widen, he generally looks shocked, "What? When did she go missing? What happened? Why would she run off?" he throws questions at me and I am surprised at first at how worried he sounded, maybe he does care about her too.

I look down and sigh softly, trying to keep the tears falling, he of all people cannot see my attachment I have for Eli. "She…she didn't run off. She was taken." I gulp hard, I could hear my voice shake, and I can normally keep in control of my emotions. _Why can I not become instructor Four right now?_

Max seems to notice my struggle and he sighs in defeat, "You don't have to act like you don't care Four. I know everything. When I first took her, she was going to tell us about something of Marcus, it was our deal but Jeanine didn't seem to listen and injected her with the serum. It broke Eli. Every wall that she had built to protect herself just came crumbling down, she…she was so vulnerable, I hated seeing her like. The next day I asked her if you were Tobias, I mean I guess she couldn't lie to me then, I mean I saw inside her mind. She told me not to treat you differently, act like I didn't know, she told me not to tell you but right now I think you need to know so you can be yourself and let yourself feel what you need to feel." His voice was soft and understanding, like he knew why I had to be cautious around others.

 _He knew, he knew everything, which is why he let Eli stay with us, because he knew we were…are family. He acted shocked about the question and joked about it but he knew the reason Eli asked him._ I am stunned to silence, I feel drips of water on my hand, I look down and see tear drops on my hands. I lift them up to wipe my eyes.

Max decides to change the subject, "Alright then, so who was she taken by, it wouldn't have been easy to get her so what happened. Have you figured that out?" he questions as he walks towards my computer sitting in Zeke's seat.

I nod and turn to look at the computer, "Eli set all of this up in case anything like this happened. She made this first step thing for us. We have checked the CCTV footage, and we know who took her; Jeanine, Eric and Tris's brother Caleb. Tris and Zeke have gone to find some truth serum and is going to question Eric, I was going to go but I don't think I will be able to control myself and I will end up killing him. Eli doesn't want me killing anyone unless it is life or death. So I am going to check Erudites camera and have Eli's view up." I explain to him, it is like I planned it all, like I knew exactly what I am doing, _When did I know that I was doing all of this?_

I turn to look at Max who looks stunned, "Eric, Eric is working with Erudite? Is that how he broke his arm? Wait how do you know what Eli wants? How did she know this was coming? How did she know to set all of this up? Wait she hacked into Erudite and what is Eli's view?" He asks question after question.

 _Wow that is a lot of questions._ I think before trying to answer them all, "Yes Eric is working with Erudite and yes Eli broke his arm." I take a deep breath, "I know what Eli wants because she left me and Tris a letter on here, she even has her death wish in case it all goes wrong." I take a deep shaky breath, tears falling again. "She set all of this up because last night Caleb broke into our apartment and she was the only one awake, she dealt with him. She ended up letting him go though because she didn't want to hurt Tris's brother. She thought Tris would hate her for it. Guess that was her undoing, anyways Caleb told her that they were going after Tris because she was a 'weaker' target, Eli had this plan that she was telling us just 30 minutes before she was taken. She headed back to the apartment because she was letting Tris and I talk about her plan, if it was a good idea and all of that. When we got back the place was destroyed. She left the password to this folder on my computer in blood on our mirror. Eli's view, well if all goes well, we will hopefully see threw her eyes, she made a serum for it, I don't know how. Anyways let just see if it all works." I take a breath. _Wow that was a lot of explaining, that in itself was tiring. Now concentrate and just be ready for what you will see._

I double click on the folder that says 'Eye Spy', I couldn't help but chuckle and shake my head by the name. "Where does she think of these things?" I look at Max who is chuckling too.

"I have no idea but that is a great name, the serum should be called that." Max answers looking at the screen, seeing a little window message.

 _Toby,_

 _Welcome to Eye Spy, this is basically just the same function as the CCTV footage so you should be a pro at this. Toby remember what I said about the memories. I hope this helps you, Good Luck. I love and miss you. I love and miss everyone so much. You are never alone._

I let a deep breath out, wiping away tears that were falling. I click the message away and all I see is a ceiling with circles in random places.

I think something is wrong until I hear a voice that is midsentence "…fighter than I thought you would be?" I watch the screen as Eli turns her hear to look at Jeanine in the eye, I can see why she is looking, I can see the fear in Jeanine's eyes. _Look at her, the bitch that is keeping my sister prisoner, she is 14 for goodness sake! I have always hates Jeanine but damn I hate her even more now if that is even possible._ I am snapped back to reality when I hear Eli respond.

"Oh you mean you didn't expect me to beat Eric? I beat him in a challenge and I would have beat him in a different fight if Max didn't stop us." I hear Max laugh a little beside me, "Eric just likes to think he is the best, you know he didn't even come first in his initiation class? He only became leader because the person that was first didn't want leadership." _Damn she has his spot on, though I wonder why she is telling her all of this. Is it to distract her from what is coming? I mean it is certainly not to help Jeanine, she would never help them._ "Please call me Eli, Elizabeth is way too long." _She is acting friendly so that they think she will be help and a well behaved prisoner._

"Mmm, I did not know that. Eric said he was the best and that he is the unbeatable."

I laugh hard, I also hear Eli laughing, _oh it is so good to hear her laugh, and even in the situation she is in._ "Oh that is really funny. You should have put him under the truth serum." I hear the amusement in her voice as she talks as if it is the funniest thing she has ever heard. I can't help but smile, _how the hell can I be smiling in the situation that we are in?_ I question myself, a different voice in my head seems to reply. _Because Eli is laughing and relaxed._

"You are fascinating, do you know that?" I hear Jeanine say my hands are in fists.

"Fascinating, who the hell does she think she is? Eli is amazing and strong not fascinating I hate that word." I mutter my hands are in fists, I want to kill this bitch. I can tell by how Eli pauses that Eli is hating this too. She is still quiet for a moment

Max answers my questions as we wait. "Erudite are always curious remember, if something or someone is different they find it 'fascinating' or 'interesting' because they are not like the rest of us, so they just want to know why." I turn to look at him and right now I do not see him as my leader but as a partner as a friend, I have never thought Max that way. Somehow Eli brought us to be friends. I snap my attention back to the screen when I hear Eli finally talk.

"How so? I am just an ordinary initiate, well accept for being kidnapped by Erudite I highly doubt that has happened before." she is joking that is how I know she is nervous. She only would joke in a situation like this is if she is uncomfortable. I sigh deeply, my head in my hands again. I feel Max's hand on my shoulder I turn to look at him, he just half smiles at me.

"Your wounds for a start, how can stand them? Every single bone in your body is broken, how can you stand? How can move? Most important how you can fight like that. Then of course there is your age, 14. Yet you managed to trick us all into thinking you were 16. The fact you told Caleb the truth about why you let him go, I mean your Dauntless why would you tell him a weakness like that? Then there is why help him escape in the first place, before you found out who he was you could have beat him up but you gave him a chance?"

I gulp deeply when her divergence is shown, Jeanine knows she is divergent, this is going to be bad. I look to see that Max is stunned again. "Eli is only 14? How on earth did she manage to fool us?" he questions me, though he had a little bit more authority was back in his voice.

"She faked her records, there were no records so she made them. She had to get away from Marcus." I look at him in the eye and he nods in understanding. I turn my attention back to the screen gulping hard thinking I just got Eli into serious trouble back home.

"…decisions make me fascinating? My question is, why are you questioning the fact that I let your idiotic pain in the ass sidekick leave? Oh wait your Erudite, never mind. They are just too curious for their own good." The image on the screen turns from side to side. Eli hates their curiosity too, I sigh deeply just watching the screen scared of what will come, this is just the questioning section, I am scared for what will come after. What she will have to endure. I do not want her to endure anything too bad.

"Are you going to answer any of the questions or not?" she questions with curiosity in her voice. I grunt, I don't want Eli to answer her, though I know she will, because she is stalling anything that was coming.

"Well my wounds is pretty easy to figure it out, I pushed my body till I couldn't feel the pain, took me around 1 year to move all of my body then I starting training…oh this was all when Marcus was at work or asleep in case you were wondering." I seem to be looking at Jeanine, I am watching as she flicking threw and typing something in the tablet. _What is she typing? This is personal stuff she cannot just type it where it could be found anywhere in Erudite._

"Train how? What did you do?" She pushes with the questions, my hands are in tight fists, my nails digging into my hand. _Damn her and damn her questions._

"Running around the room, put up my stamina obviously but you knew that right? Then when I had high stamina I started push ups to give myself some muscle and strength, once I was quite strong I started pull ups. Once I was happy that the pain was dull enough I starting punching walls, trained and taught myself what the perfect stance was and so on." I wince at the thought of her punching her walls.

"Damn that would hurt." I mutter to myself, Max must have heard because he nods too.

"Yeah, a lot, that is how she is as strong as she is though." He praises her and I know that he is trying to make me feel better and it is working, I feel pride rise within me.

"Why didn't you just kill yourself?" Jeanine questions Eli and in intake a breath.

 _Is that a hint for what is to come? Am I going to have to move faster? Are we all going to have to move faster? "_ Come on Eli ask if they are going to kill you. You know we are watching." I mutter under my breath and she seems to hear if that is even possible.

"You know if you're going to kill me, it probably makes it harder for you to do it if you get to know me personally." I hear Eli chuckle without amusement, to Jeanine she it is probably a chuckle with amusement but he didn't know her like I did, I know the difference between strong Eli and about to break Eli. She is about to break.

"I do not plan on killing you Eli. I just want to know your thought process, why you chose to do the things you have done?" I hear Jeanine question. _No one will never understand her thought process, she is too different to the rest of us, too smart, too mature, too strong. No one will ever compare to her._

"I am not your lab rat, alright? I will not answer any of your stupid pointless questions." Eli snaps, I can see she is going to lose it, I do not know if that is a good thing or a bad thing. If Eli breaks now she will either break down into tears or let the anger get the better of her. If it is the latter then she might kill Jeanine.

"Why are you being so defensive Eli? I only asked why you didn't take the easy way out." Jeanine keeps pushing her.

"Why won't she let it drop? Why does it matter why she is so head strong? I am glad that she didn't kill herself. I would never have met her." I say aloud without realising. I could feel Max's eyes on me, I don't acknowledge him and he seems to take that as his que to shut up. That and Eli's shouts seemed to get his attention.

I watch the screen seeing Eli staring at Jeanine as she yells, "I didn't take the easy way out because that is what he wanted, I could see the guilt of him murdering my mother eating him up that is why he beat me and Tobias, because he was ashamed and he had so much anger, so he took it out on us because he is a coward. I refused to be a coward and to give in and make him win so I would take it! I would be the reminder of what he done. I would be the one that haunted him too, not just mother." The vision on the camera goes blurred, Max looks confused, he doesn't seem to realise we are literally seeing through her eyes.

"What is wrong with it?" he questions, worried that we are going to lose connection.

I shake my head, "N-nothing. I…I think she is fighting back tears." I inform him, I turn to look at him and he is looking back at me.

"You know all of this don't you? that is why it isn't shocking you?" he questions me, I shake my head before he even finishes his sentence.

"I knew she took everything he gave her, but I never knew the reasons behind it. I knew she was stubborn but I never realised she would be that stubborn. I mean to do something like that." I shake my head again, I couldn't believe Eli would take all of that pain just to remind Marcus of what he had done. We must have missed Jeanine's next question because Eli was talking again. When she was looking at Jeanine all we could see is fear.

"I didn't kill myself because I wanted to remind him every single day how much of a coward he is, how selfish he is, how fake he is." Marcus is defiantly selfish and a coward. Though I do not understand why she would tell Jeanine it all? Is she still delaying? Or is she doing it by mistake? Telling her things because she is angry and wants her to back off.

She gulps hard nodding, I can still see the curiosity in her eyes but she backs away. "Well I guess you are wondering why you are here?" she wonders though her voice was shaky. _Yes Eli has scared her, even though my little sis is strapped down she can scare people and I love that about her, even though Jeanine knows how young she is, she also knows that she can pack a punch._

"You want the location of the secret tunnel which you are not going to get, even if you use the serum I will just fight it." Eli states sounding bored, though she knows what is coming I can hear the very slight fear in her voice

"We shall see because we have strengthened everything we are going to give you, we will start with the one up from what you had yesterday." Jeanine speaks a little too confidently.

"No!" I shout when I realise what is happening when the screen changes.

I watch as the screen turns to abnegation house, _This must the basement, this must where Eli lived all those years._

That is when the voice that terrifies me to this day starts shouting.

"No Evelyn! I told you I didn't want her! I told you to get rid of her! Instead you hide her here! 3 years Evelyn! I told you to abort the baby! So why the hell do I see a 3-year-old girl in the corner!" I grit my teeth, this must be when he murdered my mother, and this is what Eli was warning about. I can't watch this, I won't want this.

I start making my way towards the door, Max's voice makes me stop at the door. "I am sorry Four. That you only got closure for your mother a couple days ago." I just nod, I expect to hear more of my father and mothers argument on the screen but instead I hear Jeanine's annoyed voice.

"Up the strength." She commands annoyed, that was it for me.

I walk out of the room and straight towards the training room I had to burn some of my steam.


	24. Rocky Road

**Rocky Road**

 **Tris POV**

I walk with Zeke, I am still shocked that Tobias let Zeke go. I mean I know he would probably lose control around Eric if he ever saw him but I never thought he would stand back and say 'you're right, I shouldn't go.' He is normally there when the action happens.

Tobias was the one that was there when I was nearly killed, the one that saved my life. He nearly killed Drew in the process though. If I didn't say his name then I think that he would have killed him. _Is that why he taking a step back from this one? Because he has always hated Eric now he despises him. Tobias could defiantly kill Eric if he lost control like he did last year._

Zeke's talking pulled me out of my thoughts, "Can you believe that Four let me come instead of him? I mean me of all people." I turn to look at Zeke to see his head moving back and forth in shock. I am just as surprised that he chose Zeke too, the joker the one that hates being serious, the prankster of the group.

I think carefully of why Tobias would chose Zeke to help in this mission. _Zeke was the first that met her, the first to talk to her, he was the one that pulled her from the chasm after Tobias pulled me up. He stuck up for her and her choice when she accepted Eric's challenge_. I widen my eyes, as I realise something, "Maybe he saw how protective you are of Eli. You see her like a sister you never had, don't you?"

Zeke nods, I look straight at him and I see how tense he is that Eli is missing too, his eyes were protective but also full of sadness and anger. He looked so emotional I do not think he has ever been this emotional before, or at least showed this much emotion, it was strange for me to watch.

He finally spoke, "As soon as I saw that she was running with the dauntless and not the initiates I knew she was something special. Even more so when she jumped on the first carriage, so I instantly started to talk to her, not like a 'stiff' I never called her that, I knew she was nothing like that, she was strong and fast. Something not even all dauntless born have." He sighs deeply, looking at his feet as he continues to talk, "Then when she told me she had no name, that she made it all up I knew so was alone, or afraid. So I wanted to put her under my wing, my protection. So she wouldn't get hurt here. I wanted her to feel like she belongs here because she does, she is dauntless through and through. She deserves to be here." His voice breaking at the end of the speech, I look up to see that there are tears in his eyes.

I nudge him with my shoulder in a jokingly way, "Come on, I hope you are not giving up on our Eli now, you are the one that stood up for her and supported her along with your brother." I smile a little trying to help him through his pain. Though I know I need help too, I know I need to talk to someone, Eli sees me like a sister and I feel the same way towards her. She is more than a sibling to me than Caleb. She stood up for me and my honour, she corrected him when he said my old name. I may have only known her a few days but those day were amazing, she showed us all so much.

"You want to talk? I know you may not be able to express your fear or loss to Four." Zeke suddenly questions, I look at him and see him staring at me. _Oh, I must have zoned out again._

"It's just…in the letter she wrote to me she said that I am her sister through and through. She acted like a sister towards me, we joked about her beating Tobias in a fight and everything. She stood up to my brother for me, she acts like my sibling and Caleb wasn't. I just don't understand how someone so young and has so much on her shoulders she has time for others, she show others how important they are, but she always seems to show people how important and worth having around." I sigh softly, letting tears roll down her cheek. We turn a corner walking towards the science lab.

"Like Eli said, her family is in the faction. It isn't hard to choose between blood and faction because we are all here for her. We are her family, just like we are yours. You don't need Caleb, we are you family now. Anyways when you and Four get married Eli really will be your sister." Zeke forces a smile opening the door to the science lab, I feel a little bit better of Zeke's response.

He is right, I have my family here, _I do not need Caleb, me and him just have the same blood running through our veins that doesn't mean anything. What makes family is people who look out for one another, have each other's back in a fight. Who would never talk behind each other's back. Who would listen to each other, who would help each other in their time of need. Who would stick up for each other when they are not there to defend themselves._

I know that my family here would do all of that and more, can Caleb can say the same?

"Come on we need to try and find the truth serum, there has to be one somewhere." Zeke dragging me out of my thoughts again.

"Yeah, I will check the front you can check the back." I mutter, walking towards the very first bench that was full of scientific equipment on it, with beakers, burners and a whole load of stuff I have no idea what they do. I never listened in science, I found it too complicating. So I zoned out. I look underneath and see draws I look through draws seeing files, I look through the names. "Fear Serum" I move that to the back of the small pile and read the next file, "Death Serum." I sigh softly, flicking to see the name of the next file. "Peace Serum" the final file reads, "paralytic Serum" I sigh deeply annoyed. _So we have serums from most of the factions but not honesty? Are you kidding me? That cannot be a coincidence._

"Zeke, there are files to nearly all of the serums except for the one we are looking for, that cannot be a coincidence can it? Someone must have taken it, right? That isn't just me being paranoid or anything?" I didn't trust my judgement right now, I need to know that I am not crazy, I need to keep a clear head somehow.

"No you are not being paranoid Tris. Just keep looking in case it was just moved to a different location." Zeke's words comfort me again without even realising it. He has a way of doing that, when he isn't joking around Zeke is the person to talk to.

A few more minutes of searching everywhere Zeke calls me, "Hey Tris, come look at this." I shut the draw that I was searching and walk over to Zeke at the back of the room.

"What you found?" I ask, standing beside him, looking at what he has in his hands which seems to be a file.

"It is names 'E', which is the name of the folder on Tobias's computer isn't it?" Zeke questions, looking at me for conformation, I just nod, "You think Eli made a file for us to find? Why? What is in it?"

Zeke opens the file, frown at first as it just looks like a step by step process of how to make the truth serum. "She expects us to make it?" Zeke questions as if this was the hardest thing anyone ever asked of him. "I never payed attention in science." He whines.

I nod in agreement, "Me neither, isn't there a note or anything. Eli leaves a notes with every step." Zeke flips through the pages and on the last page he shrugs not finding anything. "Flip the last page over too, she has to leave some clue."

Zeke flips the page and sees a note, in a scrawled handwriting that must have been Eli's.

 _Tris and partner in crime._

 _First of all if you found this, good searching skills. So you have two choices now. You can try and make the truth serum, I don't know if either of you are good at science so I made a backup just in case. I left it where I do my pull ups. It is located on top of Tobias's nickname. If you don't know ask Tobias. He used to watch me in awe._

 _You are never alone, remember that._

 _Eli._

Zeke looks at me, "Where does she do her pull ups?" I look at him as if he is stupid.

"Were you even watching that training sessions she had with Alex?" I little smirk appearing on my face.

"Oh yeah, wait we need to pull up to get it? I can't reach up there." He pouts as we take the file heading to the training room. "Hey Tris, what is this, 'You are never alone, remember that.' That Eli leaves at the end of all of her letter."

"That is the last thing she said to Tobias before he left to come to dauntless. It was the words that he said to me when I was attacked. It gives us strength and hope so she says it or leaves it whenever we need it." I explain, sighing softly wishing I could just hear her say those words to me, rather than reading it.

"How does it give you strength?" he questions not quiet understanding how those words could give strength. How knowing you're not alone can give you all the strength you need, knowing that someone out there cares enough to say those words.

I look at him as we walk through the pit, "knowing that somewhere is there, watching out for you. that someone knows your pain or what you are going through. Knowing that others are around you that you can talk to. It just lifts a little bit of your shoulders." I explain, as we walk towards the training room. I hear someone pushing a bag, I sigh softly hoping it wasn't Eric or someone I hated.

I turn the corner and see Tobias. I frown deeply. _Isn't he supposed to be in the control room? Watching over Eli?_ He seemed to think a similar thing when he speaks, "What are you two doing here? You can't have questioned Eric already." He is breathing heavily, I look in his eyes and see pain and anger. _What did he see? what could he not cope with?_

Zeke looks at me as if to say 'this one is all you.' I nods walking towards him, "Eli left a peace serum here, where she does her pull ups on top of Tobias's nickname." I smile a little. "I mean come on, how can she always link things to you. Any chance you can do a pull up and grab it for us?" I challenge him. I see his face harden I see determination hit his face.

"Sure, I will give it a try." He says between breaths, he walks towards the fourth punching bag from the door.

I stay where I am and smile, I love watching him work out, the way his muscles flex, he makes most stuff look effortless. When let me tell you it is far from effortless. I watch as he jumps up grabbing the bar, I only think he could grab the bar because of hit height to be honest. I watch as he does a single pull up, he grabs the serum with his left hand, _His right hand is stronger so he is holding his weight up with that one._

He jumps down but falls on his ass, I chuckle a little. Zeke on the other hand is in stitches, "Oh man, I wish Eli was here, she would never let you hear the end of that."

Tobias stands up walking towards me handing me the serum. "Thank you very much, so kind of you." I move to my tip toes to give him a quick peck. Then looks in his eyes, "What happened? Who is watching the screen?"

"They started forcing her memories, she is fighting them hard but I don't want to watch it, just seeing him screaming at mother, it was too much. Max is there, he knows everything. He knows who I am and everything so he is watching the screen."

I nods and wrap my arms around him, "I am sorry you heard and saw that." I kiss his cheek, I look up into his eyes and see how tormented he is, it is killing me to see him this way. "You want to come get some answers of Eric with us?" I lift my hand up to caress his cheek, "I promise Zeke and I will not let you kill him, we may let you throw a few punches though." I watch as a smirk appears on his face and he nods.

"I could use a few punches. Let's go." He takes my hands and we walk out from the training room, Zeke is walking behind us.

"So how are we going to do this?" Zeke questions from behind. I turn to look at him and I look in his eyes and I can see a plan forming in them. I see the smirk grow into a grin.

"I am going to fight him, put him in hospital, when he wakes up we will question him." Tobias answers, turning to look at me, I can see the trust in his eyes. the trust that I will not let him go too far, to stop him before he becomes a killer.

I smile and nods, "Sounds like a good plan." I state though my mind was going crazy. _This could go wrong? What if I can't stop him? What if he won't stop? If he becomes a murder then it will change him forever._

It was too late to stop everything now though because Tobias is storming towards Eric, when did we get to the pit?

Tobias walks straight towards him throwing him a hard punch in the face, making Eric's face spin to the side spit leaving his mouth.

"You traitorous bastard!" Tobias yells, everyone turns to look at what is going on. I can see Tobias's whole body heaving up and down from his anger.

"W-what are you going on about?" Eric grunts back playing the dumb card, which obviously wasn't going to work because we have evidence.

"How did you break your arm Eric?" Tobias questions, he sounded calmer but I knew this side of him, it was his way of intimidating people, I have seen this side of him before, it is utterly terrifying.

"Training, landed wrong in a fight." Eric sounded confident and cocky as he answered which landed him another punch, this time Tobias went for the upper cut, his fist colliding with Eric's chin.

"Wrong, you worked with Erudite to kidnap Eli. She broke your arm, I have seen the footage, I watched as she walked over the door which was on top of you. you broke the door down and used it as a weapon, you didn't expect Eli to use it back, you fell she walked over you to get to Jeanine and that other boy." He explains not for his sake or Eric's but to humiliate him, to show how weak he is and how he has betrayed our faction.

Eric gets angry and throws though it was weak because he had to use his left arm, Tobias dodges punching him in the chest, swiftly moving to knee him in the gut then moves to the ground, putting his weight on his hands as his legs moves to sweep Eric of his feet. Tobias is back on his feet in a flash and he is kicking Eric over and over, his abdomen, chest, face.

I soon fear of how angry he is, I can see he has no plan on stopping, it is scary seeing him like this, I hate this side of him. This is the side that terrifies me so much. I know it shouldn't scare me because I know he would never hurt me. I take a deep breath before walking over to Tobias.

"Four that is enough." I say loudly but calmly, my hand resting on his arm, that normally works this time it doesn't he kicks more.

"Four!" I shout, I see he still hasn't heard me because he hasn't snapped his head to look at me. _Damn it, Damn it think, quickly. Who else does he listen to? Eli! She isn't here but we need Eric to get her back,_ "We need him to get Eli back!" I shout trying hard to get through to him.

As soon as I say Eli's name his head snaps to look at me. I see the fury drain from his body. His shoulder slouch, his hands were in fists, I could see they were bleeding a little. I take his hands and lift it to my lips and kiss them.

Tobias is looking at Eric I can see in his eyes that he thinks that he has killed him. I gently let go of his hands to knee next to Eric, I press his fingers against his neck, and I look up at Tobias and nod, "He is alive." 

Tobias lets out a sigh of relief before picking him up walking to the infirmary. I don't move for a moment, Zeke is suddenly by side. "That was close, how did you know to bring Eli up?"

I look at Zeke and smile a little, "The only person that he loves as much as me is Eli. She saved him, now he just wants to save her. He will do anything to save her." We start jogging to catch up to Tobias.

"He is so protective of her, isn't he?" Zeke says in a low voice, we were only a few strides behind Tobias now.

I look at him and nod, I know exactly why though, I am protective of her too. Zeke is protective of her, it is instinct. Someone who has been through so much pain needs protection, not from the likes of Eric but from themselves. Eli is like Tobias, she needs protected from herself, from her mind, her hauntings. They both need to let things go though I do not know how to help them though, I have never experienced being whipped with a belt. I heard the sound of it in Tobias's fear landscape. I also heard a cry from a girl, I never understood that fear until now. He couldn't save her, he is haunted by it, which is why he needs to save her now.

I must have instinctively just followed Tobias because now we are in the infirmary, I see him with his head in his trembling hands. "Hey babe, it's alright, you stopped. You didn't kill him."

He lifts his head from his hands and his eyes are murderous, I have never seen them like that before. "I wanted to kill him. All I could think is how they are haunting my sister and it is his fault and I just wanted to kill him for it." His voice was rough and harsh, I could barely recognise him right now. Is this is what he like when he is worried something has happened to me? If I am home late, he goes on the hunt to hurt or kill anyone that may hurt me or Eli.

He seems to see the unrecognition in my eyes because he very carefully and gently rested his hand on my cheek, "Then I heard your voice, I knew you were right, I knew there will be a way where he can pay for what he has done. I realised that killing him would be an easy way out for him." I look in his eyes again and see the murderous look was slowly fading.

I nod letting tears fall, I was so scared that I couldn't stop him that he would become a murder because I was unable to calm him that I would break my promise towards him, "I was so scared I wasn't going to be able to stop you, that I was going to break my promise, that I was going to break you because I didn't stop you."

He eyes widen in my sudden change of emotion, he pulls me onto his knee and wraps his arms around me, "I would have never blamed you Tris. Never. It would have been my fault because I had no self-control. I am lucky that you know how to get through to me, you know what makes me tick. You know how to bring me back from the darkness." He kisses me, the kiss was full of passion and gratefulness, I wrap my arms around his neck, and I feel his arms move around my waste. Our lips move in time with each other until Zeke purposely clears his throat.

I pull away from Tobias, I feel the heat hit my cheeks. I look at him and see him smiling a little. I don't bother moving off his knee, he doesn't seem to want me to anyways. He sits back in his chair pulling me with him, I rest my head on his shoulder and close my eyes.


	25. The Truth Hurts

**Tobias POV**

I nearly killed Eric. I wanted to so bad, everything within me just snapped when I saw him. The hatred just boiled within me. I needed to end him. That is all I could think when I beat him. It is his fault that Eli was taken, how could he betray his faction like that? How could he hurt Eli like that? The most amazing, loyal, strong person probably here in Dauntless.

I sigh softly at my own thoughts looking down to see sleeping beauty breathing softly in my arms. I smile just a little that is all I can manage right now. I need to find Eli. I need her in my arms just like Tris is right now. I need to hold her tight and never let her go, never let her out of my sight again.

The waiting room door opening quickly with Max breathing heavily. Fear and pain covering his face. _No. No._ "M-Max…" I stutter his name, his eyes turn to land on me and I see sorrow in my eyes.

"Four, I am so-" was all he could manage to say because I cut him off.

"No, don't say it. She can't be." I stare at him not for any reason just because it hurts, my heart hurts. I gently move Tris of me laying her across the chairs. "Eli wouldn't leave me." I mutter mostly to myself but everyone seemed to hear.

"She didn't want to leave you, Four." Zeke says softly, I turn to look at him and I could see he is fighting tears, I don't bother fighting them I just let them stream down my face one after another after another.

"She isn't dead. I would know, I would feel it. I would know something is wrong. I would feel her gone but I don't because she isn't. she is alive." I pace back and forth somehow my voice stays low for Tris's sake. She needs rest.

"Four, Eli was shot, the screen is just black." Max looks at me knowing I won't believe it unless I see it for myself. "Why don't you check, I will complete the truth serum with Eric. I will get all the answers." He holds his hand out for the serum. I hand him the serum and walk past him.

I sprint faster than my legs have ever taken me through corridor, through the pit with tears streaming down my face, everyone gives me strange looks but I don't care, I need her to be ok. _Please be alive, please. I need you._ I spin around the corner into the control room and walk to my computer, Max had logged out. I sign back in quickly clicking on 'eye spy' all I see is a black screen.

I bang my fists against the desk hard breaking down into tears, I put my head in my hands crying hard. "I just got her back." I mutter to myself. I put my head on the desk crying for I do not know how long. That is until I hear voices.

"What happened?" A woman's voice I recognised instantly as Jeanine questions filled with panic.

"Someone Marcus sent shot her at point blank range." A male stuttered, his voice cracked. _Is he crying?_

"Well is she alive?" Jeanine's voice demanded. My heart stops for a millisecond to find out the answer. I need to know the answer. tell me.

"I…I didn't check, the bullet was right near her heart. I…I assumed she would be dead." He same male voice's trembled and cracked some more.

"Well check you moron!" Jeanine shouts at him, which just seemed to make the male angry because he is now shouting.

"This would never have happened if you just left her alone! You took her from her family! You took a 14 year old girl from her family just to torture her about something that we do not need to know. If she is dead then it is on you! If she is dead I hope the brother comes here and kills you like you may or may not have killed Eli!" I raise my eyebrows in shock, _Did Eli get to him too? Is there anyone that she cannot effect? Everyone loves her._

"I will just check myself, you are dismissed." Jeanine commands.

I hear movement then someone being slammed against the wall. "Don't go near her, you have done enough!" the male voice echoes through the monitor.

I sit in my chair stunned, this male is attached to her, and he cares about her just like everyone else. I hear movement closer, right next to Eli when I hear. "Please be alive Eli. You have too much to live for to die like this."

I hear a deep breath then I wait impatiently as I assume that the male is checking to see if she is alive or dead. I hear laughter of pure joy. "Oh Eli, you are fighter. I should have known that it would take more than a bullet to kill you."

"I…need…to fight…for my family." I hear it the voice I love so much, so weak but so strong at the same time. She fought for me, for us. The screen is still black for now but that is enough for me I log out and jump out of my seat grinning like an idiot.

I walk back through the pit and people give me a strange look again, I walk to the infirmary, I walk to the waiting room and see everyone looking at me expectantly, but my face seems to give me the answer because all smile back at me.

"She is alive! I heard her voice. One of the male Erudite stood up to Jeanine for her and he seemed to care about her and when he found out she was alive she said she was a fighter." I pause smiling as I hear her voice as the memory comes back. "She said, 'I need to fight for my family.' She is alive!" I cheer with pure happiness.

I am nearly bouncing up and down with happiness. That moment of happiness disappeared when the door opens again. "Eric is waking up."

That happiness turned into hatred in a second. I look at Max who just nods at me. I look at Tris to see she is rubbing her eyes, I must have woke her up. _Oops._ "Tris, Eric is waking up, Zeke any chance you can go to my computer? I know you know my computer password and the file password is '8629'."

"8629? Why that?" Zeke questions confused, he had no clue as to what that meant.

"I don't know, Eli made it up, I am guessing it means something though. I'm sure she will tell us when we get to her." I speak with complete confidence, she is fighting for us and we are fighting for us. That is what family do, look out for each other and never give up. "Also look back to the attack and see if you can identify who the attacker is. Remember Eli hacked into Erudite footage. See what you can do."

Zeke nods, "Sure thing, I won't let you or Eli down." He walks out and towards the control room.

"I know you won't." I call after him, then walk towards Eric's bed. Max walks to the other side of the bed, whilst Tris and I stay on the other.

Eric looks at each and every one of us, he gulps ever so slightly then looks at Max. "Sir, what can I do for you?"

Max just tilts his head to the fight, "You can start telling the truth." As he says 'truth' he injects the serum in his neck.

Max looks at me, "I'll ask the basic questions first. Then you can question." I just nod folding my arms. "What is your name?"

"Eric Coulter"

"What faction were you born into?"

"Erudite."

"Which faction are you in now?"

"Dauntless."

"One last question from me then I will let Four ask you some questions." Eric turns to look at Max waiting for the question. "Which faction are you most loyal too?"

"Erudite, I only came to Dauntless because Jeanine said she needed someone on the inside." Eric replies. Max hands are in fists, but he looks up to me and nods.

"Why did you help Jeanine take Eli?" I start with the easy questions, before I build up to the harder ones, only because I am calm right now and I need to stay that way.

"Jeanine needs Eli to get the location of a tunnel, she knew that there was no way Eli would just hand over the location especially after last time. Eli was abused in the worst way possible." He laughs a little. "Yet Jeanine cannot get the information out of her."

Anger fills me when he laughs at Eli's pain. "Yes but why did _you_ help her. Faction before blood. You are in this faction now."

"I hate her, she thinks she is so good, that she is a hero because she saved me, because she beat me in a contest. She is nobody. Her father saw it and now I see it. Marcus done the right thing to beat her, maybe you should carry it on." He gloats even under the serum.

"I would never lay a finger on her." I reply through my teeth.

"Not as you are now no. Jeanine has built a serum were she controls people, I will let you guess who the first person she is testing it out on?"

"Eli." I mutter instantly, I gulp hard, I have to get her out of Erudite. Eli cannot be under her control.

"Yes, the first thing she is going to do is get the location of the tunnel, then she is going to see how far the serum will go. She is going to see if she can get Eli to hurt you." Eric smirks.

"Eli would never hurt me! Just like I would never hurt her." I shout at him, Tris takes my hand and squeezes it.

"If it works she will not know what she is doing. We are testing it on her because she is the strongest. So far she has been able to beat every strength we have gave her for the memory. We still do not know the location of the tunnel. So Jeanine planned to bring Marcus in to hurt her just enough so that she would be too weak to fight the serum." Eric lays back, his eyes are conflicted now as if he wants to fight what is going on.

"Just enough? He nearly killed her! Shot her right next to the heart! You never ask Marcus for help, he is inhumane." I spit at him, before turning away walking away from Eric and out of the infirmary. Tris walking at my speed which is fast for her, she is practically jogging to keep up with me.

Max runs and stops in front of me before he even says anything I start speaking, "We need to get a team together to get Eli out of there!"

Max smirks and nods, "I was just about to suggest that, you and Tris of course will be on that team. If they have this serum though we have to be careful, we cannot be injected by them."

"We? Are you coming too?" I couldn't help but ask, if Max leaves then who would run dauntless?

"Of course I am coming, Zeke can stay on the computer, we will have coms so he can tell us where we are going and he can watch out for Eli too. We all know how stubborn Eli is, she maybe severely injured but it doesn't mean she will not stop trying to escape. In fact to make things easier all of your friends can be the team that includes Christina. So gather them together and we will meet at the control room where Zeke is." Max commands which I nod, I take Tris's hand and walk to the food hall where I know all of our friends are.

"Tris you go find Christina. I will tell the others." She nods and I walk over to my friends table. I rest my hands on the table they all turn to look at me, "I need all of your help, Eli has been taken by Erudite and I need a team to get her out, Max says the team should be us since you all know why I care so much."

They all nod and stand up, "Of course, she is one of us, let's go and get our friend back." Shauna says speaking protectively of my sister which makes me smile.

"Thank you, we are meeting in the control room, don't be surprised about what you see there, Eli designed it all." They just widen their eyes but nods, I look over to Tris who looked back at me nodding, I nod back and we all walk towards the control room.

As soon as I walk in the control room I hear Jeanine on the screen, "You are too stubborn for your own good Eli."

"Zeke, did Eli get out of the restraints?" I asked shocked as I look at the screen that had Eye Spy open, I see Jeanine right in front of Eli.

"Yeah she got out as soon as she entered the room to show that she isn't weak, to show that even a bullet wound wouldn't stop her."

I watch the screen as Eli replies, "I have to be stubborn, because you won't leave me alone."

Jeanine seems to smirk, she pulls the tablet out and types a few things before looking back at Eli through smug eyes as she says, "Eli, where is the location of the tunnel."

I freeze, she injected her, I watch as the screen tilts to the side, then I hear laughter, Eli's laugher. I frown confused, what does she know? Jeanine frowns deeply too. "You think your little serum would work on me? Anyways, even if I wasn't strong it still wouldn't work, I already have a serum in my mind." My eyes widen in realisation at the message my sister was giving us.

"She is sending us a message, we all need to inject ourselves with Eye Spy, that way Jeanine won't be able to control us."

I turn back to the screen just in time to see Eli punch Jeanine in the face, I smile in satisfaction, "Oh, did I break your nose again?" I watch as she drives her foot in Jeanine's abdomen, chest, and then the face. I wince at how much it would hurt. "That is for taking my away from my family and for making them worry. I swear to god if you come anywhere near my family I will kill you without a second thought."

I watch as Eli picks up the tablet, she clicks on her file deleting everything that was stored before clicking on the backup and deleting everything from that, she clicks security and opens her door, she walks out and the room, I hear her groan and fall against the wall.

"Come on Eli. Come on, you can do this, Toby needs you, just get up kill as many guards on the way out and get home to Toby." She speaks to herself before taking a deep breath and slides up the wall, she turns the corner, spotting a guard already.

"We don't need to go and get her, she is coming to us." I mutter under my breath though I know everyone can hear me.

"I am going to Erudite, I will meet her at the entrance." I tell the others before running out the control room and out of the Dauntless compound.


	26. Painful Escape

Eli POV

The pain I feel is excruciating. It shouldn't hurt this bad, especially since I have been shot before, I trained through it, I will get through it, Toby needs me. I will not let him down. I should be able to walk without wincing, I know someone is watching me, I have to show them that I can fight this. That is what will get me through this, my determination to show that I am not weak.

Turning the corner I see a guard with his back to me, how does Erudite have guards anyways? It's not like they have been trained unless Eric came and trained some people especially for me, but they seriously cannot be very good, can they? Don't underestimate them, Eli, you know better than that.

I cannot fight too much, it will cause me too much pain, they already could use my injury as a weakness, but I could use that as an advantage, or I could just be stealthy. I feel a pang of pain as if helping my decision, stealthy it is.

I walk slowly, steadily and most importantly silently towards the guard, not even my shoes squeak on the marble floors. I smirk when I find myself right behind the guard, I grab him from behind my arms wrapping around his neck finding his pressure point, my hand covering his mouth so he could not scream. I feel him wriggle and fight under my grip,

I hold him tight, ensuring he doesn't wriggle as much, whispering in his ear, "Do not move, I could snap your neck by mistake." This instantly causes him to stop moving, I smile as I feel his weight slowly grow heavier and heavier as he falls asleep. I look around and see a room to left. I start dragging his body, gritting my teeth as the pain hits me once more, I open the door to see it was a cupboard, I throw him in and shut the door.

I rest against the closed door taking a few deep breathes holding my chest, I feel wet liquid touching my hand so I pull it away to see my hand is covered in blood, "Shit." I mutter under my breath. I don't have time to find bandages, I have to get out of here, my family could already be here. Erudite could know I am missing.

Looking around, I see the corridor is quiet, I need to find a window, I need to know where I am in Erudite, I will plan from there. I walk cautiously down a long corridor, the corridor soon splits into 3 directions, left, right or carry on walking. I groan sliding my hand down my face. "Which way?" I mutter to whoever is watching even though I know they cannot reply, I look left then right, sighing deeply I just carry on walking straight ahead, looking behind me every now and then to ensure that no one is following me.

I groan loud falling to the side hitting the wall, my vision blurs, making it impossible to see where I am going. I close my eyes taking deep breaths that caused pain to ripple through me, letting a sob escape my lips. "I am not weak," I say to whoever is watching though I believe it's more to convince myself because right now I feel extremely weak.

I open my eyes my vision is clear, for now. I carry on my journey down the corridor until I feel a presence behind me, I come to a stop, my jaw working. "if I don't make it, I am sorry, I love you all." I whisper, before turning around to see three guards.

"How did you get out?" one of the guards acts brave, though I could see sweat trickling down his face.

"I'm dauntless, how do you think I got out? we are trained to get out of these situations. You, on the other hand, are not." I reply, I don't want to fight but I will if I truly have to, I will even kill if I have to, I would rather talk my way out of it though.

"We are trained to think of every way out of that cell and it is impossible to get out of it without contro…" he never finishes his sentence when I pull out the tablet. Think, I can't fight in the state that I am in, I can't negotiate my freedom…or can I?

"You mean this? I believe this is Jeanine's tablet too. I could just make you all factionless, just by a few buttons then if you are seen in Erudite you will either be kicked out or killed." I look down at the tablet as I taunt them, I hate doing this but I cannot fight without injuring myself more, I have to be smart about this.

"You are Dauntless, not Erudite you wouldn't know how to do that." The same male shouts thinking he is smart, thinking I knew nothing, honestly I shouldn't know anything but I learnt a lot in Abnegation whilst hacking Marcus's computer.

"Why don't we just test it out?" I reply with a smirk playing on my lips, I look at the tablet, I look at the screen clicking Erudite, looking down the page I see search, I type in the description of the male who is mouthing off, 6 foot 3 inches, brown hair, green eyes. That narrowed my search down to 4 people, luckily for me, there are pictures. I click the picture of the male in front of me, I turn the tablet around to show him I could see his personal information, I turn it back to face me as I read out his information.

"Dean Boridon, oh you have always been Erudite, have you? Don't know how you aren't very smart. You are 24 years old, 10 years older than me, yet I am far more intelligent. If I scroll down I will see a button that says, factionless. Just hit that button, oh I have to submit a reason behind it." I bring my hand to my chin pretending to think though I already know what I am going to put, I look up at him to see him sweating more, though he doesn't stop me. "aiding a prisoner in their escape." I type away on the tablet hitting enter.

"You are now officially factionless." I grin, though I feel sick to the stomach at what I had just done, I ruined his life. This isn't me, it is what they have turned me into, I have to use force to escape, whether it be physical or intellectual.

I look at the other two standing beside him, "Now are you going to let me go or be factionless too?"

They both just turn away and go ahead to do their business, "mmm, smart choice."

I turn my back to Dean who I just made factionless, I walk down the corridor, the plain white, damn everything is so white. How does that help anyone be intelligent?

I finally see natural light as I continue walking, I see a window, thank god, now I can get my bearings. I walk towards the window to see I am on the third floor, which is when I hear the blaring of the alarm. "Damn it." I turn left and start jogging along the wall till a door leading to stairs, I try to push it open but it locked, I lift up the tablet once more to see the screen red with the words. 'LOCKDOWN' printed on it.

"Harder than I thought it would be," I mutter to myself momentarily forgetting people are more than likely watching me. I look out the window once more, I look down trying to see if there is another way down, there has to be something. I see a roof below me, though it is from the ground floor which would be a large drop, could cause death. My mind automatically calculating the possibility of death, the result, a high chance of my condition.

I was so busy concentrating on the probability of death I didn't hear the sound of people approaching, two men grab my arms. I start fighting in seconds, slamming my foot down the foot of the man holding my right arm, causing him realise grip on my arm which I use to my advantage, elbowing him in the face, using my free arm to grab him throwing him through the glass window without a second thought about killing a man I turn my attention to the other male, I see its Caleb. Well, he grew some balls that for certain.

I grab him by the collar, lifting him up from the ground, he instantly lets me go, I punch him in the face not holding back at all, punching him in the gut, I hear him gasp in agony, I feel him tremble, I hear the sniffles of his cries. I shake my head throwing him to the ground kicking him, once, twice, before I stop. I kneel beside him, I watch as he cowers away from me, I smirk tilting my head. "Caleb, you are lucky that I know Tris and that I respect her enough to not chuck you out of the window like I did your friend, maybe just maybe you will think twice before crossing me again." I pause for dramatic before continuing, "If you cross me again, I will not hesitate to kill you, do you understand?"

He nods his head up and down still trembling, "Good, now you are going to show me the way out and then you are coming with me, I am sure your sister would love a word with you."

"She is not my sister." He mutters under his breath almost silently but I heard it, I slam him against the wall.

"No, she is my sister, and I would do anything for her, I would protect her with my life, I would protect all of my family with my life, rather than turning them over to some experiment like you did. You are a nothing, a nobody. I personally hope she beats the crap out of you." I half-heartedly shrug. "we shall see though, won't we?" a thought pops into my mind at that moment, a smirk appearing on my lips, I knew it frightened Caleb even more as his trembles even more. "Maybe just maybe she would let my brother. You know my bro, right? Four?"

Caleb gulps down hard as he nods, "The one that turned my sister into a slut, I don't even recognise her anymore."

I automatically send my knee into his abdomen, he hunches over coughing and groaning, "Your sister is nothing like that, she is one of the best people I have ever met, I cannot wait until the two of them get married, I cannot wait to call her my family, then I can replace you and give her a real sibling. Someone who has her back whenever she needs it, she doesn't need a weak sibling holding her back any longer."

I pull him away from the wall and walk him down the corridor, "Get me out of this building and if you show me the wrong way there will be severe consequences."

"I will not show you the way out." he replies, he tries to use a strong voice but it cracks from fear halfway through, "because you will not do anything to me, you respect Beatrice too much. It's a weakness."

"Forgive me, Tris," I mutter before my fist makes contact with his cheek, his eye. He falls to the ground trembling, I lift his right arm up, twisting his arm, turning him over so he is on his front, I force his arm higher and higher up his body till I hear the pop to tell me that I have dislocated his shoulder, a scream echoing through the empty corridor.

I stand up but to quickly, the world spins so fast, I can't see where I am going I feel myself swaying back and forth. I have exceeded my limits, I knew I shouldn't have, I knew I shouldn't have fought, it was my natural instinct though, now I am screwed because of it. I feel myself falling to the side, I hear the smash of glass and soon after I feel a cool breeze hit under my back, my arms and legs seem higher than the rest of my body, because they are lighter, that is when I realise, I am falling.

I remember the details perfectly, a two-story drop in my condition, deadly. I probably wouldn't make it, not after this fall, if I wasn't shot, I possibly could have made it, I do not know if I am strong enough to fight the bullet and the pain that will come as soon as I land on the roof. I wanted to say my final goodbye to the world before I feel the pain before I see the darkness.

"Goodbye." I manage to mutter, "I love you all, stay strong for each other." Then pain struck but I couldn't scream, I couldn't cry nor could I move, all I see is darkness, I tried to fight to open my eyes but nothing.

I heard Caleb's voice scream, "No!" but why? he shouldn't care whether I am dead or not, or is it because I know where the secret tunnel is and no one except Marcus knows that information. That's more like it, after all, I just dislocated his shoulder, which I am partly sorry for but he called me weak, I am far from weak, Tris does not make me weak, she makes me strong just like Toby does.

Toby, my Toby, he is going to blame himself, it wasn't his fault, it was my fault, I shouldn't have pushed myself, he always told me not to push myself when I was injured but I never listened. Why didn't I listen to my brother? He is older, he knows these things, I will listen to him, I want to listen to him, I don't want to die. I want to see my brother I want to hear his voice. I need to hear his voice, I need to hear him yelling at me for pulling such ridiculous stunts.

I feel a single tear fall down my cheek, I don't want to die, not yet, I just found Toby and Tris the two people I love most in this world, I made a group of friends that support me no matter what, I have to fight, I have to get through this for them.

I try again to open my eyes, I try with all my might, I manage to open them the tiniest bit, a slit, my vision too blurry to make anything out, all I knew is that I am outside, the cold breeze on my skin told me that. That is all I knew though.

I try to move any part of my body, my arms or my legs, all I could manage is a twitch of the fingers, I start growing frustrated with myself, I can do better than that, I can fight through this pain, I can move my arm, I know I can but my body will not comply with what I want.

Then I hear it, the voice I have been wanting to hear so bad, though I didn't want to hear it sound so lost, so panicked. "Eli, Eli, stay with me, ok? I got you." I feel arms slide under my arms and knees, a flash of memory appears before my eyes of when I carried a beaten Tobias to his bed, seeing to his wounds, loving and caring for him. Now he is doing the same to me, how the world has reversed.

"Toby…" I breathe out, though it hurt just to say that word, I don't know how I fell, I don't know if I will survive, I just know that my brother came for me, just like I knew he would. He never lets me down, I love him.

"Eli, yes, stay with me, fight it, I know you can, you are the strongest person I have ever met." His voice breaks half way through his sentence, he is crying, I don't mind in the slightest though, it doesn't show weakness, it shows strength to cry for another being, to let your heart feel the pain shows strength.

"I love you," I mutter, just in case I didn't make it, I wanted him to know that I needed him to know that he was and always will be loved by me.

"Don't you dare give up on me, do you hear me, Eli? I have just gotten you back, I will not lose you now." I hear his voice hard, I know he is trying to be strong for me but it is alright for him to cry, I would cry if the roles were reversed, then again he is smart enough not to fall out of a glass window.

"Eli…Eli!" I hear him shout my name once but it getting further and further away, by the time he shouts the second time I am too far gone, I have no strength to fight the darkness anymore. I know I will be safe in Toby's arm that is all that matters so I let myself drift into the darkness, hoping, praying that I will wake up.


End file.
